Fullmetal Alchemist : A Summoning
by Ice Vixen X
Summary: Edward and Alphonse had finally started living their lives back in Amestris, but a new set of homunculi cause an unforeseen string of events that lead Ed back through the gate... and into what lies beyond. Rated for violence and Ed's potty mouth.
1. Sacrifice

_**Fullmetal Alchemist : A Summoning**_

_IVX: Ok, so I know I said I didn't want to start a new story until I finished the naruto/inuyasha cross over, but I just couldn't wait anymore. It's been killing me and I am having trouble with ETK even though I'm excited to write the ending, maybe fellow authors will understand my feelings, but those who don't, just know this will help me get my will to write back. I will do my best to update them equally, so ETK will actually be concluded soon ^_^. Well, I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I will enjoy writing it...^_~_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively._

_Setting: This is set after the anime and movie (CoS) for Fullmetal Alchemist and in the fifth HP book (OoTP). There is a slight difference in the fullmetal universe concerning the ending of the movie, but that will be covered as you read._

**~Ch 1 - Sacrifice ~ **

Two figures clad in blue military uniforms walked down the center of a darkened street. The buildings surrounding them appeared rundown and lost to time. The town they were currently tracking through had been abandoned for quite a few years now and looked every bit the ghost town it was. However, the lack of illumination from street lamps nor the creepy feeling of the town would deter the duo from their destination. Even as the sky opened up and rain fell heavily upon them, they kept heading steadily forward.

This was it. The end to another very long battle they had somehow gotten them selves mixed up with. Of course, having been involved in the last debacle with these vile creatures only helped to ensure their involvement this time around. When all was said and done, they were the resident experts on the soulless human wanna-be's, but that didn't mean the military officers enjoyed dealing with the man created monsters. In all reality, they had hoped the last time would have been just that, the last time. Unfortunately life isn't fair. A sentiment this pair of state alchemist new all to well.

The shorter of the two reached up and rubbed his right shoulder tenderly. The other mad looked over and spoke in a sympathetic voice. "Is the weather making your ports hurt again brother?"

The other man scoffed softly before answering. "I'll be fine." His voice held an agitated edge to it.

The tone of the shorter man's response made the first man flinch a bit. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Amber eyes looked up into forlorn hazel pools and the smaller of the two sighed before looking away. "Sorry Al, this rain... and this case are just getting to me. I'm not mad at you." He apologized, but just as Al's features started to lighten, "...even if you are a mother hen." added the golden eyed young man in a mumble.

Al stopped in his tracts and gave his brother an indignant look. "Mother hen? I'll have you know if it weren't for all my fussing, you would have been down and out for the count long ago... Edward." He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "And I am not a mother hen. I just worry about a brother that doesn't worry for himself."

Ed's eyes narrowed. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said." His brother huffed. "You don't take good enough care of yourself." The tone of Al's voice slipped from one of anger to concern as he relaxed his stance and made eye contact with Ed. "I'm not the only one who's noticed, you know."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Edward said with a humph as he continued walking. "I'm a grown man. I don't need you or your old woman..." Here he paused out of reflex, awaiting a flying wrench, but quickly continued at the absence of said tool. " ...thinking you need to mother me."

"Brother, even General Mustang noticed." The taller blond dead panned.

"I didn't think the _Fuhrer_ would notice a lowly Brigadier General like myself." He said with a smirk.

"He isn't fuhrer _yet_, but that's besides the point. If even he's noticed, while busy with all that, then obviously I have cause to worry." The annoyance slipped back into his voice as he spoke.

Edward turned to look at Alphonse with equal annoyance. "I don't see why you all have your panties in a bunch. I'm alive and I feel fine."

"Fine isn't the word for it. Ever since this new bunch of homunculi showed up, you've been in a self destructive, downward spiral. You barely sleep, you barely eat, and frankly... you look like crap." His brother got a small tick mark on his forehead, but he continued anyways with a slight smirk. "Not to mention, your constant slouching makes you look even shorter than you already are." As soon as the words left his mouth, the younger brother jumped away.

The sound of a clap had been nearly simultaneous with the word 'shorter', but the stone hand that had risen from the ground only grasped air. The shorter alchemist cracked his neck as he stood and straitened his uniform.

The other blond chuckled. No matter how much his brother grew up, there were still some things that would never change. "See," he said as he fell back instep with his would be attacker. "Even your reaction time has slowed."

Edward smirked even though his eyes were still narrowed from the jab at his height. "The only reason my reaction time has slowed down is because I'm out of practice at dodging all those wrenches." His smirked widened. "How _is_ your head by the way?"

Alphonse chuckled nervously. "She has been a little moody lately, hasn't she?"

"I'm just glad she has a new target." Joked Ed and the mood between the two seemed to lighten a bit.

Al smiled for a moment longer before it faded from his lips. "You know I can't help, but worry. You won't even tell me what it is that has you so bothered."

Edward waved his question away. "Ah, don't worry about it. After we deal with this last one, we'll be past all this and I'll be in a much better mood." He reassured his brother, but in all honesty, he wasn't really sure that was true. As the pair walked on in silence for a bit, Edward reflected on exactly why he had been neglecting his own well being.

It had all started after the two of them had sealed the gate to the other side. Sure, at first he had been happy. He was finally in his own world and even though he had to be fitted with automail again, his brother was there with him... in the flesh. Edward could live with his own deformities because they were almost as much of a part of him as his alchemy now. The important thing was that Al had his body back and they were together.

The rush of everything working out for the best started to fade with time though. The things he had seen and done had finally caught up to him, darkening his thoughts constantly. Slowly, but surely he was becoming more and more distant to those around him. His constant depression weighed him down, but he thought he was doing a good job of hiding it. Well, until the damn homunculi showed up again. They were new ones, but the parallels with his old battles tipped the scales and pushed him over the deep end, so to speak.

Up until then, he had taken care not to let his heavily laden mind interfere with his job or health. Now, however, he hardly found the strength to care. He was just so damn tired of fighting these stupid pointless battles. Why were these things so hell bent on causing him personal trouble anyways? Ed sighed, _Al's right. I really should snap out of it. It could end up hurting my fighting and getting one of us killed. _That thought sent a shiver up his spine. No, he couldn't let that happen. If there was one thing he couldn't handle in this world, it was losing his brother again. He would never let that happen so long as he was alive. He would rather die than live in a world with out him.

Ed smiled softly as he looked over, and slightly up, at his 'little' brother. Besides, there were other reasons he had to make sure nothing happened to him. The number one and most important reason being that Winrey would kill him. The other was one that even the Golden Knight Alchemist didn't know. The newly appointed Lieutenant Colonel was about to be a father. Ed couldn't be happier for him. At least one of them was living a fulfilling life. _Even if it is as a State Alchemist._ Ed thought grumpily.

Edward hadn't planned on going back to the military when he returned to Amestris, but it ended up being one of the only options open to him. He had spent so long fighting and researching that he didn't really feel he fit in anywhere else. It wasn't until his brother made the choice to join with him that he regretted his decision. There wasn't anything for it though. Even when Ed threatened to go quit altogether, Al had stayed firm in his decision. It turned out that him and Winry had grown quite close in Edwards absence and were planning on being married. Alphonse had wanted to provide for his soon to be wife while doing something he loved. Seeing Al's resolve in the matter, Edward had grudgingly accepted his decision, but made sure that he was directly under his command once he passed the State Alchemist certification.

It was only a year after that the homunculi showed up again. Apparently there were rumors of a successful human transmutation and an upsurge in attempts at duplicating the miracle turned for the worse. For the second time in his twenty-one years of life, the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother were in a covert war with creatures thought to be mythology.

Ed came back to the hear and now as they approached an especially wicked looking old factory. He turned to his brother with a dead serious look. "Let's end this here and now." He said with conviction to which the Lt. Colonel nodded with a battle hardened smirk.

-

An hour later found the two alchemist panting heavily and covered in blood and sweat. Who would have though that Lust, of all the sins, would have been the toughest this time. Maybe if it had been a woman like last time, it would have been more of a repeat, but this masculine Lust was down right frightening in a battle. The brothers had to hide to catch their breath and come up with a new battle plan. They had expected the unnatural powers, having dealt with them before, but what they hadn't expected was another alchemist with their ability to be helping him.

"She must be the one who created him. It was a smart move of him to use her love for her lost boyfriend to manipulate her... damn him." Ed cursed.

"Yeah, since she's seen the gate she can keep up with us in a fight. The two of us could have taken him, but having her around complicates things." The Golden Knight Alchemist looked forlorn as he peeked around the edge of the rubble they were hiding behind. Not finding any sign of their pursuers, he turned back to look at Fullmetal. "What are we gonna do brother."

"Don't worry, we came prepared this time. We have his bones and all we need to do is get rid of the girl so she can't keep destroying my circle. She keeps removing it before I can get the bones..." Edwards eyes lit up. "That's it." He said clicking his fingers.

Al looked on excitedly at the expression on his brothers face. "What did you..." He started, but never had the chance to finish his sentence.

Both brothers eyes widened as they stared at each other in horror. A splatter of warm liquid colored Edward's face crimson and both alchemist looked down. A long black spike was protruding from the younger brother's chest...

With a sickening slurping sound, the makeshift weapon was retracted from the young man's body and an evil laugh filled their ears. As Al slumped forward in pain, Edward rushed forward and held him close. "Aw," chuckled the dark haired man as he looked down at them from a large piece of mangled scrap metal. "How cute. Look Elisa, They're cuddling."

Edward ignored anything the abomination had to say. He had tunnel vision now. His brother was laying in his arms, Dying! "Alphonse, Alphonse! Look at me. Stay with me!" He said frantically as he tried to keep his brother conscious.

"Oh my, it seems I did a sloppy job. Let me just put him out of his misery Fullmetal. Wouldn't want Golden Boy to suffer now would we?" He said with another sinister chuckle.

That got his attention. Edward's eyes darkened in rage. "You Bastard!" He seethed. "You'll pay for this." He gingerly laid his brother on the ground and stood with an aura of pure hatred radiating from him.

This only made Lust laugh harder. "And how exactly do you plan on making me pay, shorty?"

The reference to his stature didn't even phase the man, but he answered the question with his eyes. Golden pools went from glaring daggers at the homunculus to staring intently at the female alchemist beside him.

The humonculus couldn't care less if the girl died except for the fact she was a valuable weapon, but he had to keep up the appearance of love if he wanted to keep her at his beckon call. "You wouldn't dare." He mock raged, barely able to keep a smirk off his face.

Edward was on the woman in a flash. He only attacked her with hand to hand combat for a moment before turning back to Lust, who was approaching his fallen brother, and tackled him to the ground. A quick clap and a circle later, Elisa was jumping into the alchemic array with hands at the ready to remove the markings. However, the second her foot touched down, Edward activated the circle with one hand while the other held a pistol at the ready. Before Elisa's hands could touch down, the Brigadier General made his first ever killing shot with a gun.

As Lust's head snapped back and he fell to the ground Elisa removed the circle. She looked on with bated breath, waiting for her love to get up. He never did. After a moment she turned her fury on the blond man that had caused the second death of her beloved David. "What did you do!" She shrieked. "I never gave you the chance to add his bones." She said as she clapped her hands, ready to attack.

"You added the final ingredient."

The tired voice stopped her in her attack and, as her long brown hair fell around her face, she saw it. The man had snagged it in her hair, _his_ broken bone fragment. _She_ had been the reason her regained loved lost his life. It was all her fault and she fell to her knees on the hard, stony floor. She looked up at the man with unseeing eyes as he pointed his gun at her.

He watched as she clapped her hands and Edward prepared himself to pull the trigger on a human. She raised her hands to either side of her head and the blue electricity of alchemy illuminated his face as he had to turn his sight from the grotesque scene. He grimaced at what she had just done, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. His brother needed help and he needed it now.

Ed rushed back to his dying brothers side and ripped his uniform shirt open to get a better look at the wound. His stomach dropped at what he already new to be true. He had known at the angle the elongated finger had been protruding from his brothers chest that it was fatal, but he had held onto hope that he was wrong. He bowed his head as tears stung his eyes.

Al coughed violently and opened his dulled brown orbs. Edward turned frighten eyes on his brother and Alphonse knew his end was near. He smiled sadly at his brother as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "It's ok brother. I was lucky to... have lived as long... as I have." He said resignedly with a soft rasp coloring his voice.

"No!" Shouted Edward suddenly. "Don't you give up on me. You can't die here... not now, not like this!"

Al sighed and his lids slowly sunk. He felt so tired... "Brother, I studied... human anatomy along side you. I know... and it's... ok. You have to live on... and look after Winry for... me." He said between labored breaths.

"No! Don't you understand? You're gonna be a father, so see? You can't die yet." He stated with a teary smile. "You have to be there to raise your kid. I can't let them go through what we did."

The conviction in his brothers voice scared Alphonse, but he didn't have the energy to argue. He did smile at the fact that Winry was carrying his child. His biggest regret was that he would never see his son or daughter be born and grow into a wonderfully unique person. His vision was getting blurry, but as he lay there he saw Edward create an array. With all the strength he had left he focused to see what it was exactly. The hauntingly familiar circle gave Alphonse one last burst of adrenalin driven energy. "No..." He coughed weakly. "No brother... you can't." He said reaching for him, willing him to stop, but the weakness consumed him and he slumped back down. As the blackness ebbed at the edge of his vision, he saw the sadly smiling face of his brother above him.

"Alphonse," He said tenderly, "you are the light that keeps me going in the dark." He closed his eyes and put his forehead against Al's. "With out you I can't go on." Edward sat back and as he placed his hands over the marks on his body, he sighed at the irony of the situation. Not an hour ago, he had already played this scenario out in his head and now the dress rehearsal was over. Now he would preform his final act and finally be at peace with the knowledge that his brother was alive and happy.

As Alphonse's eyes slipped shut against his will and all thought slipped from his mind, blue light illuminated him. When the light faded there was no trace of the mortal wound... or Edward.

* * *

_IVX: And there we have it. The first chapter of my hp/fm cross over. I hope it was as dramatic as I was going for, please give me your thoughts and feelings. I love to see the emotional reactions in reviews. But, don't kill me just yet or you won't know exactly how Edward ends up back on earth... ^_~_


	2. Weapon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively._

_AN: _**IMPORTANT **_: I fell in love with the stories that have Ed with a German accent and although I am not the first to use the idea, I couldn't see him any other way. For translation of Ed's German sentences, here is a useful and free online translator. ( http: //translation2 .paralink. com/ ) Just remove the spaces. That said, I will only be writing a minimum amount of words with the accent just to remind you how it should sound in your mind. (Mostly the letter w will be changed) I don't want to completely kill his dialog with misspelled words to get the accent across, so you'll have to use your imagination a bit too... _^_~

**~Ch 2 - Weapon ~ **

In the country side of Germany, seven shadowy figures approached an old decrepit castle. As the light of a half moon shown upon them, their true identities were revealed. Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mundungus Fletcher made there way through the ruins of the courtyard cautiously. They had to be extremely careful for one wrong move could spell disaster for their cause. Thanks to their informant, one Severus Snape, the Order had received word of Voldemort's latest plans. They had amassed a rather large infiltration unit in less than twenty-four hours, but surprise was the best element for a successful mission. The group of twenty was scattered around the premisses and approaching from all sides.

Apparently the Dark wizard had come across an old text from around the time of the muggle's World War II that would allow him access to an unknown destructive force. It was to be a great power, the likes of which the world had never seen... or so the text had said, but as it was of muggle origin there was no telling what exactly the outcome would be. Severus couldn't give them any further details because he wasn't a part of that particular event. However, if the dark lord had put as many people on the case as the potions professor had suggested, then it could only be assumed bad for anyone who stood against Voldemort.

The group led by Dombledore was met with surprisingly little resistance. Other than a couple of guards posted near the outer wall of the compound, no others had stood in there way. It wasn't until they were near the center of the castle that any activity could be detected. The Order's wizards came upon a large circular room with many tiers. Across from Dumbledore's group, another team entered the area and the aged wizard held a finger to his mouth and then pointed to the opening in floor of their level. All those present carefully made there way to the edge of the pillared walkway. As they looked up they saw the faded remains of a written spell in the form of a circle. Only Dumbledore had a good idea what the angular lines and ancient scripture truly meant.

Dumbledore quickly snapped his line of vision downward. On the tier just below their own was a large, dead, basilisk and just below that was an exact replica of the circle on the ceiling. From where he was standing, the headmaster could make out the figure of someone in a blue uniform laying face down in the middle of the alchemic array. That is when he heard the dreadful hiss of a voice and the man that was once known as Tom Riddle stepped into his line of vision.

Lord Voldemort stormed into the circle with his robes flaring in an angry manner. "What the hell is This!" His subordinates flinched from their places among the pillars, knowing that a failure ment their punishment. Voldemort walked up to the 'ultimate weapon' he had summoned and kicked it. The blond boy was violently flipped over with the force of it and made an unconscious grunt of pain. "I ask for a power to win this war! A weapon to crush those who stand against me and what do I get?!" He yelled, turning in all directions to make sure the scattered underlings all saw his look of utter hatred at their failure. He sneared in disgust as he turned back to the young man on the floor. "I get a half dead soldier boy..." He pulled out his wand. "Lets make that _dead_ soldier boy..." Pointing the tip of the murderous stick at the defenseless blond he yelled his favorite curse. "Avada Kedav..." But he never had a chance to finish the spell as a voice boomed down from above.

"Expelliarmus!" Yelled Dumbledore. The wand was flung from the dark wizards hand and the man threw a surprised expression upwards that quickly melted into a look of unadulterated hate. Time seemed to slow as the two locked eyes, but as soon as Mad-Eye called the charge, time flew back into overdrive. The scene was complete chaos as death eaters met order members in a clash of dark and light. Spells flew from want tips and clouded the air with the heavy feel from so much magic being used in one area.

Voldemort had his wand back in hand and went on the attack. His target... Dumbledore. The aged wizard had messed with his plans for the last time and he was going to make sure the old fool died. Dumbledore hadn't moved from his original spot, so the dark lord flung himself through the air via magic and landed on the same ledge as him. "Now you die old man." He seethed and pointed his wand at the headmaster.

On the ground floor, Mad-Eye and Tonks stood on either side of the unconscious young man as an explosion from the top tier shook the castle to its very foundation. Chunks of rock fell around them as they warded off curses from the enemy. "Nymphadora, get rid of that bloody reptile so they can't use it again! I'll take care of the boy."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" The bright red haired woman yelled over her shoulder as she went to do exactly as she was told. With a flick of her wand and a muttered spell, the large serpants body caught on fire. The glow from the blaze lit the combatants with a crimson hue and smoke started to fill the inclosed space.

Alastor bent over and threw the bloody, and surprisingly heavy, boy over his shoulder. With one last look around at the winning battle, he disappeared with a loud crack. A huge blue explosion from above caused a large boulder to fall in the exact spot they were in not a moment before.

-

Another loud crack emanated on the street outside of Grimmauld Place, London. After making sure the coast was clear, Alastor crossed the street from his hiding spot. Going through the necessaries, he quickly made his way into number twelve. He made his way directly to the dinning room and the worried voices. He flung the door open with a boot, scaring the occupants half to death. A quick wave of his wand sent the assortment of cups and miscellaneous what nots to the other end of the long table. He laid his injured occupant on the now cleared table and heard loud gasps.

"Oh my..." Started Molly Weasley with her hands up to her mouth in worry, but she was cut off by the loud voice of her youngest son.

"What the bloody hell happened to him!" Ron yelled in shock.

"Ronald Weasley! Watch your mouth." Yelled his mother.

"Both of you out!" Yelled Mad-Eye to the two teens before turning his attention back to the blond on the table.

At that moment Sirius rushed into the room. "What's all the racket about?" He asked anxiously, thinking something had gone wrong with the mission. It only took half a second for his eyes to land on the table and what rested upon it. He rushed over to Alastor's side to help in any way he could. He glimpsed at the boy's face before turning to the veteran auror. "He's not one of our's, so who is he?"

That was the last thing Ron and Hermione heard as Mrs. Weasley hurried them from the dinning room and up the stairs. When they reached the bedroom Ginny was in, Ron turned to his mother and stopped her before she could leave. "Who was that mum?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I don't know, but all of you had better stay here until I call for you." With that she closed the bedroom door. The two teens were about to start talking to each other, but a pop and a squeak sounded from the hall. The door opened up again and Molly lead in the twins by their ears. "And you too stay in here two!" She yelled at them for scaring her and then quickly closed the door.

"What was all that about?" Asked Ginny, who was still sitting on her bed holding a book she had been reading. The twins flopped down on another bed and also looked at them expectantly.

"Well," Started Hermione, "Mad-Eye showed up..."

Here Ron cut her off and spoke excitedly. "...and he threw a blond, dead bloke on the table!"

"Ron!" the brunet scolded. "He wasn't dead," she said sternly. Then her eyes softened in concern. "But he was really hurt."

"Yeah," continued Ron, "He was all bloody and unconscious."

"Wicked, it wasn't..." Said Fred.

"...one of the Order?" finished George.

"No, I heard Sirius say so before we were shoed away." Answered Hermione.

"I wonder what exactly happened on that mission?" said Ginny more to herself.

A few moments later, they heard the sound of the front door opening and they cracked their own door open to see who it was. They all struggled for a moment to each get a spot at the door for their own face until the twins ganged up on the others and took over the job of watching. "It's Dumbledore and Dad..." Said George.

"...Tonks and Lupin too." Informed Fred over his shoulder before turning back to watch. The twins waited for the adults to head into the dinning room before motioning for the others to follow them into the hall. Fred smirked and held up an flesh like string and revealed the extendable ears. "Let's find out what's going on."

The ear dangled by the door containing the order members and the sound of their voices rang out through the other end. The first thing the teens heard was Dumbledore's ever calm voice...

"...don't think he's a death eater, but there is one way to tell for sure. Sirius, would you check the boys left arm?"

"There's no need. I've already checked, but I found something else that might interest you when I removed his jacket to check for injuries." There was the sound of a couple footsteps and the swish of material being moved. This was followed by another loud gasp from Mrs. Weasley.

"My god! What has this poor boy been through?" Questioned the kind hearted mother.

"It explained why he was so heavy." Commented the bored voice of Mad-Eye.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" whispered Ron.

"I think I need to step out for a moment." Said Molly. The sound of a door opening came through the ear loud and clear, but before the twins could pull the listening device away they heard a... "What in the...." and an angry yank ripped the ear from Fred's hand. Mrs. Weasley silently stormed up the stairs and made the teens go back into the room. The extendable-ear confiscated and a charmed door later, the group of students would just have to wait to find out the old fashioned way... if they were told at all.

Back in the dinning room, the order members were standing around the metal-armed young man. "Well, it looks like he's wearing a military uniform, but I've never seen one like it before. Is it a German muggle one?" Asked Lupin.

"No, I don't believe so." Answered Arthur, the resident muggle expert.

"Do you think he was some kind of human sacrifice for a dark spell?" asked Tonks.

"I'm not so sure that's the case, but we have to take into account that the dark lord was going to kill the young man." Started Dumbledore, but before he could add anymore to his thought, a loud groan came from the blond and he started to move.

"Look, he's waking up!" Declared Tonks.

-

Edward was in a world of hurt. That was the first thing he realized as he came to. His mind was in agony and his body felt like he had been hit by a train. He raised his flesh hand to his head and groaned. He then flinched as someone very near to him yelled. At first he was annoyed at the idiot for making his brain hurt worse with the loud noise, but his eyes shot open in frightened realization. _I know that language..._ He thought in a panic as he tried to sit up. A gentle hand held him down and Ed turned to look into the kind eyes of an elderly man with a ridiculously long beard.

"Calm down friend, you're safe now." the man said reassuringly, dropping the hand from his shoulder, but keeping eye contact.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. He had to concentrate for a moment to decipher exactly what had been said to him. After all he hadn't used that particular language in almost three years. After he realized what the man said he relaxed only slightly as he laid his throbbing head back on the table. _Why, why am I hear again? _ He asked himself confusedly. Then it came back to him. _Al..._ He closed his eyes and sighed. _Equivalent exchange, just like the last time I saved you. _He suddenly bolted upright against the protest of his injured body. All the people around him pulled out sticks and pointed them at him, but he ignored them. He was staring at his automail. "Das Tor nahm sie nicht?" He muttered in a surprised voice as he flexed the metal hand. _Why didn't it take them this time?_

"He doesn't speak English?" He heard someone say and he looked in the direction of a woman with shockingly pink hair.

"Of course not," came the gruff voice of a man with... an automail eye? "We did get him from Germany." At that they began to cautiously lower the sticks.

_Riiiiight..._ thought Ed as he watched the action suspiciously. "Uh, excuse me," Struggled Ed softly at first. "...aber, vhere am I?"

They looked at him with slight surprise, but no one answered him for a moment. Then the smiling face of the old man filled his vision and he gave him his full attention. "You are in London, England young man. Other than that, I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore for the moment." As Ed's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance he continued on. "All your questions will be answered in due time, but for now we will have to ask you a few of our own." He said looking deep into golden eyes. "Is that alright with you?" He asked kindly.

Ed crossed his arms and legs as he stared at the man with suspicion. He wasn't sure exactly how they found him or how he ended up in England, but he supposed he wasn't going to get any answers unless he played nice. "Vhat do you vant to know?" He asked slowly.

The man's smile widened slightly and Edward could have sworn he saw a twinkle in his eyes. "Does the term 'death eater' mean anything to you?"

"Vhat?" Ed said with a raised eyebrow.

"No? Ok, how about magic?"

"Magic does not exist." Dead panned Fullmetal. The other people started whispering and he heard a word he wasn't sure of. _Muggle...I don't remember if I learned that word or not._ He thought to himself as he looked around, but his attention was drawn back to the old man as he spoke again.

"I see... Well then how about.... Alchemy?"

Edwards eyes narrowed and he jumped to his feet in a fighting stance atop the table, ignoring the spinning sensation of his head. "Who are you people?! Are you with das Thule Society?!" He yelled, pointing an angry finger at the elderly man. The only one of which hadn't drawn out a small piece of wood again. It was then the door opened to reveal another woman, who stopped in shock at the sight before her, but wisely kept her mouth shut.

The old man's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Excuse my manners, I am Albus Dumbledore." He replied calmly. "And I can most certainly assure you that we are not in league with the Nazi party." At this some of the other's turned to each other with inquiring looks. "However, I do believe you are a little confused. Please sit down and we will talk this over calmly."

"I don't believe you, Opa." Ed said through clenched teeth. "Vhy else vould you ask me about it?" He said accusingly.

"Let me ask you one more thing... What year do you believe it to be?"

The question threw him off guard, but after a quick calculation in his head he answered warily. "1926, Vhy?"

"He's a time traveler?" Asked the pink haired girl to no one in particular.

Ed's eyes shot over to her. "Vhat?" But it was the 'Opa' that answered him.

"A time traveler Mr....?"

After a moments pause he answered. "Elric, and I heard vhat she said. Vhat I _vant_ to know is _vhy_ she said it." He growled out.

"That is because, Mr. Elric, it is the year 1995."

Edward's eyes widened as his tense posture turned into an unsteady waver. "Vhat?" He asked rhetorically, but as the man kindly answered again, Ed was thinking to himself. _I shouldn't be surprised. If the gate leads to a whole new world where the years were slightly off anyways, then it's no big surprise the gate just dumps me off where ever and when ever... _As that thought passed through his mind, he was suddenly struck with another strong bout of dizziness. Apparently in the excitement he had failed to notice how badly weakened he was from his injuries and 'trip'. As his vision blurred and he felt himself falling off the table he heard someone yell something, but didn't stay conscious long enough to feel the impact.

Lupin stood with his wand pointed at the blond, who was now floating in mid air, and looked questioningly at the headmaster. "What in Merlin's beared is going on Albus?" He directed his wand so the boy rested on the table again.

"It seems we will be having a new guest amongst our ranks." Said Dumbledore with a contemplative look. "He was telling the truth, that much I'm sure of, but he needs to be looked after until I have a chance to confirm my suspicions." He turned to Mad-Eye. "You can set up a guard for him, but I would like him to remain here to rest and recover for the time being." He immediately headed for the door, leaving behind a group of rather confused looking witches and wizards.

* * *

_IVX: Yay, Edward is back on earth and in the hands of the 'good guys'. Hope my way of explaining the crossover was original and to your liking. I have yet to see anyone do it this way, so I hope my assumption that it is original is right. Well, let me know what you think. Thank you for being awesome readers and a special thanks to Lord Rebecca-Sama and sanddunee for being my first reviewers. You guys rock... ^_~_


	3. Rude Awakenings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively._

_AN: Seriously, my Embracing the Kitsune fans are gonna kill me for this, but I promise this time next week, I'll have a new chapter for both of my stories. Also, I don't have a copy of the book, but I am trying to do this from memory so bare with me. This is a HP world mixed between book and movie because I do have easy access to the movies, but I like the detail of the books better. Ok, you can go read now... ^_~_

**~Ch 3 - Rude Awakenings ~ **

Harry looked at his friends with annoyance, but Ron spoke up. "Honestly mate, we would have told you if we could."

"Yeah," Added Hermione, "But Dumbl..."

"I know, I know." The green eyed teen sighed in exasperation before sitting down on a bed.

Ron's face lit up. "But hey, you're here now so we can tell you what we do know."

Harry's seemed to brighten slightly, but Hermione cut in. "We don't know much though. We haven't really been included in order things." She said cautiously, not wanting to get his hopes up, but not wanting to burst his bubble either.

The atmosphere of the room began to grow somber again, but just then the twins popped in and startled the trio. "Hello Harry!" Greeted George's chipper voice.

"Catching up on all the gossip?" Asked Fred.

"Actually," Said Hermione, "We hadn't had a chance to tell him anything yet."

"Oh?" Asked Fred as both twins raised amused eyebrows at each other. "Should we?"

"Tell him about our Hermione's death defying encounter with the foreigner?" George said as he made dramatic hand movements. The twins nodded in agreement and turned back to Harry. "Definitely." They said in unison.

Fred stood from his place seated next to the boy who lived and flailed himself into the arms of his twin, acting like a damsel in distress. "It was so scary!" He proclaimed in a girlish voice.

"Absolutely terrifying!" added George in an equally high and squeaky voice as he put the back of his hand to his forehead.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it you two. I do not sound like that." Hermione flustered.

"Hold on a minute."Harry spoke up on his confusion."What foreigner?"

"He's some all powerful German wizard that Hermione has a crush on." Huffed Ron as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Honestly Ronald." Hermione huffed back, but directed her attention to Harry. "The order came back from one of their secret missions with an unknown wizard from Germany about a week back. At first he was under heavy guard and all we could do was guess about him."

"Don't forget to tell him about the blood." Added Ron.

Harry shot Hermione a worried glance at the interjection, but the witch answered his unspoken question quickly. "When he showed up he was unconscious and covered in blood. We were eavesdropping on the conversation, but we got caught and haven't been able to listen in very easily since. From the snippets of conversations we have been able to catch, we think you know who was trying to use him for some dark spell to summon a powerful weapon. We..."

"We need to get to the good part already." Said George impatiently.

"Yeah, get on with it already." Fred added.

"I'm getting there." She said in an exasperated tone. "Anyways, as I was saying. I finally got the chance to see him again after a visit from Professor Dumbledore. I'm guessing he was checking his credentials." She began in on her deductions, but a loud cough from one of the twins caused her to sigh. "Well, the point is, his guard was lessened and Ron's mom sent me up with a plate of food for him. I was supposed to leave it at the door, but Mundungus had fallen asleep you see. Being the curious witch that I am..."

~Flashback~

Hermione carried the platter of eggs and toast up the stairs to the third floor. As she looked down at the breakfast intended for the mysterious guest, her mind began to wander. She was curious as to why they were keeping the boy here if they felt they needed to keep him under guard. This was the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix after all. However, Dumbledore had been to visit yesterday and told them that he was no threat. Mrs. Weasley had seemed relieved to hear that he should be aloud to move around a bit, but to her disappointment, the blond had yet to come down for a meal. This morning, while overseeing breakfast, the mother had sent Hermione up with a plate to ensure he wouldn't starve.

As Hermione thought it over more, she couldn't blame the man for not coming out. Even though Dumbledore thought him to be little to no threat, Mad-eye, always the paranoid one, said he wanted to at least have one guard with him at all times until they were certain of him. If she had someone watching her like a hawk the moment she set foot out of her room, she might just stay cooped up for as much as possible too. Stepping on the third floor landing and turning down the hall that led to the guarded room, she noticed Mundungus sitting in a chair and leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Hermione stopped to think over the situation for a moment. She could always just wake the guard and leave the breakfast like had been intended, but the opportunity to meet the mysterious man had her curiosity peeking. Making up her mind she made her way past the sleeping man as quietly as humanly possible.

Balancing the tray in one hand, she swallowed hard as she grasped the handle in her hand. If she knocked then Mundungus was sure to wake and it would kill her chances at seeing the person on just the other side of the door._ Besides,_ She thought to herself,_ It's still early. He's probably still asleep anyways._ Her mind made up, she turned the nob and slowly opened the door. If he was awake and doing something like changing, she blushed at this thought, then he would have plenty of time to say something to the opening door. However, no one said anything and when the door was finally opened all the way she looked in on the dimly lit contents.

The shades were half drawn, letting a little of the morning's light in, but still keeping the bed shaded. Letting her eyes adjust to the slightly darker room, she made her way toward the bed. Since he hadn't woken up yet, she would just leave the food tray on the night stand and go. She looked upon the slumbering form of the covered blond and a blush darkened her cheeks. He was quite handsome, sleeping peacefully with his long locks spread about him on the pillow. She shook her head and moved to place the tray down. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be ogling him in his sleep. It's impolite._ She reprimanded herself, but what happened next was a bit of a blur.

As the tray touched down on the wooden surface it made a small clacking noise. The man that had been laying in the bed was up in a flash. She heard him clap his hands and before she even had time to register what was going on, she was pinned to the floor with a blade to her throat. Angry golden eyes pierced her own as a curtain of sun kissed hair fell around her face. "Wer sind Sie?" He said rapidly in a hushed, angry tone.

Hermione's heart was beating so hard she thought it would pound out of her chest, but just when she thought she was about to be killed his features went from angry to confused. He looked around the room while still pressing the blade to her throat. Then, as if someone had switched on a lightbulb, he seemed to remember something. He looked down at her with wide eyes and jumped off of her. He backed away from her until his legs came in contact with the bed and he sat on the edge of it.

Hermione stayed on the floor, to afraid to move for the moment. She kept her eyes intently focused on him as she slowly reached for the wand in her pocket. Not only had this man attacked her, but the sword he had attacked her with was his arm! Now that she got a look at him in only his boxers, she realized one of his legs was just as metal as his arm. He seemed to notice the direction of her gaze and sighed. She watched as he clapped his hands and placed his flesh hand on the arm-sword. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as the weapon turned into a metal forearm of a more normal shape. She swallowed hard. _If he can preform wandless magic so easily, I don't stand a chance if he fights me._ She thought in fright.

He looked away from her and stared at something off in the corner of the room. "I'm sorry." He mumbled under his breath, causing the girl on the floor to start. His eyes then turned back to her, a bit sharper as they narrowed in annoyance. "You shouldn't be in here." He said with a heavy accent, using a reprimanding tone. He fixed her with a slight glare as he pulled the sheet over his waist.

This seemed to snap Hermione out of her stupor and she quickly got to her feet. "Your right. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have come in here with out... it's just that I was curious to meet you and...Breakfast..." She began to ramble in a nervous, rapid jumble.

Again the blond sighed and held up a hand for her to stop speaking which she did so obligingly. "You vill have to speak more clearly, I have not used English in a long time before this week." His eyes soften up a small bit as he spoke to her. "Now, vhat are you doing in here?" He asked her slowly.

She blushed and looked away from his intense golden stare. "I uh, was bringing you breakfast and I... just wanted to get the chance to meet you." She said and then chanced a peek up at him. He had cocked his head slightly, like a curious puppy, and one of his eyebrows was raised in question. "What?"

He smirked at her as he leaned back on his arms. "Do you make it habit to startle sleeping, half naked, men avake to introduce yourself?" He questioned with a slightly amused tone. This only caused her to sputter and blush more furiously. His smile lingered for a moment, but it slipped away to be replaced by the more steely gaze from before as her eyes settled on his still exposed metal arm. "You should not startle a sleeping soldat avake. It's bad for the health." He said as he motioned to her neck. Hermione put her fingers to the sore spot on the side of her neck and pulled back slightly red fingers. She looked up at him shocked and he appeared to be feeling guilty. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but I think you should probably leave now to get that looked at."

"No, no. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have come in here without your permission in the first place." She hurried her way towards the door. "I'll just leave you to your breakfast then." Just before she reached the door his voice stooped her.

"Vell?"She turned back to see him staring at the food on the night stand. He finally looked up at her with a cocky smile. "Are you going to at least give me your name?"

Hermione blushed for the umpteenth time that morning. "Hermione." She managed.

"Pleasure to meet you Hermione. My name is Edward." He said with his smile still in place.

Hermione smiled back shyly as she rushed out the door and closed it a little harder than she meant to. Mundungus sputtered as he woke up and turned to look at her. "What are ya doin there?" He questioned with a sleepy slur.

"Nothing." She squeaked and then made a b-line for the stairs. She rushed back down to breakfast, making a stop to clean her neck up before entering the kitchen-turned-diningroom. She acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but as soon as the teens were alone she spilled the beans.

~End Flashback~

"So, not only does this new guy have a metal arm and leg, he can also preform wandless magic?" Harry questioned skeptically. At Hermione's solemn nod, he knew she was telling the truth. "So is that it? Is that the only time you've seen him?"

"No." Said Fred. "We saw him once while we were cleaning. Professor Lupin was walking with him past the room we were in."

"They were carrying stacks of books in their arms too." added George.

"Mom made us stay where we were, so we didn't get the chance to talk to him like Hermione did." Pouted Ron. "He didn't look all that powerful from where I sat."

"Anyways," Hermione said a little louder to draw Harry's attention back to her. "As soon as I got the chance I looked up what the word soldat, thinking it might mean something important. Surprisingly it was not a magic related term. I used a German to English dictionary and found that the word meant soldier."

"What kind of soldier?" asked Harry.

"Don't know mate." Said George putting an arm around his shoulder.

"But there's a way to find out more." Said Fred as he pulled out a flesh colored string.

Ginny shook her head. "It's no use. Mom's charmed the door so that they'll be useless. Besides, I think the meeting is probably more about Harry's trial and Snapes report than it is about the new guy." She stated.

-

The order had finished the usual business and were now moving off topic, to a subject of a little bit stranger nature. The blond man currently taking residence in the order's head quarters was the leading conversation topic now. The most particular fact being that of what Dumbledore had asked him to do.

"I can't believe he did that." stated the potions master gruffly.

"Dumbledore seems to trust in him and, personally, I find him rather pleasant." Said Lupin.

"It's one thing to like a man's personality, but it's another thing entirely to ask him to become a member of the staff!" said Snape irritated.

"I agree with Remus and Dumbledore," interjected Sirius. "I've had quite a few conversation with him and, although his tale seems a little wild, he seems to be telling truth."

"Dumbledore would know if he were lying." Added Shacklebolt in his deep baritone. "I see this as a valuable opportunity for the wizarding community."

Sirius spoke up again before Snape could utter his protest. "He has agreed to help guard Harry and the school during the year. This isn't even his battle and he's going to help us. We should give him the benefit of the doubt."

Mad-Eye wasn't so convinced. "We also can't forget that he will be getting information from us as well. Not to mention resources and supplies. What's to say he doesn't turn on the lot of us. Makes me uncomfortable that we stopped putting a guard on him all the time."

"If he did turn on us, it would be for his own goals." Said Snape begrudgingly. "From what I've heard, Voldemort wasn't happy with the results of the summoning and had no idea who the boy was."

"And he tried to kill Edward." Added Mr. Weasley. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He said with a nod.

"Are you all over seeing the little detail of his age?" Mrs. Weasley asked in an affronted tone of voice.

"Now, now Molly." Said her husband placatingly. "We've already discussed this. He's twenty-one and supposedly an officer in his home military. I'm sure he's more than capable of taking care of himself."

Tonks nodded. "Yeah Molly, he's only a little younger than me and I do alright." She said defensively.

"Exactly my point." The red haired woman said a little louder. "You saw the injuries he has. No one his age should have had to go through something that would maim him like that!" There was an edge to her voice as she thought over what her own children would go through because of the current war. "Why would any government let a twelve year old into the army anyways? We shouldn't even let him try to go back to that awful place." Mr. Weasley sighed as he set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lupin, in a calm voice, responded with, "It may seem awful, but his long military experience, even at his young age, would mean a bonus for our own purposes. After he is versed in the basics of how our own brand of magic works, he will become a force to be reckoned with if someone came after Harry."

"Listen to me Molly," Sirius spoke, " Dunbledore has already said he has to keep his distance from Harry for now and an extra set of eye watching his back would make me sleep a lot easier at night."

"Yes but..." She trailed off in defeat. Molly wisely chose to object no further, for now, and the meeting was adjourned. As the members of the order that were not staying for dinner filed out of the meeting area, Mrs. Weasley made her way to the stairwell to retrieve the children. When she looked up to the floors above she saw the glint of golden eyes watching her from the third floor banister, but their owner quickly turned and retreated from the edge. With a shake of her head, Molly started up the stairs. She would invite the young man down for dinner if she thought it would make a difference. He was rather reclusive and had yet to join them all for a sit down meal. _I can only hope he does better at Hogwarts_. She thought forlornly for him. _If he doesn't like large crowds of people he's going to have an even harder time. _

* * *

_IVX: So... What do you think Edward will be teaching? And for those of you wondering about how he is using alchemy... don't worry. It will all be answered in the following chapters. This chapter was supposed to be mainly from the others' points of view. I like working a story from different angles, but don't worry. We'll soon be seeing the wizarding world through our favorite alchemist's eyes. If anybody read the fifth book, I have a little spoiler hint for the next chapter that you should be able to get. The title of the next chapter is.... _Fears. _Put that with the time line of the book and it shouldn't be to hard to figure out what interesting encounter chapter 4 will bring. ^_^ Oh, and by the way, You guys rock... ^_~_


	4. Fears

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively._

**~Ch 4 - Fears ~ **

A figure leaned against the wall in the shadowed hall leading to the downstairs kitchen. The large gathering of wizards sat around the table with full bellies. The figure in the hall was trying in vain to read a book. The dim light cast from the room just beyond the threshold next to him was severely insufficient. He sighed as his stomach gave a small twinge of hunger induced pain and he debated yet again if he should join the rather large group. The wonderful smell of the food had wafted up stairs and drew him this far, but he had been reluctant to enter the mock dinning room. First of all, he had yet to come to a family meal. Edward had hoped to avoid the bombardment of questions the children might throw at him the moment he showed his face. The order members were aware of the situation, but he had to keep his true and full background from anyone else, including the youngsters, for now. Secondly, he was if unadmitedly, a little agitated with all of the wizards for just being what they were.

Of course he realized with Dumbledore's request this was one thing he would need to let go of. He figured once he had access and ability to the art as well, he would feel a little less spiteful, but he would need time to deal with his regrets on... less fortunate happenings involving equivalent exchange. As his thoughts turned down this dark and dismal path he began to wonder on how Al was doing on the other side of the gate. However, his rumbling stomach decided to remind him exactly why he was down here in the first place.

Ed had made his way all the way to the bottom of the stairs, but he had been stopped in his trek by steadily raising voices. There was a heated debate going on and about whether or not the boy he was to help watch over, Harry, should know all of the details pertaining to the war. Edward had tried to be patient, not wanting to get into the middle of things and draw more attention to himself, but he was quickly tiering of the attitude the usually kindly woman was taking towards the entire situation. In fact, with his aching tummy and the absurdity of it all, he decided it may be time to make a grand entrance. _I barely show my face for a week and suddenly show up to give advice... I'm sure they're gonna love this. _ Ed smirked at the though. _Might stun them quiet long enough for me to eat in peace_ _though._

"He's not a child." Said Sirius angrily.

"He's not an adult either!" Yelled Molly right back.

"I think you are missing the point entirely." Said an accented voice from the direction of the door. The room was dead quiet as everyone turned to face the speaker. Edward was standing at the entrance to the dinning area with his nose in a book. He had on a button down white shirt with a black, silver lined, vest over it. A silvery chain hung from the pocket of his black slacks and glinted in the fire light. Knowing that he had their undivided attention with just those few words, he allowed himself one more smirk before schooling his features and lowering the book. Golden eyes scanned over the occupants of the room and he gave an appraising glance to Harry before moving on. Closing his book with one hand, the other in his pocket, his eyes settled on Sirius. "It doesn't matter what the boy has done..." He started in an apologetic tone, but never had the chance to finish his thought as Molly interrupted him.

"Ha! See, even Edward agrees with me." She said triumphantly to Black before sending an aproving smile to Ed.

The alchemist cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh?" He said with patience. "I don't remember saying that." He said pointedly and Mrs. Weasley's smile faltered. "Now as I vas saying... It doesn't matter vhat he has done Or how many birthdays he has had. It seems that he is a target in this var and in my opinion, the boy should know every detail. It could end up saving his life or the life of someone near to him." At this he locked golden pools with surprised green orbs and smirk.

An indignant snort came from Mrs. Weasley and it was Ed's turn to have his smile fade from his lips as she spoke. "I should have known." She said in a huff. "You're nearly a child yourself, what would you know." The dismissive tone in her voice did not go over well with the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Everyone jumped as the sound of a book slamming on the table rang out through the room. All eyes were on the blond again. His eyes were closed and there was as light twitch to his eyebrow. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and raised his arms up in front of him, his gloved fingers undoing the buttons of his cuffs. "Frau Weasley..." He began to roll up the sleeve of his left arm casually as he spoke in a deceivingly calm voice. "I believe you need to seriously reconsider your view of me." Then he started to roll up the sleeve of his right arm just as casually. However, the metal arm was anything but casual as it glistened like the watch chain had. The ones who had yet to see his substitute limbs were staring slack jawed, but Molly seemed to be fighting off a cringe. With his deed finished he turned steely eyes on the red headed woman. "I have seen more combat than most who are twice my age and I held the title of a high ranking military officer. But most importantly," His eyes bore into her's with the intensity of a veteran auror and he leaned on the table with both hands, "I have seen horrors beyond your vildest nightmares, horrors that vould break a gentle soul like yourself. It might be better if you hold your tongue on certain matters in the future."

You could have heard a pin drop as he let his gaze linger on Mrs. Weasley, but he soon relinquished his hardened gaze and stood up straight again. He turned to the boy he was now standing beside. "You are Harry, ja?" Harry nodded and Ed relaxed his features a bit, placing his right hand on his shoulder. "Good luck." He said with a half hearted smile and a pat. _I would be a hypocrite not to support your right to fight. _Having spoke his peace, he left the room.

The silence reigned for a moment more before Sirius spoke out. "Good going Molly." He said in a sarcastic voice. "His first dinner with us and you've gone and offended him." He scoffed.

Harry sat in stunned silence for a minute as he thought over how the hard metal arm had felt on his shoulder and thought also about why the new comer had stood up for him. Hermione on the other hand, found the title of the book that had been left on the table most interesting. It read, "Hogwarts: A History."

"I believe," interjected Lupin. "We were on the topic of..."

Edward stalked away from the room grumpily. He hadn't been called a child in a good long time, but he had already had enough of that to last him a lifetime. His early adventures in the military had been plagued with the incredulous looks and discrediting comments when ever he had revealed his occupation. He hated being underestimated for anything, but especially his appearance. If he had been a foot taller the woman probably wouldn't be making such a fuss, is what the back of his mind was nagging him with, but he wouldn't allow that thought to the forefront. He had grown since he was a teen, but he was still on the short end of average.

So caught up in his thoughts was he, that Ed hadn't noticed the absence of his book until he reached the first floor landing. He paused for a moment, but didn't need to think twice about wether or not he should go back for it. _Fat chance._ He continued walking with his arms crossed. _I'll just find something more entertaining while I wait for them to clear out so I can get some food. _ As if on cue, his stomach gave a little grumble which only proved to sour his mood a little further. His eyes narrowed and his steps picked up a slight stomp.

Ed hadn't roamed the house much since his arrival so most of the rooms' purposes had yet to be revealed to him. He had just started to peer into a random room when a girl's loud protests filled the hall, which was followed closely by the loud shrieks of the crazy talking portrait. At this Ed cringed. _Who in their right mind would create something like that!? _He pondered as his hands covered his ears. Turning in the direction the voice had come from, the figures of Molly and her daughter coming to the top of the stares came into his view. At this Edward jumped into the room and closed the door.

After he turned the lights on, he looked around the room he had landed himself in. It was rather large and looked as though it had been quite grand back in its hay day. There was some type of embroidered family tree handing on one wall and a large fire place on another. Glass fronted cabinets held an assortment of things that Edward couldn't quite decipher the use of. After a closer look at the cabinets, he made his way towards the windows. He was going to look out one of them, but the loud buzzing sound of the curtains gave off the impression that he would get stung by an entire nest of bees. _Then again, I don't really think I want to know what is making that noise. I'm not in the mood for more magical crap right now._ He thought with a frown.

Turning away from the window, he noticed a writing desk in the corner. With nothing better to do, he moved closer to inspect it, but he soon realized that in was quivering. In fact, the closer he came to it, the harder it shook. _What he hell?_ He looked over his shoulder at the door as if someone might bust in and catch him doing something naughty, but seeing the door still closed he turned back to the desk. His infamous curiosity was getting the best of him and with a sigh he thought, _I'm probably going to regret this, but..._ His hand reached out for the lock holding the drawer shut.

Back at the table Sirius was now explaining to Harry as best he could the situation, with out letting to much slip. "Like a weapon... something he didn't have before."

What kind of weapon, like something worse than the avada kedavra?" asked Harry.

"That is enough!" said Mrs. Weasley sternly, startling Harry who hadn't noticed her coming back yet. "I want you up to bed. All of you."

"You can't boss us around." Said Fred, but the objection died on his lips as the sound of a ruff, blood chilling yell echoed through the house.

Everyone seemed to freeze for a moment, but Harry was the first to react. Being closest to the door, he made it to the top of the first flight of stairs before anyone else. The voices of the adults falling on def ears as he raced toward the sounds of a tortured and cracking voice. He sprinted down the hall and came to a stop at the entrance to the drawing room. The sight before him shocked him so badly he lost the ability to move, speak, or even think. All he could do was take in the gruesome scene with morbid curiosity.

There, in the middle of the room, was the strange blond man who had defended his position just a little while ago. His vivid golden eyes were wide in terror as he clutched the bloody body of another blond haired man. The body in his arms was pale and limp. The eyes were doll like and unseeing and there was a massive wound in the man's chest that seemed to be the source of the astonishingly large amount of blood. Edward had a death grip on the pale man and he spoke with a horse voice. He was speaking in German and the only word Harry could translate was the word he repeated the most often, nein... _no._ Edward began to rock slightly, his voice dying down to a course whisper, and he buried his face in the other mans hair. Harry stood transfixed on those glassy eyes... so like those of Cedric's on _that night_.

A moment later, Harry was nearly bowled over by the lanky Professor Lupin. The jostle knocked him out of his stupor. Finally able to tear his eyes away from the scene, he looked up to the face of his former defense against the dark arts teacher and watched a shocked expression cross his face for a moment. The approach of the others pushed the man into action and the werewolf raised his wand. Mrs. Weasley and Sirius made it to the door just as the words left Lupin's mouth. "Riddikulus!" He shouted as a loud gasp escaped Mrs. Weasley's mouth and she fell back into Sirus who helped keep her upright from the shock. The spell hit the body of the fallen man in the blue uniform and he suddenly turned into a blond haired baby doll in a pink dress.

The rapid change in size and shape of his brother's body obviously caught Edwards attention. After looking down at the doll in shock, he threw it away from him in fright. As the doll hovered off of the ground and changed into a spinning shapeless form, it began to approach him again. Suddenly someone jumped in front of him and the thing that had been masquerading as his brother turned into a large glowing orb.

"Riddikulus!" Shouted Lupin again and it turned into a popped balloon that spiraled around the room. As the thing flew back into the writing desk he locked it closed with his wand. The doorway was filling with curious faces, but Lupin took a second to steel himself before turning back to the alchemist. He hated to see the broken look of someone that had just faced their worst fear with out warning. When he did turn around he was surprised to see Edward staring at the desk with a blank, unfeeling look. He made to say something, anything, to the poor lad, but the blond stood abruptly, halting Lupin's coming explanations and/or words of comfort.

His bangs shadowed his eyes as Ed turned to the door, walking slowly toward it. He didn't have to ask them to move, but the people at the door parted for him all the same. As his hand made contact with the banister, a teary eyed Molly stepped forward. "Edward I... I'm..." She started, but he just held up a halting hand and continued up to his room.

Ron turned to Harry with a questioning look. "What was all that about?" Harry just shook his head and took off in the direction of his own room as well.

Finding her voice again, Mrs. Weasley broke the unease. "Right." She cleared her choked up throat and her voice came out a little less shaky. "Up to bed with you, the lot of you." She made a shooing motion and they begrudgingly started their ascent.

-

Edward closed the door and leaned his back against it. He slowly sank to the floor while his eyes stared out unseeingly. The blank guise he had placed on his face had been to keep him from having a break down. Blank the mind, feel nothing, think nothing... and you won't lose it. This was something that could only be done for so long though. The image that had been played out before him was fresh and it was forcing its way back into the forefront of his minds eye. Al had been dead... dead despite Ed's sacrifice to the gate and if that hadn't worked then there was nothing that Ed could do to save him this time. His worst fear had been that he wouldn't be able to save his brother and he had just faced that fear head on.

Slowly Edward's blank features tightened into an angry scowl and his fists balled at his sides. He jumped to his feet and practically threw himself at the books on the night stand. He angrily threw some over his shoulder as he searched for one in particular. Finally his eyes scanned over the title he was looking for. Turning to the index and then quickly flipping to the indicated page, his eyes swept across the text fervently. His scowl deepened into angrily gritted teeth and he threw the book at the door. _Fuck this fucking magic shit!_

Lupin had just raised his hand to knock on the door when a loud thud surprised him. Looking at the door wearily, he raised his hand to the wood once again and knocked. "Edward?" He waited for a moment as he listened to more sounds of things being slammed before the noise died down. "Edward...?" He tried again, still patiently waiting for a response. After another few moments, the scarred man decided that talking to the door would have to suffice. He leaned against it slightly and took a deep breath as he contemplated where he should start. "What you saw in there tonight, it was..." Lupin lost his balance as the door swung open. He had barely regained his composure when a book was thrust into his arms and the door slammed in his face.

Looking down at the title he read, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." A look of understanding crossed his face. "I see." He said softly. "Well, it seems that you would prefer to be left to your own devices. I'll leave you be, but you know where to find me should you find yourself in the need for talking or merely calming company." That said, Lupin laid the book next to the door on the ground and walked back down stairs.

On the other side of the door Ed flung himself on the bed with his arms behind his head. His eyebrows were furrowed as he stared at the ceiling, but he was a little calmer now. Though he had no intention of taking the man up on his offer, it was at least nice to think that there was someone here that held some form of concern for him. Though it would have been nicer for someone to have warned him about the damn magical creature that could show you your worst fear... living in a writing desk, of all things! He had no one to blame, but himself though. He had been the cat that curiosity nearly killed several times. More importantly, he should have looked at the book of magical creatures closer after his little run in with "Buckbeack" in the first random room he had entered a couple days ago. Couldn't go around thinking half the creatures he came in contact with were chimeras after all. Besides, he had no intention of getting caught off guard like that again.

Ed rolled on his side and stared out the window to look at the stars. He knew sleep would be hard to come by, but he would at least try to calm his mind by gazing out at the beautiful night scape. He needed to be composed by morning in the very least. It wouldn't do him any good to let the others think of him as weak after the little speech he gave at dinner. On that note, Ed found it funny that he wasn't hungry in the slightest anymore. One of the drawbacks to such disturbing images being forced upon you.

-

After the kids were settled into bed, the twins quite literally 'popped' into Harry's room. One of them landing on Ron's knees who protested in pain.

"Sorry." Said Fred. "It isn't easy apparating in the dark you know."

"So, Harry," Started George. "You gonna tell us what you saw?"

"Yeah," Said Ron. "I'm always missing the good stuff." Protested Ron.

Harry threw a rather nasty look at his friend, but Ron wouldn't be able to see it in the dark. "It seemed rather personal." Spat Harry.

Ron made a sort of snorting noise. "I don't see the big deal. We had to face a boggart with Professor Lupin."

"Come on Harry." Pleaded Fred.

"We really want to know what had mum in such a fit." said George with a pleading note to his voice.

Harry debated over whether or not to tell them. If it had been him facing the boggart, would he have relived Diggory's death like from his nightmares? If he had, would he really want the others to see it... see what the image would do to him_. No... can't say I'd want to share that with anyone._ "Sorry, I'd really rather not talk about it."

"That bad eh?" Said Fred in an excited voice.

"Now you have to tell us." Stated George firmly.

"I said no." Said Harry, equally as firm.

With a sigh Ron realized first that Harry was not going to budge on the subject. "So how about the telling off he gave mum?" Said Ron, bringing up another conversation topic.

"Yeah," Said George with a giddy tone. "Not often she's rendered speechless." He said and the brothers, shared a small laugh. Harry, in the mean time, was thinking on what he had seen in the drawing room and the image of a certain fellow student seemed to overlap that of the unknown blond's.

-

The next morning at breakfast, the teens were all very surprised to see Ed sitting at the table, sipping coffee and looking through another book. Even more surprisingly, he seemed to be carrying on a casual conversation with Mrs. Weasley and Sirius, looking up from the pages of his reading material every so often. The twins looked at each other and shrugged before taking a seat and Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes as if making sure he was seeing things right. Hadn't all three of them been in a rather heated argument, or something of the like, just last night?

It was then that Ed turned to them in greeting. "Guten Morgen." He said simply before turning back to read from his book. Hermione and Ginny joined them followed by the rest of the stragglers who were drawn by the ever wonderful smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

As everyone began to dig into breakfast, Hermione surprised the others by being the first to try and strike up a conversation with Ed. "So... Edward," She started as she gazed at the cover of the book he was reading. This one was titled 'The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1.' "If you don't mind me asking, why are you reading that book? It seems rather elementary for someone skilled enough to use wandless magic." She was sincerely interested in his books of choice. If she didn't know any better, she would say he was starting at Hogwarts this year.

Ed closed the book slightly to read the title as if he didn't know what he was reading. He then smiled up at the bushy haired girl and answered her. "This is actually the first time I've read this kind of book."

At first Hermione gave him a confused look, jaw hanging slightly open, as if trying to figure out weather he was joking or not. Then she seemed to settle on something and smiled back. "Oh, because they have different books in Germany?" She stated more than asked.

Ed however answered her again. "Nein, because I have never preformed magic vith a vand before. I vas hoping to learn how." He said with a smirk in place as a resounding 'what?' rang through the room from several of the teens' mouths. "You see, I've only ever learned the art of alchemy. I vas under the tutelage of a private teacher and never dabbled in the other branches of magic. As alchemy does not necessarily need a vand, I never felt the need to practice vith one."

Hermione looked stricken. "_That..." _She asked incredulously, "was alchemy!?"

"If you are referring to vhen you snuck into my bedroom," his smirk widened and a twinkle of amusement flashed through his eye, " then yes." His eyes drifted in the direction of the other adults as if waiting for something and Hermione was blushing scarlet.

"Hermione Granger!" Scoulded Mrs. Weasley, "What exactly are you doing sneaking into men's bedrooms!?" Hermione cringed and grew even red, if that were possible. All the adults were now staring at the usually reserved, bushy haired witch in astonishment.

Ed chuckled and waved it off before anyone could get too upset. "It is alright Molly. No harm done. The little fraulein just vanted an introduction." He turned amused eyes on Hermione. "Isn't that right?" Hermione shook her head vigorously and looked away as she sipped on her orange juice. _Well, that stopped her questions._ Thought Ed, pleased with his evasion of anymore questions from the overly observant witch.

Edward had already ate and was now only sipping his coffee, so as he looked around at the crowded table he decided it was his time to go. "Vell..." he said with a slight stretch, "I think I'll go get ready to leave." He turned to Lupin. "Do you mind if I hold onto those books you lent me for a vhile?"

"Not at all, just send them back at your leisure." He said pleasantly.

Ed smiled back at him. "Danke." He said looking deeply into Lupin's eyes, hoping he understood the deeper meaning to his thanks.

"Wait a minute." Harry's voice broke in and Ed turned to look at him. "You're leaving already?"

"Ja, but don't vorry Potter, I'm sure ve'll meet again." He said cryptically. Looking around at the rest of the room's occupants he said. "If I don't see some of you again before I leave, It has been..." he paused to find the right word. "Interesting." He finished. With a wave over his shoulder, he left up the stairs to gather the couple outfits and few books he had been lent or given. His only worldly possessions... well, in this world at least.

A little later that morning Harry and the others were helping clean when the doorbell rang. The noise had rang out loudly and disturbed the portrait of Mrs. Black again. Mrs. Weasley sent Harry to close the door of the room they were in and before he closed it completely he got a look at the front door. There was the man named Kingsley that had been in his guard. The thing he overhear him saying involved him picking up a certain blond alchemist.

-

_IVX:And there you have it. The infamous Boggart scene. I always wanted to do one, but I really didn't want to do this cross-over in the third book. Good thing I read th fifth book, ja? Hope you enjoyed it. R&R, Thanks... ^_~_


	5. Destiny

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively._

**~Ch 5 - Destiny ~ **

Edward lay in a bed reading one of the borrowed books, a past time that seemed to be the norm as of late. As much as the Fullmetal Alchemist loved to unravel new mysteries, he also loved to be active, challenged, or... in the very least entertained. He sighed as he turned to the next page of "The Standard Book of Spells." As interesting as this book had appeared to be in the beginning, with out the practical application, it was turning out to be rather dull. The literature was obviously for a young age group which is where the challenge was lacking. Also, the droll way things were explained was causing Ed's brain to turn to mush after the first hundred or so pages. This was one of many beginner's books he had been learning from and he didn't know how much more he could take. Decoding cook books with falsetto recipes, working out new alchemic arrays, learning forbidden secretes... now those would be interesting, but he knew better than most that all things worth while start out this way. _But that doesn't make my brain hurt any less right now._ He thought to himself solemnly.

Realizing he had read the same sentence twice and still not understood the actual words he was reading, he decided he'd had enough for the night. Ed marked his page with a piece of scrap paper he had been writing notes on and placed it on the night stand. With a large stretch, he settled down to stare at the canopy above him. He sat in the silence of room number 12 of the Leaky Cauldron just staring blankly up. "That's it." He said to himself in his native tongue. " I'm going to go entertain myself. I've kept myself locked up long enough since I came back, its time to go out in the world and mingle with the common folk. Besides," he smirked to himself as he swung his feet over the side of the bed and placed them in his boots, "there _is _a pub downstairs after all. And where there's a pub..." He trailed off as he finished tying up his laces.

Edward was by no means an alcoholic, but he did enjoy a good stiff drink here and there. He was a military man after all. Besides, a nice strong drink after the recent events in his life would be considered appropriate by anyone's standards. He was just grateful that large man, Kingsley, had dropped him off at a bed and breakfast with a bar. Well, he was grateful for that and the fact that he no longer felt like a prisoner that needed guarding. The fact that he was out in the big wide world on his own was rather relieving.

Edward walked down the nice staircase with a little pep in his step. However, his lightening mood dulled at the sight of greenish smoke and tattered clothing at the bar. It was with a slightly more sluggish pace that he took the last couple of steps. He looked at his would-be guard and shook his head. He could understand that an organization like the Order of the Phoenix would need a man like him, but why on earth they trusted him with things like guarding was a puzzle to Ed. Just from the short time he had known him, Ed knew the man was completely unreliable for such work. Why couldn't the people who knew him more personally see this.

Determined not to let his slightly better mood slip away completely, he decided to try and have a little fun with the man. He had a funny personality and after you got past the swindler side of him, Mundungus was rather agreeable company. As long as you were more down to earth and had a vulgar sense of humor that is... But again, Ed was a military man after all.

Ed quietly snuck up behind the man and, when he was an arms length away, he suddenly latched his hands onto the shoulders of his unsuspecting victim. If it weren't for the iron grip Ed had on his shoulders, Fletcher would have surely jumped ten feet out of his chair. Smirking, Ed leaned in beside the man's head and spoke. "Mundungus, vhat a pleasant surprise." His grip tightened a little more and the man flinched. "I had thought I vouldn't see you or _the others_ for at least a little vhile." Finally Ed relented his slightly painful grip on the man and took a seat on the stool next to him. "I suppose it can't be helped though." He said with a shrug, but the smirk didn't leave his lips as he looked over to the poorly dressed man.

"Yeah, uh... well." Mundungus started off in his slurred voice. "I suppose it is a nice _surprise _to be seeing you here."

Ed exhaled through his nose in a way that resembled a laugh. "Ah, don't vorry about it." He waved it off before he spoke in a slightly lower level and leaning toward him. "Besides, I'm sure there are more, profitable, things you vould rather be doing right now." Leaning back, his volume raised to a normal level. "At least I have a drinking partner now."

"You drink?" Mundungus hadn't taken the clean cut military boy for a drinker.

Edward raised a brow at him. "You think a man like myself vouldn't?"

The look on the order member's face sobered as his gaze drifted to Edward's arm, obviously remembering the metal that lay beneath the fabric of the shirt. "Suppose not." He concluded before his gaze and facial features relaxed and he took another sip of what ever was in his rocks glass. "So you finally decided to get yer nose outta those books huh?" He started to converse casually as Tom, the bar keep, walked towards them.

"Ja, I had hoped to have a nice reprieve from literature in a glass of some strong liquor. Any suggestions?" Ed hadn't really read any books on the alcohol of this time, let alone culture. They would most likely be similar to the stuff back home, but the names would be different. Since his 'guard' was obviously a seasoned drinker, who better to ask.

A sloppy smirk appeared on the grubby man's mouth. "Now there's something I think I can help with." He turned his attention to Tom. "Get my friend here a glass of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey." He said boisterously.

The bald barkeep eyed Edward. "You sure the boy's old enough?" He asked Mundungus even though he was staring directly at Ed.

A little vein on Edward's temple appeared, but Mundungus answered before he got to worked up. "Course he old enough. More than you'd think."

With this, Tom nodded and set down the glass he had been whipping out. While the bar tender turned to get the alcohol from a random shelf a little ways off, Ed reached in his pocket and pulled out a hand full of wizarding currency. He gave it a contemplative look before turning to Mundungus. "Vhat does this firevhiskey usually cost? I'm not familiar vith the money yet." He asked lowly as he motioned to the money in his hand.

The other man's eyes seemed to twinkle as he gazed upon the coins that shined gold. "Now who gave you all those?" He questioned, but before Ed could answer Mundungus started to reach a hand out. "If you want I could..."

Ed pulled his hand back quickly. "Not on your life you crook." Ed grumbled, but there was a smirk on his lips none the less. "And a certain opa gave them to me as a show of good faith, as he put it." It was then that Tom returned and pored an innocent looking liquid into the cup he had set before Ed. Before Tom had even given him a price, Ed set a golden coin on the bar and pulled the glass toward himself. Tom took the Galion and after a minute handed him back ten silver coins and a small hand full of bronze ones. "Danke." He mumbled with a sigh. He had a feeling that sorting out the wizarding currency was going to be a bit of a pain to get used to. _Oh well, nothing new. I've only had to learn new money systems how may times?_ He thought sarcastically to himself.

He turned his attention back to his glass and lifted it up a bit to get a good look at it before bringing it to his nose. With a small sniff he quickly exhaled through his nose to rid himself of the sent. "Smells like it could take the rust off of a sunken ship." He commented to Mundungus. "Vouldn't be trying to get me hurt vould you?" He asked light heartedly as he brought the glass to his mouth.

"Never," smirked the man as he took another puff from his smelly pipe. "But I can't wait to see this." He said in amusement. "Hope you like hair on your chest." He laughed gruffly.

Ed took a sip and the minute the liquid hit his tongue, he knew it was the good stuff. It burned more than any other alcohol he had ingested in his life and had quite a strong and spicy kick to it. "Few," exhaled Ed breathily, "you vere not kidding. This is some strong stuff." He commented as he seemed to visually inspect the liquid a little closer.

"To much for ya?" asked Fletcher amused.

"Nein," He commented casually, but the smirk was wiped from Mundungus's face as Ed downed the rest of the glass in one move. "Pleasantly unexpected." Corrected Ed after the intense spice in his throat subsided. "Now, before I get to betrunken, perhaps you should give me a _verbal_ run through of this money." He patted his pocket full of coins for emphases that he wasn't going to proffer the crook his money again.

A bit later in the night Edward's rich laughter filled the main room of the Leaky Cauldron. He held his side and tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. Mundungus had been regaling him with a hilarious and outlandish tale involving a rather uppity wizard and an inventive swindle, compliments of Mundungus himself of course. Ed patted the man on the back as he laughed. Unfortunately for him, he had been sitting on Edward's right side and the blow was a bit painful, but _fortunately_ he had already drank a fair enough amount to dull the actual pain that blow would have inflicted.

"Fletcher, you are quickly becoming von of my favorite vizards." He said as he wiped away his unshed tears. His laughter slowly died away as he looked at his, once again, empty glass. "It seems I am out again." He said with a smile.

"Tom!" slurred the older man.

Ed waved away the bar keep. "I think I've had enough for von night." He gave the obviously drunk wizard a once over as he, himself, stood on unsteady legs. "As have you."

Mundungus gave him a sour look. "Ah, come on Ed. Aren't many that I have enjoyed drinking with more." He complimented.

"Psh," slurred Ed with a smirk, "You're only saying that because I bought half of your drinks, you cheep bastard."

"Heh, guess you got me there." He shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Vell, I have to get up early to meet with someone named Mcgonogold..." he frowned. "Mcgoldenol?" He struggled, but gave up with a shrug. "A frauline from the school to take me to get supplies."

"McGonagall?"

"That's it." Ed said, pointing at Mundungus with a hand that wouldn't quite keep from wobbling around rather than staying pointed at its intended target. "Ja, vell, anyvays." He straightened up to try and not look so drunk. "As I vas saying. I have to be up early, but next time you are _in the area_" he covered for on guard, "We should do this again. Guten nacht Fletch." He said as he wandered off towards the stairs.

"See ya round Ed." Mundungus said without turning around to watch him go back to his room. "Tom!"

Ed just shook his head as he carefully climbed the steps. If you looked up lush in the dictionary, Ed was sure there would be a picture of Mundungus there. Though he did thank his luck that he had an entertaining person like him to lighten his heavy heart and mind for a while. They had been drinking for... Ed pulled out his pocket watch to check the time... _damn near five hours!_ Ed groaned as he stepped up to his door and pulled out his key. He was not a nice person when suffering from a hang over, let alone suffering from one while getting up early to go shopping. _I can hardly wait._ He thought sarcastically as he flopped face first on his bed. He kicked his boots off and decided against moving from the very comfortable, as long as your drunk, position and promptly passed out.

-

Ed had managed to pull himself out of bed and change before stumbling down stairs for some much needed coffee. It hadn't been long before his appointment showed up, much to his disappointment. He had been hoping to wake up a bit more and rid himself of his head ache before dealing with all sorts of weird wizard shops. He was now looking over a very prim and proper looking witch with dark hair pulled back into a bun. She was peering at him with beady eyes over the top of square glasses. They had just exchanged names, but before moving onto the business of their meeting she had found it necessary to give him a once over.

"Are you feeling all right Mr. Elric?" She asked suspiciously. There was a slight shadow to the underside of Ed's eyelids and he was slouching slightly.

Straightening himself a bit he shook his head. "Ja, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep vell." He said in a ruff voice and then quickly cleared his throat.

Minerva looked down her nose at him, but said no more on the matter. "As you know I am here to take you shopping for the supplies you'll be needing. I have already been informed by the head master of your _unique_ situation, but we won't be discussing any details on the matter until you have taken up residency within Hogwart's." At Edward's nod, she continued. "If you will just follow me, we will make our way to Diagon Alley." She said as she made her way through the shop to a back door. As they stepped out into a small, shabby little courtyard, McGonagall continued speaking while she reached out and tapped a series of bricks with her wand. "I have already taken the liberty of retrieving your school allotted funds from Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

Edward's eyes widened slightly as the bricks began reforming into an archway that led to a bustling street full of brightly colored pedestrians. He turned to Minerva and with an incredulous look. "So you keep this place, and others like it, completely from the knowledge of non-vizarding people?" He asked quietly as they stepped through the archway. "That seems like quite the feat."

McGonagall shot him a disapproving look and took him off to the side. She glanced around for a moment before whispering harshly. "You need to remember Mr. Elric, that you are a _professor_ at one of the most prestigious schools for witchcraft and wizardry. As such you should already know these things and to not know them might seem a little... suspicious." He seemed to have forgotten that, for all intensive purposes, he was on a sort of undercover mission. "Now, for appearances sake, you need to know the procedure for our first stop." She gave another glance around to make sure no one was listening in yet. "We are going to be getting you a wand. You will be asked to hold out your wand arm. When prompted you will hold out your left arm. I am correct in concluding that is the one you write with?"

"Ja, I am ambidextrous, but the left is better for fine, detailed work." He answered.

"Good, that makes things easier." She said with a little less rigidity. "You will then be measured and the shop owner, Mr. Olivander, will bring you a wand to try. You will pick it up and give it a swish through the air." Here she held up a finger in warning. "Be prepared. If it is not the wand for you, which it rarely is on the first try, then strange things may happen. Try not to act too surprised." She sighed.

"I'll do my best." Grumbled Ed as he folded his arms. This woman was treating him a little bit to closely to a student if her tone and mannerisms said anything. _She had better start treating me like an equal quickly or we are gonna to have problems real soon._ He thought to himself as they traveled through the crowd. McGonagall didn't say much more until they had passed several very interesting looking shops and an alley that looked to be a little on the shady side. Finally they came to a stop outside of a shabby little shop. The only display in the window was a single wand on a pillow. He eyed the older woman skeptically. The one thing she had said to him on his way here was that this Ollivander fellow was the best wand maker out there. If that was the case then why did his shop look so, for lack of a better word, crappy.

McGonagall seemed to pick up on the meaning of his gaze as she answered his unspoken question. "I assure you, he is the best." She said confidently before walking into the store followed by a still skeptical alchemist.

It was hard enough to believe it was these little sticks of wood that caused the law of equivalent exchange to be completely over looked. So to see the marker of the best quality of such powerful instruments have such a grubby looking shop... well, it didn't help his disbelief any. As Ed looked around said shop he sighed in defeat. It looked even more shabby inside. _Oh well, it's not like anything else in this strange culture is what it appears to be._ A man shuffled out from behind the long rows of boxes containing, what Ed concluded must be, the wands. The little old man had eerie, moon-like eyes that drifted over the two patrons before settling on Ed's shopping companion.

"Fir wood, ten and a half inches, pliable, unicorn hair." Ed found this a strange way for the man to greet someone, but said nothing as the old man continued. "Nice to see you again Minerva." He said shaking her hand softly. He then glanced over at Ed. "Who do we have here?"

"It's nice to see you again as well, Mr. Ollivander." She greeted in return before gesturing to Ed. "This is our newest staff member at Hogwarts and new resident to our little portion of Europe, Edward Elric."

The moon-like eyes widened slightly and aged brows rose in surprise. "Professor?" He questioned to himself before addressing Ed. "Well, you must be skilled indeed to get such a prestigious position at such a young age."

"Danke." Ed nodded in respect to the man. "A pleasure to meet you, but it seems I find myself in a bit of a dilemma and in need of your services. I have managed to completely destroy my original vand and need a new von. Vord has it your shop is the best. Think you could help me out?"

Mr. Ollivander smiled genuinely at the blond foreigner. "I am most eager to have the chance to fit you with a wand." He went and retrieved a tape measure from behind the desk. "Lets get straight to business shall we? Hold out your wand arm please."

Ed did as was instructed and managed to keep himself from jumping as the tape measure decided to float mid air and take measurements of its own accord. He watched as the man took off through the rows of boxes and disappeared for a moment. He returned a moment later and set a box on the counter before Ed, opening the lid.

"Chestnut, nine and a half inches, unyielding, unicorn hair." He announced as he pushed it towards Ed.

_That explains what he was talking about when he greeted McGonagall. _He thought with an internal sweat drop. "May I?" Ed questioned as he reached for the stick. With a nod from the shop owner he picked up the wand and, pointing it away from the other two in the room, gave it a delicate swish. *BANG* Ed stood in shock with a soot stained face and an empty hand. After a second he looked back to Mr. Ollivander with a still surprised, yet apologetic look.

"I think it's safe to say that was a no." Sighed Mr. Ollivander as he went to the back to find another wand to try.

Ed looked over to McGonagall and made an expression and a motion with his hands as to say 'what the hell?' McGonagall shook her head to say don't worry about it and, if Ed didn't know any better, she seemed to fighting back a smile. This of course caused Ed's eyes to narrow at her. "Vhat?" He whispered in annoyance. Minerva reached into her hand bag and pulled out a handkerchief while motioning to his face. Ed took the cloth and wiped at his check. Pulling it away to inspect it, he noticed the layer of black. His eyebrows shot up and he began scrubbing his face vigorously. After he was satisfied with the cleanliness of his face, he pattered his clothes down and sent small clouds of dust puffing into the air. It was about this time the wand maker made his way back to the duo with a new wand to try.

"Willow, nine inches, swishy, dragon heartstring." He said as he once again opened the box for Edward.

Hesitantly, Edward reached out and picked it up. Again pointing it away from the others, he gave it a quick flick. He flinched, expecting another explosion, but when none happened he relaxed and looked at the wand in his hand. "I guess nothings better than... Ouch!" He dropped the wand that had just burnt him through his glove and watched as it turned a brilliant cherry red before turning to a pile of ash. "I huh... sorry?" He said unsure of what else to say since he had just destroyed Two wands in a row.

A slightly more perplexed looking Olivander placed a hand on his chin in contemplation. "I rarely see someone with such a violent reaction to two completely different wands." He said to him self before hurrying off into the recesses of the shop. He was back in no time with another box. This time he set it down with a little hesitation himself and began opening the black container.

Ed spoke out before he even had a chance to ramble off what this particular wand was comprised of. "Vould it help if I told you my specialty is Alchemy?" He asked, but never the less reached for the wand.

Ed's finger was nearly caught in the box at the rapid motion with which Mr. Olivander slammed the lid back on it. Pulling it close to himself as if Ed would make it burst into flames by just being near to it, he smiled at Ed. "Actually, yes. I think I know just the wand for you Mr. Elric. Give me a moment for it will take me a bit to find it." He said as he gingerly carried the box he was holding back to it's resting place.

"You are sure this guy knows vhat he's talking about?" whispered Ed after the man was out of sight.

"I'm positive, Mr. Elric." She dead panned.

"Please," he said holding up a hand. "Call me Edward or Ed. Ve are colleagues after all." He said with a smile.

Minerva seemed to think it over with a frown. She obviously didn't like the idea of such a young man taking up the position he was, but didn't speak on her feelings. "Very well, Edward, as you wish."

"Danke." He smiled to her charmingly as Mr. Ollivander made his way to the front again.

He was carrying a red box that seemed in stark contrast with the overwhelming theme of black on the other boxes in the shop. Surprisingly, the old man didn't start off with what the wand was made of. Nor did he immediately open the box. Instead, he kept a firm hand on top of it as he spoke to Ed, looking him directly in the eyes. "This is one of my best works of art. I happened to buy the core ingredients from Gregorovitch, who I'm sure you have heard of. He assured me that this particular dragon heartstring came from a great alchemic ritual preformed by muggles, around the time of one of their great world wars. A ritual that was rumored to have actually worked, according to Gregorovitch." He explained before lifting his hand slightly to grab the edges of the lid. "It is also made of a wood that I rarely sell, yew." Here he lifted the box's lid to reveal a lightly colored wand. The handle seemed to have red swirls engraved into it. A red that seemed to mirror the color of the red stones the homunculli coveted so dearly.

Edward took a step away as the realization of exactly what the core was made of hit home. _Envy... but, how?_ He thought horrified at the prospect of using any part of that monster.

Mr. Olivander seemed not to notice the reaction this particular wand was having on his customer as he lifted it gingerly out of the box. "Eight and three quarter inches long and very pliable." He continued on. "It is most excellent for transfiguration and by extension, alchemy. I had hoped that the welder of this wand would grow to be the next Nicolas Flamel. I believe that you, Mr. Elric, are one such wizard." He stated, still in a slight trance as he gazed upon the wand he had put so much time and care into. Finally he came out of his daze and smiled again to Edward who was now a few paces away. "But, as we all know, it is the wand that chooses the wizard, so give it a try." He said in a lighter voice than before.

Ed seemed to hesitate and although McGonagall looked over his apprehensive stance in questioned, she stepped up to him and urged him forward. Ed stumbled up to the desk with the little helping 'nudge' from the transfiguration teacher. He swallowed hard and reached out to grasp the wand in his own hand. The minute his fingers wrapped around the handle and Mr. Ollivander let go, the wand began to glow a soft, light blue. The wand maker nodded encouragingly and stepped away. Ed gave a delicate swish of the wand over the desk, forgetting to point it away in his distress. The blue light engulfed the desk as well and a blinding flash flooded the room. When the onlookers were able to see again they were stunned at what they saw.

Edward looked up and gasped at the sight before him. He stumbled back and fell on his butt. There before him, was an exact replica of the gate. Though it was on a smaller scale, all the details were exactly the same. Ed was brought back to reality as Mr. Olivander clapped. "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. I knew you had it in you." He said as he went closer to inspect the desk turned door.

McGonagall reached a hand to him which he ignored and stood of his on his own strength. He looked from the small stick in his hand to the large door he had created and back again. "You had better close your mouth before you begin to catch flies Edward." Came the slightly amused voice of Minerva and Ed did as prompted.

Shaking his head to clear it, he stepped up to the obviously delighted shop owner. "How much do I owe you for this? I mean, I did destroy two vands and transmute your desk into a door..." He questioned as he placed the wand in his vest pocket and began reaching in the front pocket of his pants for his cash.

Olivander patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it my boy. We will consider this payment for the lot. It is the fact that my most favored wand is in such capable hands that is the greatest payment. I know you'll do it justice."

"That's very kind of you Herr Olivander, but vhat do you intend to do vith... that." He motioned with a grimace to the large gate replica standing awkwardly in the middle of the shop.

Olivander looked like he was considering for a moment and then stated. "Since it was created in the trial of a wand and it is so grand, I think I'll install it as the front door."

Edward looked over to the old door and then back to the door he had created. "At least let me do the installation for you. I feel I need to do more for the equivalency of the trade."

"Very well." Agreed Olivander. "It will be a great way to give your new wand another try."

Ed faltered for a moment from where he was pushing the large wooden structure towards the shop's front door. "Uh, yeah. As much as I _love_ my new vand, I von't be needing it for this." He said trying not to let his disgust for the wand show.

"How do you mean to install it then?" Questioned the shop keep as Edward finished pushing the new door against the old one.

Edward dusted his hands off as he straightened up. He smirked to his two audience members. "Alchemy, of course." He clapped his hands together and placed them on the door. A blue electricity rose up around the door and the wand maker watched in awe as it sank into the structure of the building. When the light subside, Ed turned to the two with a triumphant smirk in place and his hands on his hips.

Minerva had heard he could preform his _homelands_ version of magic without a wand, but she hadn't seen anyone do something like this without a wand before. The occasion still left her speechless to whiteness. She found her respect for the young man grow slightly larger.

"Capable indeed." Said an awestruck Ollivander, referring to his earlier statement. "More like the next great prodigy." He turned to Minerva in question. "Is Dumbledore training him as his replacement?" He asked her in a seriously curious tone.

* * *

_IVX: Hi guys, hope you liked this chapter. I put a lot of time into considering the type of wand Edward should have.... as well as a bit of research into McGonagals wand. (They never said what hers was in the book if I'm not mistaken)_

_Using the story guidelines, a chart of the celtic tree symbolism, and a bit of creativity I decided on their wands. As a fun side note here is the reason I chose what I did for Ed. Enjoy... ^_~_

**Core: **The dragon heartstring of Envy's dragon form. This was, for obvious reasons, the best core I could come up with. It is from a being born of alchemy and not only that, but it has a deep connection to Edward. Not only is it his brother's homunculus, it is from his home world as well. As we know, the HP verse is all about destiny and all that jazz. Well, to me, it would be Ed's destiny to hold this particular wand. Some of you may be concerned that because it is a part of Envy it would reject Ed the most violently. I say to those people, it is the wand not the creature the wand is made from, that chooses the wizard. The wand its self would be like a new being of sorts. It has a connection to Ed that it may be able to _feel_ and the Fullmetal Alchemist is the only in this world, aside from Ed's father if he's still alive, that would be able to do it justice. I would think a wand would, above all else, want to be in the hands of a wizard that would bring it great fame or glory. I used Gregorovitch, the maker of Krum's wand, as a plausible way for Mr. Ollivander to have got his hands on such a material. For one thing his name was very German and on top of that it would make sense for a man that retired to sell off any left over materials to other wand makers. Olivander being the best out there would get the pick of the litter obviously.

**Length:** 8 and 3 quarter inches. Heh, obviously it had to be a short wand. Although Ed is now 5'5'', he still on the shorter end of the male height scale (just ask my husband...hehe). Like I said before, getting this particular wand was Ed's destiny.

**Wood:** Yew. As we all know, or should know, Voltemort is the only one in the books that has this particular wood and he is a wizard of obviously great strength. But that aside, yew symbolizes death, rebirth and reincarnation. Change and regeneration. So on that fact alone I find it to be the most suitable for Ed's occupation and life.

**Quality of Motion:** Very Pliable. James Potter had a pliable wand and this quality was said to be "excellent for transfiguration." Pliable means that something can be molded and shaped, thus the "very" I added onto it, made it even better to transfiguration.

_I would like to give a special thanks to the Harry Potter Lexicon, which is a great source for anything and everything HP related. You should really check out the web site. It's mind blowing the amount of time that must have went into making it._ _Thanks for reading and don't forget to review... _^_~


	6. Shock and Awe

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively._

**~Ch 6 - Shock and Awe ~ **

The rest of the shopping trip was rather uneventful compared to the wand fitting. It was also very unproductive. The store Flourish and Blots had absolutely nothing usable for his class. The couple of books they did have on alchemy were completely off for his brand of 'magic'. Oh, there were certain similarities on one thing or another, but this world's alchemy worked differently from his. This fact meant that he would be creating any reading material necessary for his class. He did get the books as a reference to his own research however.

The next store was an apothecary where he thought he would be able to get his hands on base elements for the transmutations the students would start with. It was another disappointment. Most of the supplies from this store were of magical origin and, while great for magical potions, they were horrible for basic alchemy. The stationary shop at least had the chalk he needed. That was the last stop before the current store they were in. Madam Malkin's.

Ed grimaced as he looked himself over in the full length mirror. He waited for the lady shop owner to leave the fitting area before turning to McGonagall. He asked in a distasteful voice. "I vill not have to vear this all the time vill I?"

"No Edward, as a teacher you will be aloud to wear what ever you please, but you do need at least one nice dress robe for special occasions." She looked him over. "They suit you quite well, I don't see your reason for the not liking them."

Ed gave her a dead pan stare before looking in the mirror again. " I look like I'm vearing a dress." He grumbled, holding out the edges of the long robe.

"Edward," The transfiguration teacher said in a hushed, but stern voice. "You need to be able to blend in with our community if you are going to convince anyone of your place amongst us."

Edward pulled the black dress robe off and waved her off. "Don't be silly. I am vell versed in the art of blending vith the locals. I often vorked undercover and am quite adept at 'fitting in' vhen I vant to." He smirked. "I've already taken note of the interesting style of clothing the men here have and intend to take advantage of certain aspects of it." While McGonagall was thinking he meant because of his metal limbs, he was thinking about the highly heeled shoes the men seemed to favor. His old platform style of boots might not stand out here like they did back home.

"I hope for your sake that is the case." McGonagall said as Madam Malkin came back out with a bag for him to carry his purchase in. McGonagall paid for the robe and then handed the rest of the money from his school funds to him.

Edward, ever observant, had been comparing the price of objects the entire time to get a feel for the money. When he had seen the price she had just handed over for his dress robes he shook his head. The minute they hit the street again he asked. "I expect I vill be fending for myself for any further attire." At Minerva's nod he continued. "If I am not mistaken, you just paid quite a hefty price for that garment. Is there perhaps a low cost shop I could visit?"

"There is a second hand robe shop near Olivander's. I am glad to see you have a bit of monetary sense about you Edward." She complimented. "And on that note, I feel confident on leaving you to your own devices now. I have work to attend to, but I will be back tomorrow to bring you to Hogwart's. I wish you good luck in finding what you need." She said as she made to leave his company, but in a softer tone added. "Please try to stay out of trouble and not draw attention to yourself."

As she said this Ed clicked his heals together and saluted her at the position of attention. Mineerva's face paled before Edward started to laugh and relaxed his posture. "Relax Minerva," he laughed. "A joke, a joke. Now stop vorrying and attend to your vork. I vill be fine on my own. I am a grown man after all."

She gave him one more worried look, not finding his joke all that funny, before nodding and leaving with a sighed "until tomorrow."

Edward smirked as he watched her leave and breathed in deeply, as if he had be deprived of air for a while now. _At last, freedom._ He thought happily. Slinging the bags of his purchases over his shoulder, he made his way down the crowded alley. _I'll just take care of the clothes shopping now and then head off to get some food._ It took no time at all to find the shop and his search for suitable clothing was almost instantly rewarded.

In the front of the shop hung a bright red witches dress... _robe, gown... whatever. _He immediately picked it off of the rack and hung it over his arm. He picked out a few more random outfits before making his way to the counter. He was met by the rather pleasant shop owner. The lady, in her late forties by the looks of it, had a warm smile and a kind voice. When she looked through his items to tally the price she smiled at the red witches robe. "What a nice young man ya are. Buyin something for yer lady."

Edward laughed. "I don't have a freundin of mine own. This is for me." When the pleasant smile fell from her face to be replaced by a blank gaze he chuckled harder. "Don't vorry, I von't be vearing it like this. I just vanted the material." He said mirthfully. The woman seemed to come out of her daze and giggled with him for a moment.

"I'm interested ta know what you'll make with it." She said as she handed him the paper with the price and he handed her his money.

Ed looked around the shop and since there was no one else in it he shrugged. "I suppose it vouldn't hurt... Can you keep a secret?" He asked and at her nod he winked at her. "Then I vill show you now." He laid the red dress on the floor. He then reached into one of his bags and pulled out a bottle of ink. _I suppose I don't really need ink, but it will be fun to watch her face when I do this._ He thought as he uncorked the top and pored the ink onto the fabric. The woman looked at him with a slight 'are you mental' look, but he just continued by putting the bottle away and moving back to his work. "Now vatch carefully. I am about to change this using vandless magic." Her eyebrows rose in surprise at his comment, but he didn't give her time to comment. The next instant he clapped his hands and placed them to the soiled red material. When he picked up an all to familiar coat to appraise his work the woman behind the counter stood in stunned silence with her mouth slightly agape. _I don't think I'll ever get tired of that reaction... hm, It might be a good way to interest the students..._ He shook his head. What was he thinking? He only agreed to teach to get his hands on their knowledge. Just like he had originally joined the military for similar reasons.

"Vell, I'll be leaving now, but I may visit your lovely shop again if my stay is longer than I originally hoped for. Auf Wiedersehen" He sighed happily as he pulled on the jacket. It had been a while since he wore this particular article of clothing. He normally wore his military uniform anymore and the last time he was in this world he couldn't make it himself and he would have stuck out even more so than at home. Just then a man in a lime green robe and high heeled boots walked by. _Heh, don't think I have to worry about sticking out because of the color._ He thought to himself before heading back towards the Leaky Caldron for lunch.

As he passed the shady looking area he had noticed before, a certain someone caught his interest as they made their way down that alley. Feeling he could wait just a bit longer to eat before tailing and possibly messing with his new favorite drinking partner, he followed after him. When he turned down the alley he couldn't see him any where though. Ed decided to make his way down the street a bit to find him, but as he passed one particular shop, something in the window display peaked his interest to say the least.

He went inside and quickly snatched up the book with the title of "Alchimie." He flipped through the book with one hand and noticed it was a very old book, hand written in German. He was already prepared to buy it, but as he glanced over a few details, it was clear to him an Amestarian, or someone who learned from one, had to have written it. The similarities were just to great. There were a few pages torn out, including the one with the authors name, but Edward was too excited over his find to worry about it at the moment. From what he had seen it had theories of both his own and this worlds alchemy mixed together and he was as giddy as a kid in a candy shop. If this book proved to be authentic, it would probably cut his research time in half.

He made his way to the counter and was met with the suspicious face of an oily looking man. Trying his best to ignore the stare, he placed the book on the counter. "How much for this ratty looking thing." He said slyly.

The man looked him over for a moment before lifting the book up. "This particular item is worth a great deal as it is the only one of its kind. It has rather radical ideas on alchemy so I've been told. But I'll make you a deal and sell it to you for a mere 15 galleons."

Edwards sputtered out a laugh. "You are joking, ja?" When the man gave him a non to pleased look he straightened up a bit. " I am a bit of an expert in the field of alchemy, German alchemy, and this thing isn't vorth even half that price. Nein, not even a sixth. I like to collect old alchemy books as a hobby, but if you think you vill get that much out of something like this you vill be sorely disappointed." He emphasized his point by turning to leave with a laugh. He didn't make it to steps before the shop keep called out to him.

"Wait, lets make a deal."

Ed smirked, but when he turned to look at th oily man his features were of boredom. "Vhat are you offering?"

The man's eyes narrowed slightly. "If this book is really as useless as you say it is, then I have been swindled myself. However, I will lower the price to seven galleons."

"Auf Wiedersehen Herr shop keep."

"Wait wait, I'll go to five galleons, but that's the lowest I'll go. I have to make at least a few sickles off of it you know."

On the outside Ed appeared to be thinking the proposition over as he picked the book up again, but on the inside... _ Sucker!_ "I suppose..." He drawled. "It is unique, I'll give it that, but it vould be the most over priced item in my collection." He finally nodded. "Alright, you have yourself a deal."

-

Later that night Edward was in his room in a familiar scene. Papers and books were scattered all around and he was completely absorbed in his work. The only difference being the lightly colored stick in his hand. "Locomotor book." Edward said for the umpteenth time, but this time it finally worked. The book he had been pointing his wand at rose into the air and hovered over to another spot. Edward smiled to himself and then stretched out across the papers. "This is going great. Much more exciting now that I'm able to apply the knowledge. Imagine the possibilities!" He said to himself as he rolled over to pick up the German alchemy book again. "When I get home, so many things will be opened up to our world."

It had to be late by now, but he didn't care. This was the most optimistic he had felt about _anything_ in so long. As far as he was concerned, it wasn't a question of if he got home, but when he got home. Not to mention being able to bypass equivalent exchange like this was amazing. It was like eating nothing but fish and rice your entire life and then one day be offered chocolate cake! Edward delved back into the German text again and lost himself to the words.

There was a loud knock on the door and Edward lifted his head up from the floor, a piece of paper clinging to his cheek before it relented to gravity and floated to the ground. Ed blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. _When did I fall asleep?_ He thought, but another loud knock came and he went to answer the door. When he opened it he found a rather miffed looking McGonagall. "Oh, Guten Morgen." He greeted. "I didn't realize you were coming early today." He said as he covered a yawn.

"I didn't and it is just past noon." She looked past him to the scattered papers and sighed. "I assume you were up late practicing magic then?"

"Ja." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Give me a moment and I'll be ready to go." Pulling the wand from his vest pocket, he pointed it at the things and stated "Pack." The papers, books, and writing supples, along with various other items he had lying about, packed themselves neatly into a new trunk. Or rather a second hand trunk spruced up by alchemy. He then flicked his wand and said "Locomotor Trunk." and the trunk rose off the ground as he straightened his clothes.

McGonagall was awe stricken by the boy yet again. "Exactly how many spells did you learn last night Edward?" She questioned.

"Only about twenty that I got to vork properly." He said nonchalantly. "Oh! I almost forgot." He reached to the side of the door and pulled his red coat off of the hook. He put it on and gave the room a once over before moving himself and his trunk into the hall. He noticed his traveling companion staring in distaste at his jacket and lack of different outfit. "Vhat?"

"I thought you knew how to blend in Mr. Elric." She said in a voice devoid of any wonder she had felt for the boy moments before.

"I do." He said with a smile as he began walking down the stairs. "Vhat I _said_ vas that I knew how to vhen I vant to."

Feeling a headache coming on Minerva decided to just let it go for the moment. Following him down the stairs she motioned him near a large fireplace in the back. "I have already told Tom of your departure so we are all set if you are ready to go."

"Of course, though I'm not sure I like this method of travel." He said eyeing the fireplace.

"We will not be traveling by floo. I only moved us over here to be out of the way." She pulled out an old king from a set of wizard chess. "This is a port key, I suppose you already know what it does?"

"Ja." He said with a grown. Edward grabbed a hold of his trunk and then the piece. _Don't these people ever just walk or drive somewhere?_ He thought disgruntled as he felt a tug on his naval. The ride was rough and when he finally made contact with the ground again he was on his knees and disheveled. Clearing his throat he stood and dusted himself off to return some form of dignity. "So vhere are ve Minerva." He asked as he looked around. "This does not look like a school." He said as he looked around the village.

"This is Hogsmeade. It is the closest town to Hogwarts." She said matter of factly.

"What is it with you people and pigs?" He questioned softly to himself.

McGonagall raised a brow, but pointed off in the distance. "That is our final destination. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Edward turned to stair at a ridiculously large castle. He was not surprised at this seeing as how he had read up on the school, but it was still quite the sight. As they began walking towards it Edward couldn't help but think, _At least I'll get my daily exercise just walking to and from meals._ He thought dryly.

-

Time seemed to fly by once Edward got settled in. The couple of weeks before start of term were gone before he new it, but when your obsessed and locked away with books day in and day out, time loss seems to happen quite easily. Edward was happy with himself for having a class syllabus worked out as well as some reading material written out and duplicated. He was also happy with his progress in Magic, but he was agitated with his progress to blend magic and alchemy. While the book had helped discuss the differences between two types of alchemy and how to mix them for alchemic purposes, it failed to mention anything in respects to the gate, travel, or basically anything in the way of getting him home. After only this short time he could tell he had a long road ahead of him before he got home.

It was now the evening of the start of year feast and Edward had given himself a break. Up until now he had rarely visited anywhere but the library, his rooms, his class room and the great hall. He had met the staff upon arrival and got the grand tour, but he wasn't concerned with most parts of the castle. He was to focused on his research to bother with menial things. After that initial introduction he hadn't really talked to any of the staff more than a couple of words because of always having his nose in a book, even at meal time. Though usually he grabbed food and took it with him back to his rooms. He especially avoided the ghosts, he was still getting over the fact that they were real... and they gave him the creeps. Even the house elves had been band from his rooms after cleaning up his papers and books the first time, so Edward had found himself quite the shut in.

Today, however, he had decided to go explore. He had originally planned to tour the grounds for some fresh air, but the weather was horrid. A fact that reminded him he had gone from raining spring to chilly fall, completely skipping the beautiful summer where his automail ports hurt the least. He decided instead to roam the castle. His little expedition turned sour shortly after entering the dungeons though. Not only did he get lost, but he was now officially late for the feast and to top it off he had a Very annoying poltergeist tailing him. Well, it was more like chasing him at this point. The stupid thing was throwing all sorts of things at him! Ok, so maybe he had been verbally abusive to the stupid ghost wanna be, but who wouldn't with the things Peeves says to others. After a short comment and a few minutes of verbal warfare, the poltergeist just started throwing these 'stink bombs' at him a long with ink wells and anything else the little shit could get his hands on.

Running down a random corridor he pulled out his watch and swore. "Ah hell," he said in his native language. "I'm beyond late thanks to..." He had to dodge another thrown object and shook his fist at the vile thing. "I swear, if you stink up my clothes..."

"You'll what Shortty Von Short Short!" Peeves yelled as he threw another dung bomb at the blond.

"Oh, very inventive!" He yelled over his shoulder. Seeing a door up a head he took his opportunity and jumped into the deserted room. A quick couple of transmutations had him standing on the other side of a solid wall and hopefully leaving behind a confuse Peeves. He turned and slumped against the wall in relief. It was then he noticed the hundreds of eyes, all trained on him. "Uh... Hallo." He said shyly to the many house elves. He had somehow managed to transmute himself into the kitchen. Standing up straight he laughed nervously. He was sure that after banning them from his room he wasn't the most popular person with them, but he really needed directions and now. Turning to the friendliest looking one close to him he spoke to it. "Excuse me, but could you direct me to the Great Hall. I seem to be a little lost."

"Of course Edward Elric." The elf pointed directly up. "But the feast ceremony has already begun and the food is about to be sent up. Would you like Dobby to escort you there sir."

_Ok, it's kinda creepy he knows my name, but ta hell with it._ "Actually... are you saying we are directly below the great hall?" The elf nodded and his mental lightbulb clicked on. "Could you show me to directly below the spot the head master speaks from for the feast?"

"Anything you like sir." Answered the elf and he lead him to a spot at the end of four long tables.

"Danke Dobby." The elf looked at the him strangely. "Ah, thank you Dobby." He repeated and at the understanding the elf's eyes widened in awe.

"What a great and kind wizard Edward Elric is to thank Dobby. You are like the great Harry Potter sir." The elf said in wonderment and he noticed the others were all giving him strange looks as well.

"Danke again, but I really must be going now." There was an even more stunned look on the poor things face now and Edward backed away a couple of steps. Hoping the elf had been precise in his location he clapped his hands and placed them to the floor. _I _was_ thinking of giving a demonstration after all._ He thought with a smirk as he raised into the air on the stone pillar.

-

In the great hall, everyone had just finished listening to, or rather blocking out, the new pink professor's speech and Dumbledore had just began speaking again. "As some of you may have heard, we will be teaching a new subject this year at Hogwarts. Alchemy to be exact." The children who had spent their free time at the Oder of the Phoenix Headquarters shot each other disbelieving looks. All were thinking the same thing. You don't think it could be...? At the same time, an unpleasant sound came from the pink clad lady at the staff table, probably because she had just got done saying progress was a bad thing, but the headmaster continued on. "I had planned on introducing your new professor and letting him give... oh, never mind then. Here he is now." That said, he moved to the left slightly to get a clear view of the blue glowing array in the floor directly in front of the area he was standing before.

Noticing his line of vision and soon there after the blue glow, some students even stood from their seats to try and get a better look at the strange phenomenon. The floor seemed to melt away from the center until a perfect circle remained open to the floor below. The faint sound of a clap sounded from below and up rose blond hair followed by a red jacket with the symbol of a cross and serpent. He was crouched on stone that rose to fill the void perfectly and once it came to a stop, no seems or flaws in the stone could be seen. The strange man stood facing the headmaster and paused for a moment.

When Ed came up through the floor facing the full staff table and Dumbledore, he just knew there were hundreds of eyes directed on his person from behind him. He smirked at the 'Opa' and he winked subtly back at him before raising his hands in a motion towards the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"I give you..." said the headmaster as Ed turned around, smirk still in place. "Edward Elric, your new Alchemy Professor." The hall was suddenly filled with clapping and a monestrous wave of questioning and comments on the new teacher. The loudest actually coming from the Slytherin table. Dumbledore made a silencing motion an the buzz quieted down. " Professor Elric, would you care to say a few words on your class?"

Edward looked back to the headmaster. "Danke Herr Dumbledore." his accent, on top of his looks sent many girls swooning. Even more than had done so for Lockheart. Edward's smirk widened slightly, but began his speech. "I know mine class is a last minute addition, but I encourage students of all years to make last minute applications for Alchemy." He began walking across the raised platform of the teachers table as he spoke to the student body. "I know you may be vondering vhat alchemy could do for the common vizard or vitch. Vhy _you_ should give up valuable napping... excuse me, _studying _time," the students laughed at this comment. " to this class, but have you ever considered vhat vould happen should you find yourself vith out a vand and in need of magic?"

In a fluid motion he clapped his hands and slammed his palm into the stone floor once again. As he lifted his hand a spear formed and rose with it. Grabbing it out of the air he gave it a flourishing couple of spins before resting it on his shoulder. "Not everyone is made for this kind of alchemy, but for those who can grasp it, it is an invaluable tool." You could here a pin drop in the complete silence of the great hall. "So I can expect a good turn out for the class, ja?" He said as he stabbed the spear in the stone and sent it back to its origins per the usual.

It was still silent and Ed began to rethink the shock and awe approach, but clapping came from the headmaster behind him and soon the entire hall was clapping once again. As the clapping stopped and Edward made his way to the empty seat next to a woman dressed in pink, Dumbledore wrapped the speaking up. "For those of you interested in Professor Elric's class, you may fill in your name on the sign up sheets in your common rooms before going to bed. Now, with no further delay... tuck in." Ed was pleased when he saw the delicious food from the kitchen below appear on the platters before him.

The roar of talking and gossip rose to a deafening level as the students started in on the arrival of the new professors. The trio had to lean toward each other to hear one another with out yelling. "Can you believe he's a professor now?" Asked Hermione.

"It seems unreal doesn't it?" added Harry, but their attention was drawn to Ron who started laughing.

"What _are_ you laughing at?" Questioned the bushy haired witch.

"You, haha, peeped on a professor, ahahaha." At his comment Hermione blushed deeply and Harry just shook his head as he began to eat.

-

_IVX: I know there is a lot of time jumping in this chapter, but I wanted to get the story moving along and onto school with classes and all that jazz. Hope you don't mind. Sorry for the wait. I was visiting with my hubby who was home from the military on leave. He will be deploying to Afghanistan after a brief bout in combat training so I needed all the time I could get with him. Thank you for your understanding and a happy holidays to you all... ^_~ _


	7. Bait and Switch

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively._

**~Ch 7 - Bait and Switch ~ **

Edward awoke early the next morning in his ridiculously expensive looking room. The room was decorated in richly colored reds and golds, which made Ed wonder if they made it up just for him or if it was just connected with the theme of one of the school groups. When he had first entered the room, he had scoffed at the elaborate set up and four post, canopy bed, but now that he had the chance to enjoy the massive and cozy bed, he was elated at the room they had given him. He had gotten used to sleeping on trains, outside, and even in a small hotel if he was lucky, but he had never in his life slept in a more comfortable bed than the monstrosity he was currently laying in. If it weren't for years of rising before the sun came up, he might not have woken up at all, but military life has a way of programing you that's hard to get rid of in a short amount of time.

He drug himself out of bed and readied himself for the day ahead. He decided to forgo his red coat as a means to get through the halls without sticking out to much. His preferred black outfits would blend more easily in with the sea of black robes the students wore. McGonagall may have wanted him to blend in better, but he'd be damned if he was going to where a dress around. It had taken his superiors quite a long time for him to grow fond of his military uniform and _it_ at least had pants! No, he would be dressing in nice dress clothes for a _man_.

He grabbed his boots from beside the door/back of a portrait, a fact he still found a bit odd, and sat down in front of a roaring fireplace. He sighed at the heat from the flames as he pulled his boots on. It wasn't that he was a freeze baby, nor that it was to awfully cold, but the weather... there was only one word for it, miserable. It was not yet to late in the year, but the chill of fall was seeping its way into the mornings. Add that to the very damp atmosphere and you have a most painful combination for automail users. His ports ached every morning that he walked the castle halls in the earlier hours, but he wasn't about to give up time in his day to avoid a bit of pain. If there was one thing he could handle, it was pain. It was an unfortunate annoyance though.

Ready for presentation to his students and fellow staff members, he grabbed a book off of a small table and opened the portrait door. He was currently reading a book on advanced magical theory and trying his hardest to make connections between the authors view on how magic worked and a way to apply it in tandem with alchemy. This short time before the start of classes would be his only real chance to study on his own topic until the end of the day. Dumbledore had informed him of the high volume of alchemy applicants via the enchanted sign-up list, so Edward had a full day of classes. As much _fun_ as it would be to teach all the snot nosed children the basics of alchemy, he had more important things he wanted to do with his time. _These magically spoilt brats probably won't be able to grasp the simplest of alchemy theory anyways._

Edward smirked as he thought about his up coming classes. He had told the headmaster he would do something to interest the students in joining and he had fulfilled that. He hadn't, however, agreed to _keep _them interested. His smirk darkened ever so slightly at that thought. _They won't know what hit them. _If his class attendance wasn't cut in half by the end of the week then he would need to re-evaluate himself as a commanding officer.

Opening the book he was carrying to the marked page, he engrossed himself in the text and made his way to the Great Hall. When he got there a quick glance around the room told him that, as usual, he was one of the first people here. In fact, that gaudily dressed, toad like, woman in pink was the only other one there. _Dolores... She's the one Dumbledore warned me about. Well, since I'm going to be driving off my students I might as well earn my keep in another fashion._ Placing a pleasant smile on his face, he made his way to the other side of the staff table and sat down in his 'assigned' seat. The one right next to Umbridge. Placing his book down on the table he turned his smile to her and said, "Guten morgen." and then pored himself a large cup of black coffee. He had a feeling he was going to need it today.

The voice that came out of that woman's mouth was so sickeningly sweet Ed had to keep himself from gagging, but none the less kept smiling as she answered. "Why yes, yes it is." She then turned her attention away and focused on her morning cup of tea.

_Hmmm, Dumbledore informed me on her views and I have a feeling she already dislikes me for my subject let alone the entrance last night. _He opened his book and sipped his coffee as he thought on a way to start a conversation. One that might put him on her good side. He was saved the trouble though because the squat woman made a disgusting sound like clearing her throat. Edward had to force the smile back to his face as he turned his attention from his book to Dolores. "Did you need something frau?"

"Actually," She said in her girlish voice, "I was just wondering what exactly you had in mind for your classes today _professor._" There was the barest hint of sarcasm underneath her faked breathy voice.

He set the book down to show she had his full attention before answering her with another question. "I am afraid I'm not sure vhat you mean. Could you elaborate?" He asked back just as sweetly. _It's a good thing I started dealing in political situations or I might not be able to stomach the rest of this conversation. _

She made a slight giggling noise. "Well, after that little display last night, I get the impression you have very... unorthodox teaching methods. That, coupled with the fact your subject has never been taught in Hogwarts before, leads me to worry. Of course I am merely worried about your ability to cope with the proper and large scale class setting of this school." She finished with a smile.

_In other words you hate me and my new class, well I can play the double speak game too you old toad._ "I am touched that you vorry over my vell being in this new school, but I assure you that Alchemy class vill be very vell structured. I hope my demonstration last night is not the cause for your concern?" He questioned.

"It was rather..."

Ed cut her off. "Impromptu? Yes, it vas not vhat I had planned. I apologize if it vas disturbing to you and let me also apologize for my late attendance. A certain poltergeist thought it fun to turn me around in the lower levels. I vas merely escaping the creatures attempts to keep me lost vhen I arrived."

"Apology accepted, I can understand how disgusting creatures can cause havoc in a wizard or witch's life." She said before attempting to daintily sip her tea, her stubby fingers cluttered with ugly rings threw off the 'dainty' effect though. There was a moment of silence where Ed began to pick up his book, but he didn't even get a chance to open it because Dolores began to speak again. "So, Elric. That's an interesting sure name. I'm not familiar with it in any of the prominent wizarding families."

_AKA Who are you and where are you from. _Edward translated in his head.

"Is it Muggle?" She continued.

He laughed. "You may not have heard of it because I am German perhaps?" _I was warned of her dislike for mixed heritage. _

"No, I am quite familiar with the prominent names in the world wide wizarding community and I don't think I have ever heard of your last name before. Given your obvious _talent_ I would assume you to be from an astute family."

"Danke for the compliment." He acknowledged. "I am sorry to inform you that I don't know much of my family history. However, both of my parents vere vizarding folk, so I never gave it much thought. As for my talent, I had an excellent private tutor and mentor." He saw her start to form another question, but beat her to the punch. "And before you ask, no, I cannot say who taught me. I vas sworn to secrecy, but I assure you they vere the best of the best." _She'll probably think that since Dumbledore hired me, it was Flamel who taught me... which is exactly what I'm hoping for._

"I see." She said in a slightly clipped voice.

_Well, getting on her good side isn't going as well as I had hoped, but I suppose it will take time. So long as I can keep myself from accidently setting her on fire or transmuting her into an actual toad until then... I should be just fine. _He gave her another friendly smile, while internally gagging himself, and tried some damage control. "If you are still vorried over my abilities, I invite you to come view my class vhen ever it pleases you." He hated the games one had to play in politics and dealing with rank, but he was used to it by now. When he was starting out in the military he had fought it every step of the way. The military was just a means to an end after all. But when he realized it would be his life career, he had started actually participating in the necessaries.

Dolores smiled sickeningly at him before responding. "Oh, I will plan on it."

"I vill be sure not to disappoint then." As the two turned back to their own drinks Edward discreetly rolled his eyes. _Dumb old toad._ He stood up and made to leave. "If you'll excuse me, I still have some last minute preparations for the first class. Good luck today Frau Umbridge." He decided to skip breakfast for a reprieve from anymore questions. He did take his coffee with him though. He was right, he did need it after all.

-

Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten their schedules from McGonagall at breakfast and were pleased to see their first class of the term would be Edwards. Had it been something like History of Magic, their day would have been the worst Monday in the history of Mondays as far as the boys were concerned. They already had Double Potions, Divination, and Double DADA with that new ministry teacher. This Alchemy class was their saving grace. If Ed's introduction at the start of term feast was any indicator, his class might even rival Professor Lupins DADA class in the fun department.

The Alchemy Classroom had been set up in the far back hand corner of the castle's ground floor, but given how big Hogwarts is, it was a relatively short walk compared to other classes. When they arrived, the trio found the doors to the classroom shut and a large group of Slytherins and Gryffindors already waiting with more arriving. Harry thought it odd that the classroom had yet to be opened. Since Edward hadn't been in the Great Hall he had figured the alchemist was already in his classroom. Perhaps he slept in?

Beside him Ron made a displeased sound. "Tch, figures we had to have the one good class with these prats." he said referring to the slytherins. " They always manage to ruin a good thing."

Harry was just about to agree, but the doors began to open and everyone's chatter died down in favor of watching the blond teacher open up the new class. Harry and his friends had expected to see the smirking Edward from Grimwald place, but in his place was a pressed and polished, very stern looking man. This Edward just looked around with out a word before retreating into his classroom. The students gave one another questioning gazes, but filed into the room behind him. What the they saw when they entered was entirely different then what the had expected. With his flashy display, the majority of the students figured he would have a brilliantly decorated classroom full of wondrous looking things, but quite to the contrary, this room was the epitome of dull. From floor to ceiling was a dull, gray, slate like material. There were the normal rows of desks and teacher's desk, along with a standing chalk board, but other than that the room was mostly empty.

Edward stood at the head of the class at parade rest, calmly watching with a blank look as the students fill in the desks. Once they were all situated, he straightened up slightly and turned away. Again the students looked to each other in question, but decided against speaking until they got to know this odd professor a little better.

Picking up a piece of chalk at the standing board, Edward turned back around and finally spoke. "How many of you are Muggle born?" He questioned and Hermione nearly choked on her own spit at the abruptness of the question, while Draco decided snickering was a better approach.

"Ed, I don't think that's an appropriate..."

"Professor Elric, you vill refer to me as Professor Elric, Fraulein Granger."

Hermione blushed deeply at the reprimand and Malfoy's snicker turned into an all out laugh. "What's the matter mudblood, afraid he'll kick you out on account of your filthy parents." He teased.

The trio were about to rise from their seats and start yelling, but before anyone had a chance to retort, Edward spoke in a stern and commanding voice. "You vill shut your mouth this instant little slytherin. I vill not have you throwing around insults in this class... only I am aloud that privilege." he fixed Draco with a steely gaze to which the platinum blond flushed. " If it happens again, I vill take house points. As far as I've been told those are quite important, ja?"

A few of the students nodded while Draco sat looking as though he'd swallowed something sour. He had been sure the new professor would have a slytherin point of view, what with his serpent jacket at the feast and all.

Edward turned back to Hermione. "I understand your concern, but I assure you it is not for malicious reasons. Now, once again, how many of you are muggle born or have at least one muggle parent?"

Slowly a few Griffindor hands went up including Hermione's. Harry was torn on weather or not to rase his hand since he was rased as a muggle, so he did a sort of half rased half hidden hand gesture.

At the few show of hands Edward spoke in a disapproving tone. "That is ashamed..." He said more to himself. "And of those of you who have their hand's raised, how many of you have studied science, more specifically the periodic table?" Some of the hands went down not including Hermione and Harry's hands, of which Harry's actually raised a little higher. "You can put your hands down now." he said as he folded his arms and leaned against his desk. "Those of you who have not studied muggle science vill find this class very challenging I'm afraid."

Now the whispering did start up and it caused Edward to frown. " Shut up!" The noise stopped immediately. "As I vas saying. Vith out basic knowledge in science, you vill have to study twice as hard. Alchemy is first and foremost a science." A few hands went up in the air, but he ignored them in favor of turning to the black board and drawing a circle with triangles in it. "There vill be no need for vands in this class..." He finished the drawing and set the chalk down before continuing. "This," he said as he turned around and pointed to the perfectly drawn circle, "is vhat you vill use to focus your power instead. As I said, this is a vay to use 'magic' should you find yourself vithout your vand."

"This is a transmutation circle and it is vhat you need to complete an alchemic reaction, or the 'vandless magic' I'm sure you all came here to learn." Again Hermione's hand went into the air. "No questions until I am finished." He scolded slightly to no one in particular. "You lot, however, von't even be touching one of these for quite some time." Here he went to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a large stack of papers. "Before you vill even be aloud to try a transmutation, you vill need to memorize these basic." His sentence was punctuated by the loud thud of the thick packet on a female slytherin's desk. A few of the students even jumped at the noise.

After he had finished passing out the information of basic scientific knowledge to the class, he stood back at the front of the classroom. "You are expected to memorize all of that by your next class if you vish to continue vith this course. On top of that, you vill need to enhance your drawing abilities. By the end of the school year you vill be expected to draw a perfect circle for transmutation or you vill fail." As the gravity of his words set in some of the students' faces paled, including Ron's. "I have been notified by your other teachers that since you are fifth years you have exams called OWLs, but do not expect me to go easy on you just because Alchemy does not have one of these. This class vill amount to grueling hours of study and practice, so accept it or leave. If you do not put one hundred percent into this class you could endanger your lives or the lives of your class mates and I vill take it as a personal insult. In fact," His eyes narrowed slightly as he surveyed the room, " should you not see this as your most important class, I will take it as a big middle finger pointed directly at me."

He gave them a moment for what he said to sink in before continuing to the Q and A part of his class. " So, now that you have a basic understanding of vhat I expect, are there any questions?" Several hands went up, but he decided to let the blond slytherin boy try and redeem himself. "Ja, you, blondie."

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." He corrected in a snide tone.

"Get on vith it."

"How can something that comes from muggle studies be so _dangerous?_" He asked with a self satisfied smirk. A couple of larger boys sent him approving smiles of there own and it irked Ed.

For the first time since the class started Edward made a facial expression other than serious. He smirked. With a clap of his hands, he struck the ground. Not a second later a large and rather pointed spear of rock shot out of he floor and stopped rising inches from Malfoy's head. Calmly walking over to the slightly shaking boy, Edward said, "There are many vays it can be dangerous. You should never underestimate things because of their origins." Edward returned the stone to the floor and started to walk back to the front of the room.

Malfoy turned scarlet from embarrassment and anger. He stood up and shouted. "I thought you needed a circle to use this stupid muggle magic? Why don't you need to?! What do you take us for, a bunch of gits?"

"Sit down Herr Malfoy." He hissed out in a deadly tone that had Draco obeying before he knew what he was doing. When Ed settled himself back into the front of the class he addressed the question, though the students might not realize it for a moment. "In Alchemy, you cannot gain anything vithout first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. Maybe it is the price for having no vand, but for vhat ever reason, this is the truth." He looked directly at Malfoy. "Before I can answer your question, Herr Malfoy, you have to understand there are certain rules governing Alchemy that are different from the rules governing your ever day magic. There are certain taboos that must be observed and respected. Pray you never break them." He unbuttoned his vest and set it on his desk as he spoke. This action caused several girls eyes to grow rather large. "Before I show you this, keep in mind I did tell you alchemy is dangerous." He began unbuttoning his white button down shirt half way and some of the girls mouths actually fell open slightly. "Also, as I stated before, Alchemy has a rule of equivalent exchange."

Hermione's face paled as she realized where this was going. "You cannot gain something with out giving something up of equal value." She spouted out without thinking. _His injuries, he did it to himself!?_

"Very well spoken Fraulein." He said with a nod in her direction before continuing his speech to the class. "Should you forget to observed these rules or taboos, the consequences may be more than you are villing to pay." He pulled his half open shirt to the side, revealing the beginnings of his automail as well as the gruesome scars around it. His voice rang out cold and hard in the bare stone classroom, chilling the students' blood. "Should you vant to obtain my special ability, there is quite the price to pay." He pulled up his pant leg past the boot to give them a glimpse of metal. That done, he began to redress himself. "The reason I share this vith you is in hopes that you do not take the laws of alchemy as lightly as I did in my youth. So that you vill not make the same mistakes that I have." He finished buttoning up his vest again before continuing. "Should I ever catch one of you attempting to break one of the rules I teach you, I vill save you the trouble and personally break your neck. Now, are there any further questions on the matter?" His eyes glinted at Malfoy, but the boy made no further moves to ask anything.

"Good." He looked over everyone else. "Anything else?" You could here a pin drop in the silence. Ed was doing a victory dance in his own mind. _I'd be surprised if any of them show up for my next class._ "I see..." He went and sat down behind his desk. " I am going to dismiss you all early today, but before I do I have one more thing to add. I have a feeling this class is more than a lot of you bargained for, so I will give you this one reprieve. Should you think yourself in over your head or feel you don't want to put the effort in..." He glared at them all. "Don't bother coming back. It will not be held against you if you drop this class, but I do **not** enjoy having my time wasted... That is all. You are dismissed." That stated, he pulled out his book, along with quill and parchment, and started scribbling something.

The class gathered their things and very quietly left the classroom. Once they were out of ear shot, Ron was the first to voice his opinion of Edward and his class. "He's a bloody nutter!" He said a little loudly. He then looked over his shoulder as if Edward would pop up out of the floor to stab him for his insubordination. Assured this was not the case he continued. "I mean, I thought Snape was bad, but what the bloody hell was that?"

"I know what you mean. He acts like he bipolar or something." Added Harry.

"Bi-what?" Asked Ron.

"It's a mental disorder." Came Hermione's exasperated voice. "And I can't believe the two of you." She scolded. "Making fun of him like that, and after he defended you to Harry."

"Oh come on -mione. Even you have to admit there is something just not right about the guy. You can't go defending him just because you have a crush on him." Ron said flippantly.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "I do not have a crush on him!" She roared, causing a few students passing them in the hall to giggle and scurry off. "Look," She said calming herself, "all I'm saying is that I don't blame him for how he treats his area of expertise. If someone of his skill could get that badly injured by it then it's only natural to want to drive off any slackers."

"So I take it your going to keep attending then?" Asked Harry.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Se gave them a suspicious look. "And you to will be as well, right?" The boys gave each other a wary glance. "You have got to be kidding me. Harry, have you ever considered why Dumbledore appointed him to such a position when the ministry is obviously trying to cause problems here as it is?" A couple of blank stares answered her question. "For crying out..." She sighed. "Perhaps he thinks that he may be able to teach us something invaluable to use when," she lowered her voice, "You know who decides to make his move."

"I think your reading to much into it." Said Ron.

"I doubt it, but think and do what you will." She huffed. "I for one am going to keep going to alchemy class and if you two don't then it's you who are the 'nutters'." She stalked off on her own to use their extra free time to study.

Ron looked at Harry. "Well she may be able to handle extra hard studying on top of the OWLs, but what about us? If they are as bad as everyone says then I don't know if we'll make it with the extra work."

Harry rolled it around in his head for a moment. _Well, it would be easier for me because of my normal school education, but Ron really might struggle. Heck, I know about the periodic table and all that and I'm afraid _I _might struggle after that speech. _He sighed. "I guess I'll take it too. I mean, Hermione might have a point about learning something important for... the future."

Ron looked as if Harry had sprouted another head. "Are youserious?"

"Yeah," he gave Ron an apologizing look. "But don't feel like you have to stay in it if you don't want. I mean, what with prefect duties and the OWLs. It's just that the science Ed was talking about was hard enough to understand by it's self, so some one who has never learned an of it before..." he trailed of. "He just had a point about it being hard for non-muggle schooled people dealing with that kind of stuff. _Please don't take it the wrong way._

Ron was silent for a bit as they started walking again, but after a few moment he said "So... you wouldn't be mad at me if I don't take his class?"

"What? Uh, no. Of course not." He stumbled on his words, expecting a completely different reaction.

Ron let out a sigh of relief. "Good, cause I don't know if I could survive that class. Heh, he can be pretty scary can't he?"

"Yeah," Harry laughed softly, "He did stun your mom into silence, remember?"

"Yeah," Smiled Ron. "He does have that one saving grace."

-

_IVX: So there's the first class. Again, I hope it wasn't what you were expecting or are used to. I also Really hope you enjoyed my take on it. Don't worry, Ed won't stay stern through the whoooole story, lol, guess you'll just have to come back to see how it plays out. I am looking forward to writing what they do in class and especially the upcoming Umbridge inspection!_ _Well, thanks for reading and please leave your reviews after the beep.... _~Beeeeeeeep~~~~

...^_~


	8. Aches and Pains in the

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively._

AN: Just so you know what's going on...

Speaking = "blah blah"

Thinking = _blah blah_

Speaking German (when not written in actual German)= "_~blah blah~"_

Ok, you can continue onto the story now.

**~ Ch 8 - Aches and Pains in the... ~**

Edward was having a decidedly bad day. The first class had been only minimally annoying, but as the day wore on he started to encounter... trouble. It was amazing how fast gossip spread in this school. With as many students and as large of a building, Ed didn't think one incident could spread that fast. Apparently he was wrong. Even the second class of the day held kids who knew of his little display in the first. At first he thought they were an overly curious bunch, which in and of its self was annoying, but it soon dawned on Ed that they were trying to provoke him into another show and tell. Ed, on principle alone, refused.

By the third class, he realized that people were sneaking in that weren't even supposed to be there. Ed had by no means memorized a full roster of names and faces, but he knew his classes weren't overfilled to the point of not having enough desks. After a short roll call he swiftly kicked out a bunch of giggling sixth year girls.

The fourth class hadn't been much better and when a slytherin girl was actually blazon enough to request outright to see 'them', referring to his metal limbs, he snapped. With the intense gaze only a veteran could obtain, he asked her if she would like to have accessories matching his own... scars included for no additional fee. The girl hadn't asked again.

He realized belatedly that he shouldn't have been so hasty the first class. While Edward had never been overly shy about his automail, he did know that it drew away peoples focus if they weren't used to it. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if the class would hear nothing he said should he walk around his class in a tank top. Eventually he would be more lax about it being seen, but for now they wouldn't get so much as a glimpse. It pissed him off that they were more concerned about metal limbs than alchemy and for that they would get nothing. Stupid little brats.

Yes, all in all, it had been an aggravating day and he didn't imagine dinner would be any better. If you took into account who his dining partner would be, you can understand why he came to that particular conclusion. However, as he entered the great hall, he was pleasantly surprised to find the seat next to his empty. For an instant he felt minutely lighter, but the feeling soon disappeared when the crowd reacted to his appearance.

The din of the room quieted until he was almost to the staff table. Then the whispering, or rather poorly lowered levels of speaking, began. That was expected of course, but what he hadn't expected was the reaction from the staff members present at the time. Charity, Filius, Pomona, and Poppy, at least he was pretty sure that was their names, were all staring at him with varying degrees of pity. _Oh no, here we go..._ He thought as he narrowed his eyes at them slightly. The teachers quickly looked away as if they had not been staring.

The teachers that weren't in the order had been told he was a special case and that they should help him in any way they can for magical studies, should he ask it of them, but they were not exactly 'privy' to all the details. Also, Ed didn't introduce himself as Edward Elric the man with fake limbs. Thus the student gossip was the first these particular teachers had heard of it.

Edward rounded the table and took up his usual spot. A quick, narrowed glance to his right had the school nurse nearly giving herself whiplash. Ed sighed and pored himself his umpteenth cup of coffee for the day. He was glad that Dobby had taken a liking to him now, even if the little guy did make him feel awkward with all the praise. But, having your own personal barer of coffee can be quite convenient threw a long day such as this one.

He focused on his peripheral vision as he shoveled rather large helpings on his plate and saw the nurse staring at him again. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was about to come over to talk to him. A moment later she started to push out her chair and Ed quickly pulled out the Alchimie book from his jacket pocket and pretended to be reading as he scarfed down a bite of food. The woman paused for a moment and Ed thought that he may have just avoided a conversation. Much to his dissatisfaction the woman soon resumed her movement and stood from her seat.

A couple seconds later and Poppy was standing beside him and apparently waiting for acknowledgement. _Damn... Hm, maybe it's not to late._ Without looking up from his text, he spoke to her in an indifferent tone. "If your here to talk about my arm and leg, you're vaisting your time. I don't need your pity." He calmly turned the page of his book.

"Pitty? Why would you think..."

"I saw it in your eyes. It vas obvious." He deadpanned.

The older woman's cheeks flushed briefly. "Well, yes, I must admit I find it ashamed that a... man as young as yourself would have a need for them." She had chosen her words carefully so to not further aggravate the new professor. "What I actually wanted to talk to you about was..." She sat in the empty seat next to Ed's and leaned in a little, keeping her voice low. "Well... I was hoping to get a chance to try and... heal you?" Her statement had turned into a hopeful question.

Ed's heart jumped to his throat for a second at the possibility of recovering his limbs. He may have come to accept his automail, but he had tried for so long and so hard to get back his real limbs that the prospect couldn't help but excite him. He kept his tone as indifferent as it had been when he responded though. "And vhy vould you vant to help me in such a vay." On the inside he was berating himself half heartedly for not looking into medical magic yet.

"Well," She seemed to be choosing her words again, "I think of myself as an accomplished healer and perhaps I would find a challenge in healing your... condition."

Ed considered her words for a moment before finally setting the book down and looking at her. "And if you can't?"

She flushed again. "I suppose if I couldn't heal you then," She eyed his arm, " then understanding how to make a fully functioning replacement limb, for other unfortunate witches and wizards, well... that would be quite an outcome as well."

"I see." He said with a slight frown. His golden eyes seemed to pierce the woman before him causing her to start to squirm. Eventually he smirked and answered her, after having his fun. "And in exchange you vill train me in medical magic." He stated.

The oddly worded agreement took a second to sink in, but as soon as it had she smiled widely herself. "It's a deal. Meet me after dinner in the hospital wing tomorrow and we'll get the ball rolling."

"It should be... interesting." Ed replied. "Guten Abend Poppy." He said dismissively before turning back to his food. Thankfully the woman got the hint and after her own 'good evening', returned to her seat at the other side of the headmaster, who had arrived sometime during their conversation.

At this point Edward started reading his book in earnest, trying to make up some lost research time while eating. That and hopefully warding off a conversation from his "Boss". He didn't expect the man to be happy about his conduct, especially after the rather cold look his deputy headmistress had shot him in the hall. Ed had been surprised the woman didn't rant to him about his class display, but perhaps having dealt with him and his stubbornness in regards to the wardrobe had made her realize it wouldn't have made a difference.

Finally his mind drifted away from the troubles of the day and he allowed himself to become immersed in the context of the book. He ate on auto-pilot and the noises around him faded into a sort of white noise. _So the alchemic array must act as the substitute for the wand, but that doesn't make any sense since I couldn't perform alchemy the first time I came through the gate. Hm, was it because of the method in which they summoned me? Or perhaps I'm missing something. I'll need to go back to the Charms books and look into summoning more closely. Though the "summoning" studied here isn't really the type of summoning they used to draw me from Amestris. Unless I was in the gate for all that time and they merely summoned me out after opening the doors.... It is a possibility, but I'm not so sure about it. The magic they used to get me here was more like... _There was a rather loud buzz next to him that almost threw his focus, but he continued with his thoughts. _It was almost like..._ There it was again. This time he realized it was someone calling his name rather loudly.

He snapped the book shut in aggravation. He had been on the tip of connecting two dots and some moron had to go and derail his train of thought. Seeing as how he was reading German, he was still in that mind set when he growled out in response. "Hurrensohn! Was!?" Seeing an angry Severus, he corrected his language, but didn't let it lose its bite. "Vhat?"

_"~Don't you dare swear at me you little brat.~"_ Snape snapped back angrily.

A vein in Edward's forehead throbbed as he stood and yelled in the other man's face. _"~Who you callin little you batty old...~"_ Edward blinked in surprise and in his moment of silence realized the rest of the room was silent as well. Resisting the urge to look out at the sea of faces surely staring at them, he decided to focus on the smoldering potions instructor. _"~You speak German?~"_

Snape made an indignant scoffing sound in the back of his throat and crossed his arms. _"~Obviously~"_ He drawled out in a condescending tone.

Ed cleared his throat and stood a little taller. _"~Obviously~"_ Ed said in sarcasm and rolled his eyes as he crossed his own arms. _"~You merely surprised me.~"_ His eyes narrowed as he scowled at the older man. _"~You never mentioned it before.~"_

_"~I never had a reason.~"_ He returned with a glare. The two stared each other down for a moment before turning at the same time to snap a steely gaze out at the students. A good deal of them flinched away from the duel assault. Some even managed to jump out of their seats slightly.

Ed sat down stiffly in his chair with his arms still crossed. _"~What is it you want.~"_ He asked in as much of a monotone as he could muster, but there was still a bit of a growl to it. He had used the 'L' word. Not quite as bad as the 'S' word, but still a close second. Not to mention the man had interrupted Ed's possible epiphany.

Snape took his usual seat on the other side Ed and held his hooked nose high as he spoke. _"~I need to speak with you about your behavior towards my students. I am less than pleased.~" _His tone was obviously dangerous, but it had little to no effect on Ed unlike it did on his potions classes. A fact that further irritated the potions master.

_"~Your students?... ah, right. You're a 'head of house'.~"_ He threw a questioning glance at the man without losing the fire in his eyes._ "~Slytherin, yes?~"_ At Snape's nod, Ed's frown turned into a malevolent smirk. _"~Now I see. This is about the Malfoy brat isn't it?~"_

_"~Among others.~"_ He spat out as he turned slightly, allowing himself a better position to glare from. _"~What do you mean by threatening and Attacking a student! One of my top students no less.~"_

_"~That brat? First of all I didn't attack him, merely scared. And secondly, he was to smug for his own good. If I let him be cocky in my class he could end up hurting someone!~" _His voice was steadily raising in volume. Unknown to the duo, the room had begun to quiet again.

_"~He is one of my brightest. I doubt...~" _Severus started in a condescending tone, but was cut off by the resounding bang of metal on wood.

The young blond man had slammed his right hand on the table and nearly toppled his chair over as he stood up violently. Glaring down at his fellow professor, the vein on Edward's head was throbbing again. When he spoke his voice was low and dangerous. _"~I was considered an alchemic prodigy, but it didn't stop me from ending up like this now did it?~"_

There had been a slight waver in Snape's gaze, but it was swiftly covered with the typical sneer. _"~That still doesn't give you the right to disrespect **my** students.~"_ He snapped at Ed.

Ed's volume rose yet another notch._ "~When they are in **my** class they are **my **students! Last time I checked I was also a professor! Despite your dislike for me or my age!~" _He yelled the last part nearly nose to nose with the taller man. Ed was thankful now that he had transmuted his boots back to their old thicker soled style.

"Gentlemen!" The headmaster's voice rang out over the area catching both men's attention, "If you would kindly take your disagreement to a better location, I am sure the student body would be thankful to eat in peace." The tone was borderline between stern and amused, but the twinkle in his eye gave him away for anyone close enough to see.

Feeling a little sheepish, Ed realized that yet again the entire hall was silent. It was then, as he looked out over the house tables, that he noticed a pink clad figure enter the room. His eyebrows rose in disbelief. _To hell with this._ He thought to himself as he tossed his mug back to gulp the rest of his coffee down. Picking up his Alchimie book and shoving it in his jacket, he managed to take a calming breath before turning to address the headmaster. "Guten abend Albus." He sneered back at Severus for a second and stormed off without saying another word.

It was just about then that Dolores made it to the staff table. "Oh my." She said in that ridiculous voice of hers. "Did I miss something?"

The poorly hidden whispers around the trio were getting to the-boy-who-lived. It was obvious by the way his hands were shaking. He had just begun to asked why everyone believed his story about the tri-wizard tournament events two months ago, but Hermione had cut him off knowing where his question was going. "The thing is, Harry, I'm not sure they did." She said grimly, but just as she was about to blow up about the whispers, a loud shout caught their attention.

The group looked on in awe as their Alchemy and Potions professors had a short shouting match in German. The spectacle had actually stunned the entire student populous into silence. When the two angry men threw bloodthirsty glares out at them and their peers, they had quickly averted their eyes. And if Harry didn't know any better, he could have swore he heard Ron squeak.

After a quick sneaking glance back at the professors who were now seated and talking more quietly, the group of friends looked at each other in question.

"What do you think that was all about?" Asked Hermione quietly as the din of the room began to rise again.

"Snapes a git and Ed's smart enough to see it." Shrugged Ron, garnering a snicker from Harry.

"Honestly." Huffed the bushy haired girl with a sigh. "I doubt it's just because of that." She stated. She glanced over at the slytherin table to see a grinning Malfoy and her eyebrows lowered. "I think I have an idea though."

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry, who followed her gaze. "Malfoy." He spat out.

"That little rat." Added Ron in contempt. "Bet he went to Snape crying like a baby."

"Probably." Agreed Harry, but before they could start in on their usual round of Malfoy insults, a loud BANG resounded through the Great Hall and another hush fell over the crowd.

The trio watch the rest of the unintelligible argument with fascination, giving off great impressions of gapping fish. It wasn't until Ed was storming off that anyone said anything again. Hermione watched Ed basically stomp out of the great hall and her eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. "I... I should go talk to him." She said, concern clearly evident in her voice.

"Are you nuts?" Ron gapped at her. "He's bloody pissed."

"That's exactly why I should help."

"Hermione," Started Harry, "I'm not sure your allowed to help."

"He seemed really upset though." She protested.

Ron snorted. "Yeah, but he's a Professor." He reminded her.

She scowled at the red head. "He's still a person."

Ron gave her a disbelieving look. "Would you go after Trelawney?"

"No, but that's different." Protested Hermione with a scowl.

"Yeah right," Teased Ron, "You just want to spend alooone time with him." He even added an eyebrow wiggle on the extended o sound of alone.

Hermione's cheeks turned pink, but her expression darkened. "Shut up _Ronald_!" She drew out on his full first name in a teasing tone of her own.

A red tint colored across Ron's nose and cheeks. "You shut up!"

Harry just sighed at the two's bickering and he stared at the area Ed had disappeared around the corner of. _I__ wonder what Snape said to get him so worked up._

"Oh for heaven's sake." Said Hermione standing up. "Lets just forget it and head back to the Common Room." She suggested, to which the boys agreed. It wasn't until they were almost to the painting of the fat lady that Harry realized no one had been whispering about his argument with Umbridge anymore.

-

Harry, Hermione and Ron were the first ones to Transfigurations the next day. The boys had been complaining about how much stress the teachers seemed to be putting on OWLs, but their conversation ended as they neared Professor McGonagall's door. It wouldn't do to have her hear them complaining. The ensuing silence from the abrupt stop of conversation allowed them to hear a highly accented voice emanating from the Transfigration Classroom. He didn't sound so much angry, like the night before. He sounded more... upset. After a quick look at one another they snuck over to the door to listen in better.

"I just can't!" Groaned Edward.

McGonagall's voice sounded a little on the impatient side. "I'm sorry, but if you are interested in the more advanced Animagus Transfiguration, you will need to know these basics."

"It's just.... vrong!" He said with conviction. "To turn a living ting into a table, it's almost as bad as creating chimeras. The only saving grace is dat it can be turned back into a living ting." The trio realized he must be pretty upset, because his accent seemed to be thicker than usual. "Bah, forget it." He said dismissively. "I'll come back to it if I have to. It vas merely a possible aid." His voice seemed to lighten a bit.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Edward?" Asked a patient Minerva. "Though it will need to be quick. I have a class starting soon."

"Ja actually. I have been looking into transportation magic. Vhich I have seen to be under vanishing magic. Vanishing magic its self lies under your specialty as vell."

"Yes it does. In fact, that is what my next class will be taught on. You are more than welcome to stay and observe. If you have any questions I could help you after class is concluded."

"I may take you up on that, but the application is usually not my problem." His voice had that trademark Edward smugness to it and the golden trio knew he was smirking. "My problem is again vith the 'vhat happens to the thing having the spell cast upon it.'" Did Ed just scoff at himself?

"What is it you would like to know?"

"Vhere exactly do vanished things go vhen they disappear?"

"That's easy enough to answer." Said McGonagall. "They go into non-being, which is to say, everything." There was a long pause. Finally the transfiguration teacher spoke again. "Are you alright Edward? You look pale."

"Ja, ja, I'm fine." He assured hurriedly, but when he continued to speak his voice didn't sound as convincing. "It's just that... the vay you said that. It is as if you're saying they go to the..." Ron, Hermione and Harry held their breaths for his revelation. "Never mind, it's nothing." His voice was calm and strong again and the trio seemed to slump in disappointment. "It seems that this is one area that is necessary for me to continue in. I vill stay for the class."

"It will be a pleasure to have you... so long as you can manage to keep all your clothes on in this classroom."

"Vhy Minerva, vas that a joke?" He asked in a fake, stunned voice. "I do believe I am a bad influence on you." He laughed.

McGonagall didn't laugh, but the amusement was clear in her voice. "Yes, well, lets hope the influence stops with me and does not spread to the students. Otherwise we will be overrun with half dressed adolescents."

Ed chuckled again at this. "I'm glad I am back on your good side Minerva. I much prefer to see you in this light. It is very complimenting."

Harry looked to see Ron and Hermione with equal looks of amusement at having caught the stern head of house telling not one, but two jokes... however small they may be. They finally decided to enter now that the interesting conversation seemed to be over. However, the minute they stepped into the classroom they saw Ed staring straight at them as McGonagall was readying something in the back of the classroom.

Edward had his arms crossed and a knowing look on his face. When he raised an eyebrow, Harry realized they had all stopped at his perusal of them and quickly made his way to his seat. Harry saw Ed raise two fingers to is own golden eyes and then point them at himself and his friends. As soon as their Transfiguration teacher turned around though, Ed was smiling and acting as if he hadn't barely noticed their arrival.

-

It was some time passed midnight by the time Ed was stumbling back to his room. He was rubbing his right shoulder-port area vigorously. Three things had caused it to ache so much and thus caused Edwards fowl mood. First, the Medi-witch had preformed several diagnostic spells on his shoulder which had caused an unpleasant sensation to run through the pressure sensing connections to his nerve endings. Disappointingly, she had told him that even if they removed the metal attached to the actual flesh, she would be unable to heal him. The wounds were caused by some sort of "dark magic" and as such, was beyond medical magic abilities. This had earned an "it figures from Ed."

The second thing she had wanted to do was inspect his automail arm. After poking and prodding for a bit he had, had enough. He told her to help him take it off so that she could make a duplicate with the Geminio spell. The unfortunate part to this was that after having Filius do the difficult duplication charm, Poppy had felt the need to poke at the nerve attachments of his port. This act was by no means fun for poor Edward.

The final nail in the coffin was when the medi-nurse had tried to reattach the limb. 'Tried' being the key word. The blond alchemist had attempted to walk her through it before hand, but she just didn't have the experience that one needed to do it with as little pain as possible...

*Flashback

"Alvright, do you think you got it?" Ed asked nervously.

"I am pretty sure I understand it all." answered Poppy with a hint of uncertainty lurking in her voice.

Fullmetal made a face, but relaxed it into a sigh. "Vell, 'pretty sure' vill have to do. Now grab a hold and push on three." He waited for her to get into position, but just before he started to count, he eyed her warily. "This vill hurt like hell to me." He told her, gaining himself a disproving look for his language. He ignored it, not really caring so much about what she thought of him and caring a lot more about what she was going to _do _to him. "Don't chicken out on me if I make noise or grimace. Most men yell out, but I am only human and am allowed to show at least some kind of discomfort."

"Understood." She acknowledged.

"Ok." Ed took a deep breath. "One... two... Three!"

Poppy Pomfrey pushed for all that she was worth. Unfortunately she had accidentally misaligned the never connections in her effort. When the connections grated against one another in the wrong places Ed nearly broke his teeth at the aggression with which his jaw clenched involuntarily. All the hair on his body stood on end and his eyes squeezed shut. Just barely pushing past the want to vomit... sever, projectile vomit... Ed managed to grind out a stop in German, but a moment later manage to realize his mistake and grind out another stop!, in english this time.

Poppy stopped pushing and pulled the limb back slightly so the never connections weren't touching. Before she even had time to ask what went wrong Ed turned his head to the side and emptied the contents of his stomach, finally giving into his gag reflex now that his jaw wasn't locked shut.

"Merlin's beard! Are you ok Edward?!"

He merely sat there panting for a minute contemplating how ungrateful he had been for Winry and Pinako's skills in the past. Finally, after his stomach settled, he managed to speak. "That vas horrible!" He glared over at her. "You are never aloud to do mechanical vork by hand again. Get you vand out!"

"My vand... I mean wand? What for?" She asked confusedly.

"You have much better precision vith you vand than vith your actual hands. Use that to reconnect the arm." He said before grumbling to himself in German a few choice words he was sure would have got him slapped if he had said them in English.

*End Flashback

Poppy had gotten it right on the second try, proving Ed's hypothesis right, but the damage had already been done. Though no actual damage was done to his automail parts, his nerves were lit up! It was like someone had done a devastating attack to all the pressure points in his arm and shoulder and he now had to heal from it. Thinking back on the situation only made it hurt worse which in turn caused him to rub harder to get down deep in the muscle. Even the bone seemed to ache.

Ed turned a baleful glare at the hallway window as rain pelted against it. _Gah! Even the damn weathers against me!_ He thought to himself as he rounded a corner. It was then that something or some_one_ ran passed him, nearly knocking into his shoulder as they did so. Nearly, because years of honing his reflexes caused him to jump out of the way at the last moment. However, he managed to jump his shoulder straight into a stone wall. Ed cursed after the person responsible for further aggravating his neurological injury with out so much as stopping to apologize. "Pass auf, wo du hinläufst, du kleiner Hurensohn!!!" He said with a fist held high.

The student stopped in his tracks and turned around. "E... Professor Elric?" He said as if noticing someone was there for the first time. Though the castle was dimly lit at night in this area, it wasn't pitch black, so he should have noticed him.

"Harry?" He said in slight wonderment. Out of all the students he could of cussed out... He walked over to the boy and noticed him hide the hand he had been cradling behind his robes. He eyed the movement suspiciously. "Vhat has you in such a hurry?" He asked carefully.

"I... uh, just in a hurry to go to bed I guess." He answered lamely.

"Ah," He returned with a disbelieving look. He let the look linger on him before the boy started to fidget. "Care to tell me the truth now?"

"Who said I was lying... I..."

"Let me see your hand." He stated and held his left hand out expectantly.

Harry hesitated in indecision for a moment, but Ed was his professor now and he didn't really have a choice in the matter. So, with a grimace, he handed over the requested appendage. "Please, just don't tell anyone else." He hoped that since Ed seemed, well, different from any of the other teachers, he might be willing to keep this a secret between them. In other words, not tell the Headmaster.

Ed brushed away the edge of the robe that was partially covering Harry's hand and felt himself frown deeply. "Vhat is this?" He almost growled out. He felt the scarred boy tense a little at his tone.

"It's my, uh, punishment. From Umbridge's detention." He muttered the last part, but he new the new professor had heard if the narrowing of his eyes and clenching of his jaw had anything to do with it.

After a moment Ed, still holding Harry's hand, dragged him over to a hallway bench. He made him sit before pacing in front of him, muttering in German. Harry just sat there, looking at the floor, not really sure what to do. Finally he got up the courage to ask, "You won't tell Professor Dumbledore will you?"

Edward's narrowed eyes met his at the question. "And vhy on Earth vould you vant to keep it from him?" Harry just grew slightly red in the face and stared at the floor. After a moment Ed sighed and sat down next to him. Taking a deep calming breath he spoke to Harry as nicely as he could. "I vill keep this secret for you if that is vhat you vant. It is only equivalent for you keeping vhat you saw vith the boggart to yourself..." Harry's eyebrows shot up in wonder as he turned to look at the blond and wondered how he knew. "But," He continued. "You vill not be exacting revenge in a... noticeable vay, vill you?"

Harry looked at his hand again. "The thought had crossed my mind." He said in annoyance even though he knew he wouldn't or risk causing to much trouble.

Ed sighed. "That's vhat I vas afraid of."

Harry quickly amended his statement. "No no professor, I really didn't mean it, I'm just a little angry right now."

"As vell you should be!" he all but yelled. The outburst caused Harry to jump a bit, not expecting the change in volume. Edward's eyes seemed to be molten gold, simmering with rage, as he looked into Harry's own emerald orbs. "That, that Blvde Fotze! She should not feel the right to torture a student!" He growled angrily, but kept his level of voice quiet enough not to carry down the hall. He turned to glare at his own hands, so as not to unnerve the poor student if he should unintentionally glare at him. _Scaring to keep students from doing dangerous things is one thing. Sparring to teach self defense and discipline may also seem ruff, but there is a clear line between a teachers punishment and just plain torture. This kind of act is merely a display of dominance. That sick sadistic..._ He cut himself off and tried to clear his thoughts. _I am supposed to help this boy, but regardless of my obligation, I want to help him with this. He probably believes she would cause to much trouble with their government and if that is the case, the boy is smarter than he looks. Most would have went crying to the nearest adult..._

Finally he asked Harry a plain and simple question in a pragmatic voice. "Now tell me, vhy don't you vant Albus to hear about her ungehörig punishment."

Harry sighed and looked at Ed with ernest. "I've been told that _the toad_," He spat out, "is dangerous because of who she works for. It's just that... Professor Dumbledore, well, he already has enough to worry about." He kind of grumbled out the last bit and looked down at his injured hand.

After debating it over for a moment, he realized he saw even more of himself in this boy than he had before. Had Edward had someone there to put him down the right path before he made up his mind to go down the wrong one in the first place, perhaps his life would have been much fuller and happier. That made up his mind. It was obvious if something like this happened to Harry after the first day then the pink monstrosity would not be letting up all year, probably wanting him to crack down. Well, the Fullmetal Alchemist wasn't about to stand by and do nothing. He may not be able to remove the woman, but he would give Harry a distraction. "You are to meet me in my office directly after your last class tomorrow. Understood?"

Harry seemed taken aback for a moment. "But why..."

Edward smirked. "You are being given a distinctive honor."

"Honor?" Harry said in confusion.

"Ja," He said slapping Harry on the back. "You vill be the first and probably only apprentice to the Fullmetal Alchemist." He gave the boy his trademark smirk and stood. Before he left the bewildered boy completely he added one more thing. "Oh and Harry."

"Yeah?" Answered the-boy-who-lived as he too stood from the bench.

"Don't think this will come easy..." Edwards smirk widened. "Or vithout equivalency." Ed waved over his shoulder and walked off into the shadows towards his room leaving an even more confused gryffindor in his wake.

"Equivalency?" Harry said to himself as he scratched his head in contemplation. As he continued pondering the statement the rest of the way to his dorm, he never even noticing how his mind had lightened from that dismal downward spiral caused by the pink monstrosity.

-

_IVX: Sooo sorry for the long wait, I hope the chapter's long enough to make up for it though. It seems doing school, work, and being a temp single parent is more taxing than i anticipated it to be. Well, anywho, I hope you enjoyed this latest edition of FMAAS. I know I did... ^_~_


	9. Playing the Game

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively._

_Speaking = "blah blah"_

_Thinking = blah blah_

_Speaking German (when not written in actual German)= "~blah blah~"_

**~ Ch 9 - Playing the Game ~**

Harry had just come inside from Herbology and would have been in a rather dismal mood if not for the fact that he had that special meeting with Ed, er... professor Elric. In fact, he was going to head there right away. He needed the distraction and with any luck 'Professor Elric' would be able to keep him late and get him out of his detention with Umbridge. That would be awesome as far as Harry was concerned.

He was wandering down the long corridor that lead to Alchemist's classroom contemplating everything that had been going on since school started all of three days ago. Hagrid was missing, most people thought he was crazy, he had detention with an actual crazy woman, his quidditch captain was mad at him, and now he was learning alchemy from a rather strange master. Definitely not how he had seen this school year going, but one good thing out of five wasn't a complete loss._ I wonder what Ed's going to teach me anyways. I already take his alchemy class. Will he just want me to drop out of that one now? _Now that he thought about it, the alchemy professor had been absent at lunch. _Maybe he spent all day preparing some really cool alchemy technique to teach me. Being able to pull a deadly weapon from the ground would definitely be an advantage in a fight against Voldemort._ Harry shook his head. _Nope, not going to think about that right now. I'm going to keep my spirits up and enjoy my apprenticeship... or whatever._

It wasn't to much longer before he finally made it to the remote classroom and found the large wooden doors ajar. He peeked his head inside and was about to announce his arrival, but what he saw made him forget to say anything. He opened the door a little wider and let himself in. All around the room there were huge circles filled with runes and dazzling patterns. Some had inter crossing geometric shapes while others had curved tribal sort of motifs, but regardless of there shape, they were all utterly... mind-blowingly intricate. As he walked up close to the largest one on the left slate wall, he couldn't help the question that escaped his lips. "He doesn't expect me to be able to do that does he?"

"Pft, yeah vright... at least not yet."

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at the answer he wasn't expecting. His heart was still pounding as he turned around to greet his professor. Ed was standing right behind him with a coffee mug in hand, just staring at the design on the wall with a slight frown. _How did he sneak up on me like that?!_ Before Harry could voice his apology for not announcing himself, Ed spoke again.

"It still has a long vay to go." He paused to take a sip of coffee. "This seems to be the array I vill be moving forward vith, but there's just to many unknowns, to many possible miscalculations." Ed sighed. "Here" He shoved the mug into Harry's hands, who had to juggle with it for a moment at the sudden pass off of the strange smelling coffee. Ed then pulled out his wand and pointed it at the wall. "Tergeo" and with a flick of the wand, the walls were blank slates again.

"Wh.. Why did you do that?" Harry nearly shouted before he lowered his volume. "That looked looked amazing, I'm sure you spent a long time on it, why would you just erase it... or all the others for that matter?"

Ed raised an eyebrow at him and then smirked, "I've already vorked out vhat I needed to and I can't just leave something like that sitting around for some kid to find." He took his mug back from Harry and started walking to his office, Harry following along. "Besides, like I said. It vas all vrong. Though to someone as untrained as you I guess it vould look rather awe inspiring."

"Speaking of training, what exactly are you going to be teaching me in these lessons? I mean I'm already in your class for alchemy Professor, what else..." Ed cut him off as they reached his office door at the back off the classroom.

"Please, Ed is fine for our sessions. Ve are going to be spending a lot of time together and the Professor thing gets old after a vhile." He said as he opened the door.

"Then why do you ask us to call you Professor Elric in class." Harry asked as they entered into the office of complete chaos... Papers were everywhere and sketches of arrays, finished or not, littered the walls. Ed cleared a small path through the papers on the floor with his foot as he sipped his coffee. And now that Harry was walking directly behind Ed the smeel hit him again and he had a sneaking suspicion there was more than sugar in the black liquid.

Ed set the mug down on top of some more papers on his desk and sat down in his chair, motioning for Harry to take a seat across from him. "It's simple vreally. I have an appearance to keep up. Ve all have to play the game, especially in situations like the one here."

Harry picked up a half empty box of chalk from the seat and set it on the desk after a moments hesitation as to where to put it in the cluttered area. Finally taking a seat he looked at Edward. "What do you mean 'game'?" he asked.

Ed leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk. "You do realize there is a var brewing on several fronts... all of vhich vith you as a focal point, ja?"

"I guess, but why do you have to act like a... grump to us in class?"

Ed laughed half heartedly while shaking his head. "This is exactly vhy you should be involved in everything pertaining to the var." He looked Harry directly in the eyes and the amused light left them. The usual warm color of gold seemed cold now. "Harry, vhy do you think that pink toad is here?"

"The ministry wants to interfere here at the school."

Ed kept his cool gaze focused on the-boy-who-lived. "Yes, but Vhy?"

"...." Ed raised an eyebrow at his silence. "I haven't really thought about it to much. I guess because Fudge is afraid me and Professor Dumbledore will get people to believe Voldemort is back." He said in a questioning way.

"That's part of it, but the minister is afraid of Albus himself. He believes the Opa vants to take his job as minister. In fact, he thinks Albus is raising an army of his own to take over. That is vhy the jumped at the chance to have someone in her position. A position vhere students wouldn't be able to further their combat abilities."

"He thinks Professor Dumbledore want's his job and the headmasters going to use an army of students to do it?" Harry scoffed in disbelief.

"I didn't say it makes sense, but more often than not, it is a very stupid reason that causes vars and unfortunately it is the people in the lower ranks that pay the price for their superior's stupidity." Ed leaned back in his seat then and looked off into the corner of the room for a moment as if remembering something.

"So..." Ed's eyes snapped back to him. "Um, what game are we playing then."

Ed smirked. "Oh, there are always games to play if you want to accomplish anything in life. Advancing in ranks, getting a favor, or, in this case, information gathering and security. You see, Dolores is the enemy and what do we do with our enemies?"

"Uh, defeat them?" Harry said with a look that screamed what the heck are you going on about?

Ed sighed, "Ja, of course we defeat them, but that's not vhat... Look, haven't you ever heard the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?"

It looked as if a lightbulb went off in Harry's mind as his eyes lit up in understanding. "I get it now! You're trying to get her to like you so she tells you what she's trying to do. That's why Professor Dumbledore hired you. You're a spy aren't you. That's why they had to rescue you from Voldemort." He said as if working things out for himself as he spoke. "And here I was beginning to think he hired you to keep an eye on me or something."

"Heh, yeah..." Ed coughed into his fist, avoiding really answering any of that. "The point is, I need to be on her good side and to be completely honest, it isn't going as vell as I had hoped." Here he met emerald eyes with those cool golden orbs again in an almost searching manner. "Remember vhen I said that these lessons vould not be free?"

"Yeah, you said something about that equivalent exchange."

"Vell, tonight I am going to be asking for that payment."

"But I haven't even had a lesson yet and what could you possibly want from me?" He asked in an uneasy voice.

"First of all, do you alvays get something before paying? Second, who said I vouldn't be teaching you tonight? And third," he leaned forward and flicked him in between the eyes with his flesh fingers, "Stop complaining." Ed then leaned back again as Harry rubbed his brow. "As for the payment I required two things for now. One is your silence. I hope you have not yet mentioned our private lessons to your friends." Harry shook his head. "Good, the other part of the payment is your cooperation during your detention tonight."

Harry's heart sunk, and here he thought he might be getting out of it. "What do you need me to do."

"All I need is for you to play along. In fact, outside of our lessons I don't vant you to like me at all. I want you to treat me like you would..." Ed grimaced. "Your potions professor."

"But why would I do that."

"Because I'm your new master and you are my apprentice. If I say jump you don't ask how high, you just start jumping and hope you get it vright." Harry crossed his arms. "Oh, you have no idea vhat I have in store for you," He said with a slightly sadistic tone that kinda creeped his new pupil out. "But your right," Ed conceded and the dark expression left his face. "You do need to understand vhat I vant from you in this. I vill be setting these appointments up as detentions so no one we do not vant knowing vill have a clue to vhat we are really doing."

"But that makes me look like a bad student."

"Ve are trying to vin vars and you care about appearances vhy?" At Harry's look of chagrin Ed continued. "I vill be making an appearance at your detention to night and as **sickening** as her punishment is I vill be agreeing vith it."

Ed sounded almost disgusted with himself and Harry had to wonder if the blond could actually pull it off. "That's fine I guess, not like I don't have to be there anyways."

"I vant you to understand that I absolutely hate that vomans method and vould shove my boot up her arsch given the chance." He growled, but calmed his tone. "But I also vant you to understand that you need to treat me vith as much disdain as her in her presence. Trust me, I vill be acting my part, I just don't vant you loosing faith in me over it. This is the quickest vay I could think of to get in her good graces."

"I understand Ed. I'm not going to hate you for it or anything."

Ed smiled at him. "Good. I knew you vouldn't let me down." He stood from his chair and finished off his 'coffee'. "Now lets get to that lesson of yours." He said with a slight grimace.

"Um, Ed?" Harry whispered to the blond on the bed. "Why are we in the hospital wing?" He asked quietly as they waited for the school nurse to come back.

Ed whispered back. "Professor here... and before you start learning advanced alchemy from me I vant you to understand the consequences of trying to break the rules or ignore the taboos." Ed answered with steely eyes. "I don't think the classroom display vas strong enough of a deterrent for your case."

Foot steps could be heard drawing near their sectioned off area and the two stopped their conversing. A moment later Poppy came around the curtain and looked at Harry and then focused on Ed who was sitting in his boxers and a tank top. "I still don't see why you want Mr. Potter here while we do this. It seems inappropriate."

"I might agree if he were a frauline, but as it is he is not, so I have no reservations about this. He is in detention for disregarding safety in my class." Ed looked pointedly at his metal limbs. "As you might have guessed, it is not a good idea to take my subject lightly."

Ed's eyes flicked a disapproving glare at Harry and the scarred boy nearly felt guilty for the transgression he didn't really do. _Ok, maybe he is a good actor. _He thought to himself as the medi-witch descended on Ed. For a bit the woman just inspected the limb, casting some type of inspection spells, but a short bit later Professor Flitwick came around the curtain and looked curiously at Harry before moving over to Ed and Poppy.

"Ah, Filius. Good, lets get this over vith."

"And hello to you to Edward." The diminutive man responded cheerfully. Ed only grumbled a response, already tired of being prodded by the woman hovering over his leg.

"Just think Ed. Won't be as bad this time. We've already done it once."

"Yeah," Ed said with sarcasm. "It might even tickle." He crossed his arms as the other two got ready. "Just don't forget our deal. You owe me."

"Of course not." Poppy answered happily.

Ed frowned slightly at everyones cheerful attitudes towards his suffering. Then he looked over at Harry who was sitting on a chair watching everything and a thought crossed his mind. An unpleasant thought. _Ugh, I'm really gonna hate myself for this._ Ed looked back at the witch pointing her wand at his prosthetic. "Vait."

Poppy paused right before she was going to start removing the metal leg. "What's the matter?" She asked in concern.

"Let Herr Potter do it." His eyes snapped to Harry. "Vith his own two hands."

"What? Why?" Harry almost squeaked.

Poppy frowned. "That's preposterous."

"Why on earth would you want to traumatize the boy?" asked Flitwick.

"He needs to learn." Is all Ed responded with.

Flitwick looked to poppy in question. "Mr. Potter is serving his detention in this way apparently." She answered in a disapproving tone.

Harry nervously stood up and walked to the side of the bed, all to aware of all the eyes watching him. When he stopped next to the fake leg he looked into golden eyes with uncertainty. "What do I uh, do.?" He asked lamely.

"I've already unlatched the proper pieces, all you have to do is pull it off." Ed watched Harry with a critical eye as he the boy put an unsure hand on either side of the metal.

The cool steel beneath his fingers was much more discomforting than he had thought it would be. The fake limbs just looked so lifelike, it was like Ed really still had his arm and leg when you looked from a distance. But now that he could really feel them it was different. Harry was about to pull when something occurred to him. He looked back up to Ed. "This isn't going to hurt you is it?"

"Oh, It vill hurt like hell. Just get on vith it already. And be quick about it. It vill just be vorse if you draw it out." Ed let his hand fall to his sides and lightly grasped the sheets in preparation. _At least this isn't going to be as bad as when he puts them back on._ With that happy thought he felt the angry flair of his nerves disconnecting as an unsteady hand pulled the automail from it's port.

Harry was a little paler than usual as he made it to towards Ron and Hermione. Hermione was the first to notice him as Ron had already begun stuffing his face. "Harry," she called out. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you since our last class."

"Yeah mate." Ron added around a mouth full of god knows what. "You just disappeared on us."

Harry seemed a little out of it as he sat down for a moment. "Detention." Was all he said as he grabbed a roll and took a bite.

"Detention?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron. Ron shrugged his shoulders. "But Harry, your detention with Umbridge doesn't start for another... ten minutes."

Harry seemed to snap back to reality. "Ten minutes!" He groaned and then grabbed a couple of rolls. "I'm never gonna get a decent meal at this rate."

"Whoa," said Ron. "Slow down a minute Harry. Didn't you say you already went to detention?"

"No," said Harry in exasperation. "I was in detention with Professor Elric before. I have to go to Umbride's now." He groaned. With that said he took off out of the hall and made his way to his actual detention, leaving a very confused pair of friends in his wake.

"Did you know he got a detention with your boyfriend?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed only gaining her a smirk from the red head. "That's not funny. You should be more respectful. He is a professor."

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend?" Asked two very similar voices.

It was Hermione's turn to groan now. "I don't have time to deal with this." She said in a huff and she too left.

"Something we said?" George asked Ron with a cheeky grin.

"Now whats this about Harry getting a detention with the angry midget?" Asked Fred.

"No idea." Ron said in between bites. "First I heard of it." He then pointed his forks at his brothers. "So, are you to gonna keep taking Professor Elric's class?" He asked and then used said utensil to shovel another scoop of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Fred and George looked at each other for a moment in amusement at their brother's antics. George answered first. "Of course not."

"The guy is off his rocker." added Fred.

"A bloody nutter." Ron agreed.

"Besides," Said Fred. "Our future lays outside the realm of academics."

"And his class is bound to be homework and headache central." Said George.

"That's exactly why I'm not taking it either." Agreed Ron. "I've got enough to worry about, what with OWL's and all. That's all I need is extra work."

Harry had been writing lines for nearly a half hour and still no sign of Edward. _W__here on earth is he?_ He thought impatiently. _Why do I care anyways, he's just gonna play along with her torture... But anything to distract me from this pain would be a pleasant relief_. That thought had barely finished running though his head when he heard a knock at the door. He glanced discretely at Umbridge who he found frowning at the door, much to his pleasure.

Ed didn't wait for a response, he merely gave her a half second before opening the door and letting himself in. Harry watched as the alchemist pretended to be surprised to see him there and then turned his attention back to the pink toad when Ed's eyes traveled in the same direction.

"Guten abend Frau Umbridge. How are you this evening?" Ed said in a pleasant voice that made Harry want to gag himself. Not because it was sickly sweet, but because of who it was directed at.

"Good evening to you to Elric." She said in a clipped tone and Ed's eyes glinted with suspicion for a moment before reverting back to Harry. "Is there something I can help you with?" She seemed to purse her lips and grow ridged as Ed approached Harry. As if she were about to get caught doing something inappropriate and she was preparing herself for defense.

"Vhat have ve here? Herr Potter?" Harry quickly ad-libbed and shot him a small glare. Ed laughed dispassionately at him before looking back up at Umbridge. "He has been giving you trouble as vell I take it?"

Umbridge's posture and face relaxed ever so slightly. "Why yes," She said, falling back into her fake, breathy tone. "He caused quite the scene in my class on Monday."

"I see." Ed said, sending him a disapproving look that was carefully angled to be in full view of the DADA teacher. "He only just got out of a detention with me. Vhat is his punishment if you don't mind me asking."

"Lines." Grumbled Harry.

"Herr Potter, get to your vork, I vas addressing your professor." Reprimanded Ed.

Harry's cheeks pinked. _Man he's good at that. I know I'm not really in trouble with him, but those looks and that tone. Good god, he should have been an actor._

Umbridge seemed to relax even more at that. "Though spoken out of turn he was actually being truthful. He has been punished with doing lines."

"Lines? That is all?" He asked raising a disbelieving eyebrow. "Vhy not give him a pillow and tell him to take a nap for the remainder of his detention. He vill learn nothing from such a soft repercussion."

Dolores looked a bit defensive as she straightened up again. "I assure you I am giving him a just punishment." She smiled in a slightly evil kind of way. That special little smile that shows through when she can't control her own sadistic pleasure. "He is writing lines with a very special pen."

Ed seemed to think for a moment before his eyes widened slightly. "Don't tell me..." He lifted up Harry's abused hand and inspected the wounds. "Amazing." He said in awe as he dropped the hand without preamble and ripped the pen from his other hand, examining the writing utensil. "Vhere on earth did you find a Fountain of Blood Pen?" He asked in awe.

Dolores finally seemed to relax completely and her creepy smile widened. "Oh," She giggled, "You know." She said in an off handed tone. "Being someone of my position and power does have it's little... perks." Ed sent a smirk at her and she giggled again.

The alchemy professor then put the pen back down on the desk and made his way over to Dolores. Harry on the other hand picked the pen up and pretended not to pay attention, but this was entirely to good to miss... though slightly nauseating.

Ed came up and leaned against the edge of her desk. "Vouldn't happen to know vhere to get me one of those now vould you."

Dolores's voice seemed to get even breathier as she spoke again. "Now now, I can just give out all of my little secrets. I like keeping my little strokes of genius to myself. We have to try and be original, now don't we?" She batted her eyelashes.

Edward was really struggling to keep the dashing smirk on his face now._ Think of smashing my right fist in a rapid upward motion to the underside of her flabby jaw. Yep there we go, smirk in full force. Thats better._ Smirk now firmly in place he responded in an even happier tone as he imagined the many ways he could inflict physical harm to the monstrosity. "Of course, of course _frauline_." His smirk widened. _Yeah, that would be great, just have to watch out for the metal getting stuck on her._.. "But I'm sure such an influential and... pretty little thing like yourself vould have no problem getting another for the personal collection of a friend." Though the pause in his compliment could have been for dramatic effect, in reality he was trying to swallow back the bile.

She placed her stubby little fingers under her chin as she leaned on them, attempting it to be a delicate move, but failing. "I suppose I could see what I could do." She said in an overly girly voice.

"You are the sweet one aren't you Dolores." Ed responded.

Harry couldn't stop himself, didn't even know it was coming, but a snigger left his mouth at Ed's comment. And he suddenly became very still as he realized how loud it was... and that the other two in the room had gone silent.

Ed frowned at the boy for a moment and then turned back to Dolores. "Please allow me to take over the rest of this detention for you Dolores. It seems this young man needs a lesson on how to respect vomen and I think I have just the punishment." He smiled evilly and the pink clad professor returned one of her own.

"Actually, that would be a relief. I do not particularly enjoy giving up my evenings to naughty students and if it were to give you pleasure, then by all means, take him."

"Danke." He said to her with a nod. "I vill make sure he learns his lesson good." Ed raised his voice as he directed it at Harry. "Up and out you disrespectful little snot. Wait for me in the hall."

Harry stood up huffily. "Yes, _professor_." He said cheekily and then made a b-line for the door.

"Watch out for this one Edward, he is a tough one to break." The ministry official warned.

Ed paused at the door. "Don't vorry Dolores, I know exactly how to handle little trouble makers like him. Guten abend." With that he shut the door behind him.

Ed glared at Harry and shooed him down the hall. When they turned the second corner and Ed was sure no one was around, he relaxed. The blond groaned and his shoulders sagged which Harry took as the que to finally laugh at him. "Shut the fuck up. I am going to need to gargle vith fire visky after that conversation. It left an awful taste in my mouth."

Harry laughed harder at that. "You did say some pretty nasty things back there."

"Ha, ha... ha." Came the heavily laden with sarcasm response.

"That was some grade A acting though." Complimented Harry as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "I don't know how you stomached it."

"It vas not easy, I can tell you that."

"And you want to do this all year?"

Ed stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. He then rolled his neck, soliciting a few cracks and pops before turning tired eyes on Harry. "Vant has nothing to do vith it. You already know vhy. Besides, I can not afford to stop my research and if I get on that _thing's_ bad side, vell, lets just say I don't vant her digging around in my past."

"Right right, the spy thing." Harry said seriously.

Ed sighed. "Guten naucht Harry. Get some rest." Ed patted him on the shoulder once and, with out looking back, made his way to his own room.

Harry shuddered for a moment as the heavy feel of the metal hand brought back memories from earlier in the night. As he watched Edward walk away, he thought clearly to himself the he was definitely never going to let that happen to him. _To see such a strong guy lying there with out his leg... it was just... _He cut himself off again. _Nope, not gonna go there._ He reminded himself and then turned to head for his own welcoming dorm... it wasn't until he reached his common room that he would remember the pile of homework waiting for him.

_IVX: And there we have it, a very long awaited chapter. Again, I am sorry for the long wait, but only a couple more weeks till college is out and I'll have a relatively easy summer to send you lots of consistent updates. Thank you to all of you faithful reviewers who still come back to read the story despite the long wait. I honestly love you all... ^_~_


	10. Tea Time

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively._

Speaking = "blah blah"

Thinking =_ blah blah_

Speaking German (when not written in actual German)= _"~blah blah~"_

**~ Ch 10 - Tea Time ~**

"Tertiary step." A chorus of voices droned out. "Reconstruction. Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape." Some of the students voices ended at slightly different times. However dull they sounded while reciting the statement, upon finishing those lines, they were immediately looking upon the blond professor with hope shining in their eyes .

He sent them an unpleased semi-glare. "Again." He said loud and clear. There was a collective groan through out the class and he scowled. "From the beginning then..." He looked through the sea of faces, just daring someone to complain. "Begin."

"The sequence of Transmutaion comes in three parts... Primary step. Comprehension. Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular make up of a particular material to be transmuted including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within."

It was almost painful to here the monotone, unsynchronized voices and Ed's eye began to twitch. "Enough." He said sternly. _They're not even trying now_. As he closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "You vill all practice these lines and by next class I expect it to sound like a choir in here. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Most students merely grumbled it out.

"Vhat was that? I don't think I heard anything."

"Yes sir." They all said a little louder, some with a slightly sarcastic hint that Edward chose to ignore for the time being.

"On top of that, I vant you all to vrite out each element from the periodic table and give the number of electrons in its valence shell. After that I vant you to tell me vether it has more of an affinity in nature to become a cation, anion, or remain as it is vith the reason vhy." There was yet another collective groan. "Most of you are lucky to even still be in this class after the horrid test results today." He said with a bit of a growl. "And since you are all so enthusiastic about this assignment, there vill be a fifty question quiz on not only vhat ve covered in class today, but also on that covered in your homework assignment. You are dismissed." He turned and stormed off towards his office before the first student even rose from their seat.

As he was about click his office door shut, he heard one of the slytherin girls talking quietly, but not quite quietly enough, to Draco. "He thinks we are made up of tiny little balls. This guy is a complete nut job, and he had the nerve to pick on you last class for standing up to him. pft. What an..." Her sentence was cut off by the sound of a door slamming. All those remaining in the classroom turned to see what was going on, but what Pansy saw made he blood run cold. Her alchemy professor had slammed the door shut alright, but he was still on this side of it... staring directly at her with a smirk.

Edward made a come hither motion with his finger, but the girl swallowed hard and shook her head no. Edward's grin widened just a little more, though one could tell that his jaw was clenched if they looked close enough. He made another motion for her to come to him which this time, reluctantly, she did. The bystanders watched as he clasped her hand in his and pulled her close to him, eliciting a blush from the girl. Professor Elric then leaned over and, still smirking, whispered into her ear. After a moment Pansy jerked back, wide eyed, and ran from the room. "Oh," Ed said cheerily. "and fifty points from Slytherin for disrespecting a Professor." That said, he finally retreated to his office for real this time.

Flopping down at his desk, he allowed his forehead to bang against the wooden surface with a groan of his own._ Bunch of ungrateful brats._ _I went through all the trouble of writing the course material for them and all they had to do was read it... lazy bastards._

A small pop sounded next to him and he didn't even bother to look. "Hallo Dobby."

"Excuse me Edward Elric, sir, but is there anything that Dobby can get for you?" He said hopefully.

Ed let out an amused puff of air, "You alvays seem to know don't you Dobby." He propped his head up on a fist and smiled at the silly looking being. "I could really used some of that vonderful apple pie. You make it so well and... it reminds me of home."

"It would be a honor sir, but Dobby is unworthy of such praise from a great wizard like Edward Elric the great alchemist." He started in on his negative self talk.

Ed reached out and patted the little guy on the head like you would child you were fond of. "Dobby, just call me Ed... please." The wide, awe struck look nearly caused Ed to sigh, but it was too cute... and Ed felt his expression soften of its own accord. "Now," He said before the house elf could do anymore self-bad-mouthing, "how about that pie."

"Yes sir," He started, but much to Ed's relief, Dobby ended with a "right away Ed... sir." And he disappeared again.

Ed shook his head before resting it once again on the cool surface of his desk._ "~what a day~"_ He was now down to two classes. A vast improvement to be sure but he had hoped to knock it down to only one class. The numbers in each class were small though. Perhaps he could combine them. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seemed to have the most students anyways. The class number size wasn't the big issue though. He had given them all a quiz and quickly reviewed them while they worked on an inclass assignment. With the exception of a couple... lets just say they weren't so good.

After he had enjoyed a slice of apple pie and got the next class's assignment and lecture set up done, he finally sat back with a stretch. _"~Well, now that thats over, I think I'll go grab some more to eat before heading off to Poppy's "lessons".~" _Grabbing a leather bound notebook that he had taken to writing his notes in, he headed for the great hall.

As he sat down at the head table he made sure to keep his nose in his book. No doubt the potions professor would have heard about the incident in his class by the time he got there. But perhaps, this time, he would be left alone if busy. He pulled out a ball point pen he had transmuted for himself and began scribing some coded notes as if writing in natural sentences. Of corse they were written in German, but he knew at least one other person knew that language here and he had a sneaking suspicion another did as well. In fact, that person sat down next to him as he finished up with his train of thought.

The amount of pink the woman wore burned his eyes even in his peripheral vision, but duty called. "Guten abend Dolores. You are looking lovely as ever. How has your day been?" He asked with a smile in a pleasant sounding voice. A few teachers as well as nearby students had stopped eating or conversing to look at the blond in confused wonder after hearing that.

Dolores let out a soft giggle of sorts. "Good evening to you Edward, I have had a pleasant day, though I must cut dinner short as I have another detention with Mr. Potter this evening."

"I see. Vell, best of luck." He said returning to his notes, friendly chit chat managed.

"I do have a bit of time thought." She said in an overly sugar coated voice. "And I actually wanted to talk with you about your class."

_Uh oh, here we go_. He turned his attention back to her and asked politely, "Vhat is it you are curious about?"

"It has come to my attention that you are teaching the children," here she 'giggled' again, "muggle studies. Science, if I'm not mistaken. I was merely curious as to your motives."

"As this is a school for vizards and vitches, I can see vhy you vould be curious." He said matter-o-factly. "But let me ask you a question. How many alchemy masters have you heard of?" She didn't answer right away so he answered for her. "Not many I'm sure. That is probably because the _powerful _alchemy involves a deep understanding of _muggle_ science."

Dolores scoffed. "That's preposterous."

"It may seem so, but I assure you it is true. They may be very, primitive, in their vays, but in this they actually got something right. As I told the students, you should never underestimate something because of it's origin." Edward appeared to turn away to mumble to himself, but he was keeping a close eye on her. "_~Even if that origin is from a bunch of filthy cavemen.~"_

Professor Snape was sitting down just as this was said. He raised a curious eyebrow at the blond, but didn't comment.

"Couldn't agree with you more Edward." Replied Dolores approvingly. "I find them rather filthy myself. Don't know how you manage to suffer though their thought processes." She said with an air of superiority.

_Gotcha._ Edward thought, but appeared to look surprised and pleased. "_~Why Dolores, I was unaware you spoke German. What a pleasant surprise.~"_

"No, I do not speak it well, but I do understand a fair amount." She said as she dropped a couple of sugar cubes in her tea.

Ed sent a meaningful look to the potions master while she was occupied. He may not like the man, but he was still on the same team. No need for them to let anything 'slip' should they be talking in German.

"So you give a swish, flick, swish-flare." He demonstrated to make sure he had the movement right. With a nod of approval from Poppy he continued. "And say the words 'Resarico Viscus.'?

"Resarcio Vis**cus**, but yes very good. You've learn quite a few advanced medical spells tonight. Why don't we end it here?" She offered.

"How are you planing to give me practice vith these spells Poppy? I suppose you don't have some cut and bleeding people on standby for just such an occasion?" He joked. "Though I suppose a couple of them can be tried on anyone. I vould like like to practice though finding a villing participant might be..." He smirked. "Never mind. I'll be here same time next week vith a partner to help." He placed his wand in a holster at his hip and made to leave.

"Your not going to use a student are you?" She asked in concern.

"As I understand it. So long as the children do not die, I have the right to chose whatever punishment I find fitting for them. If in their detention I benefit from their punishment, which is often the case in such situations, then all the better." He waved over his shoulder and left the nurse in the hospital wing.

"I am going to have to speak with Albus about this. His methods are just to unsettling." She said, shaking her head.

Ed was writing down notes in his leather notebook as he walked. He didn't want to forget anything he had just learned. It was all very handy in dangerous situations. Mending flesh, stopping blood loss, numbing, as well as mind calming or dreamless sleep spells. In deed, very useful spells, especially in his line of work._ Though, not exactly sure what to classify myself as right now. Soldier, spy, teacher... all of the above._ He smirked, _oh well, since it's me theres sure to be danger no matter ware I am. _The smirk slowly faded and he started to flip back through his older notes._ I'm coming back Al, just wait on me._

He didn't have have another private lesson with Harry until tomorrow morning, so he decided he might as well get some more research done. He made his way to his office, as it held most of his work. Not to mention the transmuted walls of the classroom were an excellent surface for drawing arrays on. Besides, with the direction his thoughts had taken, he doubted he'd be able to go to sleep anytime soon. Regardless of the hour, he wasn't going to waste any free time.

The latest design he had been working on was still not to his liking. He could chance the same method that got him here, but more than likely it would only succeed in killing him. The times he had been transported between worlds there had been been some sort of alchemic amplifier and all were distinctly different. Based on what he was told, the only reason he had come out on this end again after his 'sacrifice' had been because the old gate had been opened by magical means and he had been 'summoned' after a fashion. Now he had to find yet another way to traverse worlds.

After pushing all the desks aside he held out a piece of chalk and set it on the ground. A quick clap of the hands and the gigantic array was spread out before him. He stood there just contemplating it for quite a bit. After a time he went and got some transfiguration and vanishing text books out and opened them to different sections. Spreading these out on the ground, he looked between them and the circle a couple of times. With a small nod he focused in on what he thought needed to be changed.

Using his wand, he levitated a piece of chalk over to one of the emptier spots near the middle of the large array. _This time I'm going to do it without giving up a part of me._ He thought determinedly as the chalk began to write out what his wand willed it to. After about five minutes of writing in runes like this, he took a step back to admire his work. _"~There is still something missing. Hmmm, It looks a little to... geometrical.~"_

He used his wand to set down the chalk and said, "Tergeo." softly. The small flick of his wand only cased a small section inside an inner circle to be erased. This continued on until close to midnight. Edward was just putting the finishing touches on an intricate tribal like design, over lapping a double lined circle, when he heard the large wooden doors creek open. As he was facing perpendicular to the door, a quick glance told him that no one seemed to have entered. He was just about to go look for someone in the hall, but his finely tuned ears heard the quiet pat-pat of soft foot steps.

Ed circled the array to make it seem as if he were inspecting his work, but in reality he was drawing nearer to whoever or whatever was in the room with him. He didn't survive two waves of homunculai and the gate several times only to be taken out because of some silly invisibility charm. He slowed to a halt when he came near the spot the patter had stopped. Wether they were standing at the edge of the circle to spy on his work or to stand in his intended path and take him by surprise, it didn't matter. He would get the jump on them.

There was a split second where he looked like he was going to lean down and fix something on the array, but instead clapped his hands at the last minute. He held the sharp blade against an invisible force, around where a person's head should be. Even the bangs framing in firey golden eyes seemed to be sharper, more dangerous, as he glared towards whatever his arm was pressed against. "Show your self unless you vant to die."

Harry's heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he saw the glint of metal heading for his neck. If Ed had followed through, Harry would be dead. The malice in his teacher's voice only cause the teens hart to pound harder. An amazing feet since it already threatened to pound straight through his ribs. Gasping in a breath, not realizing he had been holding it in the first place, he finally responded. "W...wait Ed! It's me!" He ripped the cloak off, trying as best he could, with shaky hands, not to cut it on that blade held so close. "See!"

Ed looked surprised for a second and quickly lowered his blade, transmuting it back. Harry promptly let out a sigh of relief and fell to his butt. "Harry? Vhat are you doing?"

"I came to visit you cause..."

"Vhat do you think you are doing sneaking up on me like that! Didn't you learn anything from Hermione?" He to sat down on the floor, though his decent was much more graceful. His gaze grew distant and he looked off to the far corner of the room. "I could have killed you..." He turned back to Harry, just as the boy was about to apologize, and his glare returned. "Stupid!" He smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head and fixed his glasses. "You didn't have to hit me so hard you know."

"That vas a gentle tap. vussy." He said with a smirk. He saw Harry's brow scrunch and laughed. "Don't vorry. Ve'll have that cured in no time." Harry frowned and Ed laughed a little harder. Finally, after his laughter subsided and Harry was all but pouting, Ed stood up and offered a friendly hand to him. He took it and Ed hauled him to his feet.

"So," Harry said trying to keep the pout out of his voice. "What are you trying to do with this thing?"

Ed eyed him for a moment with a smirk. "I think the more important question at the moment is vhy you are out so late after curfew." He then looked past Harry to the cloth heap on the floor. "And vhat exactly you have there." He looked into emerald eye's, waiting for his answers.

Harry sighed. "That's just an invisibility cloak." He looked away and mumbled the next part. "And I kinda wanted someone to talk to."

Ed's feature softened. "Come on then. Lets go to my office and have a seat. I'll have Dobby bring us some snacks."

Harry gave him a surprised look. "You know Dobby?"

"Ja, vhy?"

"Well, I don't know." He shrugged. "Guess it's just surprising you knew his name. Most wizards don't take the time of day for the house elves and there are just so many here in Hogwarts."

"I only know a few of their names, but Dobby comes around the most. Strange creatures really. Kinda slow, but sweet." He smirked again and looked at Harry. "Kinda like my apprentice."

"Hey!"

"Kidding kidding." He said with placating hand motions.

"Not like I'm really your apprentice yet anyways." He said grumpily.

"Now vhy vould you say a thing like that?" Ed asked as he opened the door to his office.

Harry looked kinda sheepish after the comment had slipped out, but his ego had been bruised enough tonight so he came up with his defense. "Well other than letting me know about your plan with the pink demon, all you've really done is use me to further that goal and scare the bloody crap out of me." He crossed his arms as he sat down, looking defiant.

Ed crossed his arms and look at him with equal defiance. The staring contest lasted just a bit longer before Harry relented and relaxed his posture, looking away. Ed to relaxed slightly, "It seems you are too used to classroom learning. Again, another thing ve vill need to clear up in our lessons." Harry gave him a questioning look. "You may not realize it yet, but you have already learned some very important lessons. You'll figure some of them out in time and the other... ve'll pray you never have to truly understand.

Harry thought about the prosthetics that were currently hidden from view. "Sorry Ed, I just had a hard day." He looked back to the alchemist. "Ron found out about Umbridge's detentions last night and tonight something happened and I talked to Hermione. But... but all they do is tell me to run to the teachers. I can't even really talk to them about it."

"Last time I checked, I vas a teacher Harry." His voice held a hint of amusement.

Harry flushed. "You're different! It doesn't count." He objected.

"Ok, ok. I'm done picking for the night." He leaned back in his chair and pulled a rope. After a second Dobby popped into the room, wearing several hats that looked suspiciously like the ones Hermione had been making. At the sight of his two favorite people the poor thing looked like he was about to faint. "Dobby," Ed said, trying to get his attention. "Could you please bring us some snacks and drinks?" The elf nodded, wide eyed, and disappeared. "I take it he likes you as vell?"

"You have no idea." Harry groaned fondly, but laughed with Ed about their little friend.

"So, tell me vhat has you so upset you felt it necessary to sneak out of the dorms."

"It's kinda... complicated." harry started.

"Vhat ever you say in this room vill not be repeated, you have my vord."

Harry looked grateful. "You see, my scar..." He started. For the next bit of time Harry explained a few things about his scar and how it reacted to Voldemort and how he had had the same reaction when Dolores touched him in detention earlier that day. "... and Hermione thinks it's just a coincidence because of what Dumbledore said last year about my scar reacting to what Voldemort was feeling." He finished. "But then she just told me to go talk to him."

Ed took a deep breath, buying himself some time to think over what he was about to say. "I think..." He started slowly. "She is right about telling Albus," He put his had up in a halting motion. "but I vill not make you tell him. I've already given you my vord I vill not tell anyone vhat is discussed in here."

"Thank you."

Ed waved off the thanks. "I just vant you to know I am glad you confided in me. It may seem like it's for the best, to keep things to yourself to save others, but sometimes it is for that very reason that people end up hurt in the end." He was silent for a moment. "Trust me, it is a lot easier vhen you are not carrying the entire veight of the vorld alone." He said softly.

"So what do you think about all this?" Harry asked hopefully, trying to change the topic slightly.

"At this moment I think it is good ve pulled off that little play in your detention." He gave self approving nod. "But I honestly have no clue." He said with a sheepish smile. "All I can offer you is an ear to listen and my vord that I vill do my best to learn vhat I can from the toad."

"Thanks... again." Harry said, not entirely let own by the fact Ed couldn't give a guess. He did feel lighter after talking about it all to someone who he didn't have to worry about telling him to go to Dumbledore or McGonagall. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, one sipping coffee, the other hot chocolate, compliments of Dobby the house elf. Finally after finishing the drink Harry came to another topic of conversation. "So you never did tell me what that big circle out there is f-f-for." He said with a yawn.

Edward set down the barley half finished coffee and yawned himself. "I suppose," He started, "it is only equivalent to let you in on my little secret since you confided in me." Harry woke up more at this declaration, but the follow up made him slump back in his chair. "But that is a story for another night." Ed pulled out his pocket watch. "Alvright, off to bed vith you. Ve both need some kind of sleep tonight."

"I guess." Said Harry tiredly as he picked up his cloak and threw it around his shoulders.

Ed's eyebrow rose at the sight of a seemingly floating Harry head, but just shook his own. "You know, I vas going to make you get up really early and run you ragged, but I think I might just vant to sleep in. Vhy don't ve save our lesson till after breakfast instead of before sunrise." He said as he closed the classroom door behind him. He looked out the windows and caught sight of a moon low in the sky. "If I kept it the same time I set ve might as vell stay up for just a bit longer and start." He joked.

"Yeah, that would kinda suck." Agreed Harry.

"Cover up your head. Vouldn't vant anyone seeing your head floating down the hall beside me. They'd all think the crazy Alchemy professor vith a bad temper beheaded 'the-boy-who lived'." He made finger motion quotation marks.

"God I hate that name." Harry said as he covered himself all the way.

"Ja, it is pretty stupid." Ed agreed. They walked together until nearly the Gryffindor common room. Even though Ed couldn't see him he knew they would be separating at this point. "Guten nacht Harry." He said softly and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Good night Ed." Harry said equally as soft and then went his own way.

Snape had been enjoying a peaceful breakfast for the first time since the start of term. He had arrived early so that paired with the fact most students would sleep in on Saturday, the disturbances would be kept to a minimum. He was in a rather good mood actually. That is until he saw a slightly disheveled Edward Elric, with bags under his eyes, walking to the head table. Snape closed his eyes and waved goodbye to his peaceful morning.

To the potion masters surprise, Ed merely grunted out a greeting, pored himself a cup of coffee and turned to leave. Snape mentally breathed out a sigh of relief, but tensed again as the blond stopped in his tracks and turned back to him. _I knew it. The imp looked entirely to disgruntled to leave me in peace_. A sneer rose to his lips as he watched the young man from his peripheral vision.

Ed stopped a couple paced away and set his cup down on the table while looking at a sugar bowl, the one that Dolores always used. He then proceeded to smile at Snape, who's brows furrowed. "Do you think I should add sugar to my coffee today?" Questioned Ed, but before Snape could make a snarky remark about not caring, Ed continued on. "You know," he said in a happy voice while clapping his hands together. "I think I vill." He reached down and rested his gloved fingers on the mound of sugar cubes.

Snape watched as a small, subtle flash of blue seemed to flow through the sweet squares. He then looked at Ed with suspicion. Much to his annoyance the blond just kept on smiling as he drew his hand back.

"You know, maybe I von't. I don't think this 'sugar' vill be to my liking." He picked up his coffee again and left.

Snape eyed the sugar bowl suspiciously for a moment, expecting a trap to spring on him. After nothing happened for a few moments he returned to eating. A little more tense than he had been originally, but none the worse for ware.

Dolores sat down in her usual seat just as Severus was finishing up and getting ready to leave. He had made to stand, but as Dolores had a cup of tea before her he decided he might just wait for his meal to digest before walking around. Or maybe he was curious to see what Edward actually did to her sugar, not that he'd admit it.

He watched discreetly as she slowly added a couple of cubes while reading the Daily Prophet. He watched still as she slooowly stirred the liquid... and then left it to sit. He scoffed mentally at himself for being curious and was about to get up when she finaly picked up the tea cup and lifted it to her lips, still reading the paper.

To make his attempt at getting up look less noticeable Severus reached for a muffin and sat back in his seat. He mechanically took a bite of the muffin while still focusing on the woman a couple of seats down. The cup was being tilted back and...

Tea sprayed from Umbridge's mouth like a hose and even managed to hit some poor unsuspecting student who had just arrived and was sitting at the head of his table. The pink clad 'professor' sputtered a few times before looking around to see everyone staring at her. She set down her sodden paper and lifted her chin high. Standing from her seat she brushed some imaginary dirt off of her damp skirt and left the room with her nose in the air.

After the shock of what he just saw wore off and the students started laughing loudly, he almost laughed right along with them, almost. _Perhaps the brat isn't a complete waste of space._ He thought, but then he frowned._ If the little rat ever tries something like that on me, I'll kill him._

_IVX: Hehe, I usually end the chapter with a night scene, but I figured to give you guys a little bonus scene for being so understanding about college and stuff. Hope you guys liked it and remember. I love you all... ^_~_


	11. THE Lesson

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively._

Speaking = "blah blah"

Thinking = _blah blah_

Speaking German (when not written in actual German)=_ "~blah blah~"_

_AN: Just so you know this chapter is written mainly from Harry's pov for a reason. Ok, you can go read now ^_^_

**~ Ch 11 - THE Lesson ~**

Harry was following dutifully behind his "master" as they walk farther and farther away from the school. In fact, if he didn't know any better he'd think Ed was leading him to the forbidden forest. As they closed in on the thickly wooded area and Ed gave a glance over his shoulder Harry amended his thoughts. Ed was leading him into the forbidden forest! _What in the world is he gonna teach me in there. _He worried as he saw the alchemist push through the underbrush. He hesitated a moment before hurrying in after him. It's not like he hadn't been in here several times before, but after Ed's comment last night about running him ragged, the forest seemed even more foreboding than usual today.

They walked onward in a confusing series of twists and turns and Harry was really beginning to worry they would be lost. His worry only grew as the forest around them darkened to a twilight lighting due to the heavy foliage. Finally Harry couldn't hold it in any longer. If they got lost after this long of a hike, it could take forever to get out, if they made it out at all with what live in these woods. But most importantly, if they were to late making it back and he missed quidditch practice... Angelina would murder him herself.

"Ed?" Harry asked softly, but when he didn't respond Harry spoke up. "Ed? Do you know where we are cause I really don't want to get lost in here." He asked and it kind of trailed off into a mumble as Ed turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Without saying a word the Alchemy Professor clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. In a flash the blond was rocketing through the canopy on a stone pillar. After a moment and another clap sounding softly from above, Ed was returning to the ground with ease. "Ja, _I_ know exactly vhere I am, but do you?"

"Huh?" Harry asked in puzzlement. If Ed knew where they were then what did it matter if he did or not. Unless this as some kind of weird Ed test. "Was I supposed to try and keep my barring with all of the turns you took through the middle of the woods?" He asked incredulously.

Ed crossed his arms. "Did you even try?"

Harry looked down and started with "Uh..."

Ed cut him off. "That vould be a no then." He said shaking his head.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Harry protested. "Even you had to use your alchemy to figure out where we were."

Ed ignored the protest. "You have a long vay to go," he sighed, "so ve better stop here and begin. The sooner I teach you the better." He walked closer to him and held out his hand. "Let me have your vand."

Harry felt his aggravation with the blond's attitude lesson as he realized he was about to actually learn something. "So," he smiled as he handed over his wand willingly, "what are you gonna teach me first?" He looked around then at their surroundings. "And why did we need to come all the way out here?"

Ed pocketed the small wooden weapon and knelt down to inspect the ground, picking up a few rocks he found half buried under dirt an leaves. "You have only one lesson to learn today." He stated without looking away from his task. He then knelt down and picked up a long fallen branch and turned back to Harry. "One is all, all is one." That said, he placed the gathered items on the ground and clapped his hand.

"What exactly does that mean?" Harry questioned uneasily as Ed produced a long bladed staff from his transmutation. "And what are you planning to do with that?" Harry asked taking a step back as his teacher looked up at him with an unnerving gaze.

Edward took a small step towards his bespectacled student who in turn took another step away, nearly tripping on a tree root. "I'm sorry, but there is one very important lesson that you must learn and ve don't have a month or a deserted island handy."

Now Harry was really starting to worry. _Ron was right, he really is crazy isn't he?_ He thought as panic began to pool in the pit of his stomach. "Are you feeling ok Ed?" Harry tried to stall as he took another step back.

Ed raised an eyebrow before a decidedly evil smirk settled on his face. "Oh I'm just fine. You one the other hand..." He grasped the spear like staff in a way that promised its use.

"Now hold on just a second Ed. What are you gonna do? You can't just kill me, people would know." Harry rambled and raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"Vhat's the matter?" Ed mocked. "This is vhat you vanted isn't it? Me to teach you?" He swiped at the air in front of Harry and the gryffindor used all of his seeker agility to avoid getting cut.

"Hey!" Yelled Harry. "Stop it right now! This isn't funny anymore!" He yelled half hoping it was all a big joke and half hoping if that wasn't the case then his yelling might snap the crazy alchemist out of whatever madness he had fallen into.

Ed seemed to relax for a moment and the smirk slowly faded into a mild scowl. "The lesson herr Potter. One is all, all is one." In the blink of an eye Ed rushed forward and slammed the blunt end of the spear into Harry's solar plexus. Harry was paralyzed by the blow as he felt like he was trying to suck air through a straw. Ed, still posed close to Harry with the pole in his gut, leaned in close and said, "Tell me vhat that means and I vill let you live to become my true apprentice." With that he vanished into the surrounding woods.

Harry sunk to his knees for a moment as he tried to get a full breath before he would pass out. Adrenaline coursed through his veins dulling the pain and heightening his senses... as well as his fear. Finally he was able to gulp in the much needed oxygen and regain his footing. He took a moment to scan his surroundings. He had no idea where the crazy alchemist had gone._ What the Hell! What chance do I stand anyways! He's a war vet who can use magic and circle-less alchemy and he has my wand! I'm completely defenseless against him. _The realization hit him then. I could really die out here and no one would know before it was to late. The thought of death spiked the adrenaline in his system to new heights.

_I am Not gonna die. _He told himself as he took off in a full out sprint. _I can't die, not now. I have to defeat Voldemort yet! _He protested in his own mind as he ran blindly through the woods. Suddenly a glint of metal flew passed him and a dull thunk sounded directly in front of him. As Harry slid to a halt he came face to face with Edward's bladed staff sunk deeply into a thick tree. With a large gulp Harry turned around to see golden orbs glinting in the half light of the forbidden forest.

Ed straightened from his throwing position and stared the scarred boy down. "Focus... the lesson." He said as he reached down to his boot and, much to Harry's horror, pulled out an overly large knife. "The meaning..." Reminded the blond as he held the knife at the ready.

_Right! All I have to do is figure out what One is all, all is one means and... AH!_ His train of thought was interrupted by another attack from his "professor". Ed swiped at Harry's face and the teen dropped to the ground on instinct alone. Not letting the chance pass him by he kicked out with his foot at Ed's knee. A dull clunk and a sharp pain in his ankle was all the reward he got for his efforts.

Ed smirked down at him. "Vrong leg." He stated and plunged the knife down at him. The large blade sunk into the soft earth just to the left of Harry's head after he quickly pulled his head to one side. Now Ed was nose to nose with him. "Giving up already?" He chided with a click of his tongue. "Vhat a disappointment."

Harry's anger suddenly burned hot and overpowered his fear. With an almost snarl he pushed the blond off of him with his hands and feet. He quickly grabbed the knife and got to his feet. "I am Not gonna be killed by some alchemy Nut Case in these Stupid Woods!" Yelled Harry as he held the knife handle with both hands out in front of him. Edward's deep chuckle almost caused the scowl to fall from Harry's face.

"Now that's the spirit." Stated Ed mirthfully as he got to his feet. "I think ve are getting somevhere." He clapped his hands and transmuted his arm into a familiar blade. "You had better hurry vith that answer though... you are running out of time." He rammed his metal arm into Harry's hands causing the knife to go flying. Snatching the knife out of the air, Ed gave one more smirk before disappearing into the surroundings again.

Harry rubbed his sore hands and stomped the ground. "What are you!" He yelled at the surrounding woods angrily. "A frickin Ninja!" His eyes flung to a bush off to the right that shook slightly. He readied himself for another physical attack from Ed, but the glowing red eyes that peered out from the shadowed branches and the low growl that accompanied those eyes sent him running again.

_How could I be so stupid!_ He reprimanded himself mentally as he ran for his life from god knows what._ I'm in the forbidden forest yelling my bloody head off. Why don't I just put myself on a dinner plate with some nice potatoes and carrots! _Just then a force slammed into his side and he went tumbling through through the underbrush. The ruff foliage tore at his clothes and scratched at his skin, but the moment he came to a halt he sprung to his feet holding his tender right side. "What the hell was that!" He muttered to him self in a panting voice as he ran again. He heard the dying growls and wines of some unfortunate animal and he willed his feet to move faster.

"This can all be over." Echoed a voice through the trees. "Just give me vhat I vant."

Harry growled to himself in frustration. "How am I supposed to be able to **think** when you're trying to **Kill Me**!" He yelled back, but on the inside he was racking his brain for the answer. _One is all all is one one is all all is one... _"Ah! What does it mean!" At that moment he broke through a rather thick patch of branches and ran into something sticky. The surprise of the odd sensation brought him to a stop as he looked at what he had run into.

He tried to brush the thick white substance off before it finally clicked in his mind as to what it was. Feeling his stomach bottom out, he looked up to see several beady little eyes gazing hungrily at him from the shadowy eight legged form. When the form crouched to jump at him he struggled for half a second with the demolished section of web and took off in yet another direction. He never noticed the large knife fly with deadly precision into the acromantula that had nearly gotten to him nor the concerned golden orbs that tracked his escape.

* * *

Ron caught up with Hermione at Lunch. "Hey 'Mione, have you seen Harry around?"

"Not since breakfast." Replied the bushy haired witch. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No, don't think so, but we have practice in a little bit and I was gonna go with him there, but I couldn't find him."

"I'm sure he's just catching up on homework somewhere quiet. He did have a lot of time taken up by detentions this week."

"Yeah," agreed the red head, "Your probably right."

* * *

A much dirtier and more ragged looking Harry leaned against a tree catching his breath. How long had he been at this insane game of life and death tag. Hours? Days? He was pretty sure it was still the same day since the soft light that actually made it through the canopy had yet to fade. It sure as hell felt like forever and a day though. Between sneak attacks from Ed and run ins with the locals, Harry was lucky to still be breathing at all. Fatigue and emotional stress was finally wearing him down and he seemed to gain an erie calm about him. Harry just let himself slump again the tree and for a moment he felt like giving up. _What's the point?_ Either Ed or the forest was going to kill him and most likely no one would even find his body. He watched a line of rather wicked looking ants march across the tree root next to him, some carrying little bits of leaves.

He scoffed at himself. "Yeah," he said to the ants, "Some savior I am. Here I'm suppose to defeat "the dark lord" and I'm gonna be killed off by my alchemy teacher." He just watched them keep on marching past without even acknowledging his existence. He felt completely lethargic, giving into his doom. "I'm probably gonna die right here and get eaten by some dumb animal... or maybe you guys will eat the stupid plants that grow from my rotting corpse." He finally turned away to gaze out unfocused at the woods around him, realizing he was talking to ants. "I never even got to ask Cho out." He lamented. "What a crappy way to end my insignificant life."

Something in his line of sight caught his attention and he refocused his gaze to actually see what was in front of him. Through the line of trees he saw an angry alchemist glaring at him, sword-arm clearly visible from the distance even in the low light._ Looks like this is it. I'm never gonna figure out that stupid riddle and he's gonna kill me. _Harry said in exhausted acceptance. He watched as the blond's scowl seemed to deepen and he got into an attacking stance.

Suddenly, as if someone had flipped a switch, Harry sprung to his feet with a new rush of energy. _No! No I am Not gonna die!_ He reassured himself as the newest adrenalin rush pumped fire through his veins and he took the offensive. He grabbed a nearby stick and charged at the damned alchemy professor with for all that he was worth. He had time to see Ed smirk before somehow finding himself on the ground, wind sufficiently knocked out of him. Golden features filled his vision as he felt the cold bite of the steel blade against the delicate skin of his neck.

"Last chance." Stated Ed in a serious voice as his golden orbs burned holes through Harry's cool green pools. It was to intense and Harry had to look away. "One is all, all is one." Stated the alchemist gruffly as he tightened his hold on the boys arms and pressed the blade a bit harder. "What vill happen if you die hear I vonder?" He hinted, but kept his tone mocking.

Harry's vision zeroed in on a stray ant and suddenly... it all clicked. "One is all and all is one." He whispered to himself in awe that he finally understood.

Edward turned his head to the side as if trying to hear, but was actually trying to hide his forming smirk. "I'm sorry, vhat vas that?" He prodded and pulled the blade away from the boys neck slightly.

Harry turned to him with a triumphant smirk, "I am the one and the all is everything else around me that makes up the world, the universe even. Everything is connected." Suddenly Ed's weight left him and the blond was smiling down at him warmly with a friendly hand extended. With a confused expression and a hesitant hand, Harry took the offered help and was pulled onto his tired feet.

Ed took a step back and returned the metal of his arm to normal. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small flask. "Here," he said tossing it to the disheveled boy. "You are probably dying of thirst right now." Harry caught it and eyed it warily. "Oh, come on. If I vas going to kill you I vould have slit your throat vhen I had the chance." Harry gave him a look as if to say, 'well you are f'n crazy after all...' "Just shut up and drink. I vas never really going to kill you. I just needed you to believe I vould."

Harry tore the lid off and took an angry drink. After draining it he threw it to the ground hard. "And why the Bloody Hell would you need to do that?" He yell-asked, his anger at his teacher finally coming to fruition. Ed sighed and pulled out the boy's wand from his pocket. Harry quickly snatched it from him and pointed it at Ed who merely sat on the ground and sighed again. The blond looked entirely to relaxed for Harry's taste.

"This is 'The Lesson' to learn in alchemy and it is one you have to learn for yourself to truly gain from it." He explained to the tense teenage wizard. "Sit down and take it easy for a minute. You deserve a rest, you did vell." He kept his tone as gentle as possible to coax the boy to relax. "I did tell you it wouldn't be easy."

Harry sat down after a moment, but still kept his wand pointed at Ed incase he tried anything again. "Why should I believe you? You sure looked like a nutter while you were trying to kill me back there. Whats to say you won't snap and attack again?"

Ed looked guilty. "I had a feeling this vould happen, but it couldn't be helped." He said more to himself at first. "Look, if you vant proof I vas not trying to kill you I could try and find all the nasty little creatures that I took out before they could actually do any harm to you." He offered and was relieved when Harry finally lowered his wand, but was disappointed to see his mouth set in a deep scowl. Ed looked out into the woods then, remembering. "Vhen I vas only a child, my teacher put me and my younger brother on a deserted island for an entire month vith the same riddle I gave you. She also had one of her friends attack us every night dressed as a monster... oh and he also stole our food too. After nearly starving and thinking ve vere going to die, ve finally figured it out and survived. Vhen my master came back for us ve gave her the answer and she accepted us as her students." He came back out of his memories and looked back to Harry. "It vas similar to vhat her master had done to her. It's sort of a tradition... and it is a very important lesson for people like me and yourself."

"What?" scoffed Harry, finally starting to believe. "Complete head cases?" He asked as he flailed back onto the cool ground with a grown. "Because thats what I am for taking you up on this apprenticeship."

"No." Said Edward softly. "People who know loss... orphans..."

Harry sat up again quickly to see Ed looking away again. "You're an orphan too?" He asked, but followed it quickly with another question. "What does any of that have to do with learning alchemy though?" The frown came back to his face.

"Come on." Said Ed as he got to his feet, face turned away from his student. "Ve need to get going so ve can get out of here before night fall. It is bad enough in here during the day." He started to walk, but stopped when he noticed he wasn't being followed. He turned back to see harry standing now, but his arms were crossed and he was rooted to the spot.

"I think after what you just put me through I deserve a better explanation in the Very least." he demanded.

"You a right and I vill tell you on the vay, but ve do need to be moving." He began walking again and after a moment he heard the heavy foot falls of his student following after him.

They traveled in silence again for a bit before Ed finally spoke again. "Alchemy is a powerful thing Harry. That power can give you the illusion of power next to that of a gods, but... that's just not the case." He said sadly. He continued after holding a branch out of the way for Harry. "People that have felt loss, especially the loss of a parent or loved one, vell, vith all that power of creation at our fingertips it seems so simple to just... create them back into thins world."

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean it's possible to create a..."

"NO!" Ed's loud yell echoed through the forest. The distant cow of a birdlike creature sounded through the silence between them as it flew in fright from his yell. After another moment of silence he started again. "That vas one of the purposes of the lesson. To show you that everything is part of a greater cycle. A cycle that can not and should not be broken. The current of life flows in one direction and one direction only. To bring back the dead goes against that flow and in alchemy it vill only lead to death, destruction, and misery."

"But why is it any different from other creations in alchemy?" Asked Harry innocently.

"Because of the soul Harry. Because of the soul." He stopped and looked into bright emerald eyes. "Alchemy is equivalency and vhat do you think is the equivalency for bringing back a soul from the afterlife?" He relinquished his gaze and continued walking. "It is more than anyone can give or has the right to give..."

Harry was contemplative for a bit more of their walk as he thought over what his alchemy master had told him. "If you were to sacrifice your own life wouldn't that be enough though?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

"That is the price for merely trying most often, but you vill only succeed in creating monster in human form." He gave him a stern look. "The creation of human life is God's territory and to trespass on it vill cost you dearly... Do ve need to repeat our lesson today to have the cycle of life pounded deeper into your thick skull?"

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! No, I'm good." He laughed nervously. Just curious is all."

"You know vhat they say about curiosity." He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah," grimaced Harry, "Look where being curious about alchemy got me." He said sarcastically as he motioning to his torn clothes and the forest around him.

Ed chuckled once , but turned a serious gaze on his student again. "I'm serious though. Don't ever try it. It vill only bring pain." he warned and then kept on trudging along. "Though now that you have faced your own death... asking this Cho girl out vill seem like a valk in the park." Smirked Ed. "OW!" He cried when a pine cone collided with the back of his head. He glared over his shoulder at a half smirking Harry before his scowl turned back into a smirk of his own. "Ja, I deserved that." He laughed and they continued on their way.

"Hey Ed?" Came Harry's voice after a while.

"Vhat is it?"

"You never did say exactly what you did to lose your arm and leg." Came the raven haired boy's unsure responce. Harry watched as his alchemy master's back stiffened for a second and then relaxed again.

"Like I said, attempting human transmutation vill only bring you pain." was his answer.

Harry stopped in his tracks, still watching Edward walk away from him. I_ took a guess, but I didn't think that was actually did that. _He started walking faster to come up next to the blond. "So you mean you..." He trailed off.

Ed scowled and turned his face away from Harry slightly. "...ja..." He confessed softly. He smiled a small smile that didn't reach his eyes and added. "You are very bright Harry, maybe to bright." He grumbled the last part.

"Right." Harry said scratching the back of his head. " Sorry for asking."

"No, its fine Harry." Sighed Ed. "Like you said, you deserve a good explanation... it is only equivalent." Harry had begun to fall back feeling slightly awkward now, but thinking that was all the answer he was going to get. He was surprised though when Ed began speaking again.

"Vhen I vas little. It vas just me, my little brother and my mother." He said in that same soft voice. "Ve vere still very young vhen our mother died, leaving us all alone. Ve had already been practicing alchemy before that to make her happy, but when we lost her..." Ed went into a condensed version of taking up his own apprenticeship with an alchemy master all in hopes to bring back his mother, but it had all been for nothing. He only told Harry that it had nearly killed them both and only produced an inhuman monster. "I research for a long time after that and only found that those who tried came out the same as me or vorse. I also heard that many who try never even survive the attempt in the first place."

Harry let that information settle in with him. He glanced over at Edward and remembered what it had been like to take off the man's leg. The cold feel of steel, the grimace on the blonds face as he clutched the sheets in a death grip, and the worse reaction at the reattachment. He looked away from Ed again as he thought about how bad it must have felt to have them ripped off in the first place. The thought made him sick and then and there he resolved, no matter the loss, he would never try to create a human with alchemy. It wouldn't work and all he'd get out of it is being maimed... or worse. _I won't be the one to create some monster from a nightmare in exchange for my life. It really is pointless_. With that heavy thought in his mind, along with the harsh lesson of the day, he kept silent for the rest of their trip through the forbidden forrest. He needed to just... think.

Quite a bit later they stumbled out of the woods just in time to see the sun sinking below the horizon. "Perfect timing." said Ed with a sigh of relief.

"Timing..." thought Harry aloud. "Time! Oh no!"

"Vhat?" Asked Ed glancing around for danger.

"Quidditch practice! Angelina is _Really_ gonna kill me!" He groaned and Edward just shook his head.

* * *

__

_IVX: Ok, so i had a few reviews regarding how some of the adults of the HP world treat Ed like a kid. Let me just say that I know a lot of older people because I find them easier to associate with. A lot of them who are, oh say in there forties or fifties, look at twenty year olds as still just kids. It's just a life view that people gain and so i used that prospective. Now just so you know, as most authors do, I use my own life experiences as a bases for my writing. I may be young still, but I am slightly ahead of the gun for my generation in the way I've lived my life and the things I've seen and done. Just as a few examples from where I get my reasoning behind alot of the morals and lessons in the story, as well as training and stuff... I thought I'd give you this short list of where I take these from in my life... : I was in the military, I'm an advanced level martial artist, I have lost people very very dear to me, I have lived in different cultures (including japan ^_^), I am a science/medical major, I haven't had the easiest of lives and learned things the hard way, I'm a mother, a wife, a student, and a teacher. I am many things just as we all are. One of my main goals for this story was to learn how to work morals into a plot because I have found it is books that do this that are the best. I hope to one day publish an original work and I truly want it to touch those who read it. So all in all, this story is not only fun practice for me, it is also an expression of the things I've learned in life and my view on the world while trying to keep people in character as to how they would truly change in life. So yeah, my rant is over and I'm not at all angry about the aforementioned comments, but I thought some of you might be interested in my motives behind it all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please do review, those beautiful little comments keep me going... ^_~_


	12. Inspections

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively.

Speaking = "blah blah"

Thinking = _blah blah_

Speaking German (when not written in actual German)= "_~blah blah~"_

**~ Ch 12 - Inspections ~**

Harry barely drug himself into his seat for alchemy class. His eye's hurt, his mind was in a fuzz, his body was still sore from Saturday, and his brain just plain hurt! His head hit the desk with a small thud and he groaned slightly. _Why can't I skip class again?_ He thought sarcastically, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into his warm and cozy bed.

"I told you you should do your homework earlier than last minute." Reprimanded Hermione as she sat in the desk beside him.

"Yeah, and when exactly was I supposed to get it done?" He bit back in an angry whisper. "While I was being carved up like a turkey or while E... professor Elric was trying to kill me?"

"Oh honestly," Said Hermione in exasperation, "I highly doubt his detention was all that bad, even if you did miss quidditch practice because of it."

Harry rolled his eyes at her and turned his head in the other direction. She was starting in on how Ed wasn't the kind of person to be mean for no reason and it was his own fault for getting himself a detention and blah, blah, blah..._ I just need to close my eyes for a few seconds..._ He thought and did just that. His few seconds turned out to be a bit longer than he thought though.

Edward had just entered the classroom from his office to see a blob of pink sneak in through the doors and stand in a back corner of the room._ I suppose I'll be one of the lucky first for inspections then._ He resisted the urge to sigh and instead sent a smile and wave her way. _Great, I guess I'll go with a different lesson since that thing is gonna watch. _He had planed on working with chemical formulas a bit, but the less 'muggle' lesson would do for today.

"Everyone take out your homevork assignments and pass them to the front." He said as he grabbed a stack of blank quizzes from the corner of his desk. "Take out something to vrite vith. I hope you all studied this veekend." He said the last part with a bit of a smirk as the students groaned. He picked up the homework and placed a few quizzes on each head desk as he went. However, when Ed got to the third row he saw something that made him frown. Harry was just snoozing away on his desk. He threw a quick, subtle glance at the pink blemish upon his classroom and saw her smiling sadistically as she looked at the sleeping boy.

On the inside Ed sighed, the boy really had the worst timing, but he had a part to play, so on the outside Ed furrowed his eyebrows and adopted a rather scary scowl if you asked the students. They were all looking around to see what had the alchemy teacher so mad. It didn't take them long to find the cause.

As the blond professor walked the couple seats to Harry's desk, he rolled the stack of tests and homework. When he reached the desk he glared down at Harry. Without a moments notice he smacked the rolled papers right next to his apprentice's face as hard as he could causing Harry to jump straight up in his seat and nearly fall out of his chair.

The boy's breath was racing and his heart was pounding, but Edward just stood there tapping the rolled paper against his hand. When Harry finally gained his barring and looked at him Ed raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry Herr Potter. Are ve interrupting your sleep?" His voice was venomous and he watched as his apprentice's face paled and he looked around.

"I..I'm sorry sir." He managed to sputter out as he realized he had managed to fall asleep in Ed's class.

Ed continued to glare for a moment before turning on his heals and walking back to hand out and collect the rest of the papers. As he was walking away he said, "Detention. Tonight after dinner Herr Potter." His voice never losing its venomous tone.

The other students seemed to shudder slightly at the thought of what their overly tough alchemy professor would put the boy through in a detention. Edward was slightly less upset over the ordeal now that Umbridge had proof of a detention and people wouldn't be suspicious about Harry not having got his detentions in class. _Perhaps after this detention I should come up with a better reason for his prolonged time with me._ He thought to himself as he made it back to his desk to grade the homework assignments. As he sat down to start, Ed looked up to see the students just sitting there. "Vell," He said grumpily, "Vhat are you vaiting for? Get on vith it." The students quickly started their tests.

A bit later, homework graded and tests collected, Ed was disgruntled to see Umbridge still in his room. He rubbed the bridge of his nose at his aggravation with this situation, but covered for it by starting in on the students attempts at basic chemistry comprehension. He let out a sigh and sent a half hearted glare out over the students. "Are you all sure you _vant_ to be here?" He questioned with sarcasm. "Do any of you remember vhat I said at the beginning of our first class?" He sighed. "Put down your hand Fraulein Granger. It vas rhetorical."

He let his shoulders droop slightly, a change from his normally ridged appearance in front of his, now combined, classes. He turned away and shook his head. "I am... disappointed." He sighed in a now resigned voice. "I had thought this vas supposed to be the best vizarding and vitchcraft school in the vorld?" He turned to look at them, the "disappointment" showing clearly in his golden pools. He leaned against his desk and folded his arms. "Do you lot have any pride? I chose to teach at this school because of its great praise and vhat do I get?" He rose his voice slightly to sound like he was getting upset again, but cut himself off and returned to the resigned tone of voice from before. "Nein, forget it."

He walked to the board and started erasing what he had written there for the lesson he was going to teach. "I have already told you, I do not enjoy vaisting my time. If this is the best you have I think I vill be handing in my resignation to the headmaster today." He smirked as a couple of protests broke out, but let the smile slip away as he turned back to look at them. "Oh?" He raised a golden brow. "And vhy should I not?"

Hermione jumped up in her seat. "You can't leave professor. Some of us are really interested and it wouldn't be fair to us." She blushed slightly, as she noticed her protest was a bit loud, and sat back in her seat.

"Look around you Fraulein. I am already down to vone class between all the years and the four houses of Hogwarts. If less than half of you are comprehending or even _trying_" he glared around, "then this class is a vaist of time and money. My time and your school's money." He noticed a couple hands raise in the air. "Herr Hayes, care to give it a go? Vhy should I stay?" He asked the rather intelligent sixth year Ravenclaw.

"First I would like to apologize for some of my... less eager classmates and also express my great desire to continue with this class. Perhaps the students who are doing well so far could set up a sort of tutoring group to help those who are having trouble." Nathaniel suggested calmly. "I think it is a reasonable compromise." He added.

Edward seemed to contemplate it for a bit. Not giving an answer one way or another, he turned back to the board, grabbed a piece of chalk, and started drawing example arrays. A few of the students let out small sighs of relief while the others relaxed a bit. When Ed was done he turned around and began his lecture, much to the relief of the class.

"The transmutation circle." He began as he pointed at the most basic of the examples. "This is the base of any transmutation and vithout it you vill not be able to create an alchemic reaction... vith very few exception. Ones that ve have already covered in a previous class I believe." He shot a quick glare at Draco before continuing.

"Alchemy its self is about balance. The sequence of alchemy as vell as the law of equivalent exchange are balanced, even cyclical if you vill. The circle its self is the base of all alchemy." He pointed in a circular motion around one of the arrays. "The circle in an array represents the cyclical flow of energy in the vorld around you and acts as a conduit for harnessing that energy." He looked to his apprentice and could almost see the lightbulbs going off in his head.

"The second part to the transmutation circle is its runes. In basic alchemy they show up as basic shapes such as triangles." Here he pointed to the first and most basic array. "In more advanced alchemy they can include anything from astrological symbols, symbolic images and varying lines of text." As he mentioned each possibility he pointed to a different example. "The runes act as a focus for the construction. Different designs have different meanings. As an example, some are more useful for fire vhile others are more useful for earth. Also, the more complicated the design the more intricate a reaction you can get."

As he erased all but the first of the arrays he continued with his lesson. "Another thing to keep in mind is that there are many vays to skin a cat. In other vords, there are several paths alchemists can take to reach the same ends. It is all depending on the individuals teachings and preferences." He then dug through a draw for a moment before pulling a stack of parchment from his desk and handed them to the first desks again. He then went back to the board and added three more simple arrays. When he was finished he turned and pointed to each in turn. "These are the basic array's for earth, fire, vater, and air so you can get an idea of the differences."

He tapped the first one and said, "As you can see I have given you all a copy of the array for earth. You vill attempt to draw this perfectly as homevork." Ed turned the standing board to be parallel to the floor. He then went to his desk pulled a small sack from a drawer. When he walked back to the board the alchemy teacher pored a small mound of dirt onto the first circle. "After you have grasped a basic knowledge of alchemy and are able to draw this array you vill be able to do this." He placed a hand on the circle and, after a soft blue glow, a small horse statue stood in the place of the dirt. He picked it up and handed it to a student for it to be passed around.

"I am varning you now. NO vone is to try their arrays until I have given you my personal approval or I vill kick them out of my class and push for their expulsion from Hogwarts. Am I understood?" He asked sternly.

"Yes sir." The class answered seriously.

"Now, before I release you, I think there vas vone more thing you lot owe me." He saw a few confused faces. "A performance as good as a choir I believe." He said with a smirk. "The primary step of alchemy..." He sat down in his seat and made himself comfortable. "Begin."

* * *

"Did you have to pick on me in class? It's your fault I was so tired anyways." Grumbled Harry as he sat in his "detention." Ed smacked him in the back of his head. "Oooww." He complained, gaining him another light whack.

He watched as Ed picked through a few of the text books scattered about his office. "Stop complaining." He said offhandedly as he settled on a rather thick looking transfiguration book. "If you didn't notice I had a special visitor in my class today."

Harry tried to think for a moment before it dawned on him. "You mean you had your inspection today? I didn't even notice her." He said in astonishment.

"Like I said before. You still have a long vay to go." He smirked as he lead Harry out of the office and into his classroom. "Though you did sleep through her arrival."

Harry frowned at his back and resisted the childish urge to stick out his tongue. He had been pretty embarrassed about the whole ordeal after all. "So," he redirected, "what are we going to do today? Handstand pushups over hot coals?" He joked and then added with thick sarcasm. "A walk in the park next to my last lesson." Much to his horror he saw Ed stop and give him a contemplative look.

"It is an interesting idea..."

"Hey! I was just kidding." Protested Harry.

Ed smirked, rather evilly in Harry's opinion. "Just keep complaining and that vill turn into our daily varm up a-pren-tice." He reminded the boy as he emphasized each syllable. Harry swallowed hard, but didn't say anything else.

"Good." Smiled Ed. "For todays lesson, you vill be reciting the steps of alchemy."

"What," whined Harry, "but we already did that... in..." He trailed off as Ed sent him a no nonsense look.

"Hot... coals."

"Right, you were saying?" Harry said with a nervous laugh.

"You vill be reciting the steps. You may begin now."

"Right." Ed walked closer to him as he began. "Primary step. Comprehension. Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or mo... OW!" He said rubbing the top off his head where the thick text book had came down on him mercilessly. "What the bloody hell was that for!" He yelled.

"Hm," Contemplated Ed out loud. "Perhaps you are just naturally better at dodging knives and spears."

"NO! I mean no, that's ok. Books are fine. Lets start over." He quickly placated. Books were better to dodge than knives any day. "Primary step." He began quickly as Ed smirked. "Comprehension. Understanding the inherent struuuucture," He dodged another book swipe. "and properties of the atomic or molecuuuuular" He dodged a more aggressive swipe. "Uh... molecular... atomic or molecular make up of a Ouch dang it!" He made an almost growl of a sound. "Hot coals or not, how is this supposed to be alchemy training?" He said backing away to be out of Ed's arm reach.

"I said you vere my apprentice. You are not going to just learn facts, but much more." He smiled as Harry sagged in defeat. The kid knew he wasn't getting out of this particular training. "Think of it this vay. If you are able to calmly recite alchemic facts vhile dodging attacks then vhen you find yourself in a real battle it vill be easier to keep a clear head and come up vith strategies. Not to mention your reflexes vill be better and quicker." He gave him a toothy grin. "I know, I am brilliant, but you can compliment me later. You haven't even given me a full step yet." He tossed the book over his shoulder and held up his fists. "Start again."

Harry took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself. This is going to be a very long year, I can tell.

* * *

"So," panted Harry as Ed handed him a cup of water. "Did you really... mean it... when you said you were... ready to quit today?"

"Take a deep breath. After you have filled your lungs breath in twice more so that you can not fit anymore air in. Then breath out and vhen you think you have breathed it all out, breath out twice more." He instructed as he took a seat next to the boy, sipping his own water. "Do it a couple of times and your heart rate and breathing vill decrease much faster." He watched as his, now much more attentive, apprentice did as he was told. "To answer your question, no, I vas not really going to quit."

After he had slowed his breathing, rather quickly thanks to the new technique, Harry asked "Why did you say it then?"

"You see Harry, people often take things for granite in life until they lose them or at least nearly lose them. I thought it vould be a good incentive to step it up. It also got get them to vork together outside of class... The better they do on their own the less vork I have to do. Now lets stretch before you cool down to much."

Harry copied the stretches Ed was showing him as they talked. "Are we really that bad then?"

Ed scrunched his face in contemplation. "I suppose not... for a bunch of vand spoilt brats."

Harry just shook his head. "Thanks I think."

"Most of you are doing better than I thought you vould, but not as good as I hoped you vould if that helps any." He remarked as they switched to a groin stretch.

"Oh yeah, loads." Harry said with a smirk and a bit of sarcasm.

Ed mock glared. "Hot... coals."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm never giving you training advice again."

Ed just laughed at him and smacked his back. "You are learning." He joked.

* * *

_IVX: Hope you liked the chapter. As far as the next chapter, and those thereafter, I will be stepping up the speed a bit. Don't worry, it will come together and if a part might seem confusing a little flashback to fill in the gaps here and there works. I just don't want to abandon this fic you know? Take it easy and don't forget to R&R... ^_~_


	13. Progress

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively.

Speaking = "blah blah"

Thinking = _blah blah_

Speaking German (when not written in actual German)= _"~blah blah~"_

**~ Ch 13 - Progress ~**

Ed watched on as a tired Harry trudged away from his rather exhausting alchemy session and off to a DA meeting. It had been almost two months since he began the boy's apprenticeship and he had to admit he was impressed with how far he had come. His apprentice was still a long ways off from the more complicated arrays, but he had already managed basic transmutations using his own transmutation circle. The teen's endurance and combat skills were also growing in leaps and bounds as well. Of course Harry still attended alchemy class to keep up pretenses, but he was far beyond the capabilities of his classmates at this point.

On top of Edward's lessons, the kid had hard work in studying for his O.W.L. tests as well as a secret defense club with fellow students. Oh and lets not forget his ever fanatic dedication to the silly flying broom game they called a sport. Edward had to admit, though, the young wizard had a strong will and one hell of a drive to pull it all off. Yet another thing thing that reminded the Fullmetal Alchemist of himself which only further endeared Harry to him, not that he would admit it. It was ashamed he might possibly leave the poor kid to fend for himself in the near future. A prospect he found he loathed more and more as time went on.

The majority of wizards were starting to royally piss him off. He wasn't ignorant of this world as he had first been. Between conversations, a couple books, and a questions here or there, he had a pretty good picture of what was going on now. The fact that grown wizards were waiting for a young teenager to save them was ridiculous. Of course he himself had been young when he dealt with the first wave of homunculi, but he had been the one to put himself in the middle of it all now hadn't he? Well, of course the evil bastards had pushed him in the right direction for their own purposes, but that was besides the point.

Apparently there was a prophesy saying something along the lines that his apprentice was the only one that could defeat the evil snake man. _"~What a bunch of bullshit~_" He muttered to himself as he finally closed the door to the classroom and made his way back to his office. On the short walk there he glanced down at his left hand. The hand where fiery lines had recently ensnared him to the will of overly confident old man. After a moment he clenched his fist in simmering anger. It had only been a couple of days since his meeting with the headmaster, the so called leader of light.

*FLASH BACK*

Molten gold glared into sparkling blue with an angry intensity that nearly startled the headmaster. He should have realized that if the young alchemist knew about the gate then he probably had an idea about the stone as well. "Lemon drop?" He offered with an attempt at a friendly smile. The unwavering glare in return made it clear Edward was not amused in the slightest. Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair. "It's not what you think Edward, I assure you."

"Vhat the hell else COULD it be!" He exploded. "You just admitted to helping make a philosopher stone." He spat those two words out like poisons venom. "And you claim to be on the side of good." He hissed as he stood up and slammed both hands down on Dumbledores desk. He leaned his enraged face towards the wizard, staring the older man down. "You make me sick."

"Edward, please. Hear me out." He placated with his hands held in a peaceful manner. "I promise no one was hurt in the creation of this stone." Ed glared for a few more tense moments before relenting and cautiously taking his seat back. Though he still scowled deeply, the blond's eyes had turned to more of uneasy skepticism. "Thank you friend." The old wizard said in relief.

"Start explaining Opa." Ed grunted out as he folded his arms over his chest.

"As you wish." He took a moment to collect his thoughts and then began his tale. "A long while ago I met a strange man by the name of Nicolas. By the time I made his acquaintance he was a few hundred years old and had already made the only philosopher stone in existence." Ed's brow lowered and he began scowling again. "I am afraid to say that the stone he made himself so long ago was a true philosopher stone by the means of your own world. However," he raised his voice slightly to calm Ed before he would explode again. "it was almost completely drained of power and the man was beginning to, well, rot away body and soul. He came to me in an attempt to use the wizarding alchemy, that I was more than proficient in, in conjunction with his own and try to came up with a solution."

"If he was such a bastard to create the first stone then why didn't he just create another." Ed growled out.

"Ah, a very good question. One that I asked him myself after he had imparted how the original stone was made. Though," he gave a sad smile, "my question was less... colorfully worded but no less enraged." He took a moment and started again after clearing his throat. "Apparently a few hundred years to dwell on what he had done was enough time for him to amend his ways."

"Not enough time for him to admit he deserved to die." Ed's temper was rising again. "And after learning that vhy vould you help him in the first place!" He yelled.

"He had his reasons I'm sure, but what he offered me in return seemed worth it. So long as no lives were endangered mind you."

"Ja," Ed scoffed, "I bet immortal life vould be tempting."

"I was not going to receive the stone upon it's completion, he would. What he offered me was knowledge. Knowledge of a new alchemy... from a world on the other side of a great gate. The very gate that he had traveled through to get here." Now Ed would know why the man had believed him so readily when he had explained things to him. "As you can imagine, I learned a few nifty tricks which came in handy through the years. There is one thing that shames me from my brief apprenticeship to that man however." Dumbledore sighed tiredly and his blue eyes no longer seemed to sparkle as they had moments ago. "The only way to complete the new Philosopher Stone, or the Sorcerer's Stone as most know it, was to use the little remaining energy of the previous stone."

"You should be ashamed." Ed Growled quietly, though not as forcefully as his previous statements. His brother had once used an already completed stone to save his very own life after all. Though in that case Al had sacrificed himself along with the souls of the stone.

"Yes, well, now you know the truth behind it. The new stone could only prolong the life in the body Nicolas had and it caused him to age to an elderly appearance, but the rotting cleared up. Other than a couple alchemic tricks that overrule some of the laws that govern our magic, it didn't do much else."

"Didn't?" Questioned Ed with a raised eyebrow. "That's right, Harry said you got the bastard to destroy it. How you convinced him is a vonder." Ed huffed, but seemed much less edgy as he learned the truth behind the mater.

The slight twinkle came back to Dumbledore's eyes as he rose from his chair. "I am glad that we could clear this little misunderstanding up. Now if there is nothing else..."

"Ja, there is something else." Ed cut off, His eyes were less angry now, but no less sharp. There really was something that had been bothering him, but he had yet to find a reason to question the headmaster on it. Everyone believed so readily in everything this man told them to be the right thing... the just thing. All because he was their leader. Ed had learned long ago to question the motivations of so called leaders. "Since you are in such a telling mood, I vould have you answer a couple more questions now that the big vone is over and done vith."

Dumbledore gave him the smallest of wary glances before easing back in his chair. "Of course." He smiled pleasantly. "What else can I help you with?"

Edward slumped back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose with this flesh hand. There were may things running through his mind, but how to ask them was the true question. He had no doubt the man before him fought for what he _believed_ was right, but with the old man's recent revelation... Well, lets just say Fullmetal was concerned on weather this man was one of the ends-justify-the-means types. Finally the blond settled on a question and let his hand fall to his lap. "I vant to know exactly vhat role you would have me play in this little var of yours." Ed waved off the answer about to spill from the headmasters lips. "I'm not talking about the, 'it vould be nice to have an extra pair of eyes to vatch out for our dear Harry', bullocks you feed me a couple months ago." He stated, using a slang he had picked up from the students. "I am talking about the truth beneath the truth."

"Edward," the headmaster started in his placating voice. "I assure you I do not intend to..."

"Cut the crap." Ed's glare resurfaced as he sat forward in his seat and rested his elbows on his knees. "You, Opa, are a schemer." Ed smirked. "I have vorked along side a master schemer for my entire military career as vell as fought against very _very_ intelligent ones." He leaned back again with his smirk still in place. "I even fancy myself a novice in art." Ed's smirk fell and his brow furrowed. "I have no problem helping a cause that stands for vhat is right. Vhat I **do** mind is someone thinking they can manipulate me vithout my knowing it." Edward deadpanned and waited for a response.

"Touche... touche." Dumbledore nodded slightly in acknowledgement to his outing. "If the pretenses are gone, then I will be frank with you. We are fighting a very treacherous war and I am afraid that I do tend to like things going my way. I saw you as somewhat of a miracle you see." He smiled slightly. "If Harry were to learn alchemy then he would have yet another advantage over Voldemort and I am afraid he will need everything I can give him for that confrontation."

"I have more questions on that statement in a moment, but first, vhy not teach him yourself?" Ed eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"As I stated before, I had a brief apprenticeship to Nicolas and though I can manage a few handy tricks, a true master could do more for him I'm sure." He said with a slight dip of his head to the young officer. "There is also the pesky problem of public relations." he sighed.

"More like blood sucking media." Ed interjected.

"Quite. As I have informed you already, I am unable to be close to Harry because people may think we are scheming up more plans to 'over throw the minister'. The fact that I have a high inquisitor at my school if proof enough of the paranoia running ramped. We need people to believe the truth. That our greatest fear has finally returned."

"True, but there is more to it than that isn't there?" Vhat are you not telling me?" He gazed into blue depths as if searching for the truth there, but after a moment a humorless smirk rose on his lips. "I thought ve agreed to drop the pretense."

"You are right. There is more to it than that, but I am afraid I must keep at least a few of my secrets."

Ed's smirk quickly melted away, but he proceeded to the other thing bothering him. "Fine keep _that_ secret, for now, but answer me this. Vhy do you speak of Harry and Voldemort's confrontation as an eminent thing."

"Harry is Voldemort's greatest fear. He has already been bested by him several times. The first of which caused his fall from power. Now that he has taken away Harry's ability to stop him with a mere touch, I am afraid he seeks to finish the job. He will not be satisfied until the poor boy is dead."

"See, now there you go again," he accused, "pieces of the truth yet not the whole puzzle. You forget that I spent a fair amount of time in you're Order's headquarters and now in the personal company of the person in question. If I did not know any better, I vould say a bunch of grown adults vere vaiting for a young teen to take out their nightmare for them, rather than stand up to him themselves." His tone was heavy with reprimand. "And don't try and feed me a line of line of crap either." He warned as an afterthought.

"There are things you do not know Edward." The headmasters voice was stern and had lost the usual soft overtone it carried. "Import things that are closely safeguarded."

"Then tell me vhat those important things are! How am I to help vith out knowing the details?"

"It is not your responsibility nor your role to hold such knowledge, you are merely to teach Harry and keep him from harm while he is under you care."

"To Hell vith your imaginary role for me!" The alchemy master shouted in anger. He stood and again leaned over the headmaster's desk again. "I have already done more than you asked and I have earned the right. You vere right about vone thing though. He is my apprentice and that _makes_ him my responsibility. I vill not let you endanger him for your own cowardice! Now tell me the whole truth." Edward demanded with a note of finality.

Dumbledore ran a hand down his face wearily and suddenly seemed to show his age, yet there was a steely glint to his once twinkling eyes. That steely gaze met Edwards fiery one. "Be careful what you wish for." He said quietly before standing and allowing more volume into his next words. "What would you say to taking a vow..."

*END FLASHBACK*

He agreed and the headmaster had summoned Severus to be their 'bonder'. Edward was now the proud new owner of an unbreakable vow._ Joy._ Oh, and apparently the vow was actually a series of three vows all together. So... as long as he was in their world Ed must always fight for the the side of the light, he must protect Harry to the best of his ability, and must never speak of what had been discussed in that office unless he was talking to someone who already knew. Much to his displeasure he found out that breaking his vow would result in his immediate demise. So in the end the Opa had gotten what he wanted.

Though Ed would never have sided with Voldemort, he had the free will to make that decision before. Regardless if those were, for the most part, things he would have done any ways, he didn't like the fact that this... this death vow was being held over his head like marionette strings. To say he was annoyed would be an understatement.

Ed seated himself at his desk and took down his hair. He sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks as he looked over his personal project. _I could be done with all of this crap if this works, but then again, there's no way to tell if it will work._ He was almost certain of his array and calculations now, but it was something never attempted before and there was no way to test run it. The thought that he could be back with his brother and friends was a strong compulsion to try, but if it didn't work... If his calculations were even slightly off... Well, best case scenario he would be maimed. Worst case he would be dead.

There was also his apprentice to consider. He was no where near the completion of his apprenticeship, but there was more to it than that. After finding out about Harry's role in it all, Ed just didn't feel right leaving him behind to fend for himself amongst the wolves. This was the dilemma that plagued him now. Should he try now to return home to his beloved brother and escape being manipulated into another war or wait a while longer to help his apprentice and by extension, this world.

Never before would he have hesitated to be reunited with his brother, but things were different now. His brother was no longer the only one he felt responsible for. Edward was also not the only person in Al's life anymore. Al had a budding family to take care of. Harry on the other hand had no one to look after him. _Well, no one that has solely Harry's best interest in mind._ Ed thought in his musings.

Edward leaned an elbow on his desk and propped his head against knuckles of cool metal. His amber pools gazed longingly at the pages of calculations and magical incantations. The building blocks of his pathway home. For a long time he sat in the solitude of his office with only the silence to keep him company. After a while, the alchemy master finally reached out and closed the leather bindings with a regretful sigh._ "~Sorry brother, it looks like our reunion will have to wait just a bit longer.~"_

_

* * *

_

_IVX: Now don't jump to conclusions. I'm not one of the Dumbledore haters. I actually really love his character. I just think he made some very ends justify the means decisions regarding Harry and although I understand why it happened the way it did in the books, I don't think Ed would go for it all peachy keen like, savvy? lol. I got to use the savvy in a sentence. Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter. I had such a writers block with this chapter, but it seems to be gone now. Yay. Oh, and don't worry, there will be more characters in the next chapter. It just seemed like a good place to end. Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R please... ^_~_


	14. Practical Applications

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively.

Speaking = "blah blah"

Thinking = _blah blah_

Speaking German (when not written in actual German)= "~_blah blah_~"

**~ Ch 14 - Practical Applications ~**

Edward mentally bemoaned his curiosity for the umpteenth time that night as he ripped off a piece of shirt to wrap the deep gash on his arm. He used his teeth to tighten the knot and was satisfied enough with his patch up to believe he wouldn't bleed out while looking for his wand. He skirted around a stone fist here and a large crater there while avoiding stepping on his unconscious enemies. _This bites. How am I supposed to find that dinky piece of wood in this disaster area?_ He thought to himself. There was rubble everywhere and only the moonlight to aid in his search.

If he wasn't earning his keep before, he certainly was now. In the week since he took that stupid vow he had already been sent on two missions for the order. They must liked the idea of having their very own human weapon to call their own. Both this mission and the last had ended harshly and with little results other than bashing a few of the enemies ugly mugs. Though, it had been a great practical application for many of his newly acquired magic skills. _Well at least I'm finally getting that challenge I wanted._ He thought ruefully to himself.

Suddenly his path was alight with a soft blue glow. "What are you doin tripin around in the dark? We need to get a move on." Came the gruff voice of Mad-Eye. Edward gave the paranoid veteran a sideways smirk as the man walked nimbly through the mess that used to be an old shack. "What are you smirkin at?" growled Moody.

"Nothing, I vas just amused by how vell your new leg seems to suit you." Ed said in a mocking tone. The gruff man had put up a fight about getting a new "shiny" leg like Ed's after the school nurse had pretty much figured out how to attach one herself. Well, he had most likely put up a bit of a fight because he would be her first experiment... er patient, but it all seemed to work out just fine. In fact, with magic involved, Mad-eye's recovery time was almost non existent compared to Ed's.

The man really was a relief from the rest of the softy wizards surrounding Ed these days. He was a true warrior and now that Edward had taken the vow and was no longer a threat to the old auror, the two could get along in a mocking and baiting sort of relationship. They both had a grim sense of humor and in just this second mission together one would think them old friends in rivalry. "Now, oh nimble varrior, bring that light back over here and help me find my vand." Ed teased.

"Accio Edward's wand." Replied Moody in a bored tone and the wand flew out from under a pile of large splinters and into the older man's waiting hand. Alastor held the handle out to the blond with a ruff slight-smirk of his own.

Ed frowned as he took back his wand. "Shut up, I vould have thought of that eventually." Ed replied grumpily as he unwrapped his wound. Ignoring his partner for a moment, he pointed the tip of his wand at the still bleeding gash. "Exitus cruor adficio." Edward mumbled as he moved his wand with a swooping swish and flick. The blood flow halted and Ed went right on to the next medical enchantment. Ed's frown deepened in concentration with the next spell. "Resarcio viscus." A thin layer of pink flesh covered the wound, but looked ready to rip back open at a moments notice.

When Ed looked back up to Moody, the man had his arms crossed in agitation. "You done foolin around yet?" He huffed, his artificial blue eye was swirling agitatedly.

"Sorry if I didn't vant to bleed out before ve make it back to headquarters." Grumbled the alchemist.

"We could have been to headquarters already and had a real mediwitch patch you up. One that would do better than the crap job you just pulled on yourself." Moody apparated away with a loud pop before Ed could protest that Poppy was not exactly waiting for them at their destination.

Ed resisted the childish urge to stick his tongue out at the spot Moody disappeared from and apparated himself as well. His own apparition gave off only a soft whip like sound. He appeared directly across the street from Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and followed his partner to the door quietly. Once inside however, Ed let loose. "Vell sorry if my vork is not up to your standards." Ed scoffed at the back of the older warrior. "I have only been practicing magic for a few months after all, but do excuse my less than satisfactory healing skills." Ed said sarcastically and apparently... a little to loudly because at that moment Mrs. Blacks portrait roared to life. A vain throbbed on Ed's temple as the screeching of her voice grated on his ear drums. "~_That's it!_~" screamed Ed as he stomped his way up to her painting. He was tired and bloody and dirty and sooo not in the mood for this crap.

"...Filthy Blood Traitors and Mudbloods!" The yellowing old hag was yelling from the confines of her paintbrush strokes. Ed walked right up to her and started yelling at her in german, not caring if she could understand him or not, but relishing in the feel of a good verbal bashing.

Sirius, Molly, and Arthur joined Alastor in the hall hearing the commotion. They stared up, slightly dumbfounded, at the scene before them. Insulting screams were being traded in duel languages at ear piercing decibels. Sirius was the first to come out of his stupor. "I take it the mission went badly.?" He questioned Alastor, but never took his eyes off of the spectacle.

"You could say that." Moody answered with a slightly amused look.

The blond was still screaming in German as he walked slightly down the hall to the closest door. With a kick of his left foot, the door crashed to the floor. "Hey!" Shouted the last living Black, but his protest to the damage was drowned out by the screaming match.

Ed threw the large wooden door at the vicinity of the paining and stalked into the now doorless room. He soon reemerged with his arms full of dusty china. He Then proceeded to throw each plate at the now completely irate Mrs. Black, screaming what was most likely obscenities with each thrust. Finally, when he had ran out of fine china, he marched up to the mess he had made. "You vanted to be stuck up on this vall forever then FINE! So be it!" He finally yelled in english startling the amused yet bewildered onlookers. "Have fun in an eternity of yelling to no one but yourself you miserable old hag!"

There was a loud clap amongst the old woman's screaming. The blue lights streaked up her portrait as the china seemed to liquify and run up its surface, muffling her screeching in the process. It was soon followed by reforming wood that filled the wall in as if there had never been anything but, though it did look rather new in comparison to it's surrounding walls. The most important part was that all anyone could hear was an annoying yet heavily muffled squeaking sound from behind that new wall. Ed dusted his hands off and looked rather pleased with himself as he marched back down the stairs and passed the speechless onlookers. He stopped at the stairs leading down to the kitchen and looked back at his fellow order members. "Vell, are ve going to get down to business or just stand in the hallway all night?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. "And someone get a hold of the Opa." He said with a wave of his hand. The blond then continued down the steps talking out loud to no one in particular. "I'm starving and the faster ve get the mission briefing over vith the faster I can eat."

* * *

Harry got up early. So early in fact, that he had to wait around for a bit before curfew was no longer in affect. He was still completely enraged about the fact he had been banned from quidditch for life. _I mean come on! seriously? Could you get anymore obvious that you are trying to make my life a living hell you stupid whore. _He thought as he paced by the portrait hole. Then he softly chuckled to himself as he realized that even in inner dialogue had been influenced by his crazy blond master and his foul mouth. In fact, that very same man was the reason he now paced at the dorm exit before the sun even rose. He wanted to get out of there before anyone could even notice him missing.

Ed had taught him that through his martial arts training, he could release anger and tension and thus allow his head to be more clear when it counted. Though at the time Harry had wondered if he ever practiced what he preached, but he was now gratful for the insight. If he ever needed to release some tension then now was the time. He was going to the room of requirement and he was going to beat the living crap out of a few dummies. It was all he could do at the moment. It just figured that on one of the worst days of his life, his master had been missing from the castle and according to the marauder's map, still was.

His life ban from his favorite sport had been eating at him ever since it happened. Even his visit to the newly returned Hagrid hadn't done much to lighten his spirits. Out of all the bazillion things he did in his hectic schedule, quidditch was the one thing that was purely for him. It was the one thing he did, not because he had to or because it would better his chances at survival, but for the sole purpose that he enjoyed it. And now it had been so viciously ripped from him by that pink abomination. His fists clenched at just the passing thought of her. _Calm down._ He told himself. _I'll get my release soon enough._ His fists loosened and he gazed to the clock on the mantle above the fireplace. "About bloody time." He mumbled to himself. Harry never saw the sleepy brown eyes that watched his exit from the common room.

The scared teen had made it to his destination with no problem. It was early on a Saturday morning, so there was a general lacking of _anyone _in the halls. He hadn't even felt the need to grab his invisibility cloak for the trip. Once he had made it to the DA room, Harry had started with the basic warm up katas and exercises. When he had finished with that and was ready to move on to the dummy, the appropriate fake opponents had been provided for him. It really was amazing how the room just knew those kind of things.

Harry reveled in the feel of the strong solid blows he inflicted upon the dummies. He tore through them like a tornado of limbs and furry. Every time one cracked or broke he was overwhelmed by a feeling of deep satisfaction. His life was always so out of his control and it made him feel helpless. In the strength of his own punch is where he found his solace. To know that by your strength alone you could inflict such damage was rather empowering. Though in the back of his mind he knew that each satisfactory blow did nothing to guide his life in the direction he preferred, he just didn't care. He felt great at that moment and lost himself in the sweaty, blood pounding, heart racing joy of his workout.

So wrapped up in it all, Harry didn't know that he now had a small audience at the door. "Bloody hell Harry, you've been holding out on us." Came the disbelieving voice of Ron.

In the moment Ron had began to speak however, Harry had been startled and jumped behind the dummy he was working on. With a swift kick, the wooden head was sent flying in the direction of the three onlookers.

"Impedimenta." Came the panicked voice of Hermione, stopping the dummy head just before impact. As the impromptu projectile finally fell to the ground at their feet they all just stared at each other for a minute, three in wonder and one in panic.

"I...I'm so sorry. It was just a reaction. You startled me and I thought Ed..."Harry began to ramble.

"Ed?" Questioned Hermione in a slightly breathy voice, still recovering from her earlier scare. The fact that she had picked up on his slip effectively stopped Harry's rambling. "As in Professor Edward Elric." Hermione stated more than asked and her eyebrows rose high.

"Well damn." Said Harry as he plopped down on the floor in annoyance.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted out at the use of language.

"What I think Hermione meant to say was, what happened to you Harry?" Asked a rather confused Neville.

Harry, who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor just put his face in his hands. "Ed's gonna kill me." He grumbled to himself.

"There you go again." Accused the bush haired witch. "I thought there was something fishy about all the time you had to spend with him, first for detentions and then tutoring. The way his attitude changed from summer to the way he acts now, especially towards you. Now you're calling him by his first name and... and... all this!" She gestured wildly at his more muscular chest and the damage he had inflicted upon the few broken dummies, for once at a complete lack of words for what she was seeing.

"Yeah mate... can you teach me." Ron finally added, eyes still wide in wonder.

"Look, I can't talk about it ok?" The scared teen pleaded. "I made a promise and I intend to keep my word."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Yelled an angry Hermione. "Your keeping and obviously big secret from us, your best friends! You had better tell us what's going on right now Harry James Potter." She demanded with an accusatory finger pointed at him.

Harry rose up with a dark look. "Don't talk to me like you're my mother Hermione. You have no right to order me around." He hissed out angrily. When she flinched away from him, his voice and appearance softened. "I'm sorry, I'm just dealing with a lot right now." He sighed.

Hermione blinked back the tears that had begun to sting his eyes at his earlier harsh tone. "It's...it's fine Harry. You're right. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." She mumbled out, but one of those tears leaked out against her will.

Harry sighed again and pulled her to him in a hug. "It's ok Hermione, don't cry. Really I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Umbridge for banning me from quidditch and at myself for slipping and probably ruining a promise to... a friend." He explained as he patted her back awkwardly.

Hermione on the other hand had forgotten all other emotions after Harry had pressed her against his bare chest. The only emotion coursing through her veins at the moment was now embarrassment. She pushed herself away from him with crimson cheeks and retreated a couple of steps. "I'm fine, really." She assured and cleared her throat trying to gain back a little dignity.

Ron frowned at the display. "Why don't you put on a shirt and then we can talk." He huffed and moved over to the sitting area of the room.

"Yeah, uh, right." Now it was Harry's turn to blush and he hurried to comply. When he was dressed and ready to converse civilly, he sat down next to Neville who looked to be most neutral in this situation. "So," He started off awkwardly. "I guess you want me to tell you about how I got so fit and _combative_?" He asked, but continued on before they could answer. "Well, until I discuss it with someone I can't tell you."

"You mean until you talk to Professor Elric." Beamed Hermione in a smug manor. Apparently over her earlier emotional confusion.

Her attitude made Harry decide that now would be a perfect opportunity to try one of his latest lessons. Distraction and diversion. He turned a sly smile on the know-it-all witch. "Hermione, just because you have a lingering crush on our Alchemy Professor doesn't mean that everything revolves around him. Be careful or you might start seeing him in your tea."

Hermione's cheeks were set aflame once again at the mention of her feelings. "That's preposterous." She protested, but Harry dug in a little deeper before she could state her argument.

"It's fine, really Hermione. We all understand. He is only a few years older than us after all. And he has that forbidden fruit type of thing going on for him, being a teacher and all." Hermione was pink and sputtering. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind the uniformed school girl himself. It's a quite common fantasy for men after all." His smirk was positively evil as he watched her face turn into the shade of a tomato.

His words had an even better affect than he realized. Not only had he distracted Hermione's attention, but the other two as well. Neville had a faint blush at the picture Harry's words had painted and Ron's ears and nose were pepper red. The red head was about to blow his carrot top.

Ron jumped to his feet in outrage. "How dare you talk about Hermione like that, like she some kind of... some kind of."

"What," asked Harry with a pleasant smile. "A woman with wants and _needs._" He said with a slight eyebrow wiggle which only darkened the varying degrees of red amongst his companions. Harry, in turn, began to laugh. Edward's tactical lesson actually worked, but he better wrap things up before his friends got seriously mad at him. "Take it easy guys. I'm just messin with you, but I really have to go now." He said in amusement. Harry nearly snickered at the completely successful distraction and diversion technique that had gotten him out of trying to make up some story or actually spilling the beans. He had nearly made it all the way through the door when Hermione's voice drifted after him.

"This isn't over! You are going to answer my..." But her sentence was cut off as he closed the door and took off down the hall with a good laugh to himself.

_Well, it was nearly a complete success anyways._ He thought amusedly as he let his legs carry him swiftly back to the dorms for a change of clothes.

* * *

Monday had passed uneventfully. Edward, or Professor Elric as most students knew him, had returned sometime late Sunday night and Harry attended his morning class. He had been avoiding his friends like the plague and was relieved to see Edward was back so that he could talk to him about his situation. That hope had been dashed when his alchemy master had disappeared, yet again, right after classes. Though the blond sadist had left a rather detailed homework plan for him with Dobby that made Harry groan.

When Tuesday rolled around Harry could feel the heat of Hermione's ever present gaze on his back. It wasn't a glare per say, but it definitely held some form of discontent. So, when Care of Magical Creatures class came around, though he was apprehensive of what Hagrid might have in store for them, he figured it was probably something either disturbing or fascinating, so he welcomed the distraction. It would also help to distract his friends from their pondering on his newfound abilities.

He trudged through the snow toward Hagrid who stood at the edge of the forest and to his relief he saw hide nor hair of the High Inquisitor. The person that was accompanying the friendly half-giant did surprise him though. The loud red coat stood in stark contrast to the snow surrounding him. _I wonder what he's doing out here._ Harry thought to himself.

At that moment Hagrid caught sight of him and waved welcomingly with a large smile. Edward caught sight of the motion and locked eyes with Harry momentarily. The alchemist sent him a smirk in greeting before turning away and walking into the forest. As harry approached the larger professor he watched him heft up what looked to be half a dead cow onto his shoulder.

"Afternoon Harry." Greeted Hagrid. "Professor Elric said he was interested in todays lesson after I mentioned it to 'im at lunch and he'll be joinin' us. Said, ya two had run inta 'em a couple a times in yer 'detentions'." He said with that hinting Hagrid tone that was all to obvious.

Hagrid definitely knew about his apprenticeship. Though he was a member of the order and as such had probably been briefed about what he'd missed since his return. Most likely by Edward himself since the other order members had neglected to properly prepare him for Umbridge on the night of his arrival. Harry was curious now though. What was the lesson on that would garner interest from the alchemist. They had quite a few lessons in the forbidden forest until it started snowing and Ed's auto-mail caused him physical pain when it began to freeze up. Warming charms only went so far, so they had rarely had an outdoor lesson for a while now. Looking to the snow around him he suspected Ed must be very interested in the creature if he was out in this mess.

Harry came out of his musings when other students started arriving and Hagrid began to speak again. "We're workin in here today!" Hagrid called out happily to the approaching students. "Bit more sheltered and they prefer the dark anyway..."

Harry snickered to himself at Malfoy's comment of "What prefers the dark? What did he say prefers the dark? Did you hear?" Of course Harry might have been slightly apprehensive too if he hadn't spent many a hellish hour more afraid of his Master than any of the beasts roaming the so called dangerous forest. At this point there wasn't much he hadn't see from this forest anyways.

"Ready?" said Hagrid as he happily looked around the class. "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the forest fer fifth year. Thought we'd go an see these creatures in their natural habitat..." Harry listened to Hagrid argue with Malfoy over whether or not the mystery creatures were trained as the walked into the trees. The group walked for around ten minutes until a familiar head of blond hair came into view.

Edward was standing in an area where the trees blocked out the light, giving it an almost twilight effect and there was no snow on the ground. Hagrid dropped the cow down next to Edward. The ominous feeling in the students only seemed to increase at the sight of the notorious professor. His slightly evil smirk wasn't helping things either. _He really enjoys messing with people doesn't he._ Harry thought with a smile and slight shake of his head.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," said Hagrid encouragingly. "Now' they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat, but I'm goin' ter give'em a call anyway, cause they'll like to know it's me..."

He turned and gave an odd shrieking cry a couple of times and Harry's smile widened. He knew that sound.

Harry watched calmly as the blank, white, shinning eyes emerged from the darkness of the trees. The dragonish face and large winged and skeletal body of a horse was soon completely emerging from the gloom and began to eat the dead cow. Harry looked around to the faces of his mostly oblivious classmates. _So Neville can see them too huh?_ He thought as he watched the boy follow the movement of the thestral's swishing tail.

"And here comes another one." Said Hagrid proudly.

"They do hold a somevhat disturbing beauty, don't they?" Asked the Alchemy Professor to the CoMC Professor.

"I'm glad ya like 'em." Said Hagrid and then raised his voice to the rest of the class. "Now, put yer hands up, who can see 'em." He questioned. "Yeah, I knew you would Harry," he said seriously. "An you too, Neville, eh? An..."

"Excuse me," said Malfoy in a sneering voice, "but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

The young blond professor laughed earnestly. "Truly amazing Hagrid, vhat vonderful creatures they are indeed. I almost didn't believe you when you told me that..."

"Now don't go ruinin my fun Professor." Smiled Hagrid.

"Of course, of course." Replied Ed and he waited for the man to proceed with his lecture.

Harry was almost jealous that the others couldn't see. It would have been something to see meat being eaten without a mouth to cover and chew it. Though there was a more deep seeded reason he envied them, he decided to focus on the lighter of the two.

"What's doing that," Parvati demanded in terror, "What's eating it?"

"Thestrals." Said Hagrid proudly and Harry heard Hermione give a soft "oh!"

_Figures she'd heard about them._ He mused. _To bad she didn't believe me before._

Hagrid went on to explain what they used them for and that, no, they were not unlucky just misunderstood. Soon more joined the first two and Parvati freaked out that she thought one was near her.

"Don' worry, it won' hurt ya," said Hagrid patiently. "Right, now who can tell me why some o' you can see 'em and come can't?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Go on then." said Hagrid, beaming at her.

"The only people who can see thestrals," she said, "are people who have seen death."

"That's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, thestrals..."

"Hem, hem."

Harry resisted the urge to vomit at the disgusting sound associated with an even more disgusting woman. And if the tell tail tensing of his alchemy master was anything to go by, Ed was feeling the same. Umbridge in all her clipboard glory stood only a few feet from Hermione, Hagrid had apparently thought that the thestral before him had made the sound and was now looking very concernedly at it.

"Hem,Hem."

"Oh hello!" Hagrid said, smiling, having located the source of the noise.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this mourning?" she said in a demeaning voice as if she were addressing a person who was both foreign and very slow. Harry didn't miss the brief scowl that graced his masters face, but thankfully the toad had. "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh yeah," Said Hagrid brightly. Glad yeh found the place all right. Well, as you can see, or, I dunno... can you? We're doin thestrals today..."

"I'm sorry?" she said cupping a hand to her ear.

Hagrid looked confused for a moment, but spoke slowly and loudly for her. "er, Thestrals! Big, er, winged horses, ya know." He flapped his giant arms like wings.

Professor Umbridge raised an eyebrow at him and started making a note on her clipboard. " has...to..resort...to...crude...sign...language..."

Harry was frowning heavily at the woman, and though Edward had a calm appearance his jaw twitch ever so slightly indicating his ire.

"Well anyway," said Hagrid turning back to his class and looking slightly flustered. "Erm... what was I sayin?"

"Appears...to...have..poor...short...term...memory..." she muttered to her self...loudly.

Suddenly Ed was bringing the attention to himself. His stoic features had been replaced by a pleasant smile and he was standing right in front of Umbridge. "Vhat a pleasant surprise that ve should both visit the same class today." He directed a beaming smile at her, but turned his attention to the teacher of the class he was interrupting. "Herr Hagrid, it seems fraulein Umbridge is unable to see the magnificent creatures before us. Perhaps since she is a special guest ve could give her special privilege?" He beamed at the half giant.

"Well, er, yeah." He started unsurely, but let the young man have his way. "S'pose it would be a nice thing ter do for her."

"Vonderful." Ed turned back to Umbridge and took the clipboard from her hands, setting it on the ground. He took her hand in his gently and led her closer to the nearly gone cow carcass. When Edward noticed her blanching at the gore he placed his face in her line of sight. "tut tut." He told her. "Such a delicate thing as yourself need not look upon such a sight. Close your eyes and trust me." He reassured her.

She looked at him skeptically. "You do realize the ministry has classified the creatures as dangerous?" She said in a deadpan.

Hagrid look as if he were going to protest, but Ed beat him to the punch. "Nonsense. I know that at least these thestrals are very gentle. Now close your eyes and relax." She looked as if she weren't going to for a moment, but finally gave into the handsome face and warm golden gaze before her. "Ja, just like that." He told her as he pulled her compliant hand closer to the velvety wing of the creature. "I vant you to imagine an inky black stallion vith the elegant tail of an onyx colored dragon and eyes like those of beautiful shining pearls. Now add to the image a majestic set of velveteen wings vith enough mighty strength to carry this vonderful creature soaring high into the crystal blue sky." He finally laid the palm of her hand onto the softest part of the thestral, the webbing of it's bat like wing. She jumped at the contact and pulled her hand back as her eyes opened. "It is safe." Placated Ed and he laid her now quivering hand back onto the soft flesh.

While this was going on the students stood in varying emotions. Some looked disgusted with Ed's behavior, mostly the guys, while some of the students watched on dreamily for the handsome blond to continue his wonderful description, mostly the girls. It was an inaccurate yet beautifully rendered verbal portrait. Of course his accent probably helped add a bit of allure for the girls as well.

Harry on the other hand looked on amused, wondering if Edward could literally bullshit a pile of bullshit if he put his mind to it. It was odd for him to know that what he saw was completely different than what anyone else perceived between the two professors. Amazing the difference a little perspective could make. Harry also wondered what deranged images were running through his masters head to keep that honey sweet smile on his face. Oh yeah, Ed had let him in on that little tidbit of information when Harry wouldn't stop pestering him about how he did it.

Finally Harry looked over to poor sweet Hagrid who look complete bamboozled over what Ed was saying and doing. Harry just smiled at him and made a gesture with his hands as if to say don't sweat it. The green eyed teen looked back to the two petting the thestral as he heard Ed's voice again.

"See you two are getting along vonderfully. Now how about a ride." And without warning he somehow managed to haul the terrified inquisitor up onto the horse before she formed the words to protest. "The ride is such a beautiful one, now hold on tight!" Edward beamed at her and gave a jumpstarting smack to the thestrals hindquarters.

To most, Umbridge looked to be sitting on air and after the smack the pink professor was off like a rocket, soaring high into the sky. The malicious gleam in Edward's golden gaze was enough to send shivers down Harry's spine. _Well, now I know what he had been visualizing at least._ He thought to himself and resisted the urge to face palm himself. He only hope the incident wouldn't hurt Ed. He had been through so many disgusting trials with the woman to waist it all now.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" the apprentice reprimanded the master as he paced back in forth in front of said masters desk. "And don't just sit their looking all smug you git. You're the one who told me how dangerous that woman could be and you go and nearly kill her via thestral!" shouted Harry, grabbing a fist full of messy black hair in distress.

"You vorry to much Harry." was Ed's calm and nonchalant answer.

Harry looked like he had been gob smacked. "I worry to..." he started in amazement, but his voice raised in volume and anger as he repeated the statement again. "I worry to much!" He all but screamed. "You turned me into a paranoid mess and now your telling me **I worry to much**?"

"Ja." Replied Ed.

"Grrrrargh!" The teen growled in frustration and threw himself ruffly down in his seat. After a moment of fretting he finally just let go and slumped back. When he spoke again his voice was resigned. "Theres no point in arguing with you is there?"

"Nein." smirked Ed.

Harry put a hand over his face while making a sound that was the hybrid of a growl and a sigh. "Just tell me one thing... why? Why did you do it."

"Oh, for many reasons I suppose." Began Ed, but he didn't sound like he would continue.

Harry sat up a little and gave him a small glare. "Care to share a few." He deadpanned.

"Eh, vhy not." Ed took a sip of the coffee on his desk before he continued. When he did though, his features were no longer smug or content, but irritated and disgusted. "First and foremost, I felt that if I had to deal vith another moment of her bigotry or idiocy for even a moment longer I might have to kill myself to spare me the pain." that comment had Harry giving him a sad sympathetic smile. "There is also the fact that it gave me a feeling of deep satisfaction." He smirked briefly at the memory. "The other thing that probably helped to push me over the edge, though, vould be the same thing that has kept me from our regular sessions." said Edward.

"And what would that be?"

"Dumbledore." Grumbled Ed.

"What? What's he have to do with anything?" asked the bewildered Harry.

"Everything." Replied the blond. "Now that I have..." Ed felt a strong compulsion to not speak of the vow and realized how close that had been to very bad. "Now that certain things have arisen, the Opa has sent me on more than a couple missions in just this last veek's time." Ed rubbed his face wearily with his flesh hand. "I guess it is just getting to me a bit."

"But I'm confused, isn't your job to spy on Umbridge?"

"Harry," Ed started, "I believe it's ve had a little talk about me, myself, and I."

"Huh." was the eloquent response.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you this earlier, but I'm not really just a spy vorking for Dumbledore."

"But you said..."

"_I_ didn't say anything of the sort. You are the one who jumped to conclusion, I merely neglected to correct you assumptions. Now before you go getting mad, let me just assure you it vas easier to let you think that than get you to believe the truth before you got to know me and know more about alchemy."

"After all I've been through I don't think there is much that I won't believe possible anymore, but go ahead. This should be good." said Harry sarcastically as he folded his arms.

"Remember our discussion about the gate of alchemy?" Questioned Ed.

"Yeah." Replied Harry in an uncertain voice. "Visiting it is what gave you the ability to transmute without a circle, but it's also what took your limbs as payment. What does that have to do with your being or not being a spy?"

"Remember how you thought that the order had rescued me, an undercover spy, from Voldemort vhen my cover was blown?"

"Yeah." Came another speculative reply. "and..." He nudged.

"Vell, that was only partly true." Said Ed sheepishly. "You see, I vasn't a spy to be saved, but rather a summons gone wrong that they stumbled upon."

"I don't understand what your trying to tell me here."

"Harry, I vas summoned by Voldemort from the gate it's self." Said Ed in a no nonsense voice.

"You were wha..?" Harry said still not comprehending.

"Ugh, I hate explaining this cause it's just so unbelievable vhen I say it out loud. Even to me and I lived it." He mumbled to himself. "Look brat, I'm from another vorld alright? Another dimension, if you vill, on the other side of the gate. I gave my life as payment to the gate to save my dying brother and it is from the gate that I vas summoned by Voldemort."

Harry sat in disbelief for a moment before a smirk slowly formed on his features. "Oh come on Ed. Haven't you done enough bullshitting for one day. Stop trying to mess with me." He laughed.

"Harry." Ed said in a stern voice. "I am not trying to pull one over you. I am telling the truth."

"Come on," said the bespectacled boy, but the tone of the alchemy master's voice made him waver. "you're just joking right? ...right?" The serious gaze that met his own wiped the smile from his face. "You aren't kidding." He said in amazement. "You mean you really are from..." he trailed off, but Ed just nodded in conformation. "Bloody hell." was all Harry could manage as he sat back in his seat.

"For what it's vorth, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Yeah," said Harry grumpily, "So why the sudden change of heart?"

"I vish I could tell you that I vanted to let you in on it now just for the sake of it or because I felt you vere ready, but I von't lie to you. There is a very real possibility that I may need to make a quick escape at some point and I need to make sure you are prepared for the occasion."

"What do you mean escape?"

"Don't think about it to hard, just know that even if it never comes to that I vill still vant to make the journey home after I am done helping you." Ed gave his apprentice a sad smile. "You are, in fact, the only thing tying me to this world right now." He said softly.

"Me, I didn't do anything I swear." Harry protested.

"Calm down." Laughed Ed. "I didn't mean it like that. All I meant was that I want to help you before I leave."

"You mean with my whole 'boy-who-lived' fate." said the teen begrudgingly. Ed nodded in the affirmative. "More like the-boy-whom-fate-loves-to-toy-with-and-make-a-mess-of-while-laughing-at-him."

Ed chuckled. "If those vere the only to choices I vould have chose the shorter one too." he joked at Harry's expense.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." said Harry with a chuckle of his own. After the amusement wore down he spoke again in a more serious tone. "So... another world huh?"

"Ja."

"And why exactly do you need to prepare me for any emergency escape acts you may pull?" Harry questioned, trying not to think to hard on the fact that his friend and mentor would inevitably leave him forever one day.

"Vell, it seems that vhen one opens a pathway between vorlds that there is a residual effect left over and if it is not properly tidied up then there is a chance that ignorant parties may be able to access the gate. Parties such as Voldemort. Ve vere lucky that he accepted the "summoning" as a failure because if he did figure out how to harness the power of the gate ve vould all be in trouble." Harry looked horrified at the prospect. "Bah, don't vorry about it. It is very likely that he would die in the process of trying but I just don't like the opportunity being there in the first place."

"But you still haven't told me what part I play in all of this or why you might need to escape. And how are you gonna help me if you run off to another world?" demanded Harry.

"Slow down there apprentice. First of all, vhen you open the path through the gate you must shut the gate on both sides. A fact that I vas ignorant to on my first crossing over."

"Your first crossing over!" said Harry in wonder. "You mean you've done this before?"

"Ja, sort of, but that vas back during the time of the Nazi party."

"What? How old are you?" demanded Harry.

Ed got a mischievous glint in his eye. "Ve are getting off topic. The point is that I need _you_ to shut down the portal on this side of the gate after I cross over." Ed informed his apprentice while avoiding the question. "It is only deconstruction so you should be able to learn it vith a bit of vork in a short period of time."

Harry looked solum for a moment. "And if I wanted to come with you?" tested Harry.

Ed smiled softly at him. "Harry, this is your vorld, this is vhere you belong. I am merely searching for a vay to return back to vhere I belong. I have family and friends on the other side of the gate who I miss that don't even know I am still alive." He stopped to collect his thoughts and emotions before he continued.

"But what if I don't want to belong here. What if what everybody expects of me is to much." Harry said despondently. "They all look to me as some type of savior, but I'm not. I'm just a teenager who hasn't even had a real girlfriend yet. I'm still so much a kid and people expect me to save the world. Well what if it's to much for me? What if I can't do what they want me to do?" Pleaded Harry almost desprately.

"Harry look at me." Gold met emerald in a gaze of complete understanding. "You are strong. You vill vin against vhatever life throws at you. Be it Voldemort or evil blonde alchemy teachers." Ed smirked at him and got a small one in return. "Trust me, there is a reason you, out of everyone on this planet, vas picked. It vas not for the strength in your vand or the strength in your arm. It was for the strength in your heart Harry. I didn't pick you for my only apprentice because the Opa asked me to. I picked you because of who you are."

"But it all still seems so unfair." He whined.

"Ja, life has a vay of doing that. But no more whining. I vill do my best to ensure you don't have to do vhat they expect of you, but if it happens anyways then I vill make certain you are the victor."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Ed. I guess I kinda needed a little pep talk." Then he smirked. "So I take it thats a no on the dimension hopping?"

"You vould be correct." Ed smiled back. "Besides, I thought you already resolved never to come face to face vith the gate my silly apprentice."

Harry grimaced ever so slightly, "Yeah, that I did." Then a thought came to him. "Um Ed, not to be morbid, but you said that to see the gate you usually have to make a 'payment.' Now don't take it personal or anything, but your starting to run low on limbs."

"Smart ass." Grumbled Fullmetal. "Don't you worry about all that. Vhat do you think all that research I vas doing vas for?" He stated proudly. "It vasn't for the fun of it, I can tell you that."

"So you're trying to find a way through without paying a toll?" Asked the younger man.

"Ja, that vould be my intention."

"Hey, you never did answer about why you would need to make an emergency exit or what that meant for me."

"You're right. You deserve that much." Ed resolved. "The only thing that vould make me leave before I am sure you are either free from your burden or completely able to crush your opponent vas if me sticking around vould amount to me never being able to go home again. I hope you can understand that."

"What would keep you from going home though?"

"Never you mind that. Vith luck it von't ever come to that anyways." there was a moment of silence before Ed's more vindictively mocking voice called out. "Oh, by the vay. Vhat is this I hear about a little incident in the room of requirement?" asked Ed with a smirk.

Harry swallowed hard. "Uh, yeah, I was getting to that. Hey how did you find out anyways?"

"I am your master. I see all."

"So it was Hermone then?" Harry deadpanned.

"Ja, it vas Hermione." Ed pouted ever so slightly that his fun had been ruined.

They spent a good portion of their time talking about what had happened to Harry since Dumbledore had started sending Ed away frequently, including the quidditch banning and the RoR incident. Ed joked that Harry should just obliviate the trio, but relented to let Harry just talk to them about it instead. It would do the boy good to have others to share his secrets with. It always seems to lighten the load on the individual. It wasn't until much later that they actually got in some training. For the next couple of weeks, Harry would be focusing solely on the deconstruction of residual alchemy from a trip through the gate, just to be prepared. One had to have a subtle balance of paranoia in their life to be an efficient warrior after all.

* * *

_IVX: Hope you liked the newest installment of FMAaS. Next ch... xmas. yay presents! Oh and yes I did make up those medical spells at the beginning of the ch. It's fun stringing together latin. hehe. Weee, it is like three am and i am slap happy as all get out. Have fun and don't forget to let me know how you liked it... ^_~_


	15. Some Holliday

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively._

AN:

Speaking = "blah blah"

Thinking = _blah blah_

Speaking German (when not written in actual German)= _"~blah blah~"_

**~ Ch 15 - Some Holliday ~**

Edward sat at the large table of Grimmauld Place, scowling into his coffee. It was still very early in the morning and he figured the others wouldn't be waking for quite a while. Arthur, the poor guy, was still at the hospital and the rest of the residents either didn't work or were students on winter break. Ed was having trouble sleeping with all the problems bouncing around in his head, so he decided to give up on sleep altogether and enjoy a cup of his favorite drink.

_How could Harry have such a strong connection to Voldemort?_ He asked himself for what had to be the ten thousandth time. And, just like all the other times, no answer was afforded to him. It was infuriating, not being able to deduce the answer to a problem. It was especially aggravating when the problem involved someone you cared for. Edward's knowledge of magic was indeed vast for one so newly introduced to the subject, but there was just too much information out there. If only he had been born into this world then, perhaps, he would have the vast comprehension of magic like he did alchemy. This was not the reality of the situation though.

He supposed he shouldn't feel too awful about being ignorant since no one else seemed to have the answer. The problem even seemed to leave the all knowing Opa in the dark. Edward's eyes narrowed at that thought. He didn't think the headmaster had an answer yet, but he seemed to know more than he was letting on yet again. There was no helping that for now though. What could he do? He had already taken an unbreakable vow in trade for information, what else did he have to offer?

Edward frowned heavily. That was another thing he would need to handle soon. He was done being anyones puppet and though his help had been desperately welcomed by the Order, Edward was none to happy about the 'terms' of his 'assistance'. The most unwanted side effect their arrangement had was that it could very well kill him if he attempted to return home. He had thought on it long and hard and realized the ambiguous wording of the vow limited his actions more than he had thought it would. If he were to traverse the gate and return home, would that be considered desertion? Would that desertion count as no longer fighting for the side of light? Would it... take his life? There were too many unknowns for the scientist in Ed and he was desperate to rid himself of the situation altogether.

The information he had obtained was too important for his apprentice to throw away though. Fullmetal needed a way to pass it along without getting himself killed in the process. The plans were in the works, but he needed a valid reason to set them into motion. With the way Umbridge had been raining down fire and brimstone on the school in the form of educational degrees, Edward figured it wouldn't be much longer before she made her move. While they had been on 'friendly' terms, she had eluded to her eventual take over of the school and he was sure if she could get Dumbledore arrested in the process, she wouldn't hesitate.

He would need to use that as his ticket, he decided. Perhaps he could even push things along a bit faster if it looked to be taking longer than he was comfortable with. Well, regardless, there was a more pressing matter at hand. Dumbledore and Harry had both made Edward aware of the boy's connection to the dark lord, but what did that connection mean for Harry?

It had certainly been useful in saving Arthurs life, but what if Voldemort found out about the connection? What if he already knew? Either way, it did not bode well for any of them. He was surprised that Dumbledore had chosen to distance himself from Harry rather than find a way to sever the problem. It was another point of interest that led Ed to believe the Opa knew more than he was saying. What possible purpose could he have for wanting to keep them connected. Was he planing on using Harry to spy on the evil man? And if so, then why not just do it now rather than keeping his alchemy apprentice in the dark?

Ed's inner musings were abruptly interrupted by a familiar voice. "I don't think you can heat coffee with a glare, but if it were possible I'd say you'd accomplish it with that look." Harry joked.

Ed allowed his face to relax and gave his apprentice a small smirk. "You are getting better at your stealth." He commented, ignoring the jib.

"Yeah, well it wasn't that hard to sneak up on you this time." He shrugged as he pored himself a cup of coffee. "You were thinking pretty hard about something. You kinda go off in your own world when you focus on a subject to hard." The teen took a seat across the table and cocked his head slightly at the blond. "What were you thinking about so hard anyways?"

The alchemist waved him off. "Nothing, it vas... nothing." He said softly and took a sip of coffee.

"Alright then." Harry gave him a disbelieving look, but by this point he knew he wouldn't get far pestering Ed for information he wasn't ready to hand over.

"So," Ed changed the subject, "Vhat are you doing up so early? I thought since it vas your 'holiday' from school you vould be sleeping in and taking it easy."

Harry chuckled. "You mean that was an option? I thought for sure if I slept in I would wake up to a metal fist to the face at worst or an ice-cold bucket of water at best."

Ed adopted an innocent look. "I have no idea vhat you are talking about. How could you think I vould be so cruel to you on your break?" He asked in mock hurt.

"Oh yeah, like I'm buying that act."

Ed chuckled. "I vas intending to give you an actual break, but if you'd like to train... I'd never turn down the opportunity to beat the snot out of you." He proclaimed happily, but his smirk was positively evil. They suddenly heard footsteps thudding down the stairs in a rush and Ed resisted the urge to groan.

"You're going to what?" Yelled an angry Mrs. Weasley.

Ed, who had been sitting by the door to the downstairs kitchen, quickly rose from his seat to defend himself from the overbearing mother figure. "Now Molly, don't get upset."

"Don't get Upset? I just heard you, plain as day, say you were going to beat Harry up!" She yelled in his face, causing him to lean away slightly. "Yes, what could there possibly be to get upset about." She scoffed angrily.

She was fuming and Edward knew that part of it was her protective mother persona, but he was sure she was also on edge from what happened to her husband. Threatening her husband's savior with bodily harm was probably not the smartest thing to do at present. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Calm down. I was only teasing. Harry is getting much better at hand to hand combat now. I wouldn't..."

"HE WHAT!" She screamed. This loud exclamation had the rest of the house tumbling down the stairs while she continued berating the blond. By the time the rest of the residents had made it to the kitchen, Molly had a frying pan in had and was scream-rambling at Ed who was diligently keeping the large table between them. Harry was trying to calm the matron down, but he was getting no where fast.

Sirius was the first to try and stop the ruckus. "What the BLOODY HELL is going on in here!" He belted out in his rich baritone. There was a momentary pause in the noise before all three of them started yelling and pointing at one another. The volume and speed at which they were speaking turned their simultaneous explanations into incomprehensible squawking. "SHUT UP!" Yelled Sirius, causing everyone to flinch.

Sirius took a couple of calming breaths before speaking again, this time in a calmer yet demanding voice. "You," he said pointing at Molly while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please explain to me why you three decided to startle the rest of us awake before the sun even came up."

Molly placed a hand on her hip and used the frying pan to point at Edward accusingly. "That, that... Lunatic has been corrupting and BEATING our poor sweet Harry."

"I have Not been beating him... much." Ed grumbled.

"I am not a poor sweet anything, I'm a man thank you very much." Harry huffed at the same time.

"Do you see what I mean?" Pleaded Molly exasperatedly.

Sirius merely blinked at her, still not comprehending what was going on. Finally, he turned to his godson "Please Harry, in the name of Merlin, explain to me _clearly _what happened here?"

The glasses waring teen sat down in his chair with a sigh. "Mrs. Weasley over heard Ed say he was gonna beat me up, which he said to teasing me." he added quickly. "Ed tried to explain to her that he was just teasing about training me, but she freaked out when she found out Ed was training me to fight."

Sirius turned to Edward, who was still eyeing the frying pan in Molly's hand warily. "Is that true?"

"Ja, but..." He started to defend himself. Apparently it was unneeded.

"That's wonderful!" Sirius beamed to Harry. "Are you any good at it?" He asked as he began to make his way to him, the other kids close on his heals to talk to Harry as well. "Bah, what am I saying? Of course you are."

Edward, while grateful to not receive another lecture... or frying pan... he couldn't help, but notice the angry tears welling up in Molly's eyes. Her husband had just nearly died and now she was defending the safety of her pseudo-son only to be basically scoffed at by everyone. _She really is just worried about her family_. He thought sympathetically. They may but heads on some topics, but she really was a caring woman who most seemed to overlook. In a way, she reminded him a little of Winry back when him and Al were still searching for the Philosopher Stone.

Relaxing his tensed muscles, he let out a sigh and spoke loud enough to draw everyones attention. "Please forgive me Molly." That statement had the desired effect. Everyone else quieted down as he made his way over to her.

She turned irritated, slightly puffy eyes on him with a disbelieving frown. Her expression clearly said 'Stop mocking me' and she crossed her arms, bringing attention to the pan still firmly in hand.

Ed put his hands up in a peaceful manner with an uneasy smile. "Honest. You have a right to be vorried about your loved ones. I am sorry if I caused you any extra vorry." He said honestly and placed a hand on her forearm in a comforting manner. He tilted his head and smiled softly at her. "You have a lot on your mind right now," It was obvious he was talking about Arthur's predicament, "so forgive me if I caused you any extra stress. Just know that I am like you. I do vhat I do to help protect Harry as best I can."

Molly eyes softened at his sincerity, but she turned away to try and wipe a stray tear off without being noticeable. "Forget it. It's not like anything I say will stop you from what you two are doing." She grumbled without looking back at him. "Well, since everyones up, I think I'll go start breakfast." With that she went to the pantry to gather some ingredients, avoiding everyone else's eyes.

The mood of the room was more somber than it had been after Ed reminded them all indirectly of Mr. Weasley's plight. The majority of the gathered group sat down at the table quietly, the exception being Ginny, who went to help her mother and maybe comfort her as well. "So," Sirius said in a subdued tone. "Is my godson any good at, er," he looked in the direction Molly had disappeared in, "the training you're putting him through?" The last part of his question was much quieter.

Ed's blank face gained back more of it's usual character when he sent the Black a small smirk. "He is my apprentice." He said as if that should make everything clear. The smirk gained an edge that bordered on evil as he turned it on Harry. "I do not accept anything less than perfect." He purred.

Harry's involuntary shudder didn't go unnoticed by Sirius. The ex-convict looked between the two for a moment and then let out a loud bark of a laugh. "What exactly have you done to the poor kid?"

The expression on the alchemy masters face became innocent again as he turned his gaze back to Sirius. "Oh, nothing much. Just a little alchemy, tactics, and hand-to-hand combat."

"A little nothing!" Shouted Harry from across the table, but remembering Mrs. Weasley's reaction to his training he huffed in his seat with indigence rather than say something that might upset her again.

"That hard huh?" Chuckled Sirius. He smiled down at the blond beside him. "Well, what ever you've been doing , keep it up. Harry looks much healthier than I have ever seen him." He complimented.

Hermione decided to throw her two cents in at this point. "He looks positively radiant compared to how his aunt and uncle have him looking when he comes back from summers." She stated matter of fact. "I think he has more muscle tone than anyone in our grade or the entire school for that matter.

Harry had a soft pink highlighting his cheekbones, but was doing a good job of ignoring the fact. Ron, on the other hand, has doing a poor job of hiding his disgruntled pout. The others were smirking at the entertaining scene, thankful that the atmosphere of the room was becoming lighter again. Hermione, oblivious that her statement had more than the effect of being informative, looked over at her two best friends and became puzzled at their expressions.

"What's wrong with you two? Are you feeling alright?" She asked in complete seriousness, which only caused their audience to laugh out loud. "What? What did I say?" Hermione looked over at the laughing men and then back at Harry and Ron. Realization of what was so funny finally caught up to her. She blushed slightly and gave a nervous giggle of her own.

* * *

One of the larger rooms of Grimmauld Place had been cleared of all but a row of old mismatched chairs against the wall. Those seats were filled with all of the residents as well as Remus who had, in a lucky stroke, showed up just in time for the demonstration. "This is going to be wicked." Stated Ron excitedly.

"I hope it doesn't turn out to be like a school test." Stated Ginny.

"Not a chance. No way it's that boring with the kind of training he does." Replied Ron. "Harry nearly took our heads off with one kick when we startled him that one time."

"What?" Growled an already disgruntled red haired mother.

Ron went pale and gulped. "Uh, maybe I'm... exaggerating a bit. It was more like... uh." He failed to come up with a believable correction, but luckily the twins stepped in to save their little Ronny-kins.

"It's not fair." Said Fred

"That he told you and Hermione and not any of us!" Said George with a mock pout.

"And here we thought the poor bugger was being tortured by an evil mastermind." Added Fred in a grumble.

"We even went to the trouble of pranking the evil professor in retaliation for his unfairness."

"And it was bloody hard!"

"He's one smart bugger." Finished George.

"Boys!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, in a scolding tone.

"So it was you." Hissed a dangerous voice from the door. It was the twin's turn to pale as they watched Edward enter. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get that stuff out of my hair." He seethed, fire in his eyes.

"Something Wrong Ed?" Asked Harry who had walked up behind him.

Ed closed his eyes and and took a deep breath. "Nein." He said as he opened his eye. He seemed calmer, but the look he sent the twins was filled with the promise of revenge. He moved farther into the room to allow Harry entrance. "Are you still sure you vant them to vatch?" He spoke loud enough for them all to hear. "I strongly advise against it, but I vill still leave it up to you."

"Yeah." Answered his apprentice, but his tone was a little less sure than the last time he had said so.

When Ed had mentioned giving Harry a comprehensive evaluation to gauge what they needed to focus on, the rest of the teens had pleaded to be able to watch. Sirius had also commented in a sly manner that he would feel much more comfortable with Harry's safety if he could see a demonstration of the boy's ability to defend himself. Even Molly had insisted on sitting in on it when she heard about a demonstration. Ed had a sneaking suspicion that she only wanted to be there so she could hex him to hell and back if he was too rough with her 'darling Harry'.

In the end he had relented by letting Harry chose. It was his evaluation after all, so if he could handle the extra pressure of being watched Ed would allow it. Harry had been all to eager to show off what he had worked so hard to learn at the time, but he seemed to be putting off a different air now that the actual time to preform had come. Ed didn't let his stern expression drop, but on the inside he was smirking. Perhaps the extra pressure would be a good learning experience.

"Listen up." Said Ed, drawing the attention of his anxious apprentice and the eager audience. "This vill be a comprehensive evaluation. There vill be three parts. None of vhich vill be interrupted by you lot." He said in his stern professor voice, pointing to the collective audience. "If you do interrupt, your life is forfeit." He saw Molly starting to protest and plowed on ahead. "Alchemy is a very dangerous art and your interruptions could cause a deadly reaction that could kill you or Harry. I vill tolerate no arguments on this point."

Molly crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, but thankfully kept her comments to herself. Fullmetal looked at each of the viewers in turn and continued when he saw no other signs of protest. "As I vas saying," he turned his full attention back to his apprentice. "This vill be in three sections. First I vill ask you to complete one of the more complex alchemic arrays you have been studying recently. The second part of your evaluation vill be the properly executed transmutation associated vith the circle you construct. The final part vill be a hand to hand combat evaluation, but there is a catch. That 'special project' I assigned to you, did you complete it?"

Harry looked apprehensive for a moment, but the thought that his friends were watching made him put on a brave face. "I have an array and theory, but I haven't had the chance to test it out yet."

"Do you believe in your vork enough to put it into practical application?"

"Yes." He answered honestly, but not with out confidence.

"Very vell, go retrieve the item." Harry made a quick exit to retrieve the project from his room. After his apprentice's exit, Ed turned back to the rest in the room. "You vill want to put up shielding charms to protect yourselves vhile you have the chance." His tone nor his expression would allow any argument. It was straight forward and no nonsense.

Remus's brows rose at the statement, but he rose his wand to the task at hand regardless. "Is it really that dangerous?" He asked, concerned for Harry's well being.

"Ja." Answered Ed as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a handful of junk. "This is not going to be a straightforward test because in the real world there are no rules. There are no safe guidelines to follow and that is exactly how I have trained my apprentice." He explained as he scattered the contents of his pockets around the room. He dropped a screw near the window, a bent paperclip by the corner, a piece of broken porcelain in the middle of the floor.

He was dropping a few coins when Hermione spoke up. "Profes... Ed, what are you doing?" She asked incredulously.

"I'd like to know as well." Muttered Molly who had just got done clearing the room for him.

Ed smirked. "You'll see." at that moment Harry ran back in the room with a scrap of white cloth grasped in his hand. Ed's smirk widened as he realized what Harry had chosen to model his project after. "Vell, let's see it." Harry held up a single white glove with an alchemy drawn on the palm.

"What is he gonna do with a glove." Asked Ron to Hermione in disbelief.

"Shhh!" She hushed him, curious herself.

Ed took the glove from Harry for closer inspection. Harry looked on in nervous anticipation as his master appraised his work. Ed's eyes widened slightly and he looked back up at the teen. "You combined them." He stated more than asked. "I'm surprised, but pleased none the less."

"Thank you." Smiled Harry.

"If you don't mind me asking, vhat made you chose this particular method?" He asked, handing the glove back.

"Well, you told me I needed something for quick access in combat, should I lose my wand. I already knew I wouldn't have time to draw a circle fast enough not to get killed, thanks to that training session a couple weeks ago, so I thought back to what you told me about the other state alchemist you knew. Mustang's gloves seemed the most practical, but I know even you have trouble with his fire alchemy, so I didn't stand a chance."

"Good. I vould have smacked you for even thinking you vere ready for that."

Harry chuckled, knowing he would have done just that. "I figured as much."

"Continue."

"Right, so I thought about making a sword or a spear like the one you pull, but I wasn't sure if I could concentrate enough in battle to form it correctly. Then that Scar guy you told me about popped into my head. Deconstruction is a lot easier than a complete reaction, so it was simply a matter of making an array for that purpose." He finished proudly.

Edward seemed to contemplate his words for a moment. "It is a sound theory, but I am a little disappointed you chose it because you did not believe in your abilities vell enough." He sighed. Harry looked a little disheartened, so Ed reached out and patted his shoulder. "I didn't say I did not like it." He laughed.

"Um, excuse me, but can you two tell us what you are talking about so us normal folks can understand." Dead panned a baffled Black.

"You do it. They are your audience." Said Ed with a long suffering sigh turning away from them sourly.

Harry nodded and turned to the other people in the room, all of which looked completely baffled except Hermione. She may not have known the details of the people he mentioned, but she could understand the concept of what the glove was for. She did rather well in Ed's class after all. "This," He said pointing to the circle overlapped with designs on the glove, "is called an array. It is what focuses the alchemy to do a certain thing. It's like the words we use in spells." He paused to make sure everyone was following along. They seemed to understand so he continued. "There are three steps to alchemy. Comprehension, deconstruction and reconstruction. You have to understand what an object is made of, break it down to it's base elements, and rebuild it into something new. That's how Ed's alchemy works. This array is set up to basically stop at the second step." He finished.

"Oh, that's brilliant Harry." Said Hermione, understanding how he would be able to apply that in a fight.

"Soooo..." Started Ron. "What ever you touch is basically going to fall apart?"

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. Something like that." _But a little more violent._ He thought to himself.

"Alvright, lecture time is over. Time to start your evaluation."

"Right." Said Harry, moving away from the others and squaring his shoulders.

Ed walked up to him and held out his hand. "You vill not be needing your vand or your glove for this part." He stated and Harry dutifully handed over the items. After placing them and his coat outside to the door, Ed continued with the details of what Harry would be doing. "You vill be doing part one and two of your evaluation in rapid succession. As soon as you create your array you vill need to be able to complete the reaction quickly." Stated Ed, who was currently rolling up his sleeves. Harry didn't like the sound or look of that. "The array you vill be constructing is for a shield. Since this is an evaluation I vill be critiquing not only the strength, but the detail as vell. I do not vant any shoddy vork. I expect a visually pleasing result after that little confession about your laps in confidence."

Harry took the comment in stride and focused on his test. "What material will I be working with?"

Ed removed his gloves and put them in his back pocket. With a smirk he gestured around the room. "Vhat ever is available to you."

_I was afraid of that_. Thought the bespectacled teen. "And what will I be drawing the array with?" Ed raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'you really just asked that?'. _Oh, that's not good._

"If you feel you are ready..." Ed trailed off. Harry took up a ready stance and nodded. "...Begin." He stated calmly, so when he exploded after Harry with a flying roundhouse the watching wizards were caught completely off guard. Molly let out a startled gasp and Ron made an almost squeak.

Harry had managed to dodge the first attack, expecting as much, but he didn't know what to do now. There were no writing utensils, so what the heck was he supposed to draw with. The broken porcelain caught his notice and he jumped for it as he avoided another kick. I_t's sharp enough I could cut my finger and draw in blood. He thought quickly._ The second it was in his hand he sliced his finger.

"Crucio."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. _When did Ed get his wand out!_ Harry thought as he just managed to dodge the jet of angry red light.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus's voice shouted angrily.

"Stupefy!" Roared Sirius before his friend had even finished his incantation.

The sound of a wand clattering to the ground was immediately followed by a loud Clap that echoed in the room. Blue electricity arced through the room as another clap sounded off. When the proverbial dust had settled it was not a pretty scene. Sirius and Remus were wrapped in wooden bindings that had sprung up from the floor and Ed was standing near them with his bladed arm pointed threateningly at them. Molly was standing in front of the teens protectively, holding her wand pointed shakily at the blond.

"How Dare you." Seethed Ed at the two men struggling to get free.

"Let them go or I'll..."

Ed turned a sharp glare at her. "Or you'll vhat?" He growled.

"Everyone just calm down!" Yelled Harry as he saw the other teens drawing their wands.

"Let me out of here! NOW!" Yelled Sirius, still trying to move his arms to send a curse at Edward. "You really have been torturing him you son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Roared the ex-convict, desperate to be free of any restraints and enraged at what he had seen.

Ed scoffed at him loudly. "I am so intimidated." He smirked evilly.

"Ed!" Yelled Harry exasperatedly, but went right back into diffuse mode. "Seriously everyone calm down. I'm fine. See." He said gesturing to himself.

"Harry your bleeding!" Exclaimed Molly.

"Huh? Oh! I cut myself on purpose."

"My idiot of an apprentice picked the easiest yet most dangerous possible choice." Growled Ed, backing away from the bound men.

"Harry how can you be so calm about this. He just tried to use the cruciatus curse on you!" Exclaimed Remus.

"If I hadn't of dodged it, it would have been my fault then wouldn't it!" He defended.

"And had I let him use that blood he could very vell have lost a limb." Said Ed while crossing his arms, sending his apprentice a disapproving look. "I believe in negative reinforcement."

"The Cruciatus is too much!" Yelled Molly.

"Why!" Yelled Ed back. "Vhat do you expect him to go up against when he faces Voldemort?" Ed grabbed his head that twinged. He was touching close to his vow, he needed to tread carefully.

Molly spluttered. "He, I..." She turned red with anger. "He is just a child!"

"Not anymore!" Yelled Ed right back, not intimidated at all by the wand she had trained on him. He turned angry eyes on all of them. "You all look to him like he is your savior, but refuse to treat him like an adult. You say he is a child and treat him with kid gloves, but how many times has he already faced the bastard, huh? How Many!" He roared. "He needs to be trained as a varrior not coddled!"

Sirius stopped struggling at his words when he realized they were very similar to his own. He looked over at his conflicted godson and sighed. "Ed's right." He said begrudgingly. His confession made Remus stop struggling as well.

"It figures you'd be ok with this Black!" Yelled Molly. "He's not a warrior, he's not a soldier, he's a CHILD!" She sobbed. The twins came to both side of her to support her with their embrace.

"It's alright mum, don't cry." Placated George

"Harry will be ok, we all will." Added Fred gently.

While this was going on Ed eyed the two men warily. They had stopped struggling and looked less hostile now, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to release them.

"Let them go Ed. I'm sure they'll behave." Said Harry.

"Fine... I am going to let you out now." The 'you had better not do it again' need not be added. A clap and they were free, rubbing the areas the wooden restraints had pressed harshly against them.

Ed walked to the opposite side of the room and Harry stepped up to take his place. "Mrs. Weasley, everyone, I'm glad you're all so concerned for me, but I am going to have to ask you not to interrupt this time. I know what is expected of me and I trust Ed with my life. If you can't bare to watch then leave, but I am going to finish this." His tone was even and full of conviction.

"Harry," Said Remus, eyeing the blond suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. "I understand what Edward said and how important this is to you, but isn't this all just a bit... ridiculous?"

"How so?" Said Ed in an offended tone.

Remus turned fully to the alchemist. "Well, for starters. You want him to crate this shield alchemy, but you give him no materials to work with, no drawing utensils to draw this 'array' he needs. Then you attack him with fists and wand. How can you possibly expect him to accomplish the task you presented him with. You shouldn't punish him so harshly for not completing a near impossible task."

Ed looked him up and down before he spoke. "I know you have seen battle Remus. I stood beside you in one not two weeks ago. You know vhat it's like, so can you honestly tell me your enemies vill give you a moments rest if you find yourself down on your luck?"

"No, but aren't you being a little hard on him. You may not want to treat him with kid gloves, as you've said, but Molly was right. He is not a soldier like yourself. He is new to this sort of stuff. Perhaps if you could enlighten us with your reasoning, we may be better able to understand what it is your trying to accomplish."

The fullmetal alchemist went over by the window and picked up the small screw looking at it thoughtfully. "Harry, retrieve your wand and heal the wound on your hand." Harry did as he was told, further astonishing them by casting the skin mending charm Edward had learned from Poppy. Ed ignored them and began his answer to Remus. Back when I was new to the military I nearly died thanks to my inexperience." He said finally taking his eyes off of the screw and looking back to the wizards. "His name was Barry the Chopper, a serial killer that liked to hack his victims up with a big butcher knife." He began with a small frown at the memory. "It was my inexperience that allowed him to capture and nearly kill me."

"That is horrible, but you can't just drop Harry in such dire situations to 'toughen him up'. You can't expect him to learn anything if he can barely keep from getting hurt, let alone completing a task. He's still just a teenager, dark lord or no."

Ed shook his head and walked back over to the group. He held out his flesh arm so that they had a clear view of silvery scar lines crisscrossing it. "I vas twelve vhen I received these. Twelve vhen I had to fight for my life vhile being butchered up alive." He pulled his arm back. "I think Harry is a lot better off than I vas in the age department."

Everyone looked slightly shocked or disturbed at this revelation. Everyone except Harry who looked solemn, already having heard the story and realizing he should have used the screw instead of the alchemically volatile blood.

Ed held up the screw and continued like he had never been interrupted. "The only thing that saved me was my ingenuity and a tiny screw like this one. I managed to scratch a transmutation circle into the chains that bound me to the chair." He seemed to stare off into space. "I remember thinking it vas too late vhen the knife vas sinking into the flesh of my shoulder, but I didn't give up. I continued through the fear and pain, managing to activate the circle and break the chains. Lucky for me the bastard liked to hear himself talk." He reminisced with gritted teeth. His eyes came back into focus and trained back on Remus. "So you vant to know vhy I throw him into such seemingly impossible situations? I do so hoping that the day he finds himself in one such 'ridiculously' hard predicament, I von't have to vorry about him making it out alive." He finished grimly.

Harry walked over to pat Remus on the back. "Don't stress over it so much Moony." He said fondly. "Besides, Ed's already put me through a lot worse than you saw here today. I'm just disappointed I didn't remember the story about Barry." He said dejectedly.

"Bah," said Ed, "that is vhy I had you doing this particular evaluation. You can be told something a million times, but it is only through actually experiencing it that you learn anything." Ed sighed woefully. "Vell, so much for that plan."

"Don't take it to hard Ed. I'm sure I won't soon forget this lesson." Harry said amusedly.

"No I assume you von't since you vill be learning to draw circles vith everything under the sun for the next month, Vhile doing the multitasking drill."

Harry resisted the urge to bash his head into something. "Thanks a lot guys." He groaned to the others.

"Hot coals Harry." Reminded Ed with a smirk as he moved back to the middle of the room.

"Yeah yeah." He replied trying not to sound to sulky. Ed may have never actually put that suggestion to use, but Harry really didn't want to find out if he would.

Ed looked at the unwanted audience and his lip twitched, wanting to sneer, but he restrained himself to keep the peace. He did like these people socially after all. He just wanted to beat them over the head right now too. "If you can not stomach the rest of the lesson, get out now." He deadpanned. He was done catering to their delicate sensibilities. "Harry, retrieve your glove and prepare yourself for the combat portion of your evaluation." Much to Ed's surprise everyone reclaimed their previous seats. Once they were settled he turned to Remus. "The shield once again please. Only the shield, danke."

Harry stood across from Ed with one white gloved fist at the ready. "I'm ready master." Harry said with a smirk. After the speech Ed just gave, he was gonna have one hell of a fight on his hands.

"I am going to come at you vith physical attacks alone. You are to return the favor, but I vant you to try putting that project of yours into use." Ed grimaced as flashes of his battles with scar crossed his mind. "And try not to kill me." He looked over to the audience. "Sirius, to be fair, you give the call of start." He requested and then trained his eyes back on the young man before him.

"Uh, sure." Padfoot paused for a moment, wary for his godson, but his curios side got the better of him. "Begin!"

Harry took the offensive this time, striking out with the gloved hand at Ed. It missed his automail arm by centimeters, crackling with alchemic energy. "Hey! I thought I said try not to kill me." He smirked and threw a high roundhouse with his left leg.

Harry just barely ducked. "You're one to talk!" Harry retorted throwing a couple of punches that got blocked and then backing away. "You could smash my skull in with that leg of yours." Bam! Said leg connected with his ribs.

"Or break a few ribs." Mocked the blond.

Harry held his side tightly, putting distance between them while he recovered from the blow. "You are a prat."

"Cry baby." He goaded.

Harry attacked in a flurry of limbs. Right hand back fist, blocked, left hand reverse punch, dodged, left back leg round house, blocked with a metal elbow Ouch!, and finally spinning hook kick to the head. This last attack was grabbed out of the air by a metal hand while a metal leg came in contact with his supporting leg. He was spun over completely, landing hard on his back with the wind knocked out of him.

Ed leaned over him with a smirk as the teen tried desperately to suck air into his clenched lungs. "Had enough?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Harry responded by trying to leg sweep him, making sure to aim for his flesh leg! It connected, but didn't bring the experienced fighter down. It did cause him to back away for a moment though. That was all the time Harry needed to get back on his feet. He had to block a fist to the face immediately, but ended up taking one, two, three, four punches and a knee to the gut, landing himself back on the floor.

"_Now_, have you had enough?"

Harry coughed violently. "Never!" He managed to growl out. He smacked the ground at Edwards feet and it half exploded, half shattered, under his master. Ed managed to grab the edge of the hole before falling through completely, but when he went to hall himself up he found a hand in his face. "Need a hand _Master_." He said with a, as Ed would describe it, shit eating grin.

Ed returned it with one of his own and took the proffered hand. With a great heave he pulled the boy down and Harry tumbled head first through the hole.

"Harry!" Came a couple of concerned shouts.

"Expect the unexpected _A-pren-tice_." The blond mocked as he started to haul himself up.

"Bastard!" Came a yell from below accompanied by the sound of creaky bed springs. Harry had landed on a bed and then used the bed to jump up and grab Ed's legs. Ed's eyes actually grew wide in surprise right before he was drug down into the bedroom below as well.

* * *

_IVX: Yep, so incase you didn't notice, that was another time skip. I just can't do one of those, every freaking day and single training session, while rewriting the HP book, stories. Entirely to much work for me ;P But on a good note we are nearly to a crossroads where the story is going to radically differ from the original. Thank you so much for all your kind reviews and being patient with my long update times. I do have four stories going at the moment and I try to rotate evenly for updates, but the brain comes up with the ideas for what it wants, when it wants. I just comply by typing it out. =3 Again, Thank you my wonderful Readers. Much Loves...^_~_


	16. Checkmate

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively._

AN: Sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing, but it is kinda meant to be that way. I hope it's all clear to you by the end though...^_~

Speaking = "blah blah"

Thinking (and for this chapter, a memory) =_ blah blah_

Speaking German (when not written in actual German)= _"~blah blah~"_

**~ Ch 16 - Checkmate ~**

Edward walked back to his office with purposeful strides, but his face was strained in confusion. _Not two weeks. I haven't been back in this horrific mutation of a school even a full two weeks and I have to save his ass by just handing myself over to their idiotic government as a scape goat? What the hell was I thinking? Why would I just agree to that? No, not agree, suggest._ He had known trouble was brewing when on the third day of classes, the pink toad had made another decree that teachers were not allowed to give information to students beyond that of the class they instructed, but this was ridiculous! Edward let out a growl of frustration as his pace picked up just a bit. He had to get to his office and get rid of his research before the minister arrived and his little performance began.

Edward remembered the conversation about 'the plan', but he felt as though something was missing. It felt as if there was a key element that had been omitted. It was as if he had misplaced part of the reasoning behind his decision. It was as if someone had gone in and simply extracted it from his mind.

Edward's footsteps halted and his eyes widened. _"~They wouldn't...~"_ He thought back hard on the entire conversation, using his superb recall skills as if he were remembering a complicated equation. _What am I missing?_ He questioned himself as he sifted through the memory.

He had gone to Dumbledore's office and immediately been informed of the ministries impending visit. Apparently, his little apprentice was about to be caught and the headmaster was not long for the position. Deloris was, at that very moment, breaking into the room of requirement, so there was no way to warn him. Word had also been sent from Kingsley that the minister himself was already in rout as well. If Harry wasn't arrested with Dumbledore, the school would be left at the mercy of Umbridge and that didn't sit well with Ed in the least.

It was as Dumbledore was trying to lecture him on how he was to conduct himself in his absence that Ed had done it. He had cut Dumbledore off mid sentence and just blurted it out. "Let me take the fall." He had shocked the Opa and the two teachers that had been in the room at the time. Minerva had asked how he planned on dealing with Deloris because she was sure to just ask for both their head rather than just Dumbledores if he interfered.

Ed remembered smirking with a malicious satisfaction as he gave his answer. "Can't trust the vord of a traitor now can you?" He would be bringing the the toad down with him and clear the path for his apprentice. This is when things get confusing though. He had asked for Minerva to leave the room, but why? And he was almost sure he had wanted something in return for taking the blame, but what? Where was the equivalency? Sure he wanted Harry to have as little problems from the government as possible, but he just couldn't justify why he would subject himself to being put in prison for an indefinite amount of time just to save Dumbledore's ass. If it came down to it, Ed could simply spirit Harry away from the school and train him in private. So why? Why had he made such a ridiculous request?

Now that he thought on it, he couldn't even remember the conversation directly after Minerva left. He could only remember the quick run down of the plan directly before he left himself. And that was the clue. Missing time. If he didn't have the amazing total recall abilities he did, if he had been just about anyone else, then he would have overlooked it in its subtlety. He was not just anyone else though, he was Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, and now he was Pissed. Finally, with a snarl of rage, he punched the stone wall, cracking it._ "~They did it. The manipulative bastard actually screwed around in my head!~"_

A small squeak of a sound to his right brought the world around him back into focus. He took a deep calming breath before addressing the bushy haired witch. No need to scare the already frightened girl farther. He was unable to keep the deep scowl off his face, but managed to at least keep his tone in check. "I did not mean to scare you." He offered as his form of apology.

She seemed to regain her composure quickly and walk closer to him. "It's fine Ed. You must have realized that you were...um," When the alchemy professor's eyes narrowed suspiciously at her she fidgeted nervously. "Well, anyway, here... good luck." She thrust a peace of paper at him and turned to rush away before he could even ask what it was. He watch her, dumbfounded, as she all but ran away from him.

Ed looked down suspiciously at the little piece of parchment with renewed confusion, up to where Hermione had disappeared to, and then back at the paper before opening it warily. What met his eyes was a letter written in his own hand writing. Funny, he didn't remember writing something like this. His eyes narrowed. Then again, he wasn't remembering all that much these days now was he.

**_Filling Meat Pie_**

**_Recipe Adjustments_**

**_Separate three eggs before adding them to the flower, beating them for three seconds in the bowl while rotating clockwise._**

**_Should make for more robust flavor_**

That was what the note read verbatim. What Edward read was completely different.

_Fullmetal_

_Things are not as they appear_

_Look three feet to the right of the safe in the office._

_The truth will be found there_

He took off at top speeds towards his classroom. So he had apparently expected something to happen to his memory and had Hermione hold a coded clue to give to him once his meeting with the Opa was over. He smirked as his office door came into view. What ever it was the Opa was trying to hide from him wouldn't stay hidden for long.

He rushed to crouch down on the right of his safe. No seams. He noticed, but he really wasn't expecting any if he had been the one to hide something there. He clapped his hands and formed a large hole in the stonework. What lay behind the wall only helped to improve his mood.

He reached in and gingerly pulled out the small pensive. Edwards saw multiple gaussian strings floating around in separated vials with numbered labels as he removed the basin and sat it on the desk. He quickly used his wand to lock the door before retrieving the vials and emptying the one labeled #1 into the pensive. Without hesitation he dove into the memory, ready to retrieve what ever it was that had been stolen from him.

_He was surprised that the memory seemed so simple as he looked around at his private bathroom and then to himself looking in the mirror. Then he, as in the memory of himself, started talking into the mirror and things became decidedly less simple with each passing second._

_"I vent to the Opa to find out about the philosopher stone as vell as about Harry's predicament. I obtained the information I desired, but at a price. I vas forced to take an unbreakable vow that bound me to Dumbledore's order and sealed my lips on vhat I had learned. Should I have broken my vow I would have died. As time is no doubt short, I vill give the synopsis of the information I gathered as well as my plan for vriggling out of my so called 'unbreakable vow'." Memory Ed seemed to spit those last two words out as if the were poison on his tongue._

_Present day Edward was awestruck that he had truly agreed to take such a vow, though he had a feeling the exact details of breaking the vow were left out until it was already made. He focused back on himself as he started to speak again. "Basically, Dumbledore heard a prophesy about Harry being the only one who can defeat the dark lord and that is vhat the evil bastard is after now. The professy recorded in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. For the entire memory of the conversation check vial two, if there is time. The other thing I found out is the reason the Opa is keeping his distance from Harry is actually because he suspects old Voldy vill be able to see into Harry's mind and use him to spy on himself and his order. More thoughts on this in the vial labeled three."_

_"~Ok, exactly how much did they rip from my mind?~" He asked allowed in an annoyed voice, but the memory Ed just plowed on ahead with his speech._

_"Vell, it turns out that the vording used in the vow vas a little two vague and left room for the Opa to exploit. As of now, I am unsure if the vow vould kill me for trying to return home as it could be considered desertion. I do not like the odds of making it out safely vith how the vow has been reacting. Long story short, I needed a vay out of the vow if I ever vant to return home or tell my apprentice vhat I have learned."_

_"The incident that set things into motion vas the despicable pink abomination found out about my private lessons to Harry. I'm unsure exactly how, but that is vhat prompted the latest decree about teachers not sharing info with their students outside of their designated class. It vas only a matter of time before she came after Harry and the Opa, but now she has me in her sights. I vill not be dragged off to some vizarding prison vith a vow hanging over me that prevents me from going home."_

_"~But how did I plan all this and keep it from whoever was messing around in my head?~" He asked curiously to himself. As if by magic that was the next issue addressed._

_"The problem vas finding a vay to convince the leader of the light to give up the leash on his shiny new veapon. That is vhere the scape goat plan came in." The Ed looking in the mirror smirked. "As vell as an anonymous letter to the toad about the time and location of the next DA meeting. Yes I am the one who gave them up, but if I hadn't they may have come after me before the Opa. If they got me before I had time to prepare I vould be left vithout any leverage to have the vow lifted. I couldn't have that now could I? So I decided to take matters into my own hands. The plan is to offer to take his place on the chopping block in return for releasing me from the vow. I vill be making sure he understands it is for the purpose of getting home if the need arrises that I vant the vow lifted and not for joining Voldemort. In this vay there should be very little argument."_

_"He vill most likely require me to be obliviated of my knowledge involving the prophecy and maybe even the stone, but I vill not agree to it under any other circumstances than the vow being lifted by the asker, the Opa. If I am viewing this then the vow is gone along vith my memory. That is one of the reasons for this message. I need to be able to retain the information even after losing it. The other reason is that Hermione vill be preforming an Obliviation on me before I even reach the headmaster's office so that who ever pokes around in my head won't have the slightest clue what I'm up to."_

_The actual Ed shuddered at the thought of the inexperienced girl poking around in his brain._

_"Yes, it is a scary thought that she vill be the one messing around in my head first, but she is the only one I can trust that is competent enough to complete the task. My apprentice, though he has come a long vay, does not have the time to learn a new skill that advanced. As luck vould have it, Hermione has been looking into it for, and I quote, a little bit of fun research." He smiled at that. "She vill make a fine alchemist one day if she chooses to use my note along vith Harry."_

_His expression sobered. "The room directly below my office has already been set up for the trip home and as soon as the right people know of my 'guilt' I can simply escape to there and return home. Harry, and Hermione if he choses, vill be left vith these memories as vell as my alchemy notes."_

_"~That explains the whole speaking in english then.~"_

_"Harry holds the location of the deciphering key and the notes are hidden vell, but he vill not receive the location from Hermione until things have settled down around the school. If he is put under truth serum I don't vant the ministry being able to get their hands on my research." He growled out._

_"This is not ideal, but Harry already has a large lead from vhere he vas vhen ve started and the pink toad von't be able to interfere in his life anymore." His smirk was absolutely evil and absolutely delighted. "I vill be accusing her as my accomplice after all."_

_"There is most likely not going to be time to review the other memories I vill be leaving myself, but Harry vill at least be able to access them in the future." His memory self said somberly. "So this is it." He looked directly at himself in the mirror with intensity. "Replace these materials back in the vall and reseal it. Everything is set and the plan is already in motion. It's time to go home." The smile he gave himself in the mirror was a sad one though._

That's where the memory ended and Edward was once again in the waking world. He looked at the untouched vials and then to the clock on the wall._ "~Damn, no time.~"_ He cursed. He would have loved more of an explanation, but he had been right in his informative memory. Time was short and he was running out of it. He quickly replaced the things and resealed the wall as instructed by himself.

One last glance around his office made his heart pang with guilt as he thought back on the many late night talks him and his apprentice had shared there. He shook himself out of it and slammed the door shut. He would not let his obviously well thought out plan go to waste. If there was one person he could rely on, it was himself, so he would do as he had laid out. The only thing he could do at this point was believe. He would believe that the plan would work. He would believe that Harry would be alright after he left. And, most importantly, he would believe that the trip home would work... or in the very least, wouldn't get him killed straight out.

As Ed stepped into the hall he came face to face with Severus. They stared each other down for a moment and then Ed nodded. Severus raised his wand. "Incarcerous." Thin cord like ropes burst forth from the tip of his wand and wrapped around the compliant blond. The ropes even wrapped around his mouth, gagging him. This little fact had Ed glaring at the potions master as he was levitated to eye level with him. "You're little act had better be a good one." The greasy man sneered at him. "However, should you chose to betray us, I will personally make sure that your death is a slow and gruesome one." With that he levitated the bound blond beside him to the headmasters office.

* * *

The office was full of people when Harry was drug in by Umbridge. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, expression serene, the tips of his long fingers together. Professor McGonagall stood rigidly beside him, her face extremely tense. The Minister of Magic was rocking back and forth on his toes beside the fire, apparently immensely pleased with the situation. Kingsley Shaklebolt and a tough-looking wizard with wiry hair were on either side of the door like guards. Even Percy Weasley was there, poised to take notes.

Harry managed to pull himself free from Umbridge's grasp with minimal effort as the door shut behind him. Cornelius Fudge was glareing at him with a sort of vicious satisfaction on his face.

"Well, well, well..." He said.

Harry replied the dirtiest look he could muster and, after spending so much time with Ed, he had become rather skilled at such things. The minister flinched away momentarily, but caught himself and returned the look with an indignant glare of his own.

"We caught him red handed in the Room of Requirement," squawked Umbridge's voice with indecent excitement. "The lot tried to escape but the Malfoy boy cornered him before he could get away."

"Did he, did he?" said Fudge appreciatively. "I must remember to tell Lucius. Well Potter... I expect you know why you are here?"

"Not a clue." He responded calmly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You can if you want." Harry said, barely repressing a smirk as Fudge turned a light shade of red.

"Do you know why you are here or not you insolent little boy?" Demanded the minister.

"No."

Fudge looked incredulously from Harry to Umbridge. "So you have no idea," said fudge in a voice positively dripping with sarcasm, "why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"School rules?" said Harry. "No."

"Or Ministry decrees?"

"Not that I'm aware of," said Harry blandly.

Harry had to put extreme effort in resisting the satisfying smirk tugging at his lips. He could visibly see the minister's blood pressure rising with each lie.

"So it's news to you, is it," said Fudge angrily, "that an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?"

"Yes it is," said Harry, doing his best to look innocent and surprised.

"Then how," said Umbridge, "do you explain this letter I received informing me of your groups location?" She asked smugly waving a piece of parchment she had withdrawn from her pocket. "And why is it, exactly, that you and your group of friends ran upon my arrival at said location?" She didn't give him time to answer as she kept on her long string of evidence against him. "You will remember minister that I sent you a report back in October that Potter had met with a number of his fellow students in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade..."

"And what is your evidence for that?" cut in Professor McGonagall.

"I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired," said Umbridge smugly.

Harry's eyes narrowed fractionally_. So that's how she found out at the beginning._ He thought bitterly.

"He heard every word Potter said," continued the toad, "and hastened straight to the school to report to me..."

"Oh, so that's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets!" said McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "What an interesting insight to your justice system!"

"Blatant corruption!" roared the portrait of the corpulent, red nosed wizard in the portrait on the wall behind Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Fortescue, that will do," said Dumbledore softly.

"The purpose of Potter's meeting with these students," continued Umbridge, "was to persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has declared are inappropriate for school aged..."

"I think that you will find you're wrong there, Delores," said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oho!" said Fudge, "Yes, do let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story to get Potter out of trouble this time. Go on then Dumbledore, Willy was lying was he? Or was it Potter's identical twin in the Hog's Head? Perhaps it was the usual explanation involving a reversal of time, a deadman coming back to life, or a couple of invisible dementors?"

Percy laughed, "Oh, very good, minister, very good!"

Harry could have punched him in the face, but he had to restrain himself... for now.

"Cornelius, I do not, and nor, I'm sure, does Harry deny that he was there to recruit students to a defense against the dark arts group, but you are wrong to suggest that it was, at that time, illegal. If you remember Minister, the Ministry decreed banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after Harry's Hogsmeade meeting, so he was not breaking any rules at the time."

The minister stared at Dumbledore, his mouth hanging open, Percy looked as if he had been struck, and Umbridge looked like she had swallowed something fowl. She was the first to recover though.

"That's all very fine Headmaster," she said smiling sweetly, "But we are now nearly six months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. If the first meeting was not illegal, all the ones following were."

"Well, they certainly would be if they _had_ continued, but I have evidence that suggests otherwise. Evidence that the meeting tonight was in no way related to the meeting in October."

"Evidence?" Asked the minister suspiciously.

_Showtime_. Thought Harry.

"Yes." Dumbledore gazed meaningfully at Harry before he began. "Harry, there is no need to lie for him. I know that Professor Elric told you I was the one that requested you all to meet in the room of requirement under the assumption I wanted to recruit students into an army of sorts."

"I don't... but professor, you can't..." Pleaded Harry sending the Minister a worried glance.

"It's quite alright Harry my boy. You will be relieved to know you are not hurting my reputation in the least. You see," he said tuning back to the Minister, "just this evening I came across evidence of a underhanded betrayal. One that I am ashamed to admit I had not seen coming when I hired the promising young alchemist."

"Edward? You would blame this on that bad egg just to save your own skin?" Accused Delores.

"What _are_ you blabbering on about?" Demanded Fudge to Dumbledore, patience waining fast.

"You see Cornelius, word got to me that a meeting was being staged in my name, so I felt the need to investigate. When I found out the meaning of the meeting I immediately took action. Severus!" Dumbledore called loudly. As all eyes turned to the opening door, Dumbledore sent Harry a bare shadow of a wink.

_So Edward didn't tell him I was in on it. He mentally smirked. Oh, this should be good._ He turned his attention to the sight all the others were goggling at.

Edward was being levitated in, bound by cord like ropes, struggling for all he was worth. When he saw the crowd his eyes widened and then glared seethingly at Delores. He began shouting merlin only knows what and though his yelled curses were muffled by the rope in his mouth,he was managing quite the racket.

"That will be quite enough of that." Dumbledore flicked his wand in Ed's direction and the noise ceased. The blonds mouth was still working, but no noise was issuing forth. His eyebrows raised in surprise as he realized this, but he quickly resigned himself to glaring daggers at them all. "The chair will do Severus." Directed the headmaster, gesturing to an empty chair beside his desk. Severus directed Edward's body into the chair, the ropes attaching him to the piece of furniture at the wrists and ankles.

"What is this all about Dumbledore. Why is this young man bound and gagged? And what exactly is this evidences you said you had?"

"That is precisely what the young alchemist is Cornelius, evidence." Dumbledore said serenely. "You see, when I heard what he was planning, I had Severus get ahold of him before he could make it to the meeting this night and carry out what ever it was he was planning to do with my poor misinformed students."

"This is purpostorus!" Screeched Umbridge, "He is obviously silencing the man so he cannot defend himself. He is having his Professor take the fall for him. As much as I dislike Elric I know he is not the one behind this! He's only been meeting with Potter in private, not the rest." She stated firmly to the Minister.

"Well," asked Cornelius, "What do you have to say for yourself now Dumbledore?"

"I would say that you are once again mistaken Delores. I merely silenced him so we could speak civilly, I fully intend to release him from the spell once the Minister approves the use of veritaserum on him. We have Mr. Weasley present to record the proceeding and I am sure we would all like to have this over with as quickly as possible."

"Wh...where do plan to get your hands on veritaserum to use at this very moment?" Flustered the Minister.

"Ah, as luck would have it, I have a very skilled Potions Master in this very room." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

All eyes turned to Severus. He lifted his chin haughtily and reached into his robes, pulling out a glass vial containing a clear liquid. "You requested me to bring this along Headmaster?"

"Yes, thank you." Dumbledore turned back to the minister. "There you have it. We have everything here for a thorough and quick investigation. All we need is your approval for the use of the potion... Unless it is not the truth you are after Cornelius."

That statement did it. Cornelius turned another shade darker and clenched his fist. "Oh, very well then, get on with it." He snapped.

Dumbledore nodded to Snape who in turn immobilized the struggling Ed and dropped precisely three drops down his throat. After the 'potion' had been ingested he released the immobilizing charm and Dumbledore released the silencing charm.

"Fuck you." Was the first words out of the Alchemy Professor's mouth as he glared at Severus with hateful eyes. His disheveled golden bangs framed his face wildly as he turned his glare to each of the rooms occupants in turn. Again Harry found himself having trouble holding back a grin, but most of the others seemed offended by his language, with the exception of Dumbledore that is.

"Well then, if I may Minister?" Fudge waved his hand flippantly. "Thank you." Dumbledore circled around his desk to stand before the blond. "What is your name?"

Ed answered immediately, but his nasty attitude was ever present. "Edvard Elric."

"What is your age... answer in english please." He added.

"Twenty-one."

"Good good." Smiled Dumbledore. "Now for the real questions." His smile faded and he stared intently at Edward. "Why did you try to lure Harry Potter and his fellow students into a secret meeting under false pretenses?"

A malicious smirk appeared on Ed's face as he spoke. "To use them for my master of course."

That caused a couple of whispers in the room, but Dumbledore continued. "And your master would be?"

"The Dark Lord." He said with pride. The look on Edwards face when he said the title sent shivers down even Harry's spine.

"Do you mean to say that you are under direct orders from Voldemort himself?" Asked Dumbledore coldly.

"Yes!" Hissed Ed.

"Preposterous." Shouted Fudge.

"Minister, this is obviously a ploy to further spread their lies!"

"Lies?" Laughed Edward creepily, silencing the crowd. "Who is lying now Delores. You know for a fact I am here on his orders."

All eyes turned to Umbridge as she gaped at the blond. "Wha what? That's not true you filthy little liar!" The statement didn't go far for proving her innocence as the blond was believed to be on veritaserum.

All eyes were back on Ed as he chuckled darkly. "Oh, so you vould hang me out to dry vhile you get away scott free? You have been vorking vith me this entire time. You are even the one who sent the Dementors after Potter. Now you fuck up and blow my cover to the Ministry because you didn't check vith me before pulling this stunt! I might have escaped these idiot teachers, but now the ministry knows too!" He raged at her, but then chuckled madly again. "So you vould have me sent to Azkaban to rot alone? I think not. If I'm going down you are coming vith me!" He turned cold eyes on the minister. "Check into your records thoroughly enough, you vill find the evidence you need about the dementors."

Everyone was once again looking at Delores. "You, you're not honestly believing this cockamamie story are you?" She said in a strained breathy voice with flushed cheeks.

"I did find it odd that you two were so close for never having met before." Added Dumbledore off handedly.

The Minister looked torn between being frightened or furious now. "You, Boy!" He demanded to get Ed's attention. "What would you have done if you got Potter alone?" He asked, trying to ignore the implications about Delores for the moment.

Ed sent an evil smirk at Harry and stared him directly in the eyes. "March him straight to the Dark Lord." He purred with satisfaction.

_My turn_. Thought Harry with amusement, but his face read pure furry. He let out a yell of furry as he darted at Ed, slipping between the adults fast enough to get to him. He punched the blond in the face. It was a good solid hit, not pulled in the least, and blood trickled down from Ed's lip as Harry was pulled away from him by Kingsley and Snape. Edward merely let out the same dark chuckle he had used before, smirk still present.

"How could You! I trusted you, you bastard!" Harry screamed at him as he struggled to get away from his restrainers.

"Potter!" Reprimanded McGonagall, but in light of what had just been stated, she didn't push farther.

Harry let his eyes fill with tears as he slowly stopped struggling. "How could you." He said with a half strangled sob.

"Severus, please remove Harry from the room." Said Dumbledore looking slightly surprised himself.

The alchemy master and his apprentice kept their eyes locked the entire time Harry was being dragged through the office doors. At the very last moment before the doors shut completely, Harry sent Ed the barest of smirks.

"Minister, I think in light of new evidence you should consider my previous warnings." His blue eyes shifted to Delores. "As well as sort through the facts as clearly and thoroughly as possible."

The minister looked white as a sheet as the realization of what it all meant finally hit him. With a grim look he nodded at Kingsley who moved forward to restrain Umbridge.

"What is the meaning of this? Remove your hands from me this instant!" She demanded. "Minister," She simpered, "you can't honestly believe these mad people can you?"

Fudge ran a hand down his face. "I don't know what to believe anymore." He stated softly to himself before motioning to the fireplace. "Take her to the Ministry to await an immediate inquiry.

"What! No, you can't be serious!" Screamed Delores. "Minister don't do this. I swear it's a lie..." She continued to argue until Kingsley had forced her into the Ministry destined green flames and followed not a moment later, a rather satisfied look on his face.

"What am I going to do now?" Mumbled the Minister as he eased himself into the other unoccupied chair in the room.

"You are going to take this young man into custody and use his testimony to prove Voldemort's return." He stated plainly and the minister shuddered at the name. "I hate to be the one to have to tell you this, but it is your own fault things have progressed this far. Had you followed my advice from the beginning we could have gotten a jump on the situation and now we are left playing catch up."

"I don't need you to reprimand me Albus!" Snapped Fudge, but his anger died quickly as the sound of splintering wood drew everyones attention.

Edward had demolished the chair and broken the constricting ropes. He gave them all a crazed smile as he stood in the remains of the restraints. "Auf wiedersehen." He said with a laugh. He quickly clapped his hands and the floor below him exploded in a cloud of dust and rock before anyone could pull their wands on him.

When the dust settled enough for the occupants of the room to see, there was a hole that went down three floors. "Well don't just stand here!" Yelled the minister to his remaining auror. "Go after him!"

The Auror gave a hesitant gaze down the hole before jumping into it to the next floor and then to the next. The rest of them rushed through the halls to catch up. They heard the sounds of explosions and felt the castle rumble, but the only thing that crossed their path was hallway after hallway of destruction and a few frightened students. Finally they came upon the unconscious form of the auror that had been pursuing the blond. He was being held in the firm grasp of a stone fist. Beside him was the statue of a rather demonic looking gargoyle giving them the finger.

By this time, more teachers had joined in on the pursuit and all stood around looking at the spectacle in varying states of awe and disgust. Dumbledore's voice spoke up over the din of shocked whispers. "Search the castle. Edward Elric is not to leave the grounds. He has been discovered as a spy and follower of The Dark Lord and will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law."

That statement only caused the din of whispers to explode into full blown exclamations of shock, but everyone did as he said and dispersed. As Dumbledore went off in his own direction he sighed tiredly._ Good luck Edward. I hope you find your way home before they find you._

* * *

Edward burst into the dimly lit room and quickly shut the door behind him.

"Took you long enough." Came the amused voice of his apprentice.

Ed smirked at Harry who was seated on the ground next to a large and complex array. "Ja, vell, I had to make sure I gave them a fond farevell." He shrugged.

Harry returned the smirk. "How's your face?"

"Hurts like hell." His smirk turned into a full grin. "At least I know you learned something from me."

Harry laughed as he stood up and walked to Ed. "I suppose I did learned a _little_ from you." He replied fondly.

The two of them stood there just smiling at one another for a moment. But it wasn't long before the smile slid from Harry's face. "So this is it then?"

The smile slid from Ed's face as well. "Ja."

Harry slowly held out his hand. "Thank you... for everything." Edward took his hand, but shocked the teen as he pulled him in ruffly for a quick hug. Harry barely had time to return it before Ed was pulling away with a slight pink staining his cheeks.

Ed cleared his throat. "Vell, make sure you keep up your alchemy and physical training." He said sternly and Harry nodded in agreement. "And be sure to give Voldy a solid punch to the face for me." He said with a teasing smirk.

Harry smiled sadly, "Will do."

"Let's get started then."

"How much do you remember?" Asked Harry as they moved to the transmutation circle.

"I remember my research, but not setting up this room." He said as he looked over the work on the floor.

"You made a couple of last minute adjustments, but you said it was complete." Filled in Harry.

Edward turned his eyes to inspect the circle on the ceiling of the room. After a moment he nodded in satisfaction. He walked to the center of the array, careful not to smudge the design, and turned his attention to Harry. "Are you ready for vhat you must do after I'm gone, both here and in Germany?"

"Yeah." Replied Harry quietly, looking down at the floor with a sullen expression.

"I am proud of you Apprentice." The teen's sad green eyes met his soft golden orbs. "You have come a long way and without your help I vould not be able to return home vith a clear conscience." Harry nodded in acknowledgment. "I vill miss you Harry." Said Ed softly.

This time real tears seeped into the corners of Harry's eyes. "I'll miss you to Ed." Replied Harry, tying no to cry. "Now get going before they find us." He said with a watery smile, tossing him his previously confiscated wand.

Ed nodded and went to work. He placed his wand on an empty circle on the array. His shirt was removed and tossed away from the circle. Then he cut his finger on a rough spot in his automail and drew a small array on his chest in blood.

The master alchemist closed his eyes and ran through the formulas and enchantments one final time. When his eyes opened, his face was set with determination._ This is it Al. I'm coming home._ He clapped his hands sharply and slammed them into the appropriate spots. The blue and gold energy arced wildly around him as the circle activated. The powerful reaction had the hairs on his neck standing on end. He felt a pull at his navel, similar to apparation and everything seemed to be working exactly how he planed.

Suddenly the light from the reaction turned from a soft blues and golds to deep reds and violet and Edward felt his stomach drop. It was a rebound. Something had gone wrong, but what had he miscalculated?

"No." He heard his apprentice say with disbelief. He looked up into frightened emeralds and saw a flash of determination. He was going to try and stop the reaction.

"Harry No!" He shouted, but it was too late. Just as the malicious violet light exploded outward, Harry's hands touched the outer most circle of the array.

* * *

IVX: ;;;Evil smirk;;; ...^_~


	17. Payment

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively._

Speaking = "blah blah"

Thinking =_ blah blah_

Speaking German (when not written in actual German)=_ "~blah blah~"_

**~ Ch 17 - Payment ~**

Harry found himself on his hands and knees staring down at the pure white floor, but that wasn't right. Wasn't he just in a room with a stone floor?_ How did I get here?_ He couldn't recall right away. It was then that something in his surroundings caught his attention. It was a familiar voice, but it was off somehow. It was his master's voice, but there was something glaringly different about it.

"Two...impossible..." Came the disbelieving voice of Edward. "How could there be two?"

Harry lifted his head and saw the blond alchemy master facing him and looking so helplessly lost. The expression just seemed so out of place on his ever confident mentor. "Ed... what happened?"

Edward's eyes snapped to him as soon as he spoke, as if he hadn't even noticed Harry before. Edward inhaled sharply. "No, you can't be here." He said more to himself than to Harry. "One person, one gate, one trip." His expression dropped into one of strained calculation.

_His accent._ Thought Harry as he started to stand. _That's whats different. His accent is gone, but why. And what does he mean two? Two what? And where the bloody hell are we?_ He watched as his master's gaze flitted from side to side with a great expanse of unending white as his backdrop. That is when something clicked in Harry's mind. It was with a sense of heavy trepidation that Harry tore his gaze away from his masters strained expression. His eyes slowly made their way to his left. A feeling of pure fear shot down his spine and he began to shake. "Not this, oh please god not this." Harry pleaded.

This was it. This was the thing he had vowed never to come face to face with. It was the gate, standing alone in all its stone cold glory. Something was wrong though. There were no doors on this gate. Only the image of a tattered black cloth seemed to separate this side of the gate from whatever lay beyond. _So did it work then? Did he open it?_ Harry thought in confusion.

"How can there be two!" Came the enraged voice of his blond master. The statement was immediately followed by the sound of creaking.

Harry's eyes widened impossibly large and he felt his breath stolen from his lungs. If he thought he had felt fear before, then he was wrong. This was so much more heady, so much worse. He was shaking almost uncontrollably now as he turned to face the sight behind him.

A gate. A **second** gate. But this one was so much more terrifying than the one he had first laid eyes on. It dwarfed the other gate several times over. There were statues of tortured human bodies along the entire border and the carving of a crazed eye adorning the doors. Doors that were slowly opening... wider and wider.

Harry's knees gave out at the sight. He found himself in the same position he had started out in, in this insane world of white. Only now his arms were shaking, straining to hold his body up under the weight of his fear. He looked to his master, his mentor... his rock. _Ed! Ed would know what to do! He's been here before, he'll know! _He thought in a panic. Edward always knew the right answer, always knew the right course of action. He would tell Harry what to do and they would both make it out of there, together and unharmed. They had to!

His desperate hopes all came crashing down around him as golden eyes, filled with horror, met his for a brief moment. Now Harry understood. He understood without Ed even having to say a word. There was no easy out, no miracle to save them. They were on their own and at the complete mercy of the gate. _I can't die. Not here. Not now. This can't be happening._ Harry suddenly stopped shaking. The whole situation just felt so... surreal. He sat back on his knees and just stared at his alchemy master with a blank calmness that he really shouldn't have in such a situation.

Golden eyes shot back to the gate and the alchemist's face paled. "No!" He was rushing to Harry as he began shouting. "It's not his fault. Take it from me!" He demanded.

Harry's eyes followed Ed as he came to a halt between himself and the more horrifying of the two gates. The doors were wide open. Hundreds of horrid purple eyes stared out at them from its inky black depths. Little black hands were slowly edging their way out of the gate, arms waving like ribbons blowing in the breeze. Ed threw his own arms out wide as if trying to take up as much room in front of Harry as he could.

"I'll Pay his price. It's my fault, my miscalculation! Take whatever you want from me, but leave him out of this!" He pleaded angrily.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, the little black arms shot forward. They quickly grappled onto the blond trying to shield him, but they didn't stop there. A few of them slipped past, reaching out for Harry with clawed fingers. The teen finally found the will to move and brought his arms up to shield himself, but never felt the impact. When he noticed he had yet to be attacked he lowered his arms to see what had happened.

There was Ed, straining against the hold of so many hands, yet still he had reached out to crush the wayward black arms in his steely grip. The clawed hands were waving just a few inches away from Harry's face, but they were unable to reach him.

"I said," Ed growled out as he struggled, "Leave him alone!" The hands in his grasp looked as if they were going to comply as they turned on him. These arms meant for Harry, along with the others, grabbed a hold of Edwards right arm and it broke! It just seemed to shatter, disintegrate, ports and all!

"Ed!" Screamed Harry, getting to his feet in a rush to help him. The arms that had turned back on Edward were obviously unsatisfied, for they were once again heading straight for him now that they were no longer restrained. In the blink of an eye, Harry found himself in their terrifying embrace. They slithered around him in a disorganized pattern that bound him in their tangled arms, but all of the hands found their way to his face. They seemed to be caressing him there, especially over his scar.

The caresses soon became frenzied and they began clawing. Scratching and clawing and digging into his head! The pain was unimaginable, clouding all of his senses. He was only vaguely aware that he had been pulled into the black depths of the gate at some point. The pain grew worse and worse until something seemed to break. Or maybe it ripped, but what ever _it_ was the hands were finally ceasing their assault on him and carrying something away.

As he became able to focus he caught the glimpse of a child like creature, who's skin looked to be flayed, being dragged away by the awful hands. Then his vision was once again clouded, but this time with images. He didn't understand at first, but then with the images came knowledge and he knew. This was it. This was truth. This was everything. More and more things seemed to flash through him, replaced with an ever greater volume at ever greater speeds. So_ fast. I can't understand._ It ached. _It's so much._ It hurt. _Too much!_ It Burned! _"TOO MUCH!"_ He screamed out in agony, grasping his head.

Suddenly the pain was gone and the doors of the gate were slammed shut before him. He was left alone in the expanse of white with noting except the two gates to accompany him. His eyes widened. _Ed! Where's Ed!_ He stumbled to his feet. He had to find Ed! He had to find his master. He had to find his friend! The white began to fade and his vision went dark. _No. I have to find..._

* * *

Harry felt disoriented. The room was spinning and everything was so hazy. _Did I just whimper?_ He was unsure. He was laying face down on something hard and cold. _Stone_. The word came to him, but then another feeling washed over him, warm and wet. He opened his eyes only to find the room out of focus. Why couldn't he see?_ My glasses. _They weren't on his face anymore, but he could see the the vague outline of them a few inches away in the dim candle light.

He grasped his glasses as he sat up and a groan escaped him. The room was still spinning and it made him nauseous, so he closed his eyes against the feeling. His head felt like it had been split open by a dull ax and his scar was on fire. The cool air of the room helped to sooth the feeling, but that wasn't all it did. The wetness on his face cooled to a chill and he wondered at the feel of it. Slipping his glasses on, he wiped a hand across his cheek and looked at it with confusion. Why was his hand red?

Harry's felt his leg grow warm and wet as well and his vision focused past his hand to the floor. More red, thicker darker red. A liquid pool of crimson that was creeping across the floor in an ever growing mass. _Blood. This is Blood!_ His mind screamed. Adrenaline pumped through his system, bringing with it the clarity of recent events. The whiteness. The gates. Knowledge. Alone. _Ed. _"Ed!" He shouted out loud, remembering his panic from finding himself alone at the gate. His eyes quickly shot towards the direction the blood was coming from and he immediately wished he hadn't looked. The teen turned away and immediately emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor. The nausea and sight were to much for him.

"Harry?" Came the pained groan from his left.

"I-I'm here Ed." He said weakly, unable to look at him less he vomit again.

"Harry, are you ok?" His voice was strained. "Did it get to you? Vhat did it... take?" His tone was growing desperate with a need to know.

A grunt and the sound of movement made Harry turn back to him. "Ed! Don't move. You're really hurt!" He got over his nauseousness quick enough. He had to help Ed!

Ed was trying to push himself up with his one remaining arm as blood fell like a grotesque waterfall from his right shoulder. He was swearing in german as he fell back to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"Ed!" Yelled Harry in a panic as he rushed to his side. He stopped just short of touching him._ Should I even touch him? Should I go get help? How do I fix this? What do I do?_

"Harry..." Edward said again in a strained voice. "Vhat did they take?"

Though distorted by pain, Harry didn't miss the demanding tone in Edwards voice. "I don't know." He answered honestly, looking up into pained golden eyes.

"Vhere..." His eyes closed and his brow furrowed in pain. "Vhere do you hurt."

"Forget me!" Yelled Harry, getting over his initial shock of the situation. "You're dying! Tell me what to do to save you!" He growled out in frustration, his hand fisting in his black hair.

Golden eyes opened once again and trailed to Harry's forehead. "Your scar, its bleeding. I saw the gate... pulling something..."

"I don't care right now Ed!" Yelled Harry. "Tell me what to do. Your arm and your leg..." He said as tears gathered in his eyes. "Tell me what to do!" He demanded with a sob.

But it was to late. Ed's eyes were slipping shut again. "...it took something..." He spoke in a whisper before he went completely unconscious. The blood loss was to much. He was fading.

"Ed?" No response. "Ed! Come on. Stay with me!" He said, losing his fear of touching the battered man as he patted the blond's cheek. The action left bloody fingerprints on his already blood splattered face, but Harry couldn't be bothered with that. "Don't you leave me Ed!" He demanded as he hovered over his master's face, pulling the man's lids open only to have them fall shut again. "Damn it Ed! Don't do this to me!" He screamed.

He went into survival mode at that point, falling back on his training. _Problem, what's the problem? _He asked himself._ Blood loss. I have to stop the blood loss._ He jumped to his feat. He needed his wand. He had lost it at some point. Where was it?

_There! _He quickly snatched it up from the edge of the array. The wood was slick in his bloody hand, but he kept a firm grip on it. He pointed it at Ed's shoulder._ Stop the bleeding. Stop the blood. I know this. It's...It's..._ "Exitus cruor adficio." Harry commanded as he moved his wand with a swooping swish and flick. The bleeding slowed to a sluggish trickle before stopping completely, but there was no time to celebrate.

Harry moved lower, leaning over Ed's body to reach his left leg. "Exitus cruor adficio." He repeated his words and actions and just as before the blood flow came to a halt. Harry finally breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up at the blood smeared, pale face of his mentor and the feeling of relief quickly fled him again.

_He's lost too much blood. I have to get help! _Harry moved back up to Ed's face. "I'm gonna be right back Ed. Everything's gonna be ok." He stood to leave almost slipping in the slick red substance at his feet. "You're gonna be ok." He said right before bolting for the door, unsure if he was saying it for Ed or for himself. All he knew was that he needed to find help and he needed to do it now!

* * *

What ever it was that Minerva McGonagall thought she might find on her 'search' for Edward Elric, this was most certainly not it. She stood in shock at the sight before her. Harry Potter, one of her most beloved student, had come around the corner at top speed and nearly bowled her over. He had twisted at the last moment, barely brushing against her, and avoided a head on collision. That wasn't what had her nerves frazzled and her mind reeling though. No, it was the astonishing amount of **blood** the boy was practically bathed in.

His scar stood out a fresh, angry red, blood trickling down from it to cover almost the entire right side of his face and neck in crimson. The blood only stopped to pool at the collar of his white shirt. His hands and most of his forearms, the entire front of his shirt, and most of his pants from the knees down; all of this was absolutely soaked in blood.

"Did you hear me professor?" He repeated in frustration.

"Harry, I, What in the name of Merlin?" She cleared her thoughts.

"Damn it Professor, listen to me!" He snapped angrily. "It's Ed! Something went wrong. An...an alchemic rebound. He's hurt, really badly! We need to get him help right away, but I'm afraid to move him!"

"Edward?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes!" He said anxiously. "Now come on. I don't know how long he'll last." Harry was already taking off before the last word left his mouth.

She actually had to run to keep up, but it was obvious when they were getting close. Bloody foot print, _Harry's_, were heading in the opposite direction and seemed to originate from the door up ahead. As she approached it she saw the school's potions professor round the corner up ahead and pause at the sight of the blood stained teenager. "Severus!" She called. "We'll need your help. Get over here." She said in her normal no nonsense voice. She needed to steel herself. What ever lay on the other side of this door, whatever caused Harry to look like _that_, it wasn't going to be pretty. Harry needed the adults to take hold of the situation and be there for him. Be the calm in the middle of what had to be an emotional storm.

Harry barely spared the man a glance as he made his way into the room. "Hurry up!" He called over his shoulder.

McGonagall made her way into the room with Snape hot on her heels, but it was too dark after being in the brightly lit hallway. Ignoring the fear nagging her at the dread of what she might see, she pulled her wand and cast a strong lumos spell to see better... and almost dropped her wand. A hand covered her mouth as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. There, in the middle of what was obviously an alchemy circle, lay Edward Elric or what was left of him anyways.

The young man lay in a pool of his own blood, shirtless and, good god, missing two limbs. His skin, though smeared with the dark red life force, peeked through in patches to show its unhealthy pale shade. Nothing was left untouched by the gore, not even is once bright golden hair that was now stained scarlet in large sections. Harry dropped to his knees next to his alchemy professor's head to check his breathing and she absently realized that was the cause of Harry's blood covered appearance. He had been kneeling in Edward's blood!

Pleading green eyes met hers. "He's still alive, but his breathings is so shallow, professor. What do I do?"

As much as she had wanted to be the calm in his storm, she was just so overwhelmed by the situation that she couldn't respond right away.

"Move away from him Potter." Came the silky voice of the potions professor beside her.

She let out a breath of relief. _Severus! Thank goodness. _Though it was a morbid idea, the man had probably seen worse than this with his history and she was suddenly very glad he had stumbled upon them when he had. He would be the calm that they _all_ needed at this moment. He would take charge and get Edward to the help he needed quickly and efficiently.

As her colleague carefully levitated the young alchemist out of the room, she grabbed Harry's arm as he went to pass her. She had let herself get caught up in her shock and surprise before, but she wouldn't fail him again. "He will make it, Harry." She reassured him.

He nodded in agreement, but looked like he might cry. She hooked his arm around hers and patted his hand reassuringly. "Come on." She said simply. They followed the path Professor Snape had taken to the Hospital wing, both of them trying in vain to ignore the heavy droplets of blood in Severus and Edward's wake.

* * *

_IVX: ;;;el sniff;;; A sad Chapter. Now the question is... will Ed make it? ...Am I that mean? ;;;smirk;;; And what will the effects of this little mishap be? Let me hear your guesses, right or wrong, they are always entertaining._

_By the way, if your wondering why Harry seems so lost in this chapter. o.O Wouldn't you be if you went through all that? heh. Nothing like a good old brush with death to build some character right? ...right? ;;;cricket chirp;;; uh, well, yeah... anywhoooo..._

_Thank you all for your wonderful support. It is all of your awesome reviews that got me to update so quickly!...^_~_


	18. Aftermath

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively._

Speaking"blah blah"

Thinking_ = blah blah_

Speaking German (when not written in actual German)_= "~blah blah~"_

**~ Ch 18 - Aftermath ~**

Many officially dressed witches and wizards, including the Minister of Magic himself, were clamoring around a single bed in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. The ministry workers had been called in to hunt down one Edward Elric, but had arrived just in time to find out their jobs had been done for them. The ministry worker's voices overlapped one another as all tried to get in a question to the red stained teen occupying the bed. The teen himself seemed to be completely oblivious to the rucks. He merely sat on the edge of the bed with his head bowed, dark bangs shadowing his eyes.

Professor McGonagall was the only things keeping the riotous crowd from over running the poor boy who still sat drenched in the blood of his Alchemy professor. This fact was probably the one of the reasons the officials were so wanton to talk to him, but Minerva would have none of it. The stern witch was quickly losing her patience and someone asking for details on the way Harry had killed his teacher made her snap. She rose her wand to her throat, about to use a very loud sonorus charm to put them in their place, but it appeared the young man behind her had also reached his limit. Before she even uttered the first syllable of her reprimand, Harry shouted out in a rage.

"Fine!" The blood covered wizard roared at the people surrounding him. "You want to know what happened you insufferable sons'a banshees?" He pushed past McGonagall, shooting the crowd a glower to surpass Snape's. "Yes, I killed my Alchemy professor! Made him go Boom!" He used a deranged hand movement to mime an explosion. "I used the very thing he taught me to turn him into bits and pieces! Is that what you want to hear? Is it?" He seethed, looking all the more deranged by the crimson life force that was coating half of his face. The red color of it only made his eyes stand out more fiercely in all their avada green glory.

The group at this point had gone quiet and backed away slightly, whether it was in fear of his wrath or disgust at his admission wasn't clear. McGonagall tried to comfort him by reaching out a hand and placing it on his shoulder. "Potter..."

"No!" He shouted, shrugging off the hand and taking another step towards the others. "They want details, I'll give them details." He growled out to her before turning back to the crowd. "I ran from Snape because I was so upset. I just found out my mentor wanted to hand me over to Voldemort like a lamb for the slaughter. Do have any idea what that feels like?" The others flinched and gasped at the dark lords name. Harry just gave a mirthless laugh.

"Wrong idea apparently because my 'professor' somehow got away and came after me." He grasped his hair with a crusty red hand and began to pace. The way he held his hair allowed the crowd to see the freshly carved lightening bolt on his forehead, but it appeared he didn't realize this fact. "He was going to kill me. Said that if he couldn't get me to his master he was going to just take me out for him."

Harry's eyes scrunched shut and he took a shuddering breath. He seemed to be having trouble saying the words, but he continued in a more subdued voice as he sat back down on the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands. "He came after me and I tried to defend myself, but he was too strong. He was going to kill me with alchemy, but I beat him to it. I used the his own circle on him before he could use it on me and... and he just..." He stopped talking and tears started to poor from his eyes.

Minerva laid a hand on his shoulder again and this time wasn't rebuffed. She shot the others a glassy eyed glare. "I hope you are all very pleased with yourselves." She scolded them. "Now that you have what you wanted you can leave. Get! Out with the lot of you." She shooed them.

The ministry workers looked as if someone had lit a fire under them and made a b-line for the door. The only one who lingered was the minister who was fiddling with his hat nervously. He made as if to say something, but the Transfiguration professor didn't give him the chance.

"I think you have done quite enough _Minister._ Good day!" She turned away from him and the man took the not so subtle hint to leave. Once the door was shut she spoke in a calm voice to her student. "You did well." She assured him with a pat on the shoulder before taking a seat next to the bed. This gave her a better view of her pupil's face. "Are you going to be ok Potter?"

The young man sniffled and ran his forearm across his face to rid himself of his tears. The action only caused a bigger mess as the action smudged the blood. "I always am aren't I?" He said with a bitter bite to his voice. Then he flinched. "I'm sorry Professor. I shouldn't take it out on you. It's just..." He couldn't find the right words for how he felt. He was still reeling from what he had seen in the gate, terrified that Edward might not make it, and feeling horrid about the little performance he had just given. He hated every deceitful word that left his mouth about Ed, but knew at the same time that they were necessary. It didn't help him to feel any better though.

"I understand. You don't have to explain it to me." She said reassuringly. "Well," She said after a moment, "I expect you will want to clean up while you wait for Madam Pomfrey to return from her _other_ patient." She stood up, but hesitated before leaving him. "Are you sure you do not need any medical attention?" She asked, eyeing his scar critically.

He gave her a sad half smile and shook his head. "I'm fine, really. It's just a scratch. I just look bad because I'm covered in..." Again he couldn't finish his sentence as his throat tightened painfully at the thought.

"Right." Said McGonagall quickly, trying to draw his attention away from his thoughts. "I'll leave you to it then. I trust you know your way around here?" This was said with a sort of resigned acceptance. The head of house obviously didn't like that her student had been here enough to meet that qualification.

"Yeah, I know where everything is." Harry said as he allowed his shaggy bangs to shadow his eyes agin. Minerva took that as her cue to leave, but he called out to her before she walked away. "Professor," She turned back to look at him and he met her eyes with his own glassy gaze, "thank you."

Minerva gave him a sad smile and nodded in acknowledgement. Then she was gone from the room, probably to stand guard at the door, and Harry was left to his own devices. He really wasn't ready to move at the moment though. He needed to collect himself, so he just closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind. This was a feat easier said than done.

He placed his head in his hands and let out a long sigh that ended in a loud, sharp sniff. He was doing his best to stave off tears from returning, but his nose was running of it's own accord. He hadn't been faking the emotions he had used when explaining the cover story to the ministry officials. He had merely disguised the purpose for the raw emotions coursing through him. His tears had been genuine and his fury every bit as strong as it seemed. Only, Harry wasn't sad that he had almost been killed. He was devastated that his master was so hurt and fighting for his life at that very moment. Harry may have been mad at the crowd for their questions, but he was more enraged at the unfairness of what had happened. From the gate not working, but worse attacking, to the blame Edward was taking, it wasn't fair that his friend and teacher had to go through so much. These thoughts led to the concept of how cruel and unfair life can be, building up the teens anger again, only to circle back to the thoughts of his Master's condition. This would then drop him back into depression.

What had started out as trying to clear his mind had turned into an emotionally draining war with himself and his feelings. Finally, with an aggravated scoff, Harry lowered his blood encrusted hands to his lap and just stared at them. He finally just let the emotions fly though him, not willing to fight it anymore. It was only then that a calm swept over him and he started to numb to those conflicting emotions. That wasn't the only strange thing that happened however.

As he stared intently at the dried blood of his master coating his hands and arms, something flickered past his vision. His brows furrowed at the occurrence and he blinked thinking he had begun to see things. Then it was there again, just a flicker, so he concentrated harder on his hands. _What in the world was that?_

Slowly, but surely, Harry's vision was filling with ghostly letters and numbers that seemed to float in and out of existence. He scrunched his eyes closed and shook his head, but when he opened them again there were only more ethereal looking numbers, letters, and symbols. Then something clicked and he knew what he was seeing. He picked out some of the letters Fe, Na, K, Cl. They were chemicals he had been studying in alchemy and they were attached to massive formulas like C738H1166N812O203S2Fe.

"Hemoglobin." He said out loud in a monotone, not even realizing his brain had automatically drawn up the required information. But then he seemed to go on auto pilot as his mind filled in the answers to everything he was seeing. "Oxygen, carbon, nitrogen, sodium, potassium, iron, chloride." He began singling out individual chemicals and then they formed more complex formulas. Those too were readily accessed and rapidly rambled off. "Water, amino acids, carbon dioxide, proteins, carbohydrates, lipids, elctroliiiiAH!" Harry startled as he suddenly realized what he was doing. The teen quickly clenched his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes shut.

His breaths were coming in short pants and he began to hyperventilate. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought. He was afraid to open his mouth for what might come spilling out and afraid to open his eyes for what he might see. The frightened young man hugged his knees to his chest as he tried to get his breathing under control. He felt himself getting dizzy and he knew he had to calm down before he passed out.

Finally he was able to take control of himself and just sat there for a moment taking long deep breaths. _Right,_ he stated forcefully in his mind, _I'm going to open my eyes now and not see strange hallucinations of chemical compounds. _Slowly, his lids parted and allowed bit by bit of the room to come into view. He sighed in relief at the lack of floating letters and numbers. "Oh thank goodness." He breathed and sagged into a slight slouch.

Deciding he had had enough 'thinking' for the moment he busied himself with cleaning up. He pulled out the spare jumper and sweat pants Madam Pomfrey had in one of the cupboards and made his way to the bathroom with the shower. Harry turned on the water to what was probably an unhealthy high temperature and peeled the stiff clothes off of himself, throwing them in a waste basket near the door. As he scrubbed himself to near rawness, he was careful to ignore the rusty tint of the water flowing down the drain and metallic smell of the humid shower stall less he have a relapse into what ever freaky break down he had before.

* * *

Poppy dabbed her forehead with a clean handkerchief as she stepped from the room. At that moment four pairs of eyes turned to her in question. There were obvious stains on Poppy's mediwitch robes and she looked exhausted, but relieved. It was a small sign of hope for the small group.

"How is he? Is he going to make it?" asked a worried looking Molly. She may have had here differences with the young man, but she would worry about him like she did all the others. The matron had been devastated when Edward had been brought to headquarters, maimed and half dead.

Madam Pomfrey looked around the room tiredly for a moment before her eyes settled on the red headed woman. "He will make it," She confirmed and a Molly and Sirius let out a breath of relief. "but it was close." She added with a shake of her head. "Too close."

"What did that to him?" Asked Moody who had only recently arrived while the mediwitch had been working on Edward.

"A alchemic rebound if I remember the phrase correctly." Stated Severus.

"That is what could happen if alchemy goes wrong?" Asked a bewildered Sirius. Now he wasn't so sure if he wanted his godson studying the subject. Then another thought hit him. "Is Harry ok?" He asked Poppy before turning to Severus. "Didn't you say he was there when it happened?"

"All I know is that Potter was the one to get help for Elric. I know as much about the details of it as the rest of you." Said Snape.

"But you just told us what happened." Accused the Black. "You said it was a alchemy rebound or whatever."

"It was a matter of observation on my part. I knew he was researching a way to go home with alchemy and magic. I also found him laying in the middle of a massive alchemy circle in a pool of his own blood. It was rather obvious to anyone with a brain what had happened." Severus said testily.

"Alright, that's enough." Said the disgruntled school nurse. "On the other side of that door is a young man who was just brought back from the edge of death. I will not have you lot disturbing his rest with arguments." She said firmly.

"Sorry Poppy." Said a subdued Sirius.

The mediwitch waved it off and turned to Severus. "You are going to need to retrieve more blood replenishing potion for Edward, but he is stable now. I need to get back to the school to check up on Mr. Potter however."

"Wait." Said Sirius again. "You never answered my question. How _is_ my god son?" He asked in a pleading tone.

She gave him a kindly look of reassurance. "In the brief moment I had to look him over, Mr. Potter was none the worse for wear save for his scar being reopened." She answered.

"His scar?" Asked a stunned Molly.

"Yes." Answered Poppy. "A curious wound, but I didn't have the time to properly look him over before I followed Severus here. Edward was in much more dire need of my care."

"Of course, of course." Molly responded.

"I need to go now." Poppy reiterated. "It is already suspicious enough that I wasn't there immediately when Harry was in the hospital wing. I can only hope that Minerva or Albus kept away any curious ministry workers until I can get there." She made her way toward the fireplace followed closely by Severus who needed to retrieve the blood replenishing potion from his stores. Before she left she sent a worried glance at the room housing the injured blond. "Watch over him closely, he is still very weak." She told the remaining witch and wizards and then her and Severus were gone.

Molly took a deep breath before letting herself into Edwards room, obviously taking the first watch. Sirius and Moody made their way to the kitchen now that the immediate danger was over. No sooner had the two sat down at the table did the fireplace roar with green flames and a rather harried looking Arthur Weasley stumble out.

Seeing the two he immediately questioned them. "Is it true? Is Edward really dead?"

"No." Answered Sirius quickly.

Arthur threw his head back and heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Merlin."

"He was hurt ridiculously bad though." Added the ever tactful Moody.

This had the red head back on high alert. "Don't tell me he really did fight with Harry?" He asked in disbelief. Arthur had only just stopped in to the ministry for a while to pick up some work so as not to fall to far behind while he fully recovered. Low and behold, he hears news through coworkers that the Alchemy professor at Hogwarts tried to kill Harry Potter, but got himself killed instead. Seeing as how he knew Ed to be an honest and good man, not to mention under an unbreakable vow, he couldn't believe it. He had worried for the man's safety though, thinking perhaps a mission for the order had gone wrong.

"Course not." Grumbled Moody who had gotten word from Dumbledore to go to headquarters incase he was needed to help with the boy somehow.

"I thought not." Said Arthur. "But what did happen? Everyone at the ministry is in an uproar because the minister has just released the news that You Know Who has returned and that Harry killed Edward, who had in fact been a follower sent to kill the poor boy."

"Ministry always has the wrong ideas doesn't it?" Spat Sirius.

"At least this time they have the story Albus seems to wants them to have." Said Moody.

"Yeah, now if we could only find out what really happened." Said Sirius. "Suppose we'll have to wait until things settle down for a bit and Dumbledore can call another meeting. The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

Edward was barely able to tell that he had awoken. His body was strangely numb and his mind was muddled. He couldn't even string a coherent thought together. The blond was only able to glance around the room he was in with blurry eyes. He tired to speak, but all that came out of his mouth was a raspy groan. His vision was suddenly filled with a kind, all be it fuzzy, face framed by red hair. She was saying something in a soothing tone, but he couldn't make out the words. As his vision began to darken again he felt a brief moment of panic before he succumbed to unconsciousness once again.

The next time Ed came to his mind was a bit clearer. The down side to coming around this time was the pain that he most definitely felt. He was able to tell that his body was still somewhat numbed. That was one thing he was thankful for because he had a feeling he would be in a world of hurt otherwise. He cracked open golden eyes and scanned the room cautiously. The first thing he saw was Sirius sitting on an old seat in the corner of the room reading a book. The man had yet to notice him wake, but it didn't matter. Ed was once again overwhelmed with exhaustion and didn't even get the chance to call out to the Sirius before his heavy lids were sliding shut. He just needed a bit more rest...

The third time the Alchemist woke up he saw yet another face in the room with him. The scared man was more attentive than the last however. Remus seemed to notice the moment Ed opened his eyes and greeted him with a smile.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." The older man said. "You gave us quite a scare." He set down the paper he had been reading and stood to walk to the bed ridden blond's side. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he came to a stop next to him.

Edward's head was pounding and he swallowed thickly before he could speak. When he did it was rough sounding. "Like I vas hit by a train." Was his honest response. "Vhere am I?" He asked weakly.

"You're at Grimmauld place again." He answered as he poured a cup of water. "Here, let's sit you up so you can get a drink." Lupin said as he helped to raise him up and stuff a couple of pillows behind his back, keeping Ed propped up.

"Danke." Ed thanked him quietly.

"Take a sip." Said Remus as he lifted the cup to Ed's lips.

"I can do it myself." Assured Edward, but when he tried to reach up with his right arm to grasp the cup he noticed something was very wrong. His arm wasn't responding. Dread gripped his heart as he slowly turned his gaze down to his shoulder. His fears were confirmed when the only thing that met his vision was stained bandages over the stump that was his shoulder.

In a panic, he swatted the cup out of his face with his left hand and clumsily pulled at the blankets to confirm with his own eyes what he already knew to be true. Ed's weak fingers had trouble grasping the material and the blankets wasn't cooperating with his frantic tugging. Suddenly a firm but gentle hand grabbed his wrist and Lupin was telling him to calm down, but he couldn't. How could he? They were gone... again! They had been taken all the way past the ports this time too! Taken by the gate... _The gate! _He remembered it all in startling clarity. His attempt at going home had failed. The equation had been unbalanced by an anomaly and Harry had...

Edward was suddenly gripping the front of Lupin's shirt and tugging him down to eye level with all of his limited strength. " Vhere is my apprentice? Vhere is Harry?"

"Calm down Ed, Harry is fine. Safe and sound back at Hogwarts. Just calm down and relax." Lupin coxed gently, trying to keep the blond from injuring himself.

Edward choked on a sob as he let his body go slack against the pillows behind him. His strength drained from him as he grasped his face with his one hand. "Nein, he is not fine. Not after vhat he saw." He said in a raspy whisper. _"~Not after it has taken from him.~" _

Ed's comments garnered him a curious look from the older man, but he didn't comment on it."Here," Tried Lupin again, holding up a fresh glass of water. "Take a drink, I know you have to be thirsty. You have been out for two days straight."

Edwards lowered his hand and looked at the glass. His head began to feel light and his vision started to swim. He had exerted himself to much and it was catching up to him. He obediently took a sip from the proffered cup as he waited for his mind to clear again. Apparently his body was even weaker than he thought because as Lupin changed the wet blanket out for a dry one he felt his eyelids begin to droop. The minute he noticed he tried to fight it off by shaking his head slightly and rubbing his eyes with his left hand.

Remus caught onto the act quickly though. "It's alright Ed. Go to sleep. You have people to look after you and Harry is honestly fine, maybe a little shook up, but he's fine none the less."

The alchemist nodded in automatic response and allowed the older man to remove a couple of the pillows from behind his back so that he could lay down again. He was rather tired after all and he wasn't going anywhere with the condition he was in, so he resigned himself to rest. The last thing that floated through his head before he fell asleep was a vision of the spindly black arms pulling his apprentice away from and a distorted _something_ being ripped from the teen's head.

* * *

_IVX: Ok, so, not a lot of forward movement here, but it was a necessary chapter. The next will be less hectic and more informative hopefully. Hope you liked it and sorry for the long wait. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. You guys inspired me to keep writing even though I was struggling to keep going. I blame it on my husband being gone, I'm so lost without him. lol. Well, don't forget to R&R. I do so love your interesting theories one where you think I'm going with things. Very entertaining...^_~_


	19. Guilt

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively._

Speaking = "blah blah"

Thinking = _blah blah_

Speaking German (when not written in actual German)= _"~blah blah~"_

**~ Ch 19 - Guilt ~**

A thick sheet of white blanketed the area surrounding him. His foot prints had long been covered by the snow flakes that were lazily drifting down from the sky. The grounds of Hogwarts were quiet and peaceful, the scenery sublime. These facts made little to no impression on the only person there to observe the beauty of winter around him. Harry merely stared out blankly at the frozen lake, taking in the molecular information from the occasional snowflake that drifted to close his face.

Even though the green eyes were trained on the iced over body of water he sat near, his mind was focused solely on the object he was rolling gently between his fingers. Ed's wand had been found by the team of aurors who had investigated the room. They had given it a once over, but had handed it over to Harry soon after. Since he had "defeated" Edward, they said it belonged to him now. Something to do with wand rights apparently.

Harry had attempted to hand it off to Dumbledore when the headmaster had told him the wonderful news that his master would survive his injuries. However, the older wizard had told Harry to hold onto it until Edward awoke and was able to wield it again. Dumbledore had said that Ed would want him to be the one to look after it.

Harry scoffed at the idea. Why would Edward trust him with anything? It was Harry's fault that the blond alchemist had been so gravely injured in the first place. If it wasn't for him, Ed wouldn't have even needed to find a quick escape. _If it wasn't for my interference, maybe the gate... no I **know** the gate wouldn't have taken as much from him._

Harry couldn't get the image of those hellish hands out of his mind. The sight of Ed fighting to save him was burned into his memory as fresh as if it had just happened moments ago. The visions of the entire incident filled his mind constantly. The determination of his master, as he struggled to restrain the malicious arms from 'taking' from Harry, filled his head the moment his eyes closed for sleep. Then the sight of blood and panicked golden orbs had him jolting awake shortly there after.

If it wasn't the images of the incident tormenting him, then it was the massive influx of information he seemed incapable of controlling. It would overwhelm him at random times. He would either get lost in it or it would cause him a migraine the likes of which rivaled what his scar used to do to him. It was like there was this giant library of information in his head, but the shelves had all been toppled over, the excess slipping out of the doors of his mind. Always his mind was haunted or busy, never resting.

The exhausted teen would be lucky if he had three hours of sleep in the last three days. Maybe that's why he had wandered out here. The peace and quiet was inviting. It sang to him, luring him to get lost in its embrace. It was easier to focus with out the chaos of the other students surrounding him. The solitude allotted him the ability to zone out of the present and thus took away some of the burned on his mind.

Here he didn't have to focus on his sensory input, the mass of unorganized info in his mind, and responding to friends and teachers all at once. Out here Harry didn't have to even acknowledge the outside world. He could finally start to make sense of the guilty emotions tearing at his heart and the enormous amount of information floating around in his head. It was like he had the information of the world at his fingertips, but he was missing the index to access it. Harry found that the chaos in his mind only settled into brief clarity when he used alchemy. Though, as soon as the reaction was over he was left with the toppled library once again. The whole mess was exhausting to put it lightly.

Harry cursed his training as the sound of snow crunching beneath feet snapped his attention back to the here and now of his surroundings. Sure, such attentiveness was wonderful if he need to worry about being attacked. When he wanted nothing more than to seclude himself from the outside world however, it was a curse. He was too tired to even acknowledge who ever it was approaching him. He didn't really care either, but he had a good guess on who it might be.

The muffled crunching stopped just behind him and Harry heard a familiar sigh. "Harry... how long have you been out here?" Hermione asked him softly.

"Not long," he lied. He really had no idea how long it had been.

"Don't lie to us Harry. Your foot prints aren't even showing anymore and you're collecting enough snow on your cloak to build a small snowman." Her tone had been reprimanding at first, but then another sigh followed. The sound of more snow crunching met his ears and she was suddenly squatting next to him. "You should come inside before you catch your death out here. This isn't exactly ideal lake side, beach weather." She tried to joke, but Harry didn't ignored it.

The other person shuffled in the snow for a moment before they also knelt next to him. "Hermione's right Harry, lets go before we all get sick. We can sneak down to the kitchen and have Dobby whip us up some hot chocolate or something."

Harry still gave them no reaction. After a long tense silence, his two faithful friends gave up on the idea of getting him to move apparently. They adjusted their winter cloaks and sat upon the frozen ground on either side of him. All three of them stared out at the vast sea of white before them. Just as Harry was allowing his mind to recede once more, he heard Ron speak.

The red head's voice wavered with the cold induced quivering of his jaw. "Come on Harry. This is getting a little ridiculous don't you think. I mean, it's not like its your fault Ed got hurt."

And there he had it. Leave to Ron to say exactly the wrong thing at exactly the right time. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring the stabbing pain of guilt in his chest. His grip tightened around the lightly colored wand unconsciously.

Ron took it as Harry ignoring him. The youngest Weasley male let out a shivering growl of frustration. "Look, why don't you just tell us what all happened and then we can get over this craziness. It's to bloody cold out here for this."

"Ron," Hermione warned.

"What? It is. Besides," he turned his attention back to Harry, "We're your best mates. If you can't talk to us about it then who can you talk to."

_Ron has a point,_ Harry admitted to himself grudgingly. He just didn't even know where to begin. He was to drained to even start to explaining his feelings to others. So how to pass along the message of what had happened without that whole load of bullocks? Then the idea flittered through his mind. Harry carefully placed the yew wand in one of the breast pockets of his thick winter robes. Slowly he brought his hands up before him. He sent Hermione a meaningful glance just before he clapped his hands and reached down to touch the snow.

The tell tale blue light sparked the H2O into action and Harry swooned at the momentary relief in his mind. A couple second later, a small ice sculpture of a hippogryph stood in the middle of a round area that was now absent of snow. Hermione's eyebrows suddenly lifted and her eyes widened in wonder. "Harry you can..." Something else seemed to catch her thought process and then her brows were furrowed in a look of worry. "Harry... How did you get that ability?" She whispered as if she was afraid to hear the answer.

He didn't acknowledge her question. The teen merely gazed out over the pristine white grounds once more.

"Harry Potter," said Hermione with a bit of an edge to her voice, "I asked you how you got the ability to transmute without a circle."

Ron seemed to catch on at that point. "You mean like Ed?" He asked confusedly. "Why? Whats the big deal?" He turned his questions to Hermione since Harry obviously wasn't in a talkative mood.

The red head had apparently been wrong in his assumption that Hermione would answer him because she completely ignored that he even spoke. "Harry, tell me you didn't."

Weary emeralds spared her a glance before looking away again. "There's only one way to get it." He confirmed and Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth in horror.

"What were you thinking?" She asked after quickly removing her hand. "Was that why Ed got hurt? What did you give up? What were you thinking?" The second time she asked the question it was sterner, but Harry took it in stride.

Ron looked between the stoic face of Harry and the anger in Hermione's eyes dumbfounded. "What are you two nutters going on about?" He did not like being out of the loop.

"In order for someone to be able to use alchemy without a circle they have to pay a price," Hermione answered.

"Aaaand?" Said Ron impatiently. "I don't see the big deal. No offense Harry, but your not exactly hurting for money."

"Ron," snapped Hermione, "you can't pay for it like that."

He sent her a blank look. "Then what _are_ you going on about?"

"Ed payed with his arm and leg," she deadpanned.

The redhead's face paled to match the scenery around them. He looked over to Harry for conformation and Harry just nodded. Ron's eyes found their way to each of Harry's limbs before returning to his face. "Well?"

"What?" Asked the raven haired teen.

"What did you have to ...uh, give up?" He asked nervously.

"I'm not sure."

"How can you not be sure?" Asked Hermione in agitated worry. She was also turning a critical eye over her reckless friend.

"Just like I said. I'm not sure. I mean, I know it took _something_, but I don't know what it was. I think Ed might have paid part of my price though," Harry answered truthfully and his face turned from blank to forlorn.

"_It_ took something?" Questioned Hermione. "What do you mean _it_?"

Harry startled at her question. He had forgot that she didn't know about the gate because she was talking to him about the 'price', but he should have remembered. The things Hermione knew about alchemy were, for the most part, what she had learned in class. Harry was the only one that would know about the gate as Edward's apprentice, and now as a first hand witness.

Harry shifted his position to pull his knees up so he could burry his face in them. The movement made him realize how stiff and numb he was. He must have been out there for a while if he felt like this. He decided that hiding his face and ignoring the question was the best option at the moment though. Hermione, on the other hand, had different plans. She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him over. He toppled to the ground, bringing Ron with him.

"What the hell?" Yelled Ron as Harry groaned.

"You know what Harry? Ron's right!" She yelled at him as she got to her feet and placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah!" Agreed Ron enthusiastically who had forgotten his agitation at being knocked over. "What was I right about then?" He asked her curiously.

"That Harry should talk to us about what happened... and then some," she added as an after thought.

Harry righten himself and grabbed a fist full of hair at his temple. He felt a head ache coming on. "It's not that easy, 'mione." He squeezed his eyes tightly as he tried to stave off the throb in his skull. "It's a long story and more than I think I can handle right now." He did't exactly plead, but Harry hoped his voice was enough to let her know how he felt about it.

"Harry," sighed the witch, "sitting out in the cold until you freeze to death just because you're depressed is not healthy."

"I'm not just out here for that!" He argued back, but the shout sent another throb of pain through his temple and he winced.

"You ok mate?" Asked Ron.

"No, not really."

"Does this have something to do with the 'Price' you paid?" Asked Hermione, concern replacing reprimand in her voice.

"Yes, no... er, kind of," he struggled. "It's... complicated."

Hermione let out a growl of frustration. "Alright, enough of this." She grabbed his arm with a firm grip and began dragging him back towards the castle.

"Hermione?"

"If you're going to be stubborn then you can do it where it's warm."

"Hermione," pleaded Harry, "it's too noise in the common room. It's just to overwhelming."

"Then we'll find somewhere else. An empty classroom, the room of requirement, a bloody broom closet for all I care," she ranted, "but I'm through with you keeping secrets from us." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione rounded on him and put a finger in his face. "Look, Ed had me help out with that failed little escapade of yours, if you don't remember, and he said it was ok for you to talk to us. Maybe we can help, maybe we can't, but you won't know until you open up to us!" She was using a scolding tone, but the tears in her eyes spoke volumes beyond that.

"Uh...yeah, alright then," he agreed softly.

"And don't think..." She had started to rant again. "Wait, what?"

"I said... alright, I'll tell you."

Ron clapped him on the back. "That's more like it. Wasn't that hard now was it?"

"Don't expect details or anything," Harry snapped at him a little harsher than necessary.

Ron just held up his hands in a placating manner. "Wouldn't dream of it," He said with an awkward, but genuine smile.

Harry still had a slightly sour look, but he nodded his head and turned back towards the castle. Harry looked at Hermione from the corner of his eye as the three of them walked back into the welcoming warmth. There was still a glassy look in her eyes and Harry felt another pang of guilt. He had made them both worry, but Hermione always took these kind of things harder. It had to be something to do with being a girl was all he could figure.

He wondered if the fact that she was worried for him was the only thing that was bothering her though. She had said that she helped in the incident that lead to him and Ed ending up at the gate. He knew this of course, but he didn't think how that would have effected her until right before he relented to opening up. It had been the reason he had accepted actually. _Is she feeling guilty for being a part of it as well?_ He wondered. She wasn't going to like what he had to say, but at least she would be able to see that she wasn't at fault. She would see that it was him, Harry, that was to blame and she could stop being hard on herself.

* * *

Edward grunted quietly in pain and grit his teeth. Even with magic, this part of the procedure had to be felt just as it had the first time around for him. His body spasmed as another nerve ending was connected and he felt Remus's calloused hands holding him down. He refused to scream out at the pain. He didn't have the right to, not after what he had put yet another innocent through.

Poppy shook her head at him. "I told you we should wait longer." She reminded him without looking up from her work. "But no one ever listens to the medi-witch. Why would they?" She grumbled to her self.

"No time," he gritted out. "Too much to do."

She scoffed at him, but continued her work none the less. As she attached another nerve ending, her helper was forced to hold Ed's stump steady again.

"You know Ed," He started tentatively, "it's alright to cry out. We won't think any less of you." It was obvious the man was effected by watching him in so much pain. He was too kind of a person not to be.

"I do not... have the right." He ground out between his teeth.

"Why in the name of merlin would you say that?" asked the werewolf in confusion.

"I hurt him. It's my fault."

"What? Who did you hurt?"

"Harry," Ed clarified. "I hurt him in a vay I can never atone for."

"Harry's fine you silly fool." Said the nurse as she connected another nerve with uncanny timing. It was almost as if the pain was emphasizing her point to him. "I treated him myself. He was barely cut and in a whole lot better shape than you are, I can tell you that." She huffed.

Ed looked away from them, unwilling to argue something they couldn't comprehend. The gate had taken and it's price was never cheep. What ever it was, he had a feeling it was more important than anyone realized. Perhaps Harry was lying to them, claiming health when the opposite was true. What ever the case, Ed needed to get back up to par as fast as possible so that he could help fix yet another of his many mistakes. He had exposed yet another innocent to the horrors of the gate and that was unforgivable. In Ed's mind, he was a sinner and sinners deserved to be punished. The pain of the operation didn't even begin to scratch the surface of his atonement.

* * *

Harry teetered on his feet as they entered the room of requirement. His vision went out of focus for a moment and a wave of dizziness overtook him. _Sleep depravation sucks,_ he groaned in his own head. Then he looked around the room and felt his spirits lighten just a fraction. _But this room is the new love of my life._ The room did not let him down. There, in the corner, was a large plush couch with many pillows and a couple of cozy looking chairs next to it. With all that was left of his energy, he drug himself over to the sofa and flopped down like a sack of potatoes. "Ah." He breathed out and allowed his eyes to shut briefly.

He had been even more wore out than he thought because he had immediately slipped into a half dream like state. Crimson stained his world as massive stone doors creaked open and his eyes suddenly snapped back open. He shot up into a seated position and cast a panicked look around him before realizing where he was once again. His friends were already seated and looking at him with worry.

"Alright there Harry?" Asked Ron tentatively.

"No." He answered honestly again. His posture relaxed again as the adrenaline began seeping out of his system. These little bouts of panic were perhaps even more draining on him than the actual lack of sleep. He looked up after taking a moment to collect himself. "Look, I don't really know what to say," he told them as he rubbed his neck.

"How about we start with... what went wrong with Ed's escape," suggested Hermione softly.

"That's such a loaded question," he said to himself. "Right, guess I should just get it over with." His voice grew a little stronger with his resolve. "The first thing you need to know is that alchemy isn't just magic. Don't argue with me about it, you know there are different rules governing it so you know it can't be exactly the same." He directed this statement more at Hermione. She was the more logical of the two and she could take care of Ron if he got argumentative.

Seeing as how neither showed signs of interrupting him, he continued. "The source of alchemy is called..." he shuddered, "The Gate."

Ron gave him a funny look. "Doesn't sound all that bad to me."

"Well you don't know anything then do you," Harry said angrily. "You look pretty stupid to me when you flinch at the name of Voldemort... see right there!... but as far as I'm concerned, he doesn't hold a candle to _it_." Maybe he had been a little harsh on the people who feared saying Voldemort before. He could definitely see the reason to avoid mentioning some things, but he wasn't weak enough to never say it again. His visit was just still to recent, still to vivid. "This... gate, controls the flow of alchemy, but that isn't all it does. It's a gateway of sorts."

"Where does it lead," asked Hermione curiously.

"It leads to many things, or rather, it is many things?" He seemed to be trying to work it out himself as he spoke. "It is knowledge, truth, life, death, nothingness and everything." He snapped himself out of a daze he hadn't realized he slipped into. "Well, I can tell you one place it leads to for sure though," he said to get the conversation back on track. "It leads to another world."

"Another world?" They questioned in unison.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"But Harry," started Hermione, "Theres no such thing as parallel universes. At least, that's what it sounds like, unless you are talking about a worm hole to another planet. That's also a little far fetched though."

"What?" Ron asked her incredulously.

"I think it's more like the first. Ed explained it as a world connected to our own with some people that resemble ones from this world." Harry tried to explain.

"You mean he's been to this whole other world?" asked Ron who had apparently started to catch on.

"Didn't you ever find his looks strange?" He asked Ron and then sent Hermione a look of question.

"Well," the busy haired witch hesitated, "his eyes were a startling color I had never seen before." Harry could see the gears turning in her head. "And his limbs were more advanced than anything magic or muggle that I have ever heard of."She looked up at him in surprise. "Are you saying that Ed is from this other world originally?" Harry nodded. "But how did he get here? How can any of this even be possible?" She asked in wonder.

"Magic?" Offered Ron.

Harry sent him a bitter smile. "If only."

"You can use alchemy to send yourself to other worlds?" Asked Hermione in an astonished tone.

"I'm not sure about it really, but it was alchemy that sent him to the gate and the gate that sent him here, with a little help from Voldemort," he added as an after thought.

"What?" His friends shouted together again.

"Look I'm to tired to go into all the details of everything and I don't really want to say anymore on what happened to Ed because that's not my story to tell," he explained. "But now you know that there is a gate that runs alchemy and leads to Ed's world." The other two nodded in understanding. "That's what we were doing when Ed... got hurt," he said softly. "We were trying to get Ed home so the ministry wouldn't take him after saving our butts and getting them to admit Voldemort's return."

"But what went wrong?" Asked Hermione in rapt attention.

"I'm not really sure about that either to be honest. It's way to advanced for me to understand. Even more, it was a combination of magic and alchemy, which I'm sure is something completely new its self... but Ed was so sure in his calculations." His brows furrowed in anger. _It should have worked, h_e thought bitterly.

"Wait a minute," Said Ron with a frown. "You said he was trying to go back to his world right?" Harry nodded. "Then why were you hurt. I mean, even if the reaction went wrong, how did you get involved?" His voice was accusing. "Were you trying to just leave us without saying anything?"

"No." _Not that I didn't ask to leave this mess behind, _Harry thought to himself, but he didn't want to let his moment of weakness make his friends think he didn't care about them. "I knew the reaction was going bad and I tried to stop it. I... got pulled along with it." He admitted.

"But if it didn't work, where did you get pulled along to?" Asked Hermione who was now on the very edge of her seat as if watching a suspenseful movie at its climax.

"The Gate." He felt a weight in his stomach at saying the word again. It made him sick, but he refused to be weak against it. "I... don't want to say what it's like. No words can describe it, but," he swallowed thickly, "I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

"But what happened?" Asked Ron. "I don't get it."

"The gate is what punishes those who overstep the bounds of alchemy. It is the thing that takes the price."

"So because Ed messed up his alchemy, you got punished? Hardly seems fair." Stated Ron.

"Since when has life ever been fair?" Harry hissed. "And it wasn't his fault. there was something wrong. There was... it was like there was an extra gate, but it was different. From what Ed was saying, that was the reason things went bad." Again he was working some of this out as he spoke it to them.

"But why did it take something from both of you? You weren't trying to go anywhere or gain the ability to transmute without an array, so why?" Asked Hermione.

Harry crossed his arms and frowned deeply. "Apparently, if you mess up bad enough, you get the 'gift' without asking for it." He spat the word gift as if it were poison on his tongue.

"How does it take the payment though?" asked Ron curiously.

"That's not something I want to talk about." Harry stated firmly, but his expression saddened. "But Ed tried to take all of my portion of the payment."

"Oh Harry," said Hermione sympathetically and she moved to comfort him, but Harry shook his head.

"I'm not the one you should feel sorry for. This mess is my fault. If I hadn't jumped in or if Ed hadn't of had to leave in the first case..."

"The payment." Interrupted Hermione quickly. The sudden question snapped Harry off of that downward path, which had most likely been her intention. "You said it took something from you, but you didn't know what." Harry nodded. "It had to have had something to do with your scar."

"Observant as always," he complimented, "though I guess it was a little obvious my scar was involved somehow. Anyways, yeah, it took something from it. It looked like..." He shuddered t the memory again. "Never mind, let's just say it wasn't pleasant, but it didn't look like any part of me."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Said Hermione.

"I know! That's why I'm confused."

"Well, what ever it was, at least _you_ made it out ok and still got that awesome ability to do the clap thingy," said Ron. Harry and Hermione both sent him a funny look at his wording.

"But something went wrong," the alchemy apprentice continued. "It's a mess in here." He tapped his head. "It's like I saw something that someone of my level was never meant to see and now my brain is fried with all the things that were crammed in there. I can't focus it unless I'm actively using alchemy. Most of the time I'm on sensory overload and I... see things."

"Remember when I told you that even in the magic world, hearing thing that no one else could was still not a good thing? I think the general idea applies here too."

"I know, but I can't help it," Harry groaned.

"What do you see?" Asked Ron.

"The chemical and molecular information of just about everything around me if it gets really bad."

"Eh?"

"What things are mage up of on an invisible level." Hermione tried to explain to Ron before focusing back on Harry. "But how do you see it?"

"It's like the information is floating in front of my eyes. Once I take it in it either adds its self to a bigger structure or leaves me alone for a while. There's just so much though. And I can't just do anything I want with it either. I mean, sure I am better than I was, but I need more than just understanding what stuff is made of to use alchemy. It's like giving someone a bunch of wood and nails, but no hammer," he tried to explain.

"It sounds like you just need to study more alchemic theory and you'll be able to focus all that information. Maybe then it will be easier to sort out in your mind and it won't over whelm you," suggested Hermione. "It might act like some kind of key to the knowledge you gained."

"Yeah, maybe." He agreed.

"Not to be morbid or anything, but it isn't exactly like Ed is here to teach you anymore, so how are you going to do it?" Asked Ron.

"Ed's notes!" Said Hermione triumphantly. "He left them for you so you could keep learning after he left, remember? We could go get them right now if you want. The notes are in his office and he said you knew where the key to decipher them was hidden."

Harry looked away from them. He wasn't sure if he could go there just yet. it was right above the room where he had gone through all of _that_. "Uh, yeah. We could go, but I... I'm really tired right now." He stalled. "Do you think we could just rest hear for a while?"

"Sure mate, whatever you need," Said Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Great," Harry sighed in relief. "I think I'm gonna... try and get some sleep if you don't mind. I haven't been sleeping well the last couple of days, but I'm having so much trouble keeping my eyes open right now." Even if it was a delay, he was being truthful too. He really was having trouble staying awake at that point. Maybe, with his friends at his side and his load lightened by sharing his troubles with them, he might be able to catch a small amount of sleep.

* * *

_IVX: I just wanted to say sorry for the long update time. I was like 90% done with this, but then I started classes and it was a little overwhelming without my hubby here to help. Thank you all for sticking with me and leaving your wonderful reviews. I love you all. Ja ne...^_~_


	20. Never

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa respectively._

Speaking = "blah blah"

Thinking =_ blah blah_

Speaking German (when not written in actual German)= _"~blah blah~"_

**~ Ch 20 - Never ~**

A loud bang echoed through the empty alchemy classroom as Harry punched a door open forcefully. There was a deep, fist shaped indentation in the sturdy door of the former alchemy professor's office. Blood dripped from his clenched fist. Even the toughened skin of his knuckles gave way due to the force behind his blow. Harry acknowledged neither the blood nor the pain as he stomped through the classroom. His eyes were alight in a righteous furry and he would not be deterred from his path.

"Harry, wait! Please, just calm down!" Hermione pleaded, but he didn't even act like he had heard her. Hermione looked at Ron imploringly and he shrugged. Hermione shoved him towards their friend.

Finally getting the hint, Ron had to quickly jog to intercept Harry just before he reached the double doors leading to the hall. He stood in the path of his enraged best friend and had to fight the urge not to shudder from the glare now being leveled at him. Pushing through said urge, he threw his arms wide to emphasize his intent to block Harry's path. "Look Harry, Hermione's right. You need to calm down before you go..."

"Move," Harry growled out and his scowl deepened.

"N-no." Ron squeaked, completely caught of guard by such a deadly tone coming from the bespectacled boy. He cleared his throat. "You won't get anywhere by rushing in and yelling at professor Dumbledore. We need to sit down and figure out how to approach him so that you get what you want."

"I said move." Harry repeated a little louder, determined to clear the wizard from his path.

"No!," Ron yelled. The act of defiance seemed to startle everyone at his sudden forcefulness, even the redhead himself. Taking the chance to continue while his friend had been distracted, he continued with what he had been trying to tell Harry. "Like I was saying," Ron said as he crossed his arms. "If you go running in their and throwing a fit... And I know you have good reason, but let me finish!" he defended as Harry made to protest. "If you do that, then Dumbledore will only look at you like just that. A child throwing a fit. You need him to see you as an adult or he's never going to let you in on the details. He won't see you as ready for it."

"He has no idea what I'm ready for or not," Harry grumbled as he crossed his own arms. At least he wasn't trying to storm out anymore though, much to his friends' relief.

Hermione walked up beside the angry wizard and tried to calm him further. "Please Harry, just wait till you've had time to calm down and think over what you want to say before you confront him."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. His brows were still furrowed in anger, but when he spoke his tone was lighter, less dangerous. "Fine, I'll wait," he complied. "Ed would have kicked me for not manipulating the situation anyways." The idea gave him a brief flash of amusement, but it was soon replaced by the anger again. His master's situation was one of the reasons he had been so mad in the first place.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled at him, but it was tinged with sympathy. Harry had allowed his friends to view the memories with him and they knew what he saw as well.

Harry walked back to the office to collect the things he had left lying about in his haste. It wouldn't do anyone any good if the wrong people stumbled across those things. The wrong people apparently including someone he once thought of as an ally and mentor. As he was replacing the memories where he had found them, deeming it the safest place for now, he listened to his friends suggestions. The only thing he didn't put back was what he had come here for in the first place... Ed's leather bound notes.

* * *

Harry was ready to jump for joy when McGonagall finally left the Headmasters office. He had been standing alone in that hallway for a couple hours now, just waiting for someone to give the new password. For some reason, Harry hadn't been able to catch even a glimpse of Dumbledore and none of the staff involved in the Order had been exactly helpful in regards to his need to speak with the man. Forget that he was the bloody "chosen one" they would all end up depending on in the end. Why would they give him the time of day? It only made sense.

He had tried just about every candy name he could think of earlier, but the Gargoyle refused to budge. Finally he gave up and decided to get his cloak of invisibility. After that, it was just a matter of waiting. Harry could have smacked himself when he heard the transfiguration professor speak the password though. 'Jellybeans' How could he have forgotten to try that? It didn't matter now though. He had what he needed and he would get what he wanted out of this meeting.

After shoving his cloak in his satchel, next to Ed's notes, Harry walked over to the 'hidden' entrance. "Jellybeans," he said in a clipped tone and the gargoyle moved obediently. Harry didn't even bother to knock when he reached the door of the Headmaster's office. The scarred boy pushed in without care for manners. He may have been willing to calm down a bit before coming here, but that by no means meant he wasn't angry anymore. In fact he was still quite livid and the little act of rebellion gave him a small bit of pleasure.

Dumbledore looked up from his desk in surprise at the somewhat rude intrusion. He seemed to easily overcome it though. "Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked in a kind voice.

Harry, taking a page out of his master's book, decided to try and 'play the game.' He took a seat in one of the chairs opposite Dumbledore and fought to keep his voice somewhat calm and somewhat respectful. "I'm sorry about the intrusion," No he wasn't. "But I really need to ask you about a few things." He normally would have said sir or professor, but he really didn't want to push the limits of the leash he was keeping on his emotions.

"Could they not wait until tomorrow perhaps?" The older wizard prompted.

"No, I'm afraid they can't." He dead panned. His tone was slipping and Harry found himself wondering how Ed had been able to act so thoroughly when his emotions had been raging against him. Application was definitely harder than theory.

Dumbledore, seeing that Harry wouldn't leave until he had been placated, leaned back in his chair to get more comfortable. "All right then," he said gently. "What would you like to ask of me?"

"I want to know why you never told me that I would be the one who has to kill Voldemort." It may have been a bit blunt, but he wanted to approach the matter head on and talk about it reasonably. If he could make it seem like the pressure of the situation wasn't effecting him, then perhaps Dumbledore would be more willing to recognize Harry's own maturity.

"Who told you such a thing? You shouldn't let other students..."

"The Prophesy." Those two words had the older man's jaw nearly clipping shut mid word. "I know what it said and I know what is expected of me now. What I want to know is why you never deemed it necessary to tell the one person who should really know about the details of it." He leaned forward in his seat slightly as he stared directly into the Headmaster eyes. "I also want to know why you would go so far as to make my Alchemy master take an unbreakable vow to keep it from me."

The kind look that was normally present on Dumbledores face when talking to a student was no where to be seen. His expression was more guarded, stern even. Harry felt as if the man was trying to reprimand him with that look for finding out what he had. If anything Harry felt the Headmaster was the one that should be reprimanded. How dare he look at him like that!

"I have no idea how Edward made it around the vow, but it was unfair of him to put such a burden on you," the older man said gravely.

"Don't you dare speak bad about Ed," Harry snarled, loosing his cool for a moment. The venom in his voice must have shocked the Headmaster because his bushy white eyebrows rose slightly. Harry was able to collect himself and carry on in a somewhat calmer fashion. "You are the one who is being unfair. You and all the other members of the Order that think I'm too young to handle it. You all treat me like a child. All you are doing is setting me up for failure."

"That was never our intention Harry. We only ever wanted you to be able to have a normal childhood without the responsibilities of an adult thrust upon you," he tried to placate. "We only had the best of intentions in keeping it from you."

Harry's eyes narrowed. His head was killing him and this man was pushing all the wrong buttons. Harry was still being bombarded with the knowledge the gate had "gifted" him and with the added anger coursing through him, he was dangerously close to loosing his temper. To close to acting like the child Ron warned him he would appear as if he did.

Instead of yelling he purposefully spoke in a lower, softer tone to keep from exploding. "First off, I am not a child. Secondly, since when have I ever had anything close to resembling a normal childhood Dumbledore?"

The man actually did look saddened by the question. "Your situation is truly an unfair one. There is no denying that, but you still had a chance to think about normal things like test scores, friends, and quidditch. You should not have to endure the burden of defending all of the Wizarding world at such a young age."

Harry finally lost his patience. "But it is still by burden to bare!" He yelled as he stood from his seat. Image be damned, he was too tired and angry and overwhelmed to deal with any games, despite his master's teachings.

"Please take a seat and calm down," Dumbledore said in a calm yet commanding tone.

"No! I will not calm down." He yelled as he clutched his throbbing head. "You're telling me you would just sit by, waiting for me to grow up, while innocent people die at his hands! And for what? So I could enjoy a couple more years of "normal childhood." I have never, in my life, had such a thing. Why would you sacrifice lives to protect something that doesn't even exist?" As he finished his mini rant he noticed that Dumbledore was focused more intently on the hand clutching his head than Harry's actual argument. Not only did it anger the green eyed teen further, it also lead him to his next line of questioning.

Harry spoke again before any defense to the previous questions could leave Dumbledore's mouth. "And another thing professor." There was a bit of sarcasm added to the respectful title. "Why have you been avoiding me? Not just all summer and school year, but even after Umbridge was taken away. You can't say you are worried about the media anymore." Harry fought off the smug smirk threatening to curl the edge of his lips. "Are you still afraid that Voldemort is spying on you through me?"

The leader of the Light finally did look surprised, truly surprised. He closed his eyes and sagged back in his seat, seeming exhausted. Finally he looked upon Harry with regretful eyes. "I suppose that was another gift of information from Edward then? It doesn't matter now though does it? What's done is done. I am sorry if my absence has been a burden on you."

_More like you're sorry I found out why you were avoiding me._ Harry huffed in his mind as he threw himself back in his seat. He crossed his arms as he looked back to the man across from him. "Well, like you said, it doesn't matter now anyways. I don't think we have to worry about that anymore," he added before the Headmaster could make anymore excuses.

Dumbledore was alert in his seat again. "What do you mean by that?" He questioned, a look of hope dancing in his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry grumbled.

"Come now," said Dumbledore lightly, "You have come to me expecting, neh, demanding answers. The least you could do is answer this one of mine."

"You'll only get more upset," he warned.

"I think I can handle it my boy. Please, why do you think your connection to Voldemort is no longer a threat?"

Harry stared him down for a moment, truly looking at the man in a new light. He let the feelings of betrayal and unfamiliarity wash over him. He realized he no longer considered the man his mentor in any fashion. No, Harry's mentor lay broken in a bed, all in the attempts to free himself from this man's clutches while helping Harry. Dumbledore was now an obstacle to him. An obstacle, but also a means to get what he wanted. 'Fine, if he wants full disclosure then he had better be willing to pay the price.'

He smirked in a very Ed like fashion. "What are you wiling to give me in exchange for this information?"

"I see you have been quite the student to your alchemy professor," Dumbledore noted in _almost_ amusement. "What is it that you want?"

"I want to join the order."

"No," he answered clearly. "You are still underage and attending classes.

"What good are classes if the whole Wizarding world goes up in flames while I'm taking them!"

"You do not need to rush into battle just because you've learned the truth of the prophesy," Dumbledore said sternly.

"But I do need to prepare! I need to face Voldemort before he can grow too strong. I need to take him down before he destroys everything. He has years of experience in battle and the dark arts. All you've been doing is holding me back, treating me like a child. You are setting me up for failure. Do you want me to die!"

"Never Harry. I have been hoping that we could find another way. Even if it was to force him into hiding again until you were ready," he said passionately.

Harry tried to decipher if he was telling the truth or not, but he just couldn't be sure. This man had held back so much. How could he ever fully trust him now? "Let me join the Order or you'll never find out why I think my tie to Voldemort is broken." He said calmly. He would either get his way now or make it happen himself.

"If that is your requirement then I am afraid I'll have to go without knowing," was Dumbledore's answer.

_Damn him!_ Harry thought.

"However," he began again, "I think it would be better for you to share any knowledge on Voldemort with me and, by extension, the Order. If your intentions are indeed for the greater good, then you should help in any way you can. Though you may not be allowed to join the order yet, you could help it in this way."

Harry's eye lids drooped slightly with disdain. He was doing it. Harry finally saw it. Maybe before his time with Edward or maybe even before the glance in Edward's pensieve, he would have just obediently helped. He would have been mad, but he would have wanted to help the good side to save others no matter what. He would have blindly and obediently done the "right thing." But now... He saw the manipulation for what it was.

Harry was displeased to say the least. The burning furry that had filled him before grew into cold apathy and a calm fell over him. Now he understood how Ed could do what he did in these situations. Besides the dull ache from trying to holding back the information tied to alchemy, Harry's head was clear now. He knew what he had to do to get what he wanted. It was obvious this master manipulator would remain an obstacle.

"Fine," Harry conceded. "I won't ask to join the Order again, but I have to at least go stay with Ed."

"You still have classes," Dumbledore reminded him.

"I don't really care. You need to send me now."

"I think I've let this go on for long enough. I am still your Headmaster after all and demanding..."

"You don't understand," he raised his voice enough to talk over Dumbledore. "It's not that I _want_ to see my Alchemy master, it's that I _have_ to." He sat back in his seat, propping an elbow on the arm rest and covering his eyes as his headache grew into a full blown migraine. "Or did you not want to know about the issue of my missing connection?" He asked as he peaked out from behind his fingers wearily.

Dumbledore merely gestured for him to continue.

"Like I said, you won't be happy when you find out what I know," he warned, "but I promise to tell you if you promise to let me go to Ed. Besides, if he's getting better I think he'll be wanting his wand back," he added fondly.

Dumbledore nodded and motioned for him to continue. Harry dropped his hand form his face completely. He did not want to miss the expression on the old man's face when Harry told Dumbledore he knew personal things about him. The man did like his secrets after all. "I know that you understand what happened to Ed when his magic/transmutation hybrid went wrong, why his arm and leg were _taken_." Dumbledore nodded and, much to Harry's annoyance, did not show any signs of emotion. Though disappointed, he continued. "Then I'm sure you'll be wanting to know... Ed wasn't the only one that faced the Gate that night."

Dumbledore did react to this, giving Harry some form of satisfaction. "You faced the Gate of Truth?" He asked in disbelief.

Harry looked away from him then. Even though he had enjoyed getting such a response, the subject matter wasn't exactly a pleasant one. "Yes," the teen answered quietly. "...Ed also wasn't the only one that paid a price," he added even more quietly.

"Are you hurt?" was the immediate question.

"Not in a physical sense, no. Not like Ed." He trailed off. "I think... I think it took the connection between me and Voldemort for some reason." He said hesitantly, unsure of his own conclusion. "At least, it seems like that had to be it. It attacked my scar and pulled something... _foul_ from it. I haven't had problems with my scar since then. But why would it have done that? The way Ed talked it shouldn't have helped."

Harry heard the rustle of fabric, but he didn't look to the other man. He was too wrapped up in the imagery of the incident. It wasn't until Dumbledore had grasped him up in a hug that he realized the man's intent.

"P-professor?" Harry stuttered out, shaken by the abnormal gesture from the man.

"Thank merlin Harry." The older wizard breathed out.

"Um," Harry didn't really understand why he was doing it, but he felt a bit awkward at the gesture. Thankfully, Dumbledore soon relented his grasp and took a step back. His eyes were twinkling, but moist. Was he about to cry?

"I can't tell you why Harry, but you should be very thankful. Very thankful indeed." He said the last part to himself as he turned away and paced over to one of the twirling, golden magical items on a nearby shelf. "Though what happened to Ed is of course tragic, his pain was at least not waisted." The Headmaster turned around then and sent the teen a kind smile. "Thank you Harry. You have given me new hope for our cause."

"I don't understand," Harry said confused.

"And thankfully, now you may never have to." He came back and leaned against his desk before Harry, still smiling. "You have nothing to worry about Harry." He assure. "You should put your mind at ease and enjoy your time at school for now. You and Ed have given a jumpstart to a very important mission."

Harry felt his anger rising again. He was being waved off just like that now that the Headmaster had the information he wanted. Harry, on the other hand, was only left with more questions now. "I told you what you wanted to know, now you have to let me see Ed."

"There's no need for that. I assure you, everything is as it should be for the time being."

Harry stood up angrily. "You don't understand!" He was yelling again, the volume only increasing the pounding in his head. "Something went wrong." He half yelled, half pleaded for the man to understand. Not knowing what else to do, he pushed his point in the same way he had with his friends.

Harry clapped his hands and slammed them into the chair he had just vacated. This caused it to decompose in an explosive burst of sawdust, splinters and stuffing. "Tell me Dumbledore. In you time with Flamel, you obviously discover how someone gets the ability to transmute **without** a circle, right?" If he knew about the price and the Gate, then he had to.

"I'm afraid so," he answered calmly. His voice was no longer joyful.

"Good, then at least I don't have to explain Everything to you!" He started pacing while holding his aching head again. "Well, something went wrong for me. I think I saw something I should never have been able to and now it's all messed up in here!" He pointed to his head with the hand that wasn't already clutching it. "I need to talk to Ed. Maybe he knows how to fix it, maybe he doesn't, but I have to try something before I go insane!" He turned to glare at the older wizard. "Take me now or I'll find my own way." It wasn't a threat. It was a promise.

Dumbledore finally conceded with a nod and held out his arm for Harry to take.

Harry looked at him inquisitively before he realized what the headmaster was suggesting. "But I thought no one could apparate inside Hogwarts."

"Ah, but I'm not just anyone. I am the Headmaster." He said airily. "Come, I think we are both in need of a chat with Edward."

* * *

Ed was sitting at the table with his automail arm in a makeshift, cloth sling. He still didn't have proper fine motor use of the fingers and using it was tiring and painful. The fact that he was able to limp his way into the kitchen spoke volumes however. If it weren't for the healing potions and medimagic spells, Ed would still be bed ridden, recovering from the surgery its self. Hell, to do this much the first time around had taken him months.

His quick recovery and being able to get out of bed helped to let his mood lighten briefly. Sirius and Remus's amusing company was also helping. They had just finished dinner, so Molly and Arthur were there as well, but the matriarch was busying herself with the dishes while her husband sat a few seats away laboring over reports from the ministry. This left the three to entertain themselves with small talk.

Sirius and Remus had regaled him with tales of their Hogwarts days. The stories were quite amusing and he especially loved the ones involving Minerva. He loved to imagine the woman's feathers ruffled, but ,hey, he considered her a friend so it was all in good fun. Sirius was now poking fun at the other two for having become the very professors the marauders would have raised hell for.

"It's just to bad I never had you for a professor," Sirius smirked.

"You vould have made my life a living hell, I'm sure," Ed smirked back. "Don't vorry though," he cast his eyes at the supposedly busy redhead a couple seats down. "_Someone's_ sons seem to have taken up the mantle for you." A smile tugged at the corner of Arthur's mouth, but he still pretended not to have heard. Ed just shook his head and turned his attention back to the other two when Sirius asked him a question.

"That's right. I remember you saying something about a hair prank was it?"

"Ja, added something to my shampoo that took me hours to undo. That vasn't their first attempt either, not that I knew it vas them until vinter break. The hair prank vas just the only one they got me vith," he added with amusement. He may have been mad about it before, but he could laugh about it now. Well, at least when the perpetrators were absent. He did owe them some payback, so having them fear him a little never hurt.

"What else did they try?" Asked Lupin in amusement.

Ed held up his flesh hand and put up a finger for every incident. "There was the prank chocolates, the cursed cookie, and something in my coffee that I expect would have been bad for my digestion. Vhat else? Oh yes, they cursed my coat vith some kind of sticking spell and color changing charm. There vas also an incident vith..." His train of thought derailed at the sight of his apprentice entering the room. His smile fell and his amusement vanished. He unconsciously lowered the hand he had been using to keep track of the attempted pranks.

His light mood quickly dimmed as he felt the guilt eating away at his heart. The boy looked upset and he wondered if Harry had come hear to yell at him. Would he tell Ed he hated the blond and never wanted to see him again for what he put him through?_ I wouldn't blame him if he did,_ he thought dejectedly. I_t's nothing less than I deserve._

He wanted to say something, anything, to break the silence that had fallen over the room, but he couldn't. All he could do was stare into the turmoil filled emeralds and wait for the tongue lashing that was sure to come. He vaguely noticed Albus stroll in behind the teen, but Harry had broken his gaze to stare at the floor and was walking purposefully towards Ed now. The alchemist was too concerned over his (ex?)apprentice to care about anyone else at that moment.

He watched as Harry's fists balled at his sides and the young man seemed to be struggling to find words. Edward winced slightly. Harry was never afraid to speak his mind to him, even under threat of hot coals. He must be mad if he was shaking and unable to even form the ability to just start yelling already. No longer able to take the silence, he spoke out to him softly. "Harry..." His words seemed to spur the boy into.

Ed almost flinched again as Harry quickly pulled a wand from his school robes. However, instead of the hex he thought would be aimed at him, he was now staring at his own wand being proffered to him by a kneeling Harry. Ed was thoroughly confused until Harry opened his mouth.

"I'm so sorry for what happened Ed," Harry said with a sorrow filled voice. "Please forgive me." He asked with a small shaking in his shoulders. It hadn't been anger, but sorrow? Fear that Ed was mad perhaps?

_What the hell is he thinking?_ Ed thought in anger and guilt. _He should hate me for what I put him through, but he's blaming himself?_

Harry must have taken Edwards stunned silence as a bad thing because he was trying to get him to take the wand while apologizing again. "I brought your wand as soon as I could," he said as he lifted the wand a little higher, but continued to keep his eyes on the floor. "I'm so sorry Ed, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to have to take my payment. If it wasn't for me..." His words were cut short as the wand was taken from his grasp. He even seemed to curl in on himself a bit as he dropped his now empty hands.

The sound of wood clattering to the floor had his head snapping up though. Ed had tossed the wand aside carelessly. He wasn't worried about some stupid wand. The teen looked up from his kneeling position in worry. Ed did not like the look on his face nor their positions. Ignoring the pain it caused him, he dropped down to his knees to be level with his apprentice.

"Never. Apologize. To. Me. Again." Ed told him sternly, but it only caused a broken hearted look to flash across Harry's features. Ed suddenly jerked him into a tight, one armed embrace and hated himself even more because of Harry's own feelings of guilt. "I'm not vorth your guilt Harry. You have no reason to apologize after vhat _I_ put _You_ through."

Harry hugged him back tightly after that. "No," he protested, "if it weren't for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt so badly."

"Nein," Ed said sternly as he pulled away to look the teen in the eyes. "I vas hurt because _I_ messed up. You are the one who paid for _my_ mistakes. I forbid you from blaming yourself. Am I clear?" He said in the tone he used as a Master and Professor when he needed to stress an important rule.

"But," Harry tried to protest again.

"Shhh," Ed shushed him. "Get it out of you head apprentice," he said the word apprentice fondly as he ruffled the teen's hair. "Now, help me up. I think I'm stuck down here," he tried to joke, but it only caused the boy more distress. Ed realized he shouldn't have brought attention to his injuries. "I said forget about it. Now seriously, help up so I can get a better look at you."

Harry did as asked, lending him a hand to stand up from his position on the floor. After making sure he was steady, Ed began looking the boy over. He checked for legs, arms, and difficulty breathing. Not finding anything out of place, he turned his attention to the one place he was certain the gate had affected. He ran a finger down Harry's scar, causing the boy to blush a bit at all the attention Ed was giving him in front of their audience. Ed was more concerned with his inspection though.

"Hm," he said out loud, "I vas sure..."

"That's one of the things I came to talk with you about," Harry said shyly.

"I have a few questions about that as well," added Dumbledore. "Why don't we all sit down and make ourselves comfortable."

"Right," said Molly with moist eyes who had, at some point, came in to over to observe the scene. "I'll get some tea going. It's good to see you Harry dear and you too Albus," she said with a kind smile.

"Hi," Harry said lamely to everyone in the room.

"Hello harry," said Mr. Weasley before turning to greet Dumbledore as well.

"Good to see you again Harry," Remus greeted as well.

Sirius stood and walked around Ed who was sitting down again. "What, I don't get a hug too?" His godfather joked as he approached, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry blushed, but returned the hug none the less. "Hey Sirius," he said fondly. "Sorry about all this."

"If you're not aloud to apologize to him, your damn sure not allowed to apologize to me!" He reprimanded in a serious tone. "Can't have your "master" one upping your godfather now can we?" The smirk on his lips made Harry smile and Sirius laughed. "That's better, now take a seat."

Harry did as he was told and Sirius returned to his own seat. "The tea is on," Molly said, "Is anyone hungry? I can just pull out what's left of dinner. No? Ok then, the tea will be done in a minute." She went to finish up after ensuring everyone was set.

Since Dumbledore was busy discussing something with Arthur about the paperwork he had been reviewing, Sirius took the opportunity to get some quality time in with Harry while he could. "You just missed it Harry. We were telling Ed here about some of our own adventures at Hogwarts." The way he said adventures, he was sure to mean 'up to no good'.

Ed watched Harry with a critical eye. Harry smiled as he listened to his godfather, but it seemed almost half hearted. In fact, with a closer look, Ed saw the classic signs of fatigue and insomnia. The thought made him sick to his stomach. This was his fault as well. He remembered the nightmares and terror he had suffered from his first experience with the gate, still suffered from in fact. Now he had cursed Harry with that burden as well. Ed felt like the lowest of assholes, but he sucked it up for now. His apprentice was here for a reason. He needed to ask him something and it was most definitely about what had happened. So that's why he completely ignored Sirius's next question. Really, he was so focused on Harry he hadn't even heard him.

"Before you came in, Ed was telling us how the twins have been unsuccessfully trying to prank him all semester. Isn't that right Ed?"

"Vhat did you vant to ask me Harry?" He asked ignoring the other man as the Black's smile faded. "You said you were here to ask me about," he looked up to the teen's lightening shaped scar, "but you seemed like you had more to ask. You're not... missing anything I hope?" He asked cautiously. There were a lot of people around. Even Molly was listening now, having just brought the tea in.

Harry looked at the others wearily before attempting to answer. "Well, you know your special, uh, ability? You know, circle-less alchemy... so to speak?"

"So then _you_?" Harry nodded and Ed's brows furrowed. "I was afraid that might have happened."

"What happened?" Sirius interrupted.

"I'm able to do alchemy without a circle now. It's something not many people can do."

"That's wonderful Harry," congratulated Sirius.

"You are vrong. It's horrible," Ed said quietly.

"Something's not right though," Harry added before his alchemy master and godfather could get into a debate. "I'm having... trouble with it."

Ed held up a hand for him to stop. It was obvious the boy didn't want to talk about it in front of everyone. He used the table for support and pushed himself onto his feat. "Get my vand for me and ve vill talk in another room." Harry retrieved the discarded wand before following the slowly limping alchemist out of the room, leaving the others to mutter amongst themselves.

* * *

_IVX: Yay, hugs for Harry. Poor boy needed them I think, lol. Sorry about the long delay. At first I just got swept away with my other story, but then classes got in the way as well. I warn you now that updates will continue to be slow until finals are over. I'm taking 14 credit hours with a four year old at home and my husband gone. I've got very little free time as you can imagine. Thank you for your continued support though. I really do love you all for sticking with me! Don't forget to let me know what you think...^_~_


End file.
